


Am I Really Still Doing These?: Set Ten of Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 95,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my tenth (I need to be stopped) round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also follow me on tumblr at seasonofthegeek. Enjoy!





	1. Marinette and Alya

**Author's Note:**

> Since the previous installments of this series are in the last set of drabbles, I've added them to this chapter for easier reading. :)

**PART ONE**

“Can you feel this?” Alya pressed the pad of her finger against the tip of Marinette’s fang.

Marinette laughed, the sound a little muffled with Alya’s hand in the way. She pulled gently on her wrist and closed her mouth, swallowing against the dryness. “Yes, I can feel it, you goof. Can you feel this?” She poked Alya’s nose playfully.

“Hey! It was a very scientific inquiry.”

“Of course it was.”

“Okay, tell me more.” Alya crossed her legs and leaned forward on the bed. “Do you really drink blood?”

“I feel like that should’ve been a concern before you went sticking your finger in my mouth,” Marinette teased but looked down at her lap bashfully. “But, um, yes.”

Alya nodded, expression thoughtful.

Marinette tilted her head, studying her. “You aren’t even a little freaked out, are you?”

“I mean, maybe a little but I think I’m more excited than freaked out,” Alya admitted. “Last week I was looking for a place to live and now I’m roommates with a vampire.”

“I’m not that different from anyone else,” Marinette argued. For once she was grateful she hadn’t recently fed or she was sure her cheeks would be flushed with blood. Alya was way too cute when she was excited. “I still have a job and watch TV and have hobbies and stuff.”

“Do you kill people?”

Marinette blinked. “Do you think I kill people?”

Alya pursed her lips. “No, you don’t seem like the type.”

“Everyone’s the type under the right circumstance. Besides, you’ve only known me nine days.”

“Ten now. It’s past midnight.”

Marinette looked at Alya and tried tell herself everything would work out fine this time. There was something about Alya that had caught her attention the moment she met her. There was a fire in her eyes, but there was also kindness. She was smart and quick and compassionate and so beautiful. Marinette had only been looking for someone to split the rent with until she needed to move onto another city. She hadn’t expected to fall so hard for this woman that she was spilling her best-kept secret within a handful of days.

“Where do you get your blood?”

“I have a connection at a blood bank,” Marinette answered, shaking herself from her thoughts.

“Progressive,” Alya nodded.

“I try.”

“Does it have to be human blood?”

“Long term, yes, but I can survive on animal blood for short bursts.”

“You know that from experience?” Alya prodded.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Let’s just say I wasn’t exactly thrilled with my lifestyle change at first.”

“So you didn’t choose this, being a vampire?”

“Not so much. It’s grown on me though.”

“You wouldn’t want to be human again?” Alya asked and her mouth turned to a frown. “Was that insensitive?”

“A couple of decades ago, maybe.” Marienette tried to smile. “I’ve accepted what I am though. I can live like a human for the most part. I’m content with that.”

“Do you ever bite people?”

“Are you offering?” she grinned, fangs flashing in a tease. She sensed Alya’s heart rate increase and watched her pupils dilate. Oh, this wasn’t good at all.

“I...” Alya swallowed hard and subconsciously brushed her hair away from her neck.

Marinette unfolded her legs and quickly stood, stumbling away from the bed with an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry. That is one thing the movies and books lie about. Becoming a vampire doesn’t make you any more graceful at all.” She made it to the door without looking more foolish and waved awkwardly. “I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. You should get some rest.”

Alya blinked and gave her a dazed nod.

Marinette slipped into the hall and pulled the door closed behind her, leaning against it with a sigh. “You just had to choose the sexy, smart one, didn’t you?” she chastised herself quietly before trudging to the kitchen to gorge herself on blood before locking herself away in her room for another sleepless night.

**PART TWO**

“How can I trust you?”

Marinette froze, her threaded needle suspended in the air for a moment before she finished her loop. She’d been waiting on that question. It always came eventually. “What do you mean?” she asked in reply as if she hadn’t had this conversation a dozen other times.

Alya set her laptop on the coffee table with a frown. “How do I know you aren’t going to get super thirsty one night and attack me?”

“How do I know you aren’t going to get super hungry one night and attack me?” Marinette shrugged.

“What?”

“I’ve seen the way you tear into a burger.”

Alya let out a surprised laugh. “A leg and a burger are two very different things.”

“Been thinking about biting my leg, have you?” Marinette smiled to herself when she glimpsed Alya’s blush.

“I only meant that--”

“I know what you meant,” she interrupted, placing the skirt she was hemming on the couch beside her. “But it’s kind of the same thing to me. I don’t walk around looking at people like they’re meals.”

Alya’s face was bright red now and she ducked her head in embarrassment. “Right. Sorry. That was stupid to even think.”

“It’s fine. You’re not the first person to ask; you won’t be the last.”

“So you’ve told other people about what you are?”

“I’ve been around a long time. It gets lonely.” An awkward silence fell between them and Marinette gathered up her skirt and sewing tools. “I think I’ll call it a night. Sleep well.” She didn’t wait for Alya to respond before she was escaping down the hall and into her bedroom.

It had been silly to think Alya wouldn’t be like the others. They’d been living together for a little over a month and a tiny hope had formed that Alya accepted what Marinette was without question or worry. She shouldn’t have put that much pressure on it; now things felt awkward.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Alya was pushing it open hesitantly. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Sure.” Marinette scooted back against her headboard and expected Alya to sit in the arm chair in the corner but was surprised when the other woman rounded the bed and sat beside her.

“I think you should bite me.”

“And I think you should realize that’s a dumb idea,” Marinette shot back.

“Would you please hear me out?”

“I don’t need to. I’ve been down this road. ‘Bite me and then I won’t be scared, Marinette.’ or ‘Maybe if you bite me, I’ll understand better.’ No one is less scared and no one understands better. They just see me as a monster.”

Alya crossed her arms. “That’s not fair.”

“Tell me about it.”

“No, you’re not being fair. I’m not as dumb as those other people.”

Marinette tried to hold back a smile. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for three weeks so I think I deserve some credit for not trying to rush into anything.” Alya pulled at a loose thread on the hem of her pajama pants. “Part of me doesn’t want you to bite me because the thought of someone biting me, especially in the neck sounds hella painful and why in the world would I ask for that?”

Marinette pursed her lips, waiting for the obvious ‘but’.

“But the thought-- and I sure as heck don’t know why this is because in theory it’s so freaking weird-- but the thought of you biting me and sucking my blood is--”

“A turn-on?”

Alya grabbed the pillow in front of her and hugged it. “I was going to be so much more suave than this, you have no idea. I rehearsed it and everything.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip. It really wasn’t fair that Alya got to be so cute.

“Is it a sexy thing for you or is it more of a ‘oh, this burger sure looks tasty’?” Alya’s skin had darkened even more but her mouth was set in a determined line. “Because I know I don’t get all hot and bothered by eating and maybe that’s all it is to you which would totally make sense.”

Alya glanced at her and quickly continued. “Or maybe you have to be attracted to someone first and wow, I just realized I don’t even know what you’re into. Wait, no, that sounded weird. I just mean this could all be silly and you might not even be into biting girls, or maybe I’m making it weird by trying to figure out if it’s weird. Does any of that make any sense?”

“Just lie,” Marinette’s mind screamed. “It’s easy. Say it’s just like eating and there’s no feeling attached to it. Say it. Don’t tell her you like girls. Especially don’t tell her you like her. That’s just asking for trouble. You really shouldn’t go down that road. Friends. You should just be friends. Why aren’t you talking? She’s staring. Now it’s been too long since anyone said anything. This is so dumb. Say something. Say anything at the point. Just open your mouth and--”

“Biting you would be sexy,” Marinette blurted out, slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Oh.” Alya blinked wide eyes and nodded. “Okay...okay, good.” She stood, still hugging the pillow to her chest, and quickly went for the door. “Cool, so good talk and I’m going to go think about things in my room and sleep well!” She pulled the door shut as quick as she could and Marinette sunk down into her bed with a groan.

Being a vampire really sucked.

**PART THREE**

“If you could have any superpower, what would it be?” Alya leaned her head back enough for it to hang off the edge of the couch, her legs propped up against the back so her fuzzy sock-covered toes pointed towards the ceiling.

Marinette took a sip from her mug and watched her over the rim. “Are we not counting the ones I already have?”

“You don’t really have superpowers.”

“Well, I’m faster than a human, stronger too.”

“Okay, so you might have slight superpowers,” Alya conceded, “but I’m talking like leaping tall buildings and reading minds and stuff.”

“I’ve never really thought about it, I suppose.”

Alya rolled over with a huff and propped her chin on her arm. “That’s so sad.”

Marinette laughed. “Fine. What superpower would you have?”

“Hmmm.” Alya tapped her chin dramatically, pulling another laugh from Marinette.

“Don’t even act like you didn’t start this conversation with full knowledge of what you would chose,” she giggled.

Alya shot her a brilliant smile. “Guilty. So I’ve thought about it a bit and I think I’d want something like veritas.”

“You want to be a human lie-detector?”

“More like I can make people tell me the truth, I think. Like no one can lie to me. How awesome a superpower would that be for a journalist?!”

Marinette shifted uneasily in her chair. “I don’t think I’d want that at all.”

“Really?”

“No way. I don’t even want to read minds. Some vamps can, you know, and I’m really glad I didn’t get that ability.”

Alya’s eyes widened slightly. “You could’ve read minds?”

“It’s not as if there was a list of options when I was bleeding out in an alley,” Marinette frowned. “I think it’s just something that happens with some vampires.”

“Like in Twilight.”

“Excuse me?”

“Marinette, you can’t tell me you haven’t seen Twilight.”

“That’s the vampire movie where the guy has glitter skin or something, right? I’m not really a fan of vampire movies.”

Alya crossed the room with a gleeful skip and folded down in front of her cabinet of DVDs. “I know I have it here somewhere.”

“We aren’t really going to watch a movie about fake vampires, are we?” Marinette winced. “If it’s all the same--”

“Here it is!” She spun around, brandishing the DVD and smiling with a bit too much wattage, in Marinette’s sexually frustrated opinion. “Please? If you really hate it, we’ll turn it off but I think you’ll have fun.”

Her resolve crumbled faster the longer Alya smiled. “Fine,” she muttered. “But if it’s unbearable, we’re turning it off.”

“Perfect!” Alya jammed the disc into the player and instead of traipsing back to the couch, she wedged herself into the armchair with Marinette. “You don’t mind, do you?” she asked coyly, already pulling half the blanket over her lap. “Actually...” She curled her body so she was pressed against Marinette’s side, resting her cheek on her shoulder. “There. Are you comfortable?”

Marinette contemplated the likelihood of her survival if she burst into flames but she only nodded mutely as the previews began. Alya was warm and she smelled really nice. There was the scent of her blood, of course, but blood was just blood. Different people had different scents but it was all similar. No, the way Alya smelled was just something special about her. Marinette couldn’t even pinpoint what it was exactly but it was nice and comforting and would most likely be the end of her.  
Also she had absolutely zero doubt that Alya knew exactly what she was doing to her.

“What do you think?” Alya whispered as Edward stormed away from Bella in a huff for what felt like the tenth time.

“That I’m going to judge you for having this in your movie collection,” Marinette answered, reaching under the blanket to poke her side.

“So you like it then.”

Marinette snorted.

“They got the short stick, in my opinion. No sexy fangs even.”

“Ah yes, nothing says sexy like sharp teeth meant to slice open skin,” Marinette replied dryly.

“Damn right.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Alya turned more in the seat, leaving little space between them as she leaned closer. “But you still like me.”

“Alya...”

“Please kiss me, Marinette. I promise I won’t ever ask for anything else.” Her voice was soft and husky as she spoke, her breath warm against Marinette’s lips.

She really wanted to be strong. She meant to be. She meant to pull away and say no and demand space between them. It’s what she should’ve done but instead she closed the distance with a murmured “liar” before their lips met.

**PART FOUR**

“I’ve decided you’re my girlfriend so I wanted to make sure you knew.”

Marinette opened the fridge door and ducked down to grab a bag of blood to hide her smile. “Is that so?”

“Well, it can’t be that much of a surprise,” Alya reasoned. “We make out. A lot. And we live together–”

“As roommates,” Marinette interjected, closing the fridge.

“But also now as a girlfriends,” Alya beamed. When the other woman didn’t respond, her confidence faltered, the smile slipping slightly. “That is, unless you don’t want to, uh, put a label on things which…well, I happen to like labels but if you want some time, I can adjust.”

Marinette drained the bag into a mug and then turned to face Alya. “Okay, but you get that this won’t be a traditional relationship, right? Because I’ve had partners in the past that thought things would suddenly change with the way I am and they can’t.”

Alya frowned. “What do you mean?”

“For example, just because we start dating, it doesn’t mean I can suddenly go out during the day for dates or appointments.”

“Well, yeah, I would think not. Didn’t you say you’ll melt or burst into flames or turn into a pillar of salt or something?” Alya grimaced.

Marinette snorted. “Something like that. No matter what, it wouldn’t be pleasant.”

“That’s not the sort of thing I’m going to forget so obviously I’m smarter than anyone you’ve dated in the past.” Alya fluffed her hair dramatically and winked.

“Obviously.” Marinette stuck her mug in the microwave and started the timer. 

“How many partners have you had?”

“Only a few here and there. I tend to keep to myself a lot.”

“Tell me about it. I thought you weren’t ever going to come out of your room when I first moved in and you were way too hot to stay cooped up in there.”

Marinette laughed in surprise and Alya closed the distance between them, pulling her close with a hand on her hip. She leaned in for a kiss and Marinette happily responded. They parted moments later when the microwave timer let out a beep.

“I won’t expect anything impossible from you,” Alya promised. “You can trust me.”

Marinette felt a stir of something deep in herself. That’s what this was all about, wasn’t it? Trust. She’d never fully trusted anyone, even the people she’d grown closer to over the years. Alya knew a lot about her but she still didn’t know everything. No one did.

And maybe that was the scariest thing because it felt like she could tell Alya all of those secrets she’d kept to herself over the years. She imagined being able to unload all of the fears and heartache and insecurities and have Alya wrap her up in a warm hug like the one she held her in now and promise her that everything else was going to be okay.

Because they would face whatever the future held together.

She realized now that this was usually when she started backing away. It would be subtle things at first like spending too much time in her room or staying out all night and then she would slip away at some point and find somewhere new to go and start the cycle all over again. It was terrifying to let someone in.

Alya hummed and Marinette could feel the vibration of it against her shoulder where Alya rested her cheek. 

Alya, who was warm and gorgeous and brave and funny and protective.

She could stay this time. She could make this work.

“Your blood’s going to get cold,” Alya warned, lifting her head and nodding towards the microwave. “And I know you don’t like it when you have to reheat.”

“You think you know me so well?” Marinette challenged with a smile.

She grinned. “I definitely do.”

Yeah. This could work. Marinette would make sure it did this time.


	2. Gabriel and Nathalie

“You can’t be serious, sir.”

Gabriel’s expression remained curiously blank. “You asked the question and I answered it, Nathalie. If you would rather not know the answers to your inquiries, I suggest you keep them to yourself.”

She pursed her lips thoughtfully and watched a white butterfly flit lazily across the office. “So you’re telling me the butterflies come here on their own accord?”

“That’s what I’m telling you,” he nodded.

“Because they are…” Nathalie paused then in an attempt to gather her thoughts, “attracted to you.”

“I can hear the laughter in your voice.”

“No laughter, sir.”

One eyebrow rose slightly but there was no other reply as Gabriel returned his attention to his computer screen. They worked in relative silence for a few moments before he huffed.

“It’s not sexual attraction.”

Nathalie blinked at him from across the room. “I didn’t think it was.”

“Well, good,” he faltered. “I didn’t want you getting some perverse idea about me.”

It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow in reply. “I would never, sir.”

“Good.”

“Mmhmm.”

They fell into silence again but Nathalie could almost hear Gabriel’s furious thinking. She brought up their shared desktop view on her screen and saw that he hadn’t made a single change to the piece he’d been working on since she’d asked her question. If he wasn’t going to get any work done anyway…

“Is it the Miraculous that attracts them?” she asked, giving into her curiosity. She watched him pale, which wasn’t the reaction she was expecting.

“I suppose it could have something to do with that,” he answered stiffly.

“I don’t see stray cats following Chat Noir around.”

“Well, no.”

“And besides the magical ones, Ladybug doesn’t seem to have a swarm of her namesakes following her everywhere.”

Gabriel’s face was growing a rare shade of red. “Yes, I know.”

Nathalie sat back in her chair. “And where did they even come from in the first place? They were already in your,” she forced herself to keep going even though she felt ridiculous using the term, “lair when you first transformed, weren’t they?”

“Yes,” he ground out. “We need to get back to work.”

“Of course, sir.” Instead of filling out the fabric order he’d requested of her earlier that day, Nathalie pulled up the outgoing payments in Gabriel’s personal and business accounts. While it could be considered a breach of trust, he was fully aware that she had access to them so it seemed to toe a line. She finally found a cycling order to a plant nursery in the French countryside. A little web surfing and she found out that nursery also hosted a butterfly farm and you could buy in bulk.

Gabriel had his butterflies shipped in like the extravagant man he was. He could call back cleansed akumas but he continued to get monthly shipments of fresh butterflies. No wonder it had seemed crowed the last time she’d been up there and more and more had been finding their way down to the main house.

She closed out all of her searches and didn’t say a word as she got back to the order she’d been tasked with. She would tell him what she found at some point but not today. She’d let him stew a bit longer. After all, it was always nice to have a little change in her pocket for a rainy day.


	3. Marinette/Ladybug, Tikki, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Can Be a Hero, Part 4
> 
> Since the previous parts were in the last drabble set, they've been added here as well for easier reading. :)

**PART ONE**

“It’s not safe to be out after dark, you know.” Chat Noir gracefully slid down the tall gate he’d been perched on to meet Marinette on the sidewalk.

“Well, since dark begins so early now, you’ll have to excuse me for making such an error in judgement,” Marinette replied with a small smile. “But since I have the great Chat Noir looking out for me, what could possibly happen?”

“And what makes you think I was looking out for you?” He gave her a wide grin, eyes brightening.

“Because you’ve been following me since I left Alya’s house five minutes ago.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“It must’ve been some other guy with cute black cat ears then.” She smiled and held up the bag she was carrying. “I have leftover cookies if you’re interested.”

“Yes, please.” He happily took the bag and fell into step beside her as she began to walk again.

“Are you really going to walk me home?”

“Would you really deny me the pleasure?” he shot back before biting into one of the cookies with a content hum. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. “Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Marinette tried to fight the stiffness she felt creeping into her shoulders. There was always something a little dangerous about talking to Chat Noir. She was sure she was going to let the wrong thing slip but she couldn’t deny it was nice to spend time with him like this. Sometimes it felt easier this way. “What’s up?”

He looked at little unsure for a moment before pasting on a smile that was a little too brilliant, a little too forced. “Well, you’ve probably noticed some new heroes popping up sometimes.”

“I have,” she answered carefully, leading them around the corner and closer to the bakery.

“Well, I...so Ladybug and I sometimes have to call on people we trust to help us. It’s just a temporary thing, but it’s always good to have a plan, you know?”

“You make plans?”

He stuck his tongue out. “It’s something I’m trying to work on.”

“Sure.” She kept her eyes ahead.

Chat Noir nodded. “Anyway I’ve been thinking of people I know and trust and honestly, you’re really close to the top of the list.”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Me?”

“Well, yeah.” He reached into the bag for another cookie and frowned when he didn’t find one. He tossed the paper bag into a trash can as they passed. “I guess I wanted to feel things out; see if that’s something you would be willing to do if we needed your help.”

“I...”

“You’re so smart and brave and I know you’d be great,” he continued quickly. “And it might not ever come up but I wanted to see how you felt about it because in the middle of a battle, it can be a bit much to get hit with.”

Marinette frowned. “I don’t know if I would be the best pick.”

“I know it sounds a little scary,” he admitted, stopping with her in front of her door. “And nothing has to happen right now. Honestly, I’ve been going back and forth about it in my head for a while now because while I think you would be fantastic, the thought of you out there fighting kinda gives me anxiety.”

She was torn between wanting to make an excuse as to why she couldn’t possibly be cut out for it to try to convince him and keep her identity safe and...

No. She couldn’t tell him she would. Obviously she would already be by his side as Ladybug. It would waste precious time if Chat Noir was running all over Paris to try to find Marinette to give her a Miraculous. The fact that he thought so highly of her though did make her feel warm and happy.

“Can I think about it?” she finally asked, meeting his eyes. The hope she saw blossom in them made her blush.

“Yeah, of course.” He nodded quickly a couple of times and took an awkward step back. “Sorry for springing it on you in the, uh, attempt not to spring it on you.”

“It’s fine really!”

“Because I thought I was doing a smart thing but now I’m not so sure it was a smart thing--”

“It’s just a lot to take in is all.”

They both stopped talking over each other with nervous laughter.

Marinette gestured to the door. “I should probably get inside. My parents are expecting me.”

“Yeah, of course.” Chat Noir shifted on the balls of his feet as if he was ready to bound away at any moment.

In a quick movement, Marinette rose up on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Chat. I really appreciate it.” She caught a blush leaking out from beneath his mask as she let herself inside the building.

“Don’t mention it,” he murmured faintly, his hand coming up to touch his cheek.

**PART TWO**

“I think we’re going to need that special kind of help, m’Lady,” Chat Noir grunted, pushing his weight against the steel door to keep it closed against the current akuma’s battering.

“I think you’re right, Chaton.” Ladybug looked down at the Lucky Charm in her hands and recognized it as a small statue she’d seen at Master Fu’s.

“I’ll go this time. I have the perfect person.”

She froze, eyes a little wide. “Uh, we probably need Carapace. I’ll get him.”

“I’m not sure a shield is what we need for this,” he huffed and shifted his weight as the akuma screeched from the other side.

“I’m going to go choose someone, Chat.” She turned to go but stopped when she heard him growl and kick the door.

“Why don’t you ever trust me?!”

She blinked in surprise. “What?”

Chat Noir glared at the floor, keeping his weight heavy against the door though the akuma had seemingly given up for the moment. “You never trust me to choose someone to help us. I know Master Fu too. I would do just as good a job picking someone as you.”

“That isn’t what this is about.”

“I even have someone lined up! She would be great.”

“Chat, I can’t have this discussion right now; I’m sorry.” Ladybug quickly slipped out the window and swung away.  
_______________________________

Marinette dropped in through her skylight with an exhausted sigh. Nino had thankfully been available and helped them but Chat Noir refused to acknowledge her once the akuma was defeated. She couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a fight so bad he wouldn’t at least say goodbye afterwards.

She fell back on her bed, too physically and emotionally tired to coax herself down the ladder and into pajamas. She was almost asleep when she heard familiar heavy boots on the balcony above. She groggily pushed herself up and peeked out of the skylight. “Chat?”

He spun around quickly as if he was surprised to see her. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

“Wait.” She climbed out and dropped the frame behind her. “Is everything okay?”

He leaned against the railing with his back to her. “It just wasn’t a great night and I wasn’t ready to go home yet, I guess.”

Marinette winced and joined him by the railing. “Want to talk about it?”

Chat Noir glanced at her. “Kinda.”

“Okay.”

His shoulders slumped. “I guess I feel like Ladybug doesn’t trust me. Or maybe trust isn’t even the feeling I mean. She never seems to take my suggestions seriously though.” He frowned and tugged on the material circling his wrist. “Take tonight for instance. We needed help with the akuma and I was going to come get you.” He looked up quickly but looked back down just as fast. “But she wouldn’t even listen to me. It’s like she thinks I’m not capable of choosing someone worthy.”

“I’m sure that’s not it, Chat.”

“Of course it is!” He threw his hand in the air and pushed away from the railing, pacing across the small space. “What else could it possibly be?”

“She trusts you more than anyone else.”

“You have no idea how untrue that is.” He sat down on the lounger with a loud sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m being a bummer. Maybe I should just go.”

She crossed the space and sat down with him, tugging on his wrist as he tried to rise. “Stay. We should talk.” She worried her bottom lip. “Even if you had come to find me to help tonight, I wouldn’t have been able to.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s understandable.”

Marinette nodded, trying to calm her nerves. She’d played out a reveal over and over in her head but now that she was faced with the reality of it, she found her throat a little too dry and her heart beating a little too fast. “I was busy.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“I mean...” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I was busy with you.”

Chat Noir frowned. “What?”

“You’re really going to make me spell it out, aren’t you?” she huffed. “I saw this going so much easier in my head.”

“Wait. You’re not saying...”

“Yeah,” she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

“You were there when Ladybug and I were fighting the akuma?! Marinette, that was dangerous!”

She blinked once, twice, three times as her mind processed the jump his had made. “No.”

“Then what do you...” His eyes widened slightly. “You’re saying you were there?”

“Yes.”

“As...”

Marinette found it harder to push out the words than she imagined. “Ladybug,” she whispered.

“Oh. Oh. Okay.” He stood and began to pace again. “So you’re Ladybug.”

“Yeah.”

“Right. Okay. Yeah. I’m processing.” He reached the end of the balcony and spun around. “You’ve always been Ladybug?”

“As long as you’ve been Chat Noir.” She offered him half a smile.

He dropped his gaze. “Wow. Okay. Wow.”

“Did I break you, Chaton?” she asked with a small wince.

“Break? What?! No, no.” He shook his head and finally looked at her helplessly. “You’re Ladybug.”

“I probably should’ve told you the other night when we were talking about me helping but I just wasn’t sure how and then you were so upset tonight and--”

“And I forced your hand.” He leaned against the railing. “This isn’t how I saw a reveal going between us.”

“That makes two of us then.”

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Marinette realized Chat Noir was looking at her with a soft smile. “What?”

“You’re Ladybug,” he repeated.

“I am.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.” His smile widened as he pushed away from the railing to come towards her.

“Keep your voice down.” Her eyes darted around quickly but there was no one to witness them on the balcony.

“Do you want to know who I am?” His grin had reached smug proportions.

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Maybe we should still try to keep that a secret so at least one of us is safe.”

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and finally nodded. “Okay, I’ll take your lead on this one.”

“Really?”

“Sure. It’s my fault you told me anyway. So you let me know if you want to know who I am and until then, I’ll try to keep it a secret.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean try, Kitty?”

“It’s late. I should go.” He didn’t drop his grin as he leapt up to balance on the railing. “Have a good night, m’Lady.” He blew her a kiss and bounded away.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” she murmured, feeling Tikki finally come ou to perch on her shoulder.

The kwami simply smiled, not saying a word.

**PART THREE**

“Everyone go to your designated safety spots!” Ms. Bustier called as the students scattered when the newest akuma burst through the window.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her towards the door. “Come on, I’ll make sure you get there safe.”

“Wait, this is the wrong way!” she insisted, trying to concentrate on where the akuma was moving and not how warm his hand was in hers. How was he so close to her during akuma attacks so often? She wasn’t complaining but it had been happening a lot, especially lately. “I’m supposed to be in the locker room.”

“Trust me.” He led her to the art room and yanked the door open. “There’s no one in here so you’ll be safe.” He stepped back out and started to close the door, but Marinette grabbed it before he could.

“You can’t go back out there!”

He grinned. “Don’t worry about me. I’m going to go find some help.” He winked and then went running in the opposite direction of the room she knew he was assigned to.

“Where is he going?” she murmured.

“Marinette, the akuma,” Tikki reminded her in a not completely patient tone.

“Right! Spots on!”

Chat Noir was already battling the akuma when she arrived. “Nice of you to make it, m’Lady. I was hoping you would get here soon.”

She eyed him suspiciously as she dodged a flying chair. “Didn’t you know I was close?”

“I hoped, of course.” He looked too innocent as he blinked back at her. “But how would I know that?”

“Let’s just get this done, Kitty,” she growled, feeling completely at a disadvantage. She’d never expected to be so frustrated with Chat Noir knowing she was Marinette, but here she was fuming as they took down another akuma.

She knocked her knuckles against his with a sigh, her earrings letting out their first warning beep.

“Let’s get you somewhere safe to change back,” Chat Noir urged, leading her back to the art room.

She followed him and felt the tickle of suspicion rise again. Adrien had been the one to take her to the out-of-the-way art room and then run off when they were both supposed to be in other places. Now Chat Noir was the one leading her back to the art room. Chat Noir with his blonde hair and green eyes and...

“Steam is going to start coming off your head if you keep thinking so hard, Bugaboo,” he warned, opening the door to the art room.

Once inside, her transformation fell with a flash and Marinette opened her purse to let Tikki zip inside to refuel.

Chat Noir leaned against the doorway. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette frowned and crossed her arms. “I think I’m feeling unbalanced.”

“Because I know?”

“Yeah.”

He pursed his lips. “All you have to do is ask.” His ring let out a beep and he held up his hand. “I can wait, if you want me to.”

“No, go ahead. We can talk about it later.”

Chat Noir flashed her a grin. “Want me to pick you up at your place for patrol tonight?”

“You’re enjoying this entirely too much, aren’t you?” she accused but there was an edge of fondness to her tone.

“Of course, m’Lady.” He did a sweeping bow and winked before slipping out the door.

Marinette waited a few minutes until she’d been sure he was far enough away and then left the room herself. She had a theory she knew exactly who Chat Noir was now but she needed time to think through it. Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste had always been two entirely different beings in her mind so it would take some reevaluating to merge the ideas. There was also the niggling thought that she’d be turning down her crush because of her crush but she could torture herself with that once she’d processed everything else.

And then of course, he would get his just desserts. There was no reason she shouldn’t be able to have a little fun with his secret too.

But first, she needed to be completely sure which meant Detectives Ladybug and Marinette were on the case.

**PART FOUR**

If there was one thing Marinette Dupain-Cheng had gotten good at, it was knowing how to follow Adrien Agreste without being spotted. After an afternoon of spying on him during activities though, he disappeared behind the gates of his home without ever transforming into Chat Noir and she was left ducking behind a mailbox.

“Marinette, how long are you going to keep this up?” Tikki asked with a put-upon sigh.

“Until I know for sure, Tikki.”

“But Chat Noir said he would just tell you if you asked.”

“This is different. I want to know for sure before he tells me like he knows who I am.”

“It isn’t like he followed you around,” Tikki pointed out. “You told him you’re Ladybug.”

She frowned. “Yeah, but...”

“I’m just saying that it doesn’t seem very fair that you’re trying to find out his secret when he told you that you could just ask.”

An idea popped into her head and a slow smile slid across her lips. “Fine, then I’ll just ask,” Marinette said mischievously. “Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug swung up and over the wall and carefully landed on the thin ledge outside Adrien’s bedroom window. He was sitting at his desk with his back to her and she saw a flash of black as Chat Noir’s kwami disappeared from sight when he spotted her. She smiled triumphantly and knocked on the window.

Adrien spun around in his chair, eyes a little wide. It took him a moment to process who he was seeing outside his window and then he was jumping up and crossing the room. He opened up the window beside her so she could slip inside. “Ladybug! Uh, hi, is everything okay?”

“Definitely,” she nodded. “I just wanted to say thank you for your help with the akuma yesterday.” She watched him try to school his expression into one of confusion. “You know, with the art room and everything,” she prodded.

His lips quirked but quickly smoothed out. “Oh, did you see me take Marinette in there so she would be safe?” He blinked eyes that had much too innocent a look in them but there was a telltale blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“I did. That was very brave of you.”

“Just trying to do my part.” 

“You do it very well.”

His cheeks were fully red now but he was still looking at her as if he was unsure of what she was doing in the middle of his room. He was very good.

Ladybug pursed her lips thoughtfully. “You know, sometimes Chat Noir and I need help fighting akumas and we temporarily give Miraculous to people we trust to help us.” She shot him a brilliant smile then and watched his face darken even more. “And I think your bravery is just the kind we need to see on the team!”

He coughed. “Oh, uh, that’s really nice but I don’t think--”

“You’re brave and smart and I have a feeling you’ve got catlike reflexes which definitely come in handy during a fight,” she continued, unable to hide her mirth any longer.

Adrien had lifted his hands to wave off her words but his eyes sharpened. “Catlike reflexes, huh? What makes you say that?”

She shrugged and let out a happy hum. “Let’s just say it’s a hunch...Kitty.”

His bottom lip jutted out but it quickly turned into a smirk. “Marinette, you aren’t playing fair at all. How’d you find out?”

“You were kinda obvious yesterday,” she laughed. “You have to know you were.”

“Maybe.”

“Mmhmm.”

“But this is great now, isn’t it? We both know and things will be so much easier!”

Ladybug’s expression went serious. “It makes it more dangerous for both of us and everyone we love.”

Adrien expression sombered as well and he nodded. “I know, but I’m going to be honest, it still feels worth it to get to know all of you, m’Lady.”

She felt her face flame up and she took a few careful steps back towards the window. “Well, it’s late...”

“It’s not even night yet,” he argued, following her steps.

Ladybug leapt up to balance in the windowsill and waved awkwardly with her yoyo. “Have a good night, Adrien.”

He gave her a fond smile. “You too, Ladybug. Tell Chat Noir hello for me when you see him later.”

She flushed. “Sure. Make sure to say hello to Marinette for me.”

“Definitely,” he grinned, watching her swing away in the setting sun. “Hey, Plagg? I think it’s time for a run.”


	4. Nino and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair Month: New Year Resolutions

“Get pumped, man, things are about to get crazy,” Kim warned, a big grin on his face as he put a set of free weights back in place. The gym floor was empty save for a couple of random employees finishing opening chores. 

Nino fiddled with the volume on the stereo system, frowning at a new crackling sound he picked up. “What do you mean? It’s just a Wednesday. We weren’t even that busy yesterday and I thought we would be with it being January first and all.”

The other man waved a hand. “I’ve been here long enough to see how it works. See, most people take the first to recover from the night before, make their new goals, sign up online, that sorta thing. Then they show up on the second ready to make a difference.” He crossed his arms. “They’ll sign up with me as their personal trainer and I’ll get a nice bonus with each new person and by the middle of February, I’ll still have that bonus and maybe only a third of the work to do.”

“Because people drop their resolutions?”

Kim shrugged. “Yeah. I make a couple of follow-up calls but I usually have to leave messages and don’t hear back until I get the notice that their account has been dropped when the contract runs out. I think they get embarrassed after missing a few times which is just normal life stuff but you know how it is.”

Nino finally evened out the levels and gave the stereo system a satisfied nod before turning to his coworker. “Does it bother you that they don’t come back?”

“It used to but I realized it’s not personal. I can’t force anyone to come work out and try to have a healthier lifestyle.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kim knocked the back of his hand against Nino’s chest. “What about you, man? I don’t see you on the equipment much since you started working here. Want me to be your trainer?”

Nino scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think I can afford you,” he laughed nervously. “I had to get this job to be able to make rent on a place I share with two other guys as it is. And I’ve been working out a little.”

“The treadmill doesn’t count.”

“I feel like it should.”

Kim looked him up and down. “You look like you have that kind of wiry strength. You any good in a fight?”

“Please don’t let this be the part where you invite me to some kind of gym fight club.”

The trainer laughed in surprise and Nino realized he really liked the sound of it. Kim was a good laugher. He slapped his chest and threw his head back as if what Nino had said was the funniest thing in the world. “I like you, man. I’m glad you’re here. It’s been getting boring lately.”

Nino felt his cheeks warm and ducked his head, pretending to mess with the gym playlist.

“How about I make you a deal? You get a little more rock slipped into the dance party music and I’ll give you one of my training spots when it opens up.”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds great, but is it allowed?”

“It’ll be fine,” Kim assured him with a wide smile. “So?”

“What kind of rock do you like?” Nino grinned in return.  
___________________________________________

“It’s your turn, Mrs. Lopez.”

Nino paused in wiping down the ab press and looked up at Kim. “What?”

The other man winked. “Right now, I have a private training session scheduled with Mrs. Lopez who hasn’t shown up in two weeks and won’t return my calls. Want it?”

“I’ve still got fifteen minutes on my shift.”

“I’ll wait,” Kim shrugged. “Meet me in the yoga room when you’re done.”

“Yoga?”

“What, you thought I could only do weights? You gotta walk before you can run, man.”  
___________________________________________

“Yoga,” Nino gasped, “should not be this hard.”

“Breathe through it and hold. You’re doing great.” Kim put a steadying hand on Nino’s hip. “You need to center yourself.”

“I don’t know what that means,” he grunted.

Kim chuckled softly from behind him and put his other hand on Nino’s other hip. “Okay, put your foot back down and let’s work on your breathing first. I think I tried to start us off too fast. I didn’t realize...”

“How out of shape I really am?” Nino huffed with a little laugh.

“If it helps, you don’t look out of shape.”

“Thanks, dude.”

“But you definitely are so I’m going to help you.” 

Nino’s breath caught when he realized both of Kim’s hands were still holding him by the hips. He could feel the other man standing behind him and knew if he even took half a step back, he would be flush against his chest. He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on Kim’s instructions.

Somehow he survived the rest of the session without falling on his face or combusting into flames everytime Kim thought it necessary to lead him by touch. He was tempted to ask if he was this handsy with Mrs. Lopez but he wasn’t sure what he hoped the answer would be. 

“So how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” Nino rotated his shoulder. “But good. Thanks, dude. I never really thought yoga would be hard but you definitely proved me wrong.”

Kim laughed and bumped his arm against Nino’s. “You survived. I probably have spots open all week if you want to take them.”

“Aren’t those your bonus spots where you don’t have to work for them?”

He shrugged. “This was fun with you. I don’t mind doing it again.” He glanced out through the window at the rest of the gym. “I’ve never really clicked with most of the people here and you’re cool.”

Nino flushed and hoped it didn’t show too much. “Okay, then, yeah, I’d really like that. Maybe I could, uh, take you to dinner or something to say thank you?”

Kim’s brow raised. “Like a date?”

Panic filled Nino’s mind. “Oh, I mean, it doesn’t...we don’t...uh--”

“Because I’d be totally down for a date, just so you know,” Kim offered, walking towards the classroom door. “Just let me know, man.”

Nino waved awkwardly at his back and let out a shaky laugh of relief. His new year resolution not to be a complete gay disaster wasn’t off to a great start but a date was a date and Kim was cute as heck.


	5. Mylene, Juleka, Rose, Alya, Marinette, and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to write the girl squad talking about things I’ve heard and said in conversations with girlfriends about periods for a while now because, well, that’s just real life sometimes, haha.

“I read something today that said grape juice and a chocolate bar every day of your cycle can really help with cramps,” Mylene said thoughtfully.

“That can’t be right,” Alix argued. “Where did you read that?”

She frowned. “I don’t actually remember. Some blog. But chocolate always helps, right?”

“I think that’s more of a mental thing.”

“I’ll tell you what will help, mental or not,” Alya announced, setting a big box down on the coffee table. “Leftover pastries from our favorite bakery.”

“There should be some chocolate in there somewhere,” Marinette added, hanging her coat on the hook by the door. “I’m about to start too and I’m dreading it.”

“You could use positive thinking!” Rose chirped.

“Rose, no.” Juleka shook her head and tried not to smile. “That has never worked for you.”

“Maybe that’s just because you aren’t believing it will.”

Alix rested her socked feet on the coffee table. “What does positive thinking have to do with getting a period? It’s going to suck no matter what.”

Rose lifted her chin defiantly. “Whenever I’m supposed to start my period and it’s coming at a bad time, I just decide that I’m not going to start.”

The other four girls looked at Rose and then at each other and then at Juleka. “Hey, I told her that experience has shown that it doesn’t work,” she said with a lifted hand.

Mylene pursed her lips. “Rose, uh, being positive is really nice but don’t you still start anyway?”

“Well, yes,” she huffed, “but I think it really is a mind over matter thing! If I keep working at it, then it might happen.”

“And in the meantime, I keep an extra pair of leggings in my locker for you,” Juleka smiled, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand.

“Which is unnecessary but very sweet,” Rose cooed. “It really is going to work one of these days; I just know it!”

“Doesn’t it seem like you should be able to turn it on and off though?” Alya asked, leaning back on the couch and pulling apart a croissant. “Obviously I don’t want kids right now so there’s no need for it, right? I wish there was like a switch or something and then when I’m older and ready to have a rugrat or two, I could just flip the switch and have a period to get things started and then get pregnant, which of course means no more periods for a while again.”

“This is why you’re struggling in biology,” Marinette teased, knocking her shoulder with her own.

“Hush, you. You guys know what I mean though, right? It would make things so much easier.”

“Yeah, a switch would make a lot of things easier,” Juleka said quietly.

An uneasy silence fell over the group until Marinette spoke up. “I’m sorry, Jules. You probably don’t want to hear the period talk.”

Juleka glanced up with her one visible eye and shrugged and Rose snuggled closer to her. “Actually I like hearing you guys talk about it. It makes me feel...” She took a deep breath. “It makes me feel real, I guess. That you guys see me as...” She ducked her head.

“You are real,” Rose promised, kissing her cheek. “The prettiest girl in Paris.”

“And if we need to keep talking about it,” Alya said, picking up the conversation, “then can we talk about how obnoxious PMS bloating is? Like it isn’t bad enough to be bleeding for days, I’ve got to deal with struggling to pull on my jeans too?!”

“I feel like I can’t do anything,” Alix groaned. “And I only get mine every few months but since I can’t track it, it’s always this awful surprise. Nate had to give me his jacket the last time because I bled through during class.”

“Did he say anything?”

“Nah, he's cool. He knows I never really expect it,” Alix replied with a wave of her hand. 

“That’s sweet.”

“Sneezing,” Marinette grimaced. “Sneezing when on your period has to be the worst.”

“Worse than waking up in the morning and thinking you’re safe and then as soon as you move even a little, you bleed through your pad, your panties, your pants, and onto the sheets?” Mylene challenged.

“Okay, maybe that’s the worst.”

Alix shuddered. “I don’t see how you wear pads.”

“Well, I don’t see how you wear tampons,” Alya argued. “I’m paranoid the whole time I wear one. I kept trying but I ended up wearing a pad too just in case and then there was really no point.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Alix laughed.

“I’m on Team Pads too,” Mylene said as she reached for a muffin. “It’s just easier to me.”

“I’ve been using one of those little cup things.” Marinette held her thumb and forefinger up as if she as holding a small cup between them. “It was interesting starting out and I messed up a few times and got blood everywhere but I think I have the hang of it now.”

“I’ve been thinking about one of those.”

“So it just goes up...inside?”

“Yeah, but you have to like pinch it and it isn’t easy at first even though they say it is,” Marinette admitted. “My doctor recommended it so it’s been neat to try out at least.”

“That still sounds complicated,” Juleka commented. “I think I would probably use pads. They seem simple.”

“I like them,” Mylene shrugged. “What about the hunger? Does anyone else feel like they want to eat everything in sight?”

“Yes,” Marinette whined. “And it sucks. And I never crave anything good for me.”

“Of course not.”

“No way.”

“And pooping,” Alya added. “My stomach is always so upset on my period.”

“Same.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I poop any more or less,” Alix shrugged.

“Hmmm.”

A comfortable quiet settled around them and more pastries were consumed until Alya sat up with her phone. “Oh! So you guys know Ondine, right? She’s super cute and swims with Kim at the center? I think she and Kim are official now.”

“What?!”

“Oh, they’re so cute together!”

“Tell me more.”


	6. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair Month: Lonely

Who’d you dump this time?” Nathaniel asked, dropping down into the wrought iron cafe chair with a grunt.

“You’ve got paint on your cheek,” Chloe pointed out before taking a long sip of her coffee. “And your clothes. You look like a mess.”

“I told you I was working when you called,” he grimaced. “You should know what to expect by now. We’ve done this dance enough.”

She frowned and wrapped her hands around her mug. “You’re grumpy.”

“Yeah, a little. The mural isn’t going the way I planned.” He slid down in the chair a little more and picked at some dry paint on his thumb. “It’s the highest paying thing I’ve gotten in a while and I’m afraid the client isn’t going to be happy if I have to ask for an extension.”

“You know if it’s a money thing,” Chloe said carefully, “I--”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” She glanced around the mostly empty cafe. “There is never anyone here. It’s a wonder the place stays open.”

“We obviously give them enough business,” Nathaniel sighed, slumping down further in his seat. “All right, Chlo, let’s just get to it. Tell me who you dumped and how it wasn’t working out and how you just want things to be easy for a while and let’s go back to my place and get started because I’m really tired and I don’t have it in me to go into overtime tonight.”

“You’re such an asshole,” she snapped, pushing her chair away from the table. It tore along the flooring with whining protest. “Just forget about it, Kurtzberg.” She picked up her purse and Nathaniel barely managed to snag the handle before she could pull away. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, tone exhausted but sincere. “That was out of line and I shouldn’t have said it. I’m in a bad mood and I put it on you and that’s not fair.”

She eyed him angrily but dropped back down into her chair. “I can’t believe you’ve turned into such an ass,” she spat.

He chuckled darkly. “You and me both. Tell me what happened. I’m listening.” He sat back in his chair again but gave her his full attention.

“Okay, well,” she glanced across the table at him as if making sure he was still being attentive, “I was with this girl I’ve flirted with off and on for a few years now and we finally got together.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It was,” she nodded, “until...”

“Until,” he echoed. “Isn’t that always the way?”

“She dumped me,” Chloe explained quietly. “She said she needed to be with someone with more ambition.”

Nathaniel’s brow rose. “Than you?”

“Apparently I don’t have,” she raised her fingers in air quotes, “life direction. She said at our age, she didn’t have time to babysit her partner.”

“That’s harsh.”

“She was right,” Chloe admitted. “I let her make all the important decisions in our relationship and just worried about the inconsequential ones even when she asked for my input.” She slumped down in her chair. “I wasn’t in love with her, but I did love her, if that makes sense. So I guess it doesn’t hurt as much as I feel like it should but the pain is still there.”

Nathaniel reached across the table. “I’m sorry.”

She ignored his hand and he took it back reluctantly. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I should’ve have even called. It’s been, what, five months since the last time?”

“Seven,” he answered quietly. “You had just dumped the model. Francis or something like that. He was obnoxious.”

“But he had a great butt,” she sighed. “I’m a mess.”

“You’re not a mess,” Nathaniel replied automatically. He’d given her the same reply for years now. They’d fallen into this routine when they ended up at the same university and Nathaniel had come across a heartbroken Chloe draining her sorrows at the campus bar. Ever since, he’d been her fallback whenever she fell out of love with someone else.

“I am though. I keep doing the same things over and over.” She leaned forward. “Even this between us. This isn’t healthy. I know that.” She stared at him intently. “Are you even seeing anyone?”

“Not right now.”

“You’re never seeing anyone when I call you,” Chloe accused. “Why is that?”

“Not everyone feels the need to be constantly dating,” he shot back in irritation.

“But never? Over all these years, there has never been a time when there was someone else when I called?” She gestured to his paint-splattered clothes. “Even tonight you were busy with something important and still showed up.”

He threw his hands up in agitation. “Why am I suddenly on trial for being a good friend?!”

“Why do you keep saying yes to me?” she pushed.

“Because I...” He trailed off, his voice going quiet. “Because I’m lonely, I guess.”

“That’s not it.”

“That’s all you get.” His mouth set in a firm line, brooking no further discussion.

They sat in a charged silence as the minutes ticked by and their drinks cooled. Nathaniel finally pushed away from the table and stood. “Are you coming or not?”

Chloe looked up at him and saw all the things he was refusing to say. She knew why he always dropped everything when she called. He didn’t have to admit it because it wasn’t really a secret, it was just something left unsaid. And she knew from experience that sometimes being in love and being lonely were the same thing so she would let him slide this time. But just this one more time.

She stood and gathered her purse. “Lead the way.”


	7. Marinette, Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Nurse, Part 3
> 
> The previous parts have been added here for easier reading :)

**PART ONE**

“No wonder you’re so out it, Mari. Your face feels like the surface of the sun,” Chat Noir said, rubbing his cheek against hers. 

“Cold,” she shivered. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He slid an arm under her knees and picked her up. “Are your parents home? They need to know you don’t feel well.”

“Trip,” she whispered against his chest.

He stopped by the skylight. “You’re home alone? The whole weekend?”

“S’okay,” she murmured.

Chat Noir bit his lip and looked back out over the city. “You need someone to take care of you though.” When she didn’t reply, he looked down to see her eyes closed and breathing evened out. “Plagg’s going to kill me,” he muttered, turning back towards the balcony railing.

Cradling Marinette tight against him, he leapt from the balcony but missed his mark and scrabbled along the outside wall of the bakery with one hand to make a less than graceful landing to the street below. “Looks like were hoofing it, Princess.” Marinette grumbled something about silly kitties and went silent again.

Chat Noir stayed out of the light as much as he could, ducking into alleyways when civilians passed by. He made it back to his home, managing to get himself and Marinette through the window with limited problems. He immediately dropped his transformation, settling her on the bed.

“Kid, this is not a good idea,” Plagg said, looking down at the girl curled up on Adrien’s bed.

“She’s sick and was home alone. I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“You could’ve gotten her some medicine and checked in on her tomorrow.”

Adrien frowned. “Well, maybe…”

“Are you ready for her to know your secret? This girl?”

“She doesn’t have to find out.”

“Uh-huh, and how exactly are you going to explain when she wakes up here?”

“Um, Chat Noir brought her to me?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that makes tons of sense.”

“Chat?” Marinette asked sleepily.

“Yeah, Mari, I’m here.” Adrien knelt down on the bed beside her.

“Thank you,” she sighed, turning in towards him. 

He brushed her hair away from her face. “Anytime, Princess.”

**PART TWO**

“This never would’ve happened if you’d just listened to me,” Plagg hissed. “If they knew each other’s identities, there would be no need for a round of Hide the Kwami.”

“Plagg, we have to keep this a secret.” Tikki peeked out from the blanket wrapped around the still sleeping Marinette. “Adrien’s coming back. Shhhh.”

Plagg rolled his eyes and zipped back to the end of the bed as Adrien eased the bedroom door open, awkwardly side stepping through with a tray.

“I tried to make soup,” he whispered. “I’m not sure if I did it right.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Kid. You’re going to wake her up?”

Adrien frowned at Marinette’s huddled form as he set the tray on the edge of the bed. “I think I need to. I brought some medicine from the cabinet Nathalie keeps stocked in the kitchen. It says it’s good for sore throats and stuffy noses. Do you think that’s what she needs?”

“I couldn’t even begin to answer that.”

Adrien worried his lip. “Do I wake her up as me or as Chat?”

“Dealer’s choice.”

“Because if I wake her up as me, she’s going to wonder how she got in my room.”

“Kinda the same problem if you wake her up as Chat though.”

“I do trust her,” Adrien nodded. “So…so maybe I’ll just wake her up and see how it goes.”

Plagg shrugged but watched the Tikki-sized lump under the blanket shrink down.

Adrien sat down, careful not to knock the tray of hot soup, and gently shook Marinette. “Marinette? Hey, I need to you to wake up and take some medicine, okay?”

Marinette blinked groggily, brows knitting together in confusion. “Chat?”

Adrien flushed. “Uh…are you hungry? I made you soup.”

She sat up slowly, sniffling and pulling her blanket tighter around her. She looked around the room slowly, eyes widening until her gaze fell back on Adrien.

“Hi,” he waved awkwardly.

“Adrien?” she whispered.

He nodded quickly. “You still might be running a fever so I brought some medicine. Maybe I should go get the thermometer too. I could go get it while you eat. Unless you don’t want to eat? Are you supposed to starve a cold or a fever? Or neither? It doesn’t really make sense to starve yourself when you’re sick. What a weird saying, don’t you think?” He gave her a pained smile. “Sometimes I ramble when I’m nervous. I think it’s because I never–” Adrien snapped his mouth shut. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“How did I get here? The last thing I remember is…” She trailed off.

“Ah, uh, yeah, Chat Noir, maybe?” he asked, ducking his head.

“Yeah.” Marinette’s eyes grew sharper as she watched him, her initial disorientation and embarrassment easing away.

Adrien picked up the medicine and handed it to her shyly. “You should probably take some of this, Princess.”

She swallowed audibly, wincing at her sore throat, and took the medicine from him.

“Are you upset?” he asked quietly, not meeting her eyes as he stirred the soup.

Marinette unscrewed the medicine top. “No,” she answered. “Not even a little.” She smiled at him. “I am thinking I might be delirious though.” She put her hand to her throat with a grimace. “And I probably shouldn’t talk much.” 

He beamed at her. “Leave it all to me, Mari. Just let me know if you need anything. Take the medicine and eat some soup. I’m going to go grab the thermometer so we can check your fever.” He stood quickly, jostling the tray and grabbing the bowl before it could spill out.

Marinette laughed quietly, covering her mouth as her laughter turned into coughing. “Thanks,” she croaked.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, heading for the door.

Tikki appeared from under the blanket. “How are you feeling, Marinette?”

“Not great. Is this real or am I dreaming?”

Plagg landed in her lap with a sly smile. “It’s the real deal, Spots.”

**PART THREE**

“Not a hallucination then,” Marinette said with a slow blink as Plagg settled on her lap. “You’re Chat Noir’s kwami?”

“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, Princess,” he fawned with a small bow.

Marinette let out a hoarse giggle but Tikki huffed. “Cut it out, you old cat.”

“Don’t be jealous, Sugar Cube. You know you’re still the only one for me,” he grinned.

Tikki pointedly ignored him. “Marinette, you need to decide quickly if you’re going to let Adrien know you’re Ladybug.”

She flushed, cheeks going bright pink as she looked around. “I’m in Adrien’s room. I’m in Adrien’s bed,” she squeaked, voice cracking in her weak state.

“Focus!”

“Right.” She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but her mind was fuzzy around the edges. “I don’t feel good. Would it really be the worst thing if he knows?” She looked at the two kwamis in her lap.

“Personally, I would rather you both know,” Plagg shrugged, glancing at Tikki. “Sure, there could be danger that comes along with it but you’ve proven time and again that you two make a good team. I think they can handle it.”

Tikki gave them both a worried look. “I suppose that’s true.”

Marinette carefully picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup Adrien had made for her. She smiled at the spiral noodles that didn’t seem quite right for the concoction and scooped up a couple with a bit of jaggedly-cut carrot and broth. It was rather bland but it still sent warmth coursing through her chest and she thought it might have little to do with the temperature of the soup. “I think he should know,” she nodded.

“I’m really glad,” Adrien interjected, pushing the bedroom door open with a guilty look.

“Because you were listening in?” Tikki accused, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t mean to,” he blushed, “at first.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

He ducked his head but came further into the room, the thermometer he’d gone to get forgotten in his hand for the moment. “Is the soup okay?”

“It’s delicious,” Marinette replied and found it didn’t feel like a lie. Maybe the taste had nothing to do with it. She felt warm and comfortable and her throat wasn’t even hurting as much now. She blinked and shook herself when it seemed like her eyes had been closed too long.

He beamed at her but his blush seemed to increase. “So, uh, you’re my...you’re Ladybug?”

She opened her mouth to respond but another coughing fit took her voice and the soup sloshed out of the bowl and flooded the tray it was on. Adrien rushed forward to grab it before it spilled onto the blankets and Marinette was able to calm her coughing enough to rasp out a sheepish apology.

“You should sleep,” he said softly. “You can try to eat more when you wake up.” He set the mess of a tray on his desk and turned back to her. 

Marinette’s eyelids were dipping lower, the medicine finally kicking in. She made a protesting sound even as she slid down in the bed. Tikki curled up on the pillow by her head as Marinette pulled the blankets up over her shoulder and curled on her side. Adrien watched them for a moment before going to his closet and pulling down an extra blanket and pillow. 

“So, Kid, how are you feeling about things?” Plagg asked, watching his holder spread the blanket out on the couch.

Adrien sat down and looked over the back of the couch at Marinette curled in his bed. “I think it makes perfect sense,” he smiled softly. 

“And you’re going to freak out tomorrow as soon as she’s feeling better and not asleep in your bed?”

“Absolutely.”


	8. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anchor in the Dark, Part 6
> 
> The previous parts of this story have been added here for easier reading :)

**PART ONE**

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Chat Noir whispered, holding up his palm.

“Don’t be upset if it doesn’t work at first. The notes in the book said it could take a couple of tries,” Marinette warned him, keeping her hand held back for a moment. “If it doesn’t happen tonight, we’ll try again when you feel stronger.”

“I feel plenty strong.” The ghost gave his translucent clawed hand a little shake as if to encourage her and Marinette huffed in fond exasperation.

“Chat, you said you would be patient. What if we messed something up with the spell?” She glanced down at the worn book on the floor beside her. “I don’t even know if I did this right. Alya said this was the closest thing to a summoning spell she could find but you were already here so I don’t know if--”

“Let’s do this,” he grinned, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Marinette swallowed her trepidation and nodded, finally reaching her hand out to his. She held her breath and tried not to get her hopes up as their palms neared each other. She could feel cold against her skin and then Chat Noir’s hand was fading through hers with an accompanying growl.

He snatched his hand back and paced away from her.

“It’s okay, Chat.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’ll find something different to try.” Marinette picked up the spellbook and began to flip through it.

“What if there’s nothing?”

“There’s probably something...” She worried her bottom lip and flipped through the pages. “You aren’t the first ghost, you know. We just have to find something that will help you move on.”

Chat Noir didn’t respond but his tail lashed out behind him in irritation. Marinette had been nothing but kind since she’d stumbled upon him months ago. She visited almost every day and after years of loneliness, it had been like suddenly being presented with a feast of company. All he’d wanted was to be free of the prison he’d been cursed to even in his afterlife and now...

And now the thought of not seeing Marinette everyday burned at him. He didn’t know what there was beyond but he knew that she was here and that was enough.

Not that he could say that to her, of course.

She’d been working so hard, studying ghosts and magic and anything she could get her hands on that might be helpful to him. She’d offered to try to find psychics and mediums but he’d been able to talk her out of that, at least. He couldn’t remember much about his life but he knew he didn’t want to think on it too hard. The feelings of the memories weren’t pleasant on the surface and he doubted delving deeper into them would be any better.

“I’m really sorry,” she was saying as he snapped out of his thoughts. “Maybe I pronounced something wrong. I was mostly just trying to sound the Latin out.”

“It’s okay, Marinette. I appreciate everything you do for me.” He dropped to the floor beside her, feeling himself sink through the hardwood a little. “What did you bring to eat tonight?”

“Alway so interested in my food,” she teased, setting the book aside and reaching for her bag. “Just a sandwich tonight. Nothing too exciting.”

“For a guy who hasn’t eaten in...who knows how long, a sandwich sounds heavenly.”

“I thought you said you didn’t feel hunger.”

“I don’t,” he shrugged. “Not really. I think I miss the act of eating though, if that makes sense.”

Marinette took a thoughtful bite of her sandwich and nodded. “I found another news article about you this morning. Apparently you were quite the mystery hero.”

He smiled a little. “I have these fuzzy memories of staying in the shadows but being really happy I could help people.”

“I bet you were great.”

“So great I ended up a ghost stuck here for the last twenty or so years,” he sighed. “I’ve been dead as long as I was alive now.”

“Wow.”

“You didn’t realize?”

She frowned. “I guess not.” She brought her sandwich up for another bite but then set it back down without taking one. “Chat, did you die here?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I must’ve, right? Why else would I be stuck in this house?”

“Have you ever looked?”

“For my body?” He blinked in surprise. “Sure. I never found it though.”

“And you don’t remember the man who lived here before?”

“The first clear memory I have is waking up in the big room at the top of the stairs. A few real estate agents came and went but no one could see me and then...and then it was just me.”

“Until I came.”

“Until you came,” he conceded, feeling his chest warm. “You’ve kind of been the best thing to ever happen to me.” He watched pink rush across her cheeks in fascination. He loved seeing her blush. Pink was such a pretty color on her.

“I promise I’m going to help you find peace.”

He wanted to tell her he had found peace. He wanted to say that she was his peace now and he didn’t need anything else. But he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t keep her anchored to this house just because he was. So instead, he placed his hand as close to hers as he could without touching and said, “Thank you.”

**PART TWO**

“Chat?” Marinette anxiously walked into the large room to the left of the foyer. “Kitty, are you here?”

Chat Noir was always waiting for her at the door when she arrived, no matter what time of day or night. His absence was making her jumpy as she cautiously explored the dim house. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and was glad she’d decided to miss out on the movie with friends to make it to the house before dark. She wasn’t sure she’d have had the courage to go traipsing around the Agreste house on her own now without the weak sunlight filtering through dusty windows.

In all honesty, she shouldn’t have been here at all. The end of her last year of university was quickly approaching and she should’ve been spending every free minute reaching out to any fashion-related job opening around. Instead, she couldn’t seem to keep herself away from one cheerful ghost. It was becoming a bit of a problem but she pushed that thought away as soon as it came into her mind.

“Please be here,” she whispered, looking around the big room. She stopped in front of a wall of framed photos. The glass was covered in a film of grime from neglect but she could still see what was behind them. They were all pictures of the same person, ranging from a small child to a teenage boy to a young man. Blonde hair and green eyes and...

“Hey.”

Marinette jumped with a squeak and spun to find Chat Noir right behind her.

“Sorry,” he winced, holding up a hand. “I didn’t hear you come in. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You better not have,” she huffed, smoothing her jacket indignantly. “Where were you?”

“In the basement,” he shrugged. “You’ve never come in here, have you?”

She shook her head. “I’ve only been in the foyer and dining room but when I couldn’t find you...” She trailed off as her gaze found the wall of photos once more. “Chat, are you Adrien Agreste?”

He tilted his head and studied the photos. “I think so. That’s a theory anyway since I’m tied here.” He looked down at his black suit with a frown. “But I know I’m Chat Noir.”

“It would make sense.” Marinette was already pulling out her phone and searching. “Gabriel Agreste lost his wife and son within a year of each other. That’s when he left Paris. It was a huge deal. No one even knows where he went. He was the biggest name in fashion around here and then just gone.” She held her phone out. “His son, Adrien, modeled for him most of his life until his disappearance.”

Chat Noir looked at the screen with only a fraction of the interest Marinette thought it warranted. “I guess that’s probably me then.”

“Your eyes are different.”

“Are they?” He blinked as if that changed them somehow.

Marinette stepped closer, looking up at him. “Yeah, you have kitty eyes. They’re all green and, well, cat-like.”

“Good thing the name fits then, huh?” he grinned. “What do you want to do today?”

She frowned. “We just figured out who you probably are. That’s a big deal.”

“It doesn’t really change anything.”

“Why not?”

“So I’m some guy who died twenty years ago. We already knew that.”

“Yeah, but--”

“Did you bring those dress sketches you were talking about yesterday? I’d like to see them.” He glided past her and towards the door. “There will be more light in the foyer.”

Marinette cast one last look at the wall of photos and followed him out.

**PART THREE**

“So I was watching a ghost hunter show,” Marinette began as she pulled an apple out of her bag. “And it’s possible there’s an object keeping you stuck in the house.”

“Did you ever watch ghost hunter shows before you met me or should I feel honored?” Chat Noir grinned, idly swiping at the apple and watching his claws pass harmlessly through it.

“No. Honestly I’m not much for horror but you’re not all that scary,” she teased, moving her apple so he couldn’t swipe at it again. “You’re like a friendly ghost.”

“Just like Casper, huh? I guess it could be worse.”

“Well, it got me thinking. Sometimes there is an object a ghost is tied to and that’s why they can’t move on. Do you think you have one of those? Apparently if you burn it, then the ghost will move on. There was all this stuff about burning the bones of the body to set the spirit free too but I don’t think I could do that.” She shifted uneasily and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Not to mention, I don’t know where my body is,” he added with a small shiver. “But I’m kind of glad now. That sounds awful.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

He tapped his chin in a show of thought, trying not to let his mind linger on the basement. “I can’t imagine what would be tying me here. Even if I am Adrien, I don’t really care about anything I’ve seen around the house. Wouldn’t an object like that be something important to me?”

“That would make the most sense,” she sighed. “I don’t know though. I’ll look into it some more.”

“Just don’t go setting the whole house on fire, okay? I think a homeless ghost might actually be even sadder.”

“I promise,” she smiled.

“Enough ghost talk, how’s school?”

“I’m graduating in two months and realizing that I have no idea what I’m going to do with my life.” She bit into her apple and chewed thoughtfully. “I haven’t gotten any of the jobs I’ve applied for so I’ll probably end up staying at the bakery with my parents for a while. I was hoping to already get out on my own, but it’ll be the smarter move until I can figure some stuff out.”

Chat Noir floated around the room restlessly. “Maybe you should stop spending so much time on all the ghost stuff and concentrate more on the fashion stuff.”

She blinked up at him. “I can do both.”

“Yeah, but I feel like I’m taking up a lot of your time and let’s be real, Marinette, I’m not going anywhere.” He spread his arms out and forced a brilliant smile but he could see that she didn’t buy it. “I just mean that your life is more important than my...whatever this is.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been keeping up with my schoolwork,” she frowned. “And I’ve applied to jobs but just haven’t gotten one.”

“I know, but--”

“But nothing. I can make my own decisions,” she huffed, tossing the half-eaten apple back in her bag.

“I know you can,” he replied quietly as awkward tension settled between them. He felt his heart drop as she began to pack up her things. “Please don’t leave yet.”

“I thought I was spending too much time over here,” she shot back in agitation.

“Since when do you care what I think, huh?” He attempted another smile and saw her pause in her packing. “Please stay. I mean, unless you needed to be somewhere.”

“I probably should go anyway. Alya wants to get together tonight and I’ve already cancelled on her the last couple of times to come here.” Marinette worried her bottom lip. “I can come back in the morning though. I don’t have any classes until after lunch.”

Chat Noir nodded. “That sounds really nice. I hope you have fun with Alya.”

“Thanks.” She stood and wiped the dust off her pants. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kitty.”

“See you then.” He walked her to the large door and watched it close behind her, leaving him alone once again.

He glided along the main level of the house aimlessly until he couldn’t distract himself any longer and found his way down to the basement. He felt the pull even before he saw the black ring sitting untouched on the middle of the dusty floor.

“You’re it, aren’t you?” he murmured, circling the ring before folding down to the ground. “You’re what’s keeping me here.”

The ring seemed to pulse in reply and like he had a hundred times before, he reached for it, only to watch his clawed fingers slide through the metal of the ring and the wood of the floor.

“Useless,” he growled. He glanced back towards the stairs as if Marinette would suddenly be coming down them with gasoline and a box of matches. He couldn’t let her come down here. Not ever.

**PART FOUR**

“Chat! Chat!” Marinette was already yelling his name before she could get the front door closed.

Chat Noir flew up through the marble floor from the basement, causing Marinette to squeak and stumble backwards into the door. His eyes were wide as he looked around in a panic. “What’s wrong?!”

“I bought a thing!” She swung her messenger bag around wildly with a big smile. “We have to try it right now!”

“I swear, if I was still living, you would’ve given me a heart attack just now.”

She flushed, leading the way to the edge of the stairs and sitting down on the bottom step. “Sorry, I’m just really excited.” She threw open the flap of her bag and whipped out a plastic container of--

“Dirt?”

“Blessed burial dirt!”

Chat Noir nodded slowly. “Naturally. One can never have enough blessed burial dirt.”

Marinette ignored his perplexed expression and quickly unscrewed the lid. “Hold out your hand.”

“What?”

She thrust her own hand out and shook it impatiently with a wide grin. “Your hand, kitty!”

He hesitantly stuck his hand out, placing it above hers.

“Okay, let’s see if this really works.” With her free hand, she pulled up a bit of dirt from the jar and sprinkled it over the top of his hand, brow furrowed in concentration. “How does that feel?”

“Mari, you know I can’t...” He trailed off in wonder, realizing some of the dirt had stayed on the back of his hand instead of falling through to hers, the flecks contrasting with the black of his glove. “How?” he whispered.

“I found this journal entry in this old book scanned online. It said blessed burial dirt can cause spirits to become temporarily corporeal so I ordered blessed burial dirt from this crazy website and then took it to that cathedral on Lucien to have it blessed again, just to be safe.” Her cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling but she couldn’t seem to make herself stop.

“I can’t believe this.” He stared at the dirt on his hand in awe. “You said it’s temporary?”

“That’s what the website said. I guess we’ll be able to test it. I can always order more.” She watched his expression shift to a brilliant smile and even brighter eyes.

“Does it just have to be on me?” he asked, already lowering his hand to her upraised palm.

She took a shaky breath and nodded. “I think so.”

Time seemed to still as the distance between their palms closed. Marinette let her breath out in hushed puff of air as she felt Chat Noir’s fingers rest against hers.

“I’m touching you,” he said, voice barely audible. “I haven’t felt anything in so long and I’m touching you.” Translucent tears shimmered in his eyes and Marinette realized she’d never wondered if he could cry. It didn’t seem like a ghost should be able to but here he was, glimmering tracks running over his mask and down his face.

“Can I put more on you?” she asked, already reaching into the jar.

“Yes,” he replied quickly, offering his other hand without breaking their contact. “Please.”

Marinette sifted dirt onto his offered hand and up his arm. “Can you tell a difference with it on you or do you have to be touching me to feel something?”

He shifted experimentally. “It does feel different,” he decided. “Heavier, I think. Sometimes if I’m not concentrating, I’ll just float but the dirt almost feels like it’s keeping me anchored.” He met her eyes and gave her a grateful smile. “It’s a nice feeling.”

“I’m glad.”

“Would it be too much to ask you to dump it over my head?”

She laughed and then faltered. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“You said you could get more.” He was holding his arms away from his body very carefully, trying to not move the dirt, but his fingers had pressed between hers and curled so they were holding hands.

“Well, yeah, but I’m not sure when. This took over a week to get here and the priest looked at me like I was crazy when I asked him to bless it.” Marinette stared at their joined hands and felt her heartbeat quicken.

“Oh, sure. That’s fine.” Chat Noir tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt. Marinette had gone through a lot of trouble to give him this much and he was actually holding her hand. They’d tried so many things and none of them worked and now...

“Maybe I can sprinkle it over your head? I think we might waste too much if I dump it. It seems to work with just a little, right?” She reached for the jar and then frowned. “I think I might need my other hand.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Chat Noir released her hand and his face glowed.

“Are you blushing?!”

“What?!”

“You’re all glowy! Is that a ghost blush?” Marinette leaned in, eyes wide as she studied his face.

“No! Of course not. Ghosts don’t blush.” He looked down at the dirt on his arms, wincing as some drifted to the floor as he shifted.

“Sure, my mistake.” Marinette bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Okay, tell me if this makes a difference.” She pinched some of the dirt between her forefinger and thumb and let it fall over the top of his head. She watched the black cat ears twitch and she reached out and touched one with the tip of her finger. It felt cool against her skin as she ran her finger along the edge of it. A deep rumble sounded and Marinette startled, looking down at Chat Noir with wide eyes. His face was glowing again as he mumbled an apology.

“You purr,” she noted, trying to keep her voice even. “That’s...kind of the cutest thing ever.”

“I can’t help it,” he whined, stretching into her touch.

“Let me try something.” Marinette dipped her finger into the dirt and pulled it out, attempting not to be swayed by the whine Chat Noir made at the lack of contact. She knelt down in front of him and brought her finger up, delicately placing it against his nose. “It feels solid.”

His eyes slid closed, the purr growing louder. “You feel warm.”

She trailed her finger along his cheek, leaving a sooty trail. The dirt seemed to have a field of effectiveness and Marinette pulled her hand away long enough to coat her fingers again and bring them up to trail along his jaw. She could feel his eyes on her as she followed the path down his throat. She felt him swallow against her palm and it made her giggle.

“You saved me,” he sighed.

His words made her pause. “I don’t think I’ve done that yet,” she murmured, dipping her hand back into the jar. “You’re still stuck here.”

“Doesn’t matter; this is perfect.” His eyes seemed greener than before as if the dirt was actually making him more solid.

Marinette sat back and realized that it wasn’t an illusion. Everywhere she’d left the dirt had more color, more depth. Most of his body was still the oddly dark translucence it’d been since she’d first seen him but not the area affected by the dirt. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Can you rub it into my arms?”

She shook herself out of her thoughts. “Sure.” She coated both of her hands and ran them over his hands and up his arms. She had a moment of worrying that their position was becoming too intimate before powering on and taking the dirt to his chest. He seemed to relax with her movement as if he wasn’t sure she would be willing to keep going.

“Maybe that’s all we should do for now,” she suggested, sitting back on her knees after she’d stopped just above his stomach. “Just in case there is some weird side effect or if it doesn’t last long. I’ll put in an order for more tonight though so we’ll have it coming.”

“I wish I knew how to thank you for this. It means so much to me.” He turned his arms as if seeing them for the first time. “Can I hug you?”

Marinette felt her cheeks flame and she tilted her face down, hoping to hide her blush as she nodded. “Of course.” She leaned forward and Chat Noir pulled her close with a happy hum. She had to scoot forward and realized she was sitting in what would’ve been his lap if she’d used more of the dust. Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice as he squeezed her tight. She heard him murmur something against her hair but she couldn’t make out the words, and then she felt the distinct press of a kiss on the top of her head.

**PART FIVE**

“Do you sing?”

Marinette paused, knitting needles and scarf held midair. “What?”

Chat Noir pressed his shoulder against hers, keeping the constant contact he craved since they’d started using the blessed burial dirt on him most visits so he could be temporarily corporeal. “You hum when you knit and it’s really pretty so then I started wondering if you sing.”

She flushed and picked back up her next stitch. “I don’t really sing.”

“Oh.”

“Do you sing?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

Marinette giggled. “Well, I guess we won’t be taking this show on the road then.”

“We don’t seem much like the touring type,” he agreed, “what with me being stuck in this house and all.”

“It would put a crimp in things.”

“Mmhmm.” He reached out with careful clawed fingers and touched the finished part of the scarf. “This is really turning out beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she blushed. “It’s part of Alya’s Christmas present.” She looked at him then. “Do you celebrate Christmas?”

“To be honest, I didn’t even realize it was Christmas until you started talking about it,” he shrugged, sitting back but making sure his knee still bumped against hers. “Time doesn’t really have a lot of meaning for me, I guess. There are the times when you’re here and the times when you’re not. Anything else is just...” He waffled his hand in the air.

“Oh,” she frowned. “That’s...I feel like that’s sad.”

“I don’t think ghosts are inherently happy.”

“Yeah, but you’re my ghost and I want you happy.”

Chat Noir knew he had a glowing blush by the pleased look Marinette got on her face but she didn’t comment on it. “You make me happy,” he said softly. He was glad to see her blush in return. It was only fair, after all.

“If you want, I’d like to come here on Christmas night after dinner. We could hang out and celebrate.”

“Won’t you be with your family?”

“Sure, during the day, but after dinner I can come here and hang out. I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas.”

“I’ve been alone for quite a few Christmases now,” he reminded her.

“Even more reason to break that tradition.”

“The house isn’t very festive.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to bring lights to string around you,” she teased. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“You know I’m never going to tell you that you can’t come here,” he admitted. “I’d give you anything I could.”

There was a charged pause between them and Marinette dropped her gaze to her scarf. “Then it’s settled. We’ll have a very merry Marinette and Chat Noir Christmas.”

Chat Noir scooted closer, reveling in her warmth. “That sounds perfect,” he sighed happily.

**PART SIX**

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Marinette said with an encouraging smile. She held onto her jar of blessed burial dirt tightly as she took a few steps back. “Come out whenever you’re ready.”

Chat Noir eyed the cracked stone pathway she’d gone down. He didn’t want to try to step outside of the house again. He didn’t like the way it felt. He lingered in the doorway with a frown.

“You don’t have to...” she called, trying to keep her expression blank.

“But you want me to.”

“I think it would be good to know if you can actually leave the house, even if it is just to the backyard.” She glanced around the dark overgrown garden. “It’s technically within the wall around the house so it feels like it should still count.”

He’d already tried once three nights before because of her request. He’d felt the burial dirt sear off of him in the echo of a painful burn as he lost the small bit of solidity he’d had. He’d hated the feeling. When he was inside the house, the dirt eventually flaked off until he numbly faded away. It was a surprise to find a worst option.

“I think I’m going to need more incentive.” He leaned against the doorframe carefully, relishing in the firmness of it. It made him feel real. 

Marinette ducked her head shyly and took another step back. “What about a kiss?”

Chat Noir quickly stood straight. “A kiss?”

“If you can make it out here to me, I’ll give you a kiss if you want one,” she explained, not meeting his eyes as her cheeks darkened. She adjusted her hold on the jar of dirt and he watched the action hungrily.

A kiss. He could kiss her.

He gave himself a steadying shake and took the first step out of the house. He felt each grain of dirt burn away from his skin as he became nothing more than spirit again. It made him feel sick but he took another step. He kept his eyes on Marinette, her smile growing brighter the closer he got. He could do this. He would do this.

He took another step and something hard hooked around his navel and he felt his entire essence being yanked back like he’d been caught at the end of a fishing line. He heard Marinette’s gasp as he soared backwards through the air and everything sped past him as he fell through the floor.

Chat Noir groaned and looked over to see the black ring with its glowing green paw print pulsing with energy. He scrambled away from it, floating back to the basement stairs with a start. He could hear Marinette on the main level yelling his name. He couldn’t let her see the ring.

He flew up through the floor as quickly as he could and she screamed in reaction before catching herself. “Sorry,” he murmured, hanging his head.

“Are you okay? What happened? Where’d you go?”

“I don’t think I can go outside,” he said softly.

She reached out to touch his arm and her fingers slid through him. They both watched the action and without a word, she knelt down and unscrewed the lid of the dirt jar. She began to apply it to him again and Chat Noir watched as the amount of blessed dirt in the jar became less and less. Once Marinette seemed content with his solidity, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He melted into her touch with a sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have pushed it.”

He wanted to tell her that she should stop coming to see him. He wanted to tell her that she needed to stop wasting her life hanging around a musty old house with a ghost who was obviously not going anywhere. But he was lying to himself because he didn’t want to tell her those things at all. What he really wanted to tell her was--

“Do you still want a kiss?” she whispered, still holding onto him, her cheek pressed against his chest as if she was listening for a heartbeat that wasn’t there.

“Yes,” he admitted, his voice just as quiet as hers.

She tilted her face up then, eyes already sliding closed and Chat Noir had a split second to silence the voice in the back of his head telling him not to do it before he was leaning down to press his lips to hers.


	9. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot for Teacher, Part 3
> 
> The previous parts of this series have been added here for easier reading. :)

**PART ONE**

“Mr. K is the best, Mom! You’re going to love him,” Levi exclaimed as they walked down the hall of the school.

“I’m especially going to love if this isn’t another parent/teacher meeting about you being a distraction in class,” Chloe replied but gave her son a small smile to take the sting out of her words. “You said this is your favorite class?”

“Yeah, Mr. K gives us all these cool projects to work on but then he lets us do our own stuff too. And we get to go to his studio in our free periods, even if he has another class in there!”

“There was a teacher like that when I was here, but surely he isn’t still teaching,” Chloe frowned. “He was ancient.”

Levi grabbed her hand, tugging her into a door to their left. “Mr. K, this is my mom.”

Chloe blinked in surprise when she saw Nathaniel Kurtzberg looking back at her in the same manner. He wore a long apron that was covered in splashes of dried paint and his hair was pulled up in a neat braided bun at the top of his head. Stylish glasses framed his wide eyes. “Chloe?”

“Nathaniel?”

Levi looked between them. “How do you even know each other?”

Nathaniel seemed to come back to himself first, a pleasant smile spreading across his lips. “We went to school together. Levi, I pulled a few of your pieces from the kiln earlier so you’re welcome to start glazing if you like.”

The young boy whooped enthusiastically and hurried off to his work station. Chloe watched him settle in beside another student, talking animatedly as he readied his tools. “I’ve never seen him so excited before.”

“Levi has a real gift in the arts. Honestly, he’s one of my best students.” Nathaniel gestured to a messy desk towards the back of the room. “Would you like to sit down?”

Chloe followed him across the room, studying him as he walked. He’d grown taller but not by much. She was trying to think of the last time she’d seen him. Maybe once or twice at university. She seemed to remember him being at a party Kim had thrown that she’d let Alya talk her into attending. That had been over a decade ago, surely.

“I’ve got to admit, I’m surprised,” Nathaniel grinned. “I had no idea Levi was yours.”

“He’s got his father’s name,” she explained. “I was tempted to have it changed to Bourgeois when we divorced but Levi wanted to keep it Collier.” She snapped her mouth shut. There was no reason to tell him that. This man was practically a stranger, history or not. He didn’t need the story of her failed marriage.

“Ah, yeah, he mentioned his parents were separated.” He lowered his voice. “Not to overstep, but he doesn’t talk as if his father is around much.”

Chloe glanced across the room at her son. He was stocky and on the short side, curly hair a medium brown and unruly to a fault. He was his father made over except for the eyes. His eyes were exceptionally much kinder. “He isn’t, and to be frank, that’s for the best.”

“You were alway good at being frank,” Nathaniel noted with a small smile. “I asked you to come in today to talk about Levi’s overall school performance.”

Chloe tried to hide her wince. “I know he hasn’t been doing well. The divorce wasn’t easy on him and we’ve been trying to talk through things. I think he really is bright and…” She trailed off as Nathaniel’s raised a tentative hand. 

“I was actually wanting to recommend him for a specialized program with a concentration in three-dimensional art. It’s a new option the school incorporated a few years ago. I think he would really flourish.”

“So this isn’t about him getting in trouble?”

“When Levi was sent to me, he was angry. Apparently he’d been talking back in class and bullying other students.”

“I’m afraid he got that honest,” Chloe sighed. “I know I was horrible to you in school but I promise I’ve changed. I’m seeing a lot of my own issues showing up in him.”

“That’s part of becoming an adult, isn’t it? Seeing our younger selves show up in the next generation.” He gave her a lopsided grin and Chloe tried to ignore the warmth it sent spreading through her chest. “The past is the past, Chloe. I think what Levi really needed was an outlet to pour all of those emotions and feelings into. He got sent here as a last resort before serious action would be taken but I think it really was the best thing for him.”

Levi’s laughter sounded across the room and Chloe turned to look at him. He was talking to the other student at the worktable, a paintbrush held aloft. The boy with him shook his head with a grin and Levi laughed again. 

“I’ve seen him changing. I think I was so relieved, I was too afraid to question it. He actually smiles again.” Chloe’s expression softened as she watched her son. “I didn’t realize how much I missed seeing it.”

“I think the program could be an amazing opportunity for him. He would mostly focus on art classes, with his core academic classes being cut down to the essentials. I would be his supervisor and would be responsible for keeping you in the loop with what’s going on with him on a weekly basis.” Nathaniel offered her an information booklet. “It can be an intense course load but I really think that Levi has what it takes and he was excited when I mentioned it to him. This is something you guys will need to sit down and discuss together though.”

“This really isn’t what I was expecting today,” she confessed. 

“I could tell,” he chuckled. “You had the whole ‘ready to fight’ look when you walked in.”

“I did not.”

“Oh, you definitely did. I remember it well.”

Chloe flushed. “I may get a little defensive where Levi is concerned.”

“That’s understandable,” he nodded. “Seriously, Chloe, you’ve raised a great son. He’s bright and creative and he’s got a really good heart. He told me the piece he’s working on right now is a mug for his literature teacher, Ms. Sherville, to apologize for making her cry in class once. He had a rough time but I think he’s trying to make amends and move forward.”

Chloe felt herself blinking back her own tears and cleared her throat. “Thank you. I think he’s pretty amazing myself.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “And you shouldn’t blame yourself. You remember how it was to be this age. It’s easy to get caught up it in emotions. Everything feels so important and world-ending.”

“Except for us, it really was sometimes,” she shot back.

“I do not miss akumas,” Nathaniel agreed with a laugh. 

“No, but it wasn’t all bad,” she replied softly. 

“Yeah, the heroes were pretty great. Especially Queen Bee.” Nathaniel looked across the desk at her, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Take the information home and talk about it together.” He groped around his desk for a moment before producing a pen and a scrap of paper. Chloe watched his glasses slip down his nose as he wrote and he pushed them back up with a huff of frustration. “This is my personal number so feel free to call me with any questions or…or for whatever. Honestly, it’d be nice to catch up.”

“With me?”

He laughed again and it was a good sound. “Yeah, Chloe, with you.” He looked toward Levi. “I’m going to be here for the next couple of hours so he’s welcome to stay and keep working if you want. I promised some of my seniors they would have extra time to work on their final projects this week so I’m stuck here.”

Chloe checked her phone, noting a missed call and voicemail from her ex-husband and three from her office. “Actually, if you aren’t busy, maybe I could hang around and watch? I’d really like to see Levi in this environment and, well, I think it would be nice to catch up too.”

Nathaniel bit his lip and nodded, a section of hair finally falling loose from his bun and swinging in front of his eye, suddenly making him look like the way he did when they were growing up, glasses or not. “That would be really nice.”

**PART TWO**

“Now that the business part of the meeting is out of the way, I have something else to talk to you about.” Nathaniel closed Levi’s progress folder and put it on top of a messy pile on the left side of his desk.

“Can we talk about how awful your filing system is?” Chloe teased, leaning forward in her chair. “Because honestly, how you find anything on this desk is beyond me.”

“Hey, I have a method to the madness.”

“Which is?”

He flushed. “I throw stuff around until I find what I’m looking for and then immediately misplace it when I’m done.”

“Sounds efficient.”

“Oh, it definitely is,” he grinned. “I probably only waste half of my day looking for things.”

She laughed. “Why don’t you get a file cabinet?”

“I wouldn’t use it,” he shrugged. “I would have the best intentions but I know me.”

“At least you can be honest with yourself.”

“At least that.” He cleared his throat. “So, uh, I don’t want this to come off as inappropriate but I was wondering if maybe I could take you out sometime.”

Chloe tried not to wince. “That’s what I was afraid you wanted to talk about.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Nathaniel, you’re really nice–”

“We don’t have to do this,” he interrupted, holding up a hand. “I’m fine if you’re not into it, seriously. I just thought I should at least ask. I’ve really enjoyed reconnecting with you at these meetings and wanted to put that out there.”

“I don’t want things to get weird,” she frowned.

Nathaniel smiled. “I’m not going to be weird now, promise. Well, no weirder anyway.”

Chloe let out a soft chuckle. “Thanks. I haven’t dated anyone since I left Levi’s dad and I’m just not there yet.” She finally looked across the desk at him. “Not to say that I’ll never be ready; I’m just not right now.”

“Noted.”

She picked up the strap of her purse but then let it drop again. “What about you?”

Nathaniel blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I’m guessing you aren’t dating anyone right now but has there ever been anything serious?” She laughed with a little shrug. “You know my skeletons so it only seemed fair to ask under the circumstances.”

He sat back in his squeaky desk chair. “Not too many relationships really. You remember Marc from school, right? We were together for six or so years but…things just don’t work out sometimes, you know? Even when nothing bad happens.”

“You drifted apart?”

“We wanted different things and yeah, I guess that caused us to drift until one day we both realized it just wasn’t much of a relationship anymore.”

“That sucks.”

“It does a little but we’re still friends. He’s moved out of the country but we still email occasionally to keep up with what’s going on. It’s nice.”

“That is nice,” she agreed but her face had a faraway look on it.

Nathaniel was tempted to press for more information about her former marriage but he held strong. He felt like they were teetering on the edge of something and one wrong move would have it all crashing down. 

Chloe gathered up her purse and stood. “I should get going. Levi will be out of his last class soon and I think I’m going to stay off for the rest of the day so he and I can go run some errands.”

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.”

She nodded and bit her lip. “Thanks again for how much you’ve been helping him, Nathaniel. It really does mean the world to me.”

“It’s all selfish really. He’s a great artist and student and I get to reconnect with an old friend,” he smiled. “Same time next week for another progress update?”

“I’ll be here,” she nodded, furrowed brow finally smoothing out. “Do you drink coffee?”

“I think my blood has been replaced by coffee at this point for the most part.”

“Then I’ll bring you a coffee next week,” she promised.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**PART THREE**

“Levi, how would you feel about me dating someone?” Chloe asked, trying to ignore the anxiety bubbling in her stomach.

Her son’s pen stilled, the dragon scale he was drawing left unfinished. “I think...I think that would be weird,” he admitted, turning to her. “But maybe a good weird?”

“A good weird?”

“Yeah, you know, like you deserve to be happy even though it’s gross.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Gross?”

“Come on, Mom! I’m trying!”

She laughed. “Then try harder.”

He grinned at her and began to work on his drawing again. “I just mean that I don’t want to think about you kissing someone or anything because that’s gross, not that you’re gross.”

“Frankly, I don’t want you thinking about me kissing someone either.”

“Good, I’m glad we agree.”

“So you would be okay if I went out on a date?”

He shrugged, concentrating on his work. “Sure.”

Chloe took in a deep breath. “Okay, good. I’m glad we settled that.”

“But I’m serious about the kissing stuff. I do not want to know.”

She kissed the top of his head before ruffling his hair. “Promise.”

______________________________

Chloe knew she was too early as her stiletto heels clicked against the floor but she had too much nervous energy to do anything else. She gripped the cup carrier in one hand and eased the art room door open. Nathaniel’s surprise at seeing her quickly transitioned into a happy smile and he nodded to his desk before returning his attention to the student he was helping.

Chloe set the carrier down and unloaded the two coffees and then smoothed her skirt down as she took her usual chair across from Nathaniel’s. Thankfully the bell rang only minutes later and he was joining her at the desk. 

“Sorry. I was a bit earlier than I thought.”

He waved a hand that was stained with purple ink down the side. “It’s fine. You’re welcome whenever you want to be here.”

“What happened there?” she smiled, gesturing to his hand. 

“Ah,” he grinned, “an exploding inkwell. Although the rumor going around school is that I punched a squid at the aquarium.”

“That’s quite the rumor. You must feel like a badass.”

Nathaniel laughed and reached for his coffee. “How’s your week been?”

“The usual. Full of people who think what they need is the most important thing to come across my desk,” she sighed. “What about yours?”

“It’s been decent. I got tickets to a big art show at the Louvre that is supposed to be a pretty big deal so I’m looking forward to that. Alix always gets me the hook-up when she’s back in town”

“You should take me,” Chloe blurted out. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment of embarrassment but forced herself to meet his shocked look rather quickly. “I mean,” she amended, “if you would like company, I would be happy to go with you.”

Nathaniel tried not to smile.“Man, Jean in the biology department is going to be really bummed. He specifically told me he really digs all the colors when I told him he could have my extra ticket.” 

“Oh, well, if that’s...you don’t need...” Chloe cleared her throat and straightened. “That’s fine obviously. Perhaps we could do dinner or something another time.”

“Are you saying you want to go out on a date, that, uh, that you’re ready to?”

“Aren’t you listening?” she shot back, raising an eyebrow but her sass deflated quickly. “If you’re still interested in that, I think I’m ready to give it a shot.”

“I’m still very interested in that,” he assured her. “Do you really want to go to the art show because I will absolutely break Jean’s heart without a second thought. I honestly think he just accepted the ticket out of pity for me because I’m so sad and lonely.”

She laughed. “Is that so?”

“Tragically.”

Chloe felt giddy. It’s been too long since she’d had this feeling. “If that works out, then I would love to. If not, we can make different plans.”

“Oh, it will definitely work out,” he winked. “I’ll burn whatever bridges I need to.”

“Don’t do that!”

“Too late now.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

He grinned. “Do you want to go over Levi’s report or should we talk about what to wear on our date?”

Chloe attempted to rein in her joy. “We should talk about Levi.”

Nathaniel’s smile softened. “Is he okay with this?”

“I didn’t ask him if he was okay with you specifically but he’s okay with me dating.”

“Good to know.”

Chloe couldn’t keep her smile down for long. “Yeah, it really is.”


	10. Adrien and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair Month: Pick-Up Lines
> 
> There is a previous part added here for easier reading :)

**PART ONE**

“You do look like a bodyguard,” Adrien mused, tapping his chin. “Would you like to get paid to be one?”

Kim blinked and looked around the small coffee shop before returning his attention to the customer in front of him. “Uh, what?”

Adrien flushed. “Sorry. That was really random, huh?”

“Did you want your usual, sir?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Adrien deflated as he watched the barista nod distractedly and turn away to start on his order. Another cashier stepped into place and Adrien moved down the counter to wait for his last coffee from his favorite cafe since he obviously wouldn’t be coming back ever again.

“Did you say I look like a bodyguard?” Kim grinned, setting a larger than average cup on the counter in front of Adrien.

The fading blush raged back and Adrien ducked his head. “It was stupid. Forget it.”

“Jules, I’m going on break,” Kim called and rounded the counter to join Adrien. “Want to sit?” He gestured to one of the small tables to the side and they sat down. “Man, if that was a pick-up line, I’m not sure if I should laugh or blush.”

“Not a pick-up line but I’ll have to remember that for the future.”

“Good to know there might be a future,” Kim winked.

Adrien’s mouth worked for a moment but no words would come out, making Kim grin wider. 

“Why would you need a bodyguard anyway?”

“I don’t. Not really,” Adrien finally answered, ears burning. “My father is convinced I do temporarily though while some business things go through and I would much rather have someone around who I can talk to that looks the part than a walking slab of muscle.”

“And your friendly local barista is your first choice?” Kim teased, leaning forward. “It’s my muscles, isn’t it?”

“You’re enjoying this,” Adrien accused, amusement finally overriding his embarrassment.

“Hottest customer we have comes in and asks me to be his bodyguard because he likes the way I look? Hell yeah, I’m enjoying it. Makes my gym membership feel worth it.”

“I’m never going to be able to come here again, am I?”

“Now that would be the worst thing that could happen. You wouldn’t do that to me. You seem like a nice guy.” Kim leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know how good an actual bodyguard I would be. I mean, I’m strong obviously.” He flexed for a moment with a grin. “But we’re not talking anything dangerous, are we? Not that I couldn’t handle it,” he quickly added.

“I think it’s more my father’s paranoia than anything but I can’t be entirely sure,” Adrien confessed. “It would pay really well though.”

Kim nodded. “Just so I understand, you think I’m a hot piece of meat–”

“I didn’t mean–”

“And you like me enough to want me around a good bit. And you’re willing to pay me to get to stare at that gorgeous face and body. Did I miss anything?”

Adrien swallowed hard. “Uh, no, that sounds pretty on point.”

A wide grin spread across Kim’s lips. “Sign me up, Handsome.”

**PART TWO**

“So this is what you do all day?” Kim grabbed a banana off the snack table as they passed it.

“Not everyday,” Adrien corrected, “but yeah, this is my job.”

“You know, two weeks ago if you’d told me I would be escorting a gorgeous model around to his photoshoots, I would’ve asked you in what dream.”

Adrien ducked his head to hide his blush. He’d found himself doing that a lot since employing the man at his side to act as a temporary bodyguard. He’d picked up that Kim was a flirt from his regular trips to the coffee shop but he hadn’t predicted what it would feel like to have all of that flirting attention concentrated solely on him for hours at a time. The make-up artist had to keep trying to even out his blush between sets.

“I gotta admit though, I’m glad nothing dangerous has happened. I was a little worried about that after all the stuff you were talking about with your dad,” Kim continued, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on the other man.

Thankfully talking about Gabriel was enough to dampen any blush-inducing feelings his crush was giving him. “Yeah, thank goodness for that,” he replied dryly. “I still think he was blowing things out of proportion.”

“Yeah, maybe. Better safe than sorry though, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Adrien was suddenly flanked by the photographer’s assistants and hurried forward to the set. 

Kim gave him half a wave, following behind slowly as he peeled his banana. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. “Oh crap, that wasn’t very good bodyguard work,” he groaned, jogging to catch up. “Hey! You better not be kidnapping him!”

___________________________

“So I’m guessing you aren’t dating anybody.” Kim stretched out on Adrien’s couch. 

“That obvious?” Adrien went to the small bar in the corner of his living room to fix them both drinks. 

“Just a vibe I get.”

“Great, so I give off ‘sad and single’.”

Kim laughed. “No, man! Not like that. You just don’t seem like someone who puts down roots, I guess.” He sat up and looked around. “Like take this place, for example. You live here?”

Adrien frowned and looked around his apartment. “Yeah...why?”

“Who could even tell?!” Kim pointed to art on the wall. “That doesn’t tell me anything about you. And all the decor is so ‘any rich white guy’, it’s laughable.”

“I didn’t actually pick any of it.”

“That’s my point.”

Adrien’s brow rose. “Your point is that you don’t like my apartment?”

“My point is that this is where you apparently live and there’s no trace of you anywhere.”

“My shower drain that tends to get clogged with my hair would probably argue that point with you.”

Kim frowned. “Don’t you have any pictures with friends or family or something to put up? Or like trophies or I don’t know, man, posters from your favorite movie or something?”

Adrien shifted uneasily. “I guess I could...”

“But you don’t plan on being here long?”

“I’ve lived here for three years.”

“Three years?!” Kim stood up. “Okay, that’s it. Before all this, I was thinking up pick-up lines in my head to maybe get dinner to turn into something more but there’s been a change in plans.”

Adrien felt his blush come back in full force even amidst his confusion. “I don’t...what?”

“First things first.” Kim took his phone out of his pocket and crossed the room, pulling Adrien close and holding the phone up. “Picture with a friend.” He took a few shots of himself and a confused but smiling Adrien and then turned to kiss Adrien’s cheek for a few more. “You know, just in case,” he winked, pocketing the phone once more. “Grab your jacket. We’re going out.”

“Out where?” Adrien was already pushing his arm through the sleeve of his coat. He was apparently going to do whatever Kim told him. His cheek burned with an unfamiliar but very welcome warmth where he’d kissed him. 

“To figure out what kind of stuff you like to make this place more like a home,” Kim answered as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

“It seems kind of late to go shopping.”

“Not if you know the right places.” He pulled a scarf free from the coat rack and wrapped it around Adrien’s neck, tugging on it to pull him closer and lowering his voice. “Don’t worry. I’m not forgetting the job or anything. Your body will be completely guarded. Promise.”

Adrien swallowed loudly. “Okay,” he squeaked. “Lead the way.”


	11. Marc and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc Appreciation Week, Day 1: Writing

"I found your Tumblr.”

Marc looked up in shock to find Alix leaning against the staircase railing. “My...my what?”

“Come on, don’t play dumb,” she laughed. “I wasn’t sure at first but there was a selfie from a few weeks ago. I know you put a cat emoji over your face but that whole rainbow shirt and red hoodie deal is kind of your signature look.” She took a seat beside him. “You write a lot.”

He flushed and closed the notebook he’d been working in. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Like a whole lot. Why?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Why do you write so much?”

“I don’t know.” He shifted uneasily. “I just like writing, I guess. It helps me with some stuff.”

She nodded. “That’s what Nate says about drawing. He goes through sketchbooks so fast I’ve stopped trying to keep up.”

Marc felt his cheeks warm at the mention of Nathaniel. “That’s nice,” he finally managed.

“I guess.” Alix gave an apathetic shrug. 

A few students bounded up the stairs over them and Marc glanced up to check. 

“He’s not here yet,” Alix said with the quirk of her brow. “He has detention with Mendeleiev today for drawing on his test.”

Marc wanted to shrink in on himself. “Who?”

“So we’re just going to pretend you aren’t sitting here and waiting for Nate to show up?” she asked skeptically. “Okay then.” She nodded to his notebook. “What are you working on now?”

“Oh, um, Nathaniel wanted to see if we could do another Ladybug story so I was trying to come up with something.”

She nodded. “Or maybe you could do one of the Mighty Illustrator stories you have on your blog.”

He blanched. “You read those?”

“From the comments, it seems like a lot of people really like them. Does Nate know about them?”

Marc shook his head firmly. “No. They were just...no one knows about them,” he finished lamely. “I mean, no one knows I write them.”

“You should tell him.” She pushed herself back up to her feet. “I really liked the Timebreaker one too but you got some of the details wrong.”

“Sorry.”

“Meh, it’s fine. Some of it is a little blurry for me and I was actually there.” She picked up her backpack and pulled it on. “I was going to wait for Nate but I think I’ll leave him to you today. I wanted to check out some new blades and he hates going to the shop anyway.” She turned to go but then paused. “Look, I don’t know what it is between you guys and frankly, I’m fine with not knowing.”

He gave her wide eyes. “O..okay?”

She nodded and turned away again only to face him once more seconds later. “Okay, that’s not completely true. I love that nerd like he’s family and he’s been really excited to be,” she paused as if looking for the right word, “working with you so just...just be nice.”

Marc felt his face flush all over again with what was left unsaid in her words and he nodded quickly. “I promise.”

That seemed to satisfy her and she finally turned and walk off with half a wave. Marc watched her disappear into the loitering group of students by the front door until he opened his notebook once more and turned to a new page to make a list.

First things first, he was going to check all of his new followers over the past couple of weeks to see if he could figure out who Alix was and then he was going to change his name because he wasn’t sure if he could keep writing if he knew she was reading. He reread the first item on his list and moved down to the next line. 

Tell Nathaniel about the Mighty Illustrator stories.  
His pen dug into the paper on the period as his anxiety rose up like a tidal wave. He quickly scribbled the line out and then tore the page out of his notebook for good measure. Maybe Alix wouldn’t tell him about the stories. Maybe she wouldn’t ever even visit his blog again.

Marc let his head fall back against the metal stair behind him with a sigh. Someday he was going to figure out how to interact with people without turning into a complete mess but he wasn’t sure that day was going to come anytime soon.


	12. Marc and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc Appreciation Week, Day 3: Favorite Shpi

Marc had never been a fan of Tuesdays and this one was ranking in his top ten worst. The power was out when he woke up which meant there would be no straightening his hair. And that would’ve been fine if it had been Monday, but he desperately needed to wash his hair today and dry shampoo just wasn’t going to do the trick. 

Attempting and failing to tame his curly hair made him late for the bus which made him late for school and to top it all off, it was raining. So by the time he slogged into school with rainwater soaking his jeans all the way to the knees, he was little more than a miserable mess already counting down the hours until he could escape back home.

There was laughter from classmates when Mme. Mendeleiev made him drop his hood and in his rush, he’d forgotten a snack so by the time lunch rolled around, he felt ravenous but he had plans to keep. He grabbed an apple from the cafeteria and ducked into the art room with the hope that no more people had seen him than necessary. The room was blessedly empty for the moment and Marc settled in a free corner and bit into the apple. After a few bites, he felt good enough to start working.

“Your hair. It’s...curly.”

Marc stiffened and glanced up through a stray curl to see Nathaniel looking at him with rapidly darkening cheeks. “I couldn’t straighten it this morning,” he mumbled.

Nathaniel took a tentative step forward, reaching out before he dropped his hand. “Can I touch it?”

Of all the things Marc expected to hear from him, that wasn’t a high contender but it wasn’t an altogether unpleasant one either. “You want to touch my hair?”

His blush intensified and Nathaniel shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“You can!”

They shared a nervous laugh and Nathaniel dropped his messenger bag and settled down on the floor beside Marc. After an awkward pause, he turned and tentatively pinched the end of a curl between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the hair between his fingers gently. Marc held his breath, saying a silent prayer of thanks that at least his hair was clean even if it was incredibly poofy today.

“Can I draw it?” Nathaniel asked after a few minutes.

Marc gave him a dumbfounded look. “Um...”

“I don’t have any pictures of you with curly hair.” He shyly opened his sketchbook to show the layout page covered in sketches of Marc. 

“You’ve been drawing me?”

“You’ve been writing about me,” Nathaniel replied with a smile. “It seemed fair.”

“I guess that’s true.” Marc ducked his head. “You can draw me if you want.”

“Cool.” Nathaniel scooted away a bit and leaned against one of the legs of the table, propping his sketchbook on his knees. 

Marc tried to concentrate on the piece he’d been working on but his eyes kept straying over to the other boy. They worked in silence for a few minutes until Nathaniel spoke again.

“Why don’t you wear it like this more often? Not that I don’t like the way you usually have it,” he added quickly.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I always feel silly with it like this.”

“I think it’s really cute. It suits you.”

Marc flushed. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Hey, do you wanna maybe go pick up some coffee after classes and talk about the next issue? We can take our time instead of trying to hurry through it right now.”

“That sounds really great.”

“Good,” Nathaniel nodded, eyes still on his sketchbook as the pencil scratched along the paper.

Marc found himself doodling three small hearts in the binding of his notebook. Maybe Tuesdays weren’t so bad after all.


	13. Marc, Marinette, Sabrina, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc Appreciation Week: Collab

“Are you going to sign up?”

Marc jumped a little and turned to find Marinette at his side.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she apologized with a gentle smile. “You were studying the poster pretty hard.”

“Yeah, um, just thinking,” he nodded. Every year, the school district put together a large art project showcasing digital and traditional art and writing pieces from select students. It was a high honor to get chosen, especially among the art kids, but the pool was large and the selections were few.

“Have you applied before? I tried with some photographs of designs I’ve made last year but I didn’t get in.” She smiled at him. “I’m sure you would do great though. Are you going to apply?”

Marc hugged himself, the corner of his notebook digging into his arm. “I don’t think so.”

She turned to look at him. “Really? But your writing is so good.”

He flushed and shook his head. “I don’t think it’s really up to the caliber they’re looking for on this project.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s just true,” he shrugged. “I better get going.” He waved distractedly and hurried away from the art hall before anyone else could ask him about applying. For the first time since in forever, he was actually happy he’d managed not to run into Nathaniel because he wasn’t sure if he could handle turning him down. 

He took the stairs two at a time as if he was in a rush and ducked beneath them as soon as he could. He finally felt like he could breathe again as he huddled in his safe space. He pulled his notebook out and opened it to stare at the folded paper just inside. 

Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he was remembering. He’d probably just been too dramatic reading through it the first time. 

His hand trembled slightly as he opened the paper again and read over the print out of comments on his latest submitted piece in his creative writing class.

“It’s not bad.” 

“But it’s not good,” his mind supplied. 

“You do much better with short and sweet stuff.”

“This sucked.”

“I can see where you’ve improved in places.”

“But you’re still not great.”

He couldn’t bring himself to keep reading down the list. Tears pricked his eyes and he wiped at them angrily, daring a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching him. None of the comments were outright bad and that somehow made it worse. On the surface they all seemed positive but that wasn’t how they felt. He’d worked hard on the last story he’d submitted. It wasn’t his usual but he felt so good about it in the moment. And now...

He felt foolish. Yesterday he’d been brainstorming ideas on what he could write for his application piece for the district-wide project. How stupid he’d been to think he would even have a chance to be accepted into something like that.

Someone close to him cleared their throat and he jumped again. “Marc?” 

He looked up to see Sabrina standing by the stairs, holding her messenger bag against her chest like a shield. “Hey.” He hoped he didn’t look like he was crying. Sitting under the stairs after he’d practically ran away from Marinette and the pressure of applying to the project was bad enough; he didn’t want to add to it right now.

She shifted shyly. “Hey.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed your story. I know I said it in the comments, but I forgot to add that I loved the main character so, uh, I wanted to tell you that.”

Marc blinked, feeling a little bloom of happiness in his chest. “You did?”

Sabrina nodded. “I really related to her. And it was nice to see someone write about struggling with sexual identity.” She flushed, ducking her head. “I, um, I’m trying to figure out some stuff right now too and reading that was really helpful.”

“I...wow, thank you.” He knew he was smiling too wide and his face was burning too hot but he couldn’t stop it. “That means...that really means a lot to me, thank you.”

She gave another shy nod. “Okay, well, I have to go but I wanted to tell you. If you ever write more with her, even if it’s not for class, I’d love to read it.” She spun on her heels and walked towards the front door.

Marc felt his cheeks warm and he looked back down at the comments on the paper, suddenly seeing the one that must’ve been Sabrina’s and feeling his heart swell.

“There you are.” Nathaniel settled down beside him easily as if there’d always been a place for him under the stairs too. “Okay, so I want to ask you something but you’re absolutely free to say no.”

Marc swallowed hard. “Okay?”

“Do you want to collab on this big project thing? I was looking at the rules and comics can be submitted by an artist and a writer so we could try for it together.”

“I thought you were going to try to submit one of the digital paintings you’ve been working on.”

Nathaniel shrugged. “I was, but I would much rather submit something I did with you. Unless you were wanting to do something on your own? Your writing is definitely good enough by itself. Maybe we should do separate things actually. I don’t want to hurt your chances.”

“Are you crazy?! Your art is so good!” Marc blushed when he realized how loud he’d gotten. “I mean, I’d love to do a collab with you.”

“Really?” he asked, relief evident on his face. “That’d be great! I think we can create something really awesome!”

Marc folded up the sheet of comments that didn’t seem to matter so much anymore. “Yeah, I think so too.”


	14. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot for Teacher, Part 4
> 
> Parts 1-3 can be found in Chapter 9

“Why do you own a purple suit?” Chloe tried not to laugh as she took in Nathaniel’s otherwise dapper appearance.

He grinned, looking down his body. “It’s more of a deep plum, if you must know, and I own it because it’s awesome.”

“It’s...very purple.”

“Don’t be afraid of the purple.”

“I’m just realizing that I’ve only seen you with that paint-covered apron every time we’ve met and now I’ve possibly made a huge mistake,” she teased.

“Wow, it’s almost like we’re in high school again.”

“Rude.”

He laughed and offered his arm. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” she smiled, looping her arm through his. They entered the museum and began to trail along the outer wall of exhibits. 

“You look really pretty,” Nathaniel said, finally dropping her arm but staying close to her side. 

Chloe blushed, looking quite pleased with herself. “Thank you. It’s been a while since I had a reason to dress up like this so I enjoyed getting ready.”

“It shows.”

“What about you? Do you get to show off your insanely purple suit much?”

He chuckled. “Sadly, no. This is definitely a special occasion suit that is only brought out for the most important events.”

“I feel honored,” she preened, fluttering her eyelashes.

“That’s what I was about to say concerning your lovely appearance.”

“You definitely weren’t this smooth in school.”

Nathaniel flushed. “No, I was not.”  
__________________________________

“Levi’s dad, my husband, was,” Chloe paused to gather her thoughts and Nathaniel took a sip of champagne as others mingled around them. “He was everything I thought I was supposed to want. Does that make sense?”

“I think I get that.”

“He was rich and successful and handsome. He came from a good family.” She studied her hands. “He was even sweet at first but it didn’t take long to realize that I was as much of a trophy for him as he was for me once we were married.”

Nathaniel winced. “That doesn’t sound nice.”

“It wasn’t. We liked each other well enough for things to work okay, but...” She trailed off again and looked out to the crowd. “He just isn’t a good man. He definitely isn’t a good father. That’s why I left.”

“I’m sorry you were in that situation.”

She gave him a wistful smile. “It was a situation of my own doing.”

“Still though.”

Chloe shook her head. “I saw Levi starting to act like him. The way he would treat people, the things he would say, even to me...I didn’t want that for him. He doesn’t deserve to be tainted by our...mistakes, I guess.” She wrung her hands together. “I wish my father had done that for me.”

“I think you still turned out okay,” he offered with a small smile.

“It’s taken a while.”

“There’s no time limit on changing. We’re all doing it constantly. I wasn’t always the nicest person back then either.”

“I don’t remember you being mean.”

He shot her an embarrassed look. “That’s because you didn’t hear the things I said or see the things I drew. There are words I muttered under my breath that I still think about sometimes and that was so long ago.”

“Yeah, I have a lot of those moments too.” She shook herself and wiped under her eyes to check her make-up. “Wow, I did not expect deep conversation tonight,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Sorry about that.”

“No apology needed. I like talking to you.”

“I enjoy talking to you too.”

He stood and offered his hand. “You want to get out of here? I know art is supposed to be my life and all but I’m feeling a little burned out.”

She took it and rose. “Sure, I think that’s a good idea.”  
__________________________________

“How’s it feel being back at the hotel?” Nathaniel asked as they sat in the idling car in front of it.

“Weird, but not bad,” Chloe admitted. “Levi thinks it’s the coolest thing ever.”

“Yeah, he’s talked about it in class,” he laughed. “So, uh, I’d really like to do this again sometime if you want.”

She had a sudden temptation to turn him down because it suddenly felt too important. She hadn’t been that candid with anyone in too long and Chloe had never enjoyed feeling vulnerable.

“But it was actually a nice feeling this time, wasn’t it?” the small voice in the back of her mind asked. “With him?”

Chloe looked at Nathaniel. He was fighting to keep his expression neutral but there was too much hope in his eyes. She realized belatedly that he hadn’t had his glasses all night. “Do you have contacts?”

He blinked in surprise at her question. “Um, yes?”

“I just realized you weren’t wearing your glasses.”

He ducked his head shyly. “To be honest, I hate wearing these but I wanted to look nice tonight so maybe don’t get use to it.”

“Good.”

He looked up, uncertain.

“I like the glasses,” she shrugged and pulled on the door handle. The hotel doorman hurried to the car to open her door and Chloe stepped out but knocked on the window that Nathaniel quickly rolled down. “I’ll see you Monday for Levi’s progress report.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“And then we can discuss our next date.”

A wide smile spread across Nathaniel’s face. “I can’t wait.”


	15. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anchor in the Dark, Part 7
> 
> Parts 1-6 can be found in Chapter 8

Marinette watched a man and woman leave the old Agreste mansion from her spot across the street. They were talking to each other in what looked like a serious manner but there was no indication that they’d run into a ghost with cat ears and a tail so she let herself relax at least a little. She’d stopped herself from running inside when she spotted their car and she was glad it hadn’t taken long for them to come out. She only had so much patience and restraint. She gave it to the count of ten after their car pulled away and then she was hurrying across the street and slipping into the house.

“Chat?! Chat!”

“You saw them then.” He floated down from high ceiling, not meeting her eyes.

“Who were they? Did they see you?”

Chat Noir’s expression was unreadable and as soon as he was on her level he kept gliding as if he couldn’t stay still. “Apparently my father is dead.”

She felt at a loss for words, unsure how to react. “How do you know?”

“Those were lawyers from his estate. I guess he’s been dead a while maybe? And there wasn’t any other family so they came in to get an idea about the state of the house, I think. I heard them say something about sending an inspector in.”

“How do you feel?”

He finally looked at her then. “I don’t know. I know I should probably feel sad but I don’t remember him. Honestly, I’m more worried about what happens to this place now.”

Marinette bit her lip. “They could sell it or something, couldn’t they?”

“Or tear it down. And we’ve seen that I can’t go outside.” His shoulders slumped. “I guess it’s time for me to move on anyway. I’ve been here long enough.”

“Shut up.”

Chat Noir blinked. “What?”

“You aren’t just giving up like this,” she scowled. “I’m not going to let you.”

“Princess--”

“Don’t you dare ‘Princess’ me, butthead. We’re going to figure something out.”

He tried to fight the smile threatening to show. He needed to make her understand. “This is probably for the best, Marinette. I can’t leave here and I don’t really want to haunt whoever buys this place.”

“Of all the times not to be rich,” she muttered under her breath.

“You would just buy the house, huh?” He felt the smile breaking through.

“Obviously.” She caught his gaze with her own determined one. “I’m going to figure out how to get you out of here and that’s that. You better not fight me on this.”

“You’ve already looked into it before.”

“Well, now there’s an urgency to it. Maybe I missed something.”

He reached for her and his hand slid uselessly through her arm. “You didn’t bring the dirt today.”

“I was in a hurry after class,” she frowned. “Chat, do you really want to not exist anymore?”

He was quiet for a minute, thinking over his answer. “I want to stay,” he finally answered, voice soft. “But I want to stay for you and that doesn’t seem fair.”

“Fair to who?”

“To you.”

Her brow furrowed. “Well, that’s just dumb, Kitty. I want you to stay too.”

“Yeah, but...”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “I believe I said you better not fight me on this.”

He ducked his head. “Apologies, ma’am.”

She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him in a tight hug and mentally cursed herself for not just picking up the jar of burial dirt and being late to class. “That’s better.”

“If you really want to do this, there’s something you should probably see.” His chest rose with a breath he didn’t need. “I was afraid to show you before but I guess nothing really matters now. Follow me.”

Chat Noir guided Marinette to the locked basement door and she forced it open with a lot of hard yanking and a few choice swear words. The wooden stairs creaked under her weight as she followed him down into the darkness, the soft glow of her ghost the only thing showing the way. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and turned on the light. “What am I looking for?”

“That.” 

She followed the line of Chat Noir’s finger to a spot on the ground where a muted green light pulsed. She stepped closer and knelt down. “A ring?”

“I think it’s mine. Anytime I try to leave or do something I guess I’m not supposed to, I get yanked back here.”

“I thought you said there was nothing tying you here.”

Chat Noir winced. “I maybe fibbed a little. For a while you were talking about helping my spirit move on and I don’t think I was ready to.”

Marinette considered that before returning her attention to the ring. “Can I touch it?”

“I’m not sure what will happen.” There was an anxious tone to his voice now. “Maybe we should say goodbye first.”

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she turned to face him. “No matter what happens, you aren’t allowed to go anywhere, got it?”

“I might not have a choice.”

“Promise me.” Marinette felt tears stinging her eyes but ignored them.

“Let’s not do this tonight,” he replied gently. “Come on, let’s go back upstairs.”

She faltered, looking back down at the ring.

“We have time. Come on, Mari. I’m not going anywhere yet.”


	16. Marinette and Adrien

“Do you remember--”

“Awww,” Marinette whined, “do we really have to play ‘do you remember’?”

Adrien grinned. “I mean, I don’t guess we have to play it, but it’s fun.”

She settled back against his chest with a huff as they lay stretched out on the balcony lounger. “Fine, fine. What do I remember?”

“Do you remember the time you made me macarons for my birthday and then you were too nervous to give them to me so you gave them to Alya who gave them to Nino who gave them to me?”

“Yes,” Marinette snorted. “Do you remember the time I showed up in your room as Ladybug and you were so surprised that you stumbled backwards into your couch and flipped over the back of it?”

He laughed. “And then I forgot the word concussion and told you not to worry because I didn’t think I had a conclusion.”

“A conclusion! I had forgotten that part,” she giggled.

“Do you remember when Chat Noir accidentally peeked in on you when you were changing your shirt and fell through your skylight?”

“Accidentally,” she scoffed. “Sure.” She leaned her head back so she could look up at him. “You know, for a cat, you do a lot of falling.”

“It’s a skill,” he grinned. “And for the record, it was an accident. I was in complete shock.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I was!”

“Let’s see, do you remember the first day of school after we found out our identities and we were trying too hard to play it cool that Alya thought you’d been mean to me and started chewing you out?”

Adrien winced. “Yeah, that was unfortunate.”

“Lots of reveals that day.”

“I’m still not over you getting to chose Nino’s Miraculous.”

“Way to hold a grudge, Kitty.”

“He’s my best friend!” he exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air.

Marinette giggled and rolled to her side a little more so she could look up at him. “Do you remember when you told me you loved me the first time?”

His expression softened. “It was raining and you offered me your umbrella.”

“Technically it was your umbrella.”

He kissed her forehead and held her tighter to his body. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” she sighed happily, snuggling closer.


	17. Chloe, Marinette, Alya, and Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February: Lost

“Obviously everything is going to be okay,” Chloe assured her reflection. She ran perfectly manicured nails through her newly shortened hair that stopped right above her shoulders. “You’re still the baddest bitch in this place.”

A chorus of voices sounded right outside the school bathroom door and she took a few quick steps back and hid in one of the stalls. She hated herself for hiding but It was the first day back since her big summer of revelation and she was feeling a little lost.

Chloe had spent the entire summer with her mother in New York. Perhaps that was too generous a statement to make. Really, Chloe had spent her entire summer in New York where she was supposed to get to spend time with her mother but ended up being shuffled around to different assistants until she fell in with a group of amazing girls only a few years older than she was. It took exactly one afternoon to figure out her usual tricks weren’t going to work on them but instead of finding herself abandoned, one of the girls, Willow, had pulled her aside.

“Stop trying to be whoever it is you’re trying to be and just be you,” she shrugged. “Now do you want to go grab a pizza with us or not?”

Willow was beautiful and funny and reminded Chloe vaguely of Alya, though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. They spent most of the summer together; Willow and the other girls swooping in almost every day to whisk Chloe away on errands and to events and out shopping until by the time the school year was looming into view, Chloe wasn’t sure she could make herself go back to Paris.

“Things are just different there,” she whined. “Everyone expects me to be a certain way and--”

“Screw that noise,” Willow laughed, tossing a pillow at her. “Just be who you want to be.”

“Yeah, but...” Chloe trailed off and chipped away at her flaking nail polish. “Everything feels different here. It’s better.”

“Did you ever think that maybe you’re just better and it doesn’t actually matter where you are?”

“No.”

“Then think of that.” Willow rolled on her back. “Is it the lesbian thing?”

Chloe chucked the pillow back at her. “Shut up!”

“You’re the one who said you’re a lesbian now!” Willow cackled and turned on her stomach, tucking the pillow under her chin. “And you totally made out with that model at the party last week for way too long. She was hella hot though.”

“I hate you so much.”

“You love me.”

Chloe stuck out her tongue but then went back to chipping at her nail polish. “I guess a little of it might be that. I don’t know if I’m ready to tell those people.”

“You know it’s not like there is a neon sign above your head or anything now, right?”

“Yeah, but won’t they just know or something?”

“You didn’t even know. How would they?”

“You make everything sound simple. It’s ridiculous.”

“Utterly ridiculous?” Willow teased.

“I’m not going to miss you even a little.”

Chloe twisted the bracelet Willow had given her as a parting gift around her wrist a few times and held her breath. The bathroom door never opened and the voices grew fainter as they moved further away. Finding her courage, she pushed the stall door open and strode out. She checked her reflection one last time, the fashion and style she’d discovered in New York draped around her like a set of armor, and she stalked out of the bathroom confidently. 

Her whole body tensed when she found herself falling into step beside Marinette as they made their way down the hall.

“Your hair looks really pretty, Chloe,” she said, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. It had a brittle edge to it, as if it would break at a moment’s notice.

Chloe bit down the snide reply that immediately jumped to the tip of her tongue. “Thanks. I think I’m still getting used to it.” She reached up to finger the ends gently.

Marinette’s smile changed, becoming a little more genuine. “I like it. It suits you.”

She felt heat race across her cheeks and picked up her pace, leaving Marinette a few steps behind. “Of course it does.” She didn’t want to think about why the comment had caused warmth to feel her chest so quickly. In no universe was she going to be into Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“You never realized you like girls either, you walking disaster,” her mind commented helpfully. “What do you know?”

Chloe tucked that thought away for further introspection later and quickly slipped into her seat in the class. Sabrina seemed genuinely glad to see her and Chloe was happy to see her wearing the set of earrings she’d brought back for her from her trip. Having friends like Willow and the others had shown her things she wanted to change in her other relationships.

She looked towards the classroom doorway just as Alya was walking in, her own hair newly shortened as well, the tips an even brighter red than they’d been before. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, their classmates’ voices a steady noise in the background. In that instant, she realized this was the moment she’d been most nervous about.

Alya, who she’d thought about all summer.

Alya, who she saw in the first friend she’d made in New York who was pretty and easy to talk to and smart and witty.

Alya, who had seemed to have her own summer of change with a new hairstyle and different clothes and goodness, she was pretty.

“You’re so pretty,” Chloe said and then her eyes went wide as she realized she’d said the words aloud.

Alya blinked. “What?”

Panic filled her mind. “I said you’re so--” She reached for a word that sounded close enough but wasn’t as mean as the first thought she had. “Witty,” she finished lamely. “You’re so witty.”

“Um, thank you, I guess?” Alya quirked an eyebrow and passed by her desk to take her seat by Marinette.

Chloe slid down in her chair, feeling her cheeks burn as she squeezed her eyes shut. The lost feeling she’d entered the day with was coming back force.

“She keeps looking at you,” Sabrina whispered out of the corner of her mouth, keeping her eyes straight ahead as Ms. Bustier began to speak. “Maybe she thinks you’re witty too.”

Chloe froze for a moment, surprised by Sabrina’s candor and the implication of her words. The other girl had a brief flash of uncertainty on her face before she added an encouraging smile. Chloe dared a quick glance back and saw Alya hastily look away from her as pink painted her own cheeks.

Chloe sat up straighter. Maybe she wasn’t so lost after all.


	18. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Pokemon Go Chlonath because why not?

"If you tell anyone we’re doing this, I swear I’ll--”

“I know, I know,” Nathaniel interrupted, cutting her off with a wave of his hand. “You’ll deny it and make my life a living hell; you’re just in this for the Pokemon. What else is new?”

Chloe huffed. “Don’t act like you don’t love hanging out with me.”

“I like having someone to do some of these raids with,” he corrected, not looking up from his phone as he watch the counter for the upcoming raid. Three other players had joined them from the other side of the building apparently. “Did you see there are shiny Spoinks out right now?”

“That old news?” she grinned fiercely.

Nathaniel dropped his phone in his lap to look over at her. “The event started yesterday afternoon. How many do you have already?”

“Seven.”

“You don’t have to look so smug. You’re just lucky the hotel has three Pokestops and a gym.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it, Red; I’m just that skilled.”

“Don’t call me Red. And I don’t think it has a lot to do with skill.”

“You should be sweeter to me. I was going to trade you one of these shinies for something as lame as a Pidgey just to help you out.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “Do you have some actual good ones?”

“I do.”

“Uh-huh. And you’re willing to give me one of those good ones?”

“That depends on what kind of mood I’m in after this raid.” Chloe held her phone closer as the countdown reached single digits. “I’m glad we’re getting some help on this one.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if we could beat it just the two of us.”

“We’re pretty tough,” Chloe winked. “I think we could take it.”

A comfortable silence fell between them as they battled the legendary boss, taking it out with thirty seconds to spare. They both leaned back against the bench with relieved sighs. 

“Yeah, we definitely couldn’t have done that alone,” Nathaniel chuckled. “Dang, ten rare candy. That’s got to be a new record.”

“I only got three,” she pouted. 

They lapsed into murmured curses as they attempted to catch the Palkia.

Nathaniel finally leaned back with a satisfied grunt. “And that’s how we do that.” He stood when he saw Chloe catch hers. “Okay, well, I’m off unless you want to trade that shiny really quick.”

She blinked up at him. “You don’t want to go see if we can find some other raids?”

“Oh, uh, I just kinda figured you’d reached your limit,” he shrugged. “You don’t usually want to hang out this long.”

Chloe felt her cheeks warm. “Well, you’re actually being useful tonight as opposed to other times.”

“I told you my game hung up in that raid last week!” he fumed. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“Sure.”

“Chloe.”

“I’m actually getting a little hungry. We could grab something to eat on the other side of town and see if we come across anything good.”

Nathaniel considered her offer. “The other side of town so no one sees us together?”

“I was thinking more because I haven’t been to those stops and gyms in a while,” she frowned. “But...”

“I think I’m just going to go home.” He picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“We can eat around here,” she said quickly. “I mean, if that’s the only issue with hanging out.” She rolled her eyes. “Maybe I don’t care as much as I let on.”

Nathaniel blushed. “Are you asking me on a date, Chloe?”

“Absolutely not. Don’t be ridiculous.” Her own cheeks had grown even pinker than before. “This is dinner and hunting between Pokemon players on the same team. That’s all.”

He nodded and a small smile played along his lips. “Okay, I can respect that.”

“It’s not a date, Kurtzberg.”

“I know.”

“I mean it.”

“Okay.”

“Good,” she sniffed, gathering her own things. “When you take me on an actual date, it better be somewhere good.” She stalked past him to the towncar waiting around the corner. 

Nathaniel watched her go with a dazed expression. “Wait, so you are asking me out?”


	19. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

“Do you think they’re cute enough?” Marinette held up the Ladybug and Chat Noir plushies. “I changed the design up a little from the last set I made and now I’m not so sure.”

“I think they’re purrfect,” Chat Noir grinned as he grabbed the tiny fabric replica of himself. “This one is especially dashing.”

She laughed. “Glad it gets the official seal of approval.”

He leaned over her shoulder to look over her workspace. “Oh! Are you using the green, orange, and yellow for the other heroes?”

“I thought it would be nice to do them. I’m hoping they sell all right.”

Chat Noir clicked his tongue. “I’m appalled that you’re going to try to make money off my good name, Princess. Shameful, really.”

Marinette blushed. “Do you think it’s a bad idea? Honestly? Because I kept going back and forth about it but I wanted to do something cool for the craft fair and I just thought these would be a nice thing to sell.” She danced the Ladybug plush across her work table. “There isn’t a whole lot of merchandise for the heroes anyway. People may not even want them.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” He plucked the plush from her hands and looked down at it fondly. “I think you’re going to sell out.” He handed Ladybug and Chat Noir back to her. “And I was just teasing you. I think it’s flattering you want to make plushies of us. I bet the rest of the heroes would think so too.”

“Thanks, Chat.” Marinette gave him a happy smile before returning her attention to her work. “I think I should be able to get three of each done for sure. I may try to do a few more than that though.”

“I think you should do extra Ladybugs.”

“And extra Chat Noirs?”

He shook his head and placed a hand to his chest dramatically. “While I am obviously devastatingly popular, I have a feeling Ladybug is going to win this contest.”

“It’s not a contest, Kitty,” she argued. 

“I know that,” he winked. “But I seriously do think extra Ladybugs would be a good way to go.”

“I’ll take it into consideration.”

“Good,” he smiled. “What else are you going to have for sale?”

“Hmm, I’ve made up a few purses that I can bring and I have some customized jewelry that I thought I would try. I may play around with some scarfs if I have time.”

“I bet you’re going to have the most popular table there.”

“I’m worried about no one buying anything at all so I would settle for at least making one sale.” She let out a nervous laugh and started marking off the green fabric for a Carapace plush.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Marinette. In fact, I would bet on it.”  
________________________

“Looks like I got here just in time,” Adrien grinned, glancing at the half-empty table. “Have you had a good day, Marinette?”

A deep blush painted her cheeks. “I really have! It’s been so exciting.”

“I heard some people talking about these awesome plushies that you have but...” He trailed off, brow furrowing as he looked at the items on the table.

“Oh! Yeah, I completely sold out of them,” she squeaked. “I can hardly believe it. I had twenty of them and they’re all gone.”

“That’s really great. I knew you’d do well today.” He worried his lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I was held up with something at home. I was hoping to buy them when I got here.”

She blinked. “You wanted to buy my hero plushies?”

“I wanted to buy one of each,” he beamed. “Would you possibly be willing to do a commission for them? I could pay extra if you want.”

“You, uh, you don’t need to do that,” she stammered. “I can just make them for you!”

Adrien waved a hand. “I’ll pay you for them. The ones I saw being carried around look so cool. I especially love the Ladybug one.”

Marinette tried to ignore the heat radiating off her cheeks. “Thanks, Adrien, I really appreciate it.”

“Maybe when you finish them, we could go to dinner to celebrate all of your success,” he offered. 

“I...you want to take me to dinner?”

“I’d love to,” he grinned. “We could even go tonight after the fair if you wanted.”

“I won’t have new dolls made by tonight,” she warned.

Adrien winked and the expression was so familiar that it set off a nagging sensation in the back of her mind. “Then I guess we’ll just have to go out to dinner again later.” He glanced around to make sure no one was coming up to the table and leaned in slightly. “So what do you say, Princess? Dinner?”


	20. Alix and Nathaniel

“This is such a bad idea,” Nathaniel muttered as he glanced up and down the dimly lit hall.

“Stop whining. It’ll be fine.” Alix stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she worked the pick into the lock. “No one is even going to realize we were here.”

“Is that really necessary? Your dad has keys to every room in this place.”

“Yeah, but I feel cooler doing it this way.”

Nathaniel shifted anxiously. “Aren’t there video cameras or something?” He looked up along the line where the wall met the ceiling.

“Sure, but I turned them off before I met you outside. I’m not an idiot.” She let out a triumphant whoop of victory. “And now, my scaredy cat friend, the museum is all ours.” She stood and pushed open the hidden side door that led out into the main exhibit of the museum.

“Security guards?” Nathaniel stood firmly in place still in the hallway.

“Paid off to ignore anything they see or hear for the next hour,” Alix smirked. “Oh, ye of little faith. Are you coming or not?” She crossed her arms. “You said we could do whatever I wanted for my birthday.”

He sighed heavily and stepped through the door as if it marked something significant. “I didn’t think you were going to ask for something that could get us arrested.”

“Then you obviously don’t know me as well I thought,” she grinned. “Come on, let’s go to the atrium.”

Alix led him down the stairs and around a corner to the open atrium floor. Moonlight poured in through the skylights and the exhibit lights were turned down to their lowest setting. She plopped down on the ground by a display of a thousand-year old vase and nudged off her shoes. “This is going to be awesome.”

Nathaniel shook his head as he pulled on his own set of rollerblades. “If we break something, I’m pretending like I wasn’t here.”

“Fat chance of that. You’ve been all over the video feed,” she laughed.

“You said you turned them off!”

“I fibbed, but the guards aren’t going to say anything as long as nothing gets wrecked.” She pushed herself to her feet and did a quick loop around her best friend. “You’re so slow.”

“I don’t do this as much as you do,” he frowned, tightening the laces.

“Maybe you would if you weren’t always off with your boyfriend these days.” Alix glided in and out of the displays in the atrium and enjoyed the sound her rollerblades made against the expensive flooring.

“Have I been spending too much time with Marc?” Nathaniel shakily got to his feet, trying to find his balance. 

She shrugged and changed up her loops to make a different pattern. “I mean, I guess I get it.”

“Do you?”

“No,” she laughed. “But he makes you happy and I like you to be happy.”

“You make me happy too, you know.” He wavered for a minute and threw his arms out to keep from falling. “Not in that same way though.”

“Geez, I hope not.”

He grinned and started to follow her in the lazy loops she was skating between displays. “Is this really all you wanted to do for your birthday?”

“Dad and Jalil are taking me out to dinner tomorrow, but I wanted you and me to do something and this seemed like a fun idea. I like it when it’s just us.”

“I like it too.”

They continued to skate around, making their way out of the atrium and through other exhibits. They never knocked any of the exhibits and hardly even talked as they moved together through the darkened rooms. After a while, the overhead lights flashed on once, twice, three times and then went dark again.

“That’s our cue,” Alix sighed, leading the way back to the atrium for their shoes. “This was fun though. We should definitely break into the museum to skate again.”

“I don’t know if it counts as breaking in when the security guards know you’re doing it,” Nathaniel teased.

“Just let me have this, Nate.”

“Happy Birthday, Alix.”


	21. Adrien, Luka, and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had the idea to write a drabble with a dueling piano bar in it for months and months after going to one so here we go with some good ole Lukadrinette owning a bar.

“This next song is dedicated to the lovely lady right there behind the bar.” Adrien skimmed his fingers along the piano keys before he pointed towards the back of the room. A few of the audience members turned in their seats to look back at Marinette who waved a dishrag in his direction before returning her attention to the customer ordering a drink.

“Now, see,” Luka played a few bars on his own piano that was butted up to Adrien’s. “I was going to dedicate my next song to that same lovely lady so I think we have a problem here.”

There was a round of catcalls from the bar patrons as the men played a few more notes. Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled as she worked on mixing a drink.

“We obviously don’t share well.” Adrien plucked a quick tune and then gestured to their separate pianos.

“It’s true.” Luka picked up Adrien’s tune and added a different flare to it. “We used to sit at the same piano. Same bench and everything. He’d always knock me off.”

“You got the songs wrong,” Adrien teased, taking control of the song back as Luka’s playing grew quieter.

“And you never got them right,” Luka shot back. The song they played smoothly shifted into a popular hit and clapping rang up from their audience.

“There’s a reason this place is called Marinette’s.”

Both men looked back towards the bar with matching grins to see their girlfriend setting her microphone back in place. She shot them a wink before she went back to work.

“Fine, fine,” Adrien sighed, fingers never pausing along the ivory keys. “Marinette’s obviously too busy being the namesake around here tonight and pretending to work behind the bar so we’ll have to do something else.”

Luka nodded. “How about the biggest tip we get in the next sixty seconds gets to be our special guest tonight?” He exchanged a pleased look across the pianos with Adrien as their inebriated patrons flocked to the request pad and large glass tip jar between them.  
________________________________

“Good haul.” Luka counted through the tips again and started splitting the bills into three even piles.

“It was a really great crowd tonight,” Marinette agreed, laying back in the booth. “I need to put in an alcohol order tomorrow morning so don’t let me forget. I’m almost out of some of our shot mixers after that bachelorette party.”

“Ah, man, they were fun.” Adrien chuckled and settled back against the vinyl booth back. “I’m tired though. We haven’t had a crowd like that in a while.” He stuck out his bottom lip and held up a limp hand. “My fingers and wrists are sore. Can we close tomorrow?”

“I can call in Nino to sub for you,” she shrugged.

“But I love playing with Nino. I don’t want to miss that.”

“I’m right here, man,” Luka scoffed, sliding a stack of bills down the table to him. “Right here with my feelings and everything.”

“I love playing with you too.”

“I’m skeptical.”

Marinette let out a tired laugh. “You’re both ridiculous.” She lifted her arms in the air. “Someone is going to have to help me up and possibly carry me home.”

“Me too,” Adrien agreed.

Luka stood and stared down at both of them. “How come I feel like I’m getting the raw end of this deal?”

“You have our eternal love and gratitude.” Marinette fluttered her eyelashes and giggled as he yanked on her outstretched arm so she came flying up to his chest quicker than she expected.

“Might ask for more than that.” He gave her a quick kiss followed by a wink.

“I’m tired and injured and you guys are forgetting about me,” Adrien sighed dramatically. “I knew this day would come but I didn’t expect it to be a random Tuesday night.”

Marinette laughed and pushed away from Luka enough for them to each help Adrien to his feet. He was sandwiched between them and received a quick kiss on both cheeks. “Better?” she asked, poking his side playfully.

“Getting there.”

Luka looped his arm around them both. “What do you guys say we go home?”

“That sounds like the best idea yet.”


	22. Adrien and Marinette

IAdrien swore as his third back-up alarm went off and he jolted upright in his bed. He grabbed his phone and groaned when he saw how late it was. He couldn’t keep oversleeping like this. He struggled out of the tangled sheets, catching himself before he smacked face first into the floor.

Plagg grumbled from the commotion and curled in more on the pillow, falling back asleep instantly.

Adrien allowed himself a quick jealous glare before he stumbled to the bathroom, shedding his pajamas as he did. He turned on the shower and went to the sink to brush his teeth as the water warmed. 

He was practically out of toothpaste.

He’d forgotten. Living on his own was a constant fount of being surprised when things weren’t magically replaced when he needed them. He really had to start keeping a shopping list.

He squeezed the tube until he was able to manage to get the slightest bit of paste on his brush and scrubbed his teeth in agitation. He stepped into the shower without checking and shrieked when the cold water hit his skin. He half-fell back out, soaking his bath mat as he did. He turned the knob even hotter and waited but the temperature didn’t change. Apparently he needed to talk to the building manager but he wouldn’t have time today.

Adrien took a deep breath, thought strong, manly thoughts, and stepped under the icy spray. He scrubbed at his scalp angrily and cursed under his breath and he was reaching for his body wash when he saw it.

A doodle of a large red and blue heart done in bathtub crayons filled the back wall of the shower stall. The colors had begun to run from the water and the words written below it were disappearing but he could still make out Marinette’s familiar handwriting. 

“I love you.”

She’d given him the crayons as a silly housewarming gift for his new apartment and tended to be the only one who used them anyway. She must’ve drawn the heart when she’d been over the day before. 

He quickly finished his cold shower, not feeling nearly as agitated as he had before.  
_____________________________

Adrien got in trouble for being late to work and was put on customer service detail. He was yelled at and complained to and criticized for three hours and then was thankfully cut for his break. He slumped to the break room and went to his locker to check his phone to find a text from his girlfriend. 

**Mari <3:** I hope you’re having a good day! I can’t wait to see you tonight.

He smiled, feeling the last three miserable hours of work slip away to the back of his mind.

 **Adrien:** I’m counting down the minutes. Love you.

With a content sigh, he unpacked his sandwich and apple and enjoyed his lunch as he scrolled through his favorite apps.  
_____________________________

Marinette laughed as she hugged Adrien back. His arms held her tight and a steady rumble sounded from his chest. “You missed me that much, Kitty?” she teased, reaching up to run her fingers into his hair. “You barely let me get in the door.”

“You make everything better,” he murmured, still holding her close but loosening his grip enough to rest his head against her shoulder.

“Hard day, sweetheart?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

She pushed him back so she could study his face and then nodded. “Okay, but you’ll tell me if it does?”

He nodded and she smiled.

“Good. Want some dinner?”

He grinned. “Absolutely. We should get dessert too. Maybe that chocolate cake from that place you like?”

“Oh! That would be amazing. Yes, please.”

Adrien felt his world settle back into place as Marinette took his hand and they left his apartment. This new life he was trying to have wasn’t easy but knowing she was by his side made him feel like he could do it.


	23. Adrien, Alya, Marinette, and Nino

Adrien watched the clock on his phone screen roll over to midnight with a small sigh. “Happy Birthday to me,” he murmured as he turned off his computer. Plagg was already curled up and snoring on the bed and Adrien felt more alone than he had in a while. His birthday always made him feel that way. He’d been tempted to transform and take a run to try to distract himself but it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. He just needed to make it through the day and then he wouldn’t have to think about it for another year. Good things rarely happened on his birthday.

He pushed himself up from his desk chair and shuffled to the bathroom to start his bedtime ritual. There was a bright flash of light out of the corner of his eye and suddenly his bedroom was filled with glowing, dancing cats. He blinked as pink cats and purples cats and green cats spun in circles while wearing big cartoony grins. Blue cats and orange cats climbed up the fireman’s pole in a line and yellow cats sat in a row on his windowsill. 

“What in the world...”

A tapping on the window grabbed his attention and he looked past the cats to see Rena Rouge smirk and wave her flute. Ladybug was on her left and Carapace on her right, both laden with bags and boxes as they balanced on the ledge outside his window.

“You going to let us in, Sunshine?”

Adrien laughed and quickly crossed the room, the glowing, dancing cats disappearing as he moved through them. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked with a laugh. 

“We couldn’t very well let you start your birthday by yourself.” Ladybug took his offered hand and slipped into the room. “We wanted to surprise you!” She kissed his cheek before moving past him to dump her bags on the couch.

“Consider me surprised.” Adrien felt strong arms latch around his waist and he sank back against the body behind him. 

“You okay?” Carapace asked, voice low.

“I am now.”

“Good.” He kissed the back of Adrien’s head and released him with a light squeeze. “And I hope you weren’t thinking you were going to get to sleep tonight, dude, because that is so not happening now. We’re making sure of it.”

“Don’t make it sound dirty, Nino,” Rena Rouge admonished as she helped Ladybug unpack their supplies. “We did bring enough games to last us a few weeks though.”

“I wasn’t trying to make it dirty!” He dropped his transformation with a chuckle and caught Wayzz, setting him on his shoulder. “But I won’t say no to some kissing and cuddling later, that’s for sure.”

“Who here would ever say no to that?” Marinette winked as she took Adrien’s hand and led him to the couch. "And for the birthday boy.” She produced a birthday cone hat from the array of items set out and placed it on his head, pulling the strap under his chin gently. “Is the surprise okay?”

“It’s the best; you guys are the best.”

“Then we should celebrate this moment with the best cake.” Alya opened one of the boxes with a flourish. “I’m a little amazed this survived the trip over.”

“I was very careful,” Marinette insisted. “That was the third cake I made and the only one that looked decent. I wasn’t going to wreck it before he got to see it.”

“A true hero,” Nino teased, pulling her close to him. 

“You don’t have to do candles.” Adrien felt his cheeks warm as he watched Alya light up a row of green candles along the cake. 

“Every birthday cake needs candles. You have to make a wish!”

He looked at the three of them and his heart felt fuller than he could ever remember. “I don’t need to make a wish,” he said softly. “Everything I need is already right in front of me.”


	24. Adrien and Marinette

“Okay, so you’re stuck on a desert island--”

Marinette leaned back against Adrien’s chest with a little laugh. They were stretched out on his couch after she’d stopped by his room on her way home as Ladybug. “We’re so bored that we’re falling back on the desert island game, huh?”

“I’m not bored,” he protested as he reached around to link their hands together. “I just think it’s fun. As I was saying, you’re on a desert island.”

“By myself?”

“Of course not. I’m there with you but I already got to choose my stuff so now you have to make some hard choices.”

She half-turned on the couch to look back at him. “When did you make your choices?”

“Before we got stranded on the desert island.”

“So this is a premeditated stranding then?”

Adrien laughed. “No! That’s not how it works.”

“Well, if you had the forethought to make your choices before we got stranded, it stands to reason that you already knew it was going to happen.”

“Fine, fine. Neither one of us had any idea we were going to be stranded and now we have choices to make,” he huffed. “Happy, my Lady?”

“Very much, Chaton,” she smiled, bringing their joined hands to her lips for a kiss. “What’s the first question?”

“Obviously you and I are together so we won’t be lonely but if you could only bring three forms of entertainment, what would they be?”

Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, can I assume that anything I bring will have the necessary equipment? No reason to bring a DVD if I can’t watch it.”

“I think we can assume that. Maybe our whole boat washed up on shore with everything we need and we were able to get some stuff out before the sea took it away.”

“This is quite the picture you’re painting.”

“I try,” Adrien preened.

“Okay, three forms of entertainment. Let’s see. If I say a book series, can I count the whole series or do I just have to pick one book?”

“One book.”

“Eesh,” she grimaced. “Hmm, well, I definitely want to have my sketchbook and supplies with me because I can waste a lot of hours with that while we’re waiting to get rescued by Alya because let’s be honest, she’ll be the one capable of coming after us.”

“Very smart and very true,” he agreed. “What else?”

“Season six of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

“Really? Season six? Of all seven seasons, you’re going with six?”

“Hey! You’re the one who got me hooked on it and yes, season six. It’s a very respectable season.”

“It’s like the worst one.”

“It is not! Season one is the worst one.”

“This is just because of Spike, isn’t it?”

Marinette tilted her chin up. “I like the musical episode.”

“Sure.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “I can start talking with a bad British accent if you want. I already wear the black leather. I’ll be the full package then, just need some fangs.”

“Yes, please.”

He tickled her side and she giggled and writhed against him. 

“I need to go home; it’s late,” Marinette said, her voice still holding a breathless quality after all the laugher.

“Stay here and finish the game,” he urged and held her closer to him. “I hate when you leave.”

“I can’t stay here forever, Kitty.” She gently disentangled herself from his grasp and kissed his forehead as she stood. “But maybe a certain cat caller will come visit me tomorrow night and I can ask him some desert island questions.”

He stood with her and walked her to the window as she called up her transformation. “It’s a date, my Lady.”


	25. Marinette and Adrien

“He looks so good, girl,” Alya whispered as she leaned closer to Marinette. “You did an amazing job. I think this jacket is my favorite one of them all.”

Marinette beamed at her boyfriend as he strutted along the runway. He cut his eyes to her with a knowing smirk as he passed and continued to the end. “It really does look good,” she agreed happily. “I wasn’t sure how the colors would work in here but the lighting guys know what they’re doing.”

“I bet Sunshine thought you were checking him out just now,” Alya laughed. “And you were making sure the beadwork looked good, weren’t you?”

Marinette blushed but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. “There’s no reason I couldn’t be doing both.”

“You’ve come a long way.”

She thought back to what a nervous wreck she’d been the first time Adrien wore one of her designs. It felt like a lifetime ago, though the nervous feeling never quite went away fully. Now she was nervous for different reasons but having Adrien believe in her enough to want to keep wearing her designs was definitely a confidence booster. “Yeah, I have,” she smiled.

They watched him circle back and Marinette could enjoy the view without worrying too much this time. Adrien kept his look professional but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he quickly glanced to her before returning his gaze straight ahead. As soon as he disappeared and the next model took the runway, Marinette felt like she could easily breathe again.

The five pieces she’d designed for the show had officially made it up and down the runway without incident and after a lighting mishap with some unfortunately placed pearlescent beads at the last show she’d had the opportunity to work with, this felt like a huge success. She relaxed and sat back in her seat, happy to watch Adrien come down the runway a few more times before all the other young designers’ pieces had been seen.  
______________________________________

“You looked a little nervous,” Adrien murmured in Marinette’s ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Me? You know I never get nervous.” She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. She held up her hand and pinched the air between her thumb and forefinger. “Okay, so maybe just a teeny, tiny bit nervous.”

“The hero of Paris and scared of a few loose beads,” he teased, keeping his voice low as others mingled around them at the after party.

Her eyes widened. “There were loose beads?!”

Adrien laughed and hugged her close. He kissed her forehead before releasing his hold on her to take her hand. “No. Sorry for the scare.”

“You know you can’t do that to me,” she huffed but humor edged her words.

“Are you hungry?”

“I think I’m still a little too anxious to eat,” she admitted. “Though I do feel better that everything went so well this time.”

“Everything was perfect, Mari. You’re the best designer here.” He squeezed her hand and led them to the food table. “Do you mind if I eat? I’m starving.”

“Go for it.” She released his hand and took time to look around the large room. She spotted Gabriel looking unapproachable and uncomfortable towards the far left corner. He’d hosted the event to showcase up-and-coming young designers and their works. “I should probably go thank your father for the opportunity again.”

Adrien offered her a full plate and then started to pile more food onto a second one. “You’ve already thanked him. I say we eat this delicious food and then transform and take a run.”

"Aren’t you tired?”

“Exhausted but I think you need to keep your mind busy while we wait for the show reviews to be published. Oh man, I’ve missed bread this week.” He bit off a large chunk of a roll and hummed happily as he popped it in his mouth.

Marinette wanted to argue but she knew he was right. Keeping distracted would be the best thing for her and the fact that he realized that sent warmth shooting through her chest. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and felt him freeze mid-chew. She laughed and pulled back. “Thank you for just being you, Kitty.”

Adrien swallowed loudly and blushed, his expression melting into one of pure fondness. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too.”


	26. Nino and Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Nino and Felix as parents planning their first birthday party for their adopted daughter so here we go. <3

“Look at these two cakes and tell me which one you like better.” Felix slid his laptop along the table so Nino could see the screen. “Here’s the first one.”

Nino stared at the three-tier cake featuring a volcano, trees, and twenty or so toy dinosaurs. “Uh, Fe, how many kids are we expecting for this party?”

“Well, Madi’s whole class so that’s fifteen kids if everyone comes. Parents might stay too. And then our family.”

“Sure,” he nodded, “but this cake would feed like two hundred people.”

“Then we’ll have leftovers.”

“Felix.”

“Fine,” he huffed as he opened the next tab with the second cake. “How about this one?”

“This one’s bigger!”

“Well, she needs the perfect cake!” Felix pulled his laptop back with a frown. “Everything about this party needs to be perfect. She has to know...” He trailed off and opened a new tab.

Nino watched his husband struggle to keep a blank expression on his face as he looked at other cakes. “She knows we love her,” he said softly as he reached over to take Felix’s hand off the mouse. “She doesn’t need an extravagant party to know that.”

“But I want to give her an extravagant party and I want it to be one with stuff she likes. The few birthday parties I had as a kid were events for my parents to impress business partners and friends and I want this to only be about Madeline. She asked for dinosaurs and she’s going to get dinosaurs.”

“Do I need to worry about you finding a necromancer to have actual dinosaurs at this party?” Nino teased, scooting even closer so he could wrap his arm around him.

“Are you saying that’s not a good idea?”

“See, the problem is I don’t know if you’re being serious or not.”

Felix finally cracked a small smile. “I guess that would be too dangerous for a five year old’s birthday party.”

“Yeah, we should wait for the dark magic until she’s at least twelve or thirteen,” Nino agreed with a laugh. “Okay, so we’ll get her a big cake and I’m not going to ask how much it costs.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

“What else?”

“Well, you know she loves Ladybug so Marinette said she would slip out at some point so she could make an appearance. And since Adrien won’t be able to restrain himself, I’m sure Chat Noir will too.”

“No doubt about that. Adrien isn’t going to miss an opportunity to impress his favorite niece. She loves Chat Noir too though.” Nino tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe we should make red spotted dinosaur decorations or something. The best of both worlds.”

“That could work. I’m ordering her a shirt to wear with a dinosaur on it so I’ll see if they can make it ladybug-patterned.” Felix pulled up a to-do list and centered it on the screen. “Do you think three bounce houses is too many?”

“I do.”

“Hmmm.”  
______________________________________

“Daddy! Did you see Ladybug?! She told me Happy Birthday!” Madeline jumped up into Nino’s arms with a happy shriek.

“I did! Did you tell her thank you for coming?” he grinned, holding her up. 

“Yes! And I told her she can come visit anytime she wants! Chat Noir too!”

“That was really nice of you, Madi. I’m sure they appreciated that.” He kissed her forehead. “And you need to go tell Daddy thank you because he’s the one who asked them to come here for your party.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really? He's friends with Ladybug?!”

Nino tried not to give himself away with a smile. “He sure is.” His daughter was trying to wriggle out of his arms even as he answered so he let her back down and she was off like a shot in Felix’s direction. He watched his husband stagger back a few steps as their daughter threw herself at him like she’d done before. 

Felix’s face changed from politely blank to full of joy as he held her up. Nino watched Madeline take hold of Felix’s dinosaur printed tie and play with it as she talked to him. She’d done that the first time they met her and Felix had the same hopelessly fond expression on his face now as he had then.

“He looks happy.” Marinette stood beside Nino and linked her arm through his. 

“He really is.”

“You look happy too.”

Nino watched Felix hug their daughter tight and then release her to go play with her friends. “I really am.”


	27. Alya, Adrien, Nino, and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is from a previous drabble set so I added it here for easier reading :)

**PART ONE**

“Okay, we’re doing this right this time,” Alya said confidently. “Everyone take out your phones.”

Nino and Marinette shared a grin as they pulled their phones out and Adrien flushed guiltily. “I think I left mine at home.”

Alya reached into her pocket for a moment but brought her empty hand back out. “I reminded everyone to bring them.”

“It was a very rushed situation! I walked in the door and Nino kissed me and then Marinette was telling me about her day and then you were saying we had to leave right away,” he exclaimed. “Maybe you can just tell me what’s on my list and I’ll remember.”

“I had everyone download this shopping list app so we would be more efficient and not forget things. It was going to be perfect.”

“It still will be,” Marinette promised, opening her app. “So I’m on dairy, meat, and produce. I was going to make us a cake this week so I need to go–”

“Nope.” Alya held up her phone. “All of your cake ingredients not on your list are on Nino’s. You always buy more than you need and we have way too many baked items in the apartment. I’ve gained weight since you moved in and that can’t keep happening.”

“Marinette can have my list too then and I’ll take Adrien’s,” Nino offered, switching to Adrien’s list on his phone. “The cleaning supplies are near the entertainment section and I can look–”

“I’ll make sure Adrien takes care of his list. You don’t have any room in the budget this month for extra entertainment buys,” Alya reminded him. She looked at her partners with pleading eyes. “Can we please try it this way? Everyone only get exactly what’s on your list.”

The trio exchanged looks and Alya gave them a relieved look when they nodded with matching smiles.

“Thank you. Okay, let’s get everything as quick as we can. I can see when everyone is done and we’ll all meet up here to pay.”

“You’re the best, Al.” Nino kissed her temple and went to the cart line to grab one.

“Thank you for putting this together and taking care of us.” Marinette kissed her cheek, hand dipping into Alya’s coat pocket quickly. “Tricky, tricky,” she whispered with a smile before following Nino to share his cart despite their separate lists.

Adrien slipped his hand into Alya’s and squeezed it happily. “Troublemakers,” he teased. “Good thing we’re here to keep them in line, huh?”

“Mmmhmm. Looks like we’re stuck together now. Good thing I missed you this week.”

“That’s always a good thing because I missed you too.” He smiled and it reached all the way to his eyes. “How was your day? Did that meeting go well this morning?”

Alya smiled back and tucked Adrien’s phone deeper in her jacket pocket as she answered him. 

**PART TWO**

“Ooo, can we splurge a little and get the peppermint body wash?” Adrien held up the red and white striped bottle and did an exaggerated pleased shudder. “I like how it makes my skin tingle.”

“Only if you do that again,” Alya teased, plucking the bottle out of his hand and dropping it in the cart. Adrien repeated the motion and she poked him in the side and laughed as they moved down the aisle. “I forgot to check the sink shaving cream before we left. Any idea how you guys are? I know we need some in the shower.”

“We might be getting low.” Adrien rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “But maybe I’ll grow my facial hair out or something. I could rock a beard, couldn’t I?”

“Nino could.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

She blinked faux innocent eyes at him. “Didn’t it?”

Adrien scowled. “May I please borrow your phone?”

“Why?”

“So Nino and Marinette can convince you I would look devilishly handsome with a beard,” he huffed.

“Oh, is that so? You’re sure they’ll agree?” Alya curled her tongue behind her teeth in a sly expression. “You seem pretty confident about that.”

He rolled his shoulders back and pushed out his chest. “I am.” She pulled his phone from its hiding place in her pocket and handed it to him. “Wait, this is my phone!”

“Nothing gets past you, Sunshine.” Alya rolled their cart down the next aisle and grabbed two boxes of toothpaste. 

“Yeah, but you had me thinking I left it home!” Realization struck and Adrien grinned. “You wanted to spend time with me, you little liar.”

“I didn’t lie. I simply didn’t tell the whole truth.”

“Mmmhmm, you wanted me all to yourself, huh? Man, you’re so in love with me.”

“We’ve been dating for three years.”

“Look at that blush. You’re crushing on me so hard,” Adrien teased. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her to him so he could kiss the top of her head. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m breaking up with you when we get home,” she threatened even as her smile widened. She kept pushing the cart forward as Adrien shuffled along with her, refusing to release his hold.

“Pretty big talk for someone who tricked everyone so we could get some good quality shopping bonding in, just the two of us.”

She laughed. “I’m not getting out of this one for a while, am I?”

“I wouldn’t think so.”

She considered it for a moment and nodded. “I can live with that.”

They finished grabbing the rest of the items on their list and meandered around the checkout area while waiting on their partners. On the other side of pleasantly patient, Nino and Marinette finally joined them. They both had red faces and very happy smiles.

“You have lettuce in your hair,” Alya pointed out dryly as she plucked the wilted green leaf from Nino’s head.

The other woman giggled and blushed harder. “Oh, uh, yeah, he tripped.”

“Your skirt is backwards.”

Marinette hastily pulled it around so the seams were where they were supposed to be. “I tripped too,” she added with a guilty laugh.

"The grocery store? Really? Where did you even...You know what? Don’t want to know.”

“It was just some kissing. Nothing too scandalous.” Nino winked and slipped his hand into Adrien’s as they led the way to the register. 

Alya leaned in closer as they started to load their items onto the belt to be scanned. “Just kissing, huh?”

Marinette laughed. “Well, a variation of it anyway.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Want me to show you the place we found next time?”

“Obviously.”


	28. Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninette engagement story written for lahiffed <3

“Chloe, I hope you’re having a great time in New York but I don’t really have a lot of time to talk right now.” Marinette wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder and reached down to tug the zipper up on her left boot. “I’m getting ready to go out with Nino and I’m almost late.”

“Would you take a breath? You sound more ridiculous than usual,” Chloe huffed over the line.

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait!” Chloe cleared her throat. “I was only calling to tell you there’s been a change in plans.”

Marinette paused in her reach for the necklace on the vanity. “What are you talking about?”

“Nino isn’t picking you up for a date now. A driver is downstairs and will take you to your first location.”

“I don’t...you’re still in New York, right?”

Chloe snorted. “Of course I am. Why do you think I’m the lucky one who got the job to call you?”

“Job?”

“I’ve said too much.” Her voice held a teasing quality to it. “All you need to do is finish getting ready and go downstairs and a driver will take you to the next place you need to go. You’re about to start a scavenger hunt.”

Marinette bit her lip and felt her skin run hot. “Is this it?” she whispered into the phone. “Is he going to propose? Lately I’ve been wondering if he’s going--”

“You have to know I’m not going to tell you that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she sniffed. “Now stop talking to me and get ready. You’re already late. And I’m not saying that anything is happening tonight but I am saying that if a million pictures aren’t taken, I’m going to make you do the whole thing over again when I get back.” 

“Okay, okay. You said a driver is waiting? How will I know who it is?”

“Trust me, you’ll know. Now hurry. I have important things to get to. I’m not going to spend the whole night holding your hand from another country.”

The line went dead and Marinette dropped the phone on her bed and turned to stare at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her cheeks were a deep pink and her eyes were a little too bright and an uncontainable giddy feeling was taking her over.

Tonight was the night.

She quickly did her makeup but took the time to make sure she had her eyeliner just right. One never knew when pictures might happen after all. She tried not to think too hard on exactly what she was getting ready for because it made her heart race and her skin tingle. 

“Just a date,” she murmured to herself as she took the stairs in her apartment building. “Just a normal date with a different start. Don’t expect anything.”

It was lie and she knew it but it helped her calm down a bit as she stepped outside and immediately saw Alya leaning against a rented car. 

“Took you long enough,” she drawled but a smile broke through the guise. “Mind if I drive you around a bit?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be meeting my boyfriend for a date, you see.” Marinette slid into the car and took a moment to admire the leather seats before her excitement won out and she studied Alya’s poker face for any possible clues.

“Ah, yes. Nino, isn’t it? A fine young man.” Alya winked at her. “How’s your day been?”

“Work was crazy and then I was running late to get ready and then I got the oddest call from Chloe.”

“You don’t say.”

“Mmhmm. And then I found you parked outside in a car I don’t recognize so that’s not normal, obviously.”

“Must just be a day for odd things,” Alya replied, tone nonchalant. 

“Apparently.” 

“You know what would be absolutely amazing on a day like today? One of your dad’s cream cheese croissants with the jelly in the middle. Let’s go get one.”

Marinette squirmed in her seat. “I bet he would give you one if you went over after you dropped me off wherever it is I’m supposed to go.”

“Nah, let’s go together. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Chloe said I was already late.”

“Chloe’s in New York, what does she know?”

The anticipation was eating at her but Marinette simply smoothed out her skirt and nodded. She caught the amused look on Alya’s face as she pulled up to the curb by the bakery. 

Tom and Sabine were waiting just inside behind the counter. A pale pink gift bag sat in front of them and Tom was blinking big, teary eyes at his daughter as soon as she walked in the door.

“It looks like you made it and only half an hour late,” Sabine said with a smile. “I’m impressed.”

“We took the scenic route,” Alya winked.

“Darling, this is for you.” Sabine pushed the bag closer to their side of the counter and Tom sniffled. The older woman tried not to laugh as she reached back to hug her husband.

“You guys didn’t have to...” Marinette trailed off as she pulled the tissue paper away and found an envelope inside. She looked up at her parents and took their encouraging smiles for all the push she needed to rip it open. 

There was a photo of Nino sitting on the stairs of their old school wearing a red hat Marinette hadn’t seen in years and smiling as wide as he possibly could. There was a slip of paper clipped to the back of the photo and she took it off with fingers trembling with excitement.

“I can’t believe I’ve been lucky enough to get to grow with you over the years. You’re so amazing and I still remember the exact place I realized I was in love with you and my life has been better because of it ever since. Go to the place we first met for your next clue.”

She read it two more times and then looked at the picture again. Seeing him again in the red hat he used to never leave home without brought back so many good feelings. “Does this mean we’re going to the school next?”

“That’s what it means,” Alya replied with a sly smile. 

Marinette hugged both her parents as they said their goodbyes and all tried to act like they didn’t know exactly what was going on. She and Alya hurried back outside and skipped the car to take the short walk to their old school.

Adrien stood from his place on the steps as they came nearer and Marinette had to stop herself from skipping ahead to him when she saw the bright green gift bag in his hand. 

“Is that for me?” she asked coyly, holding her hands behind her back to resist the temptation to grab for the bag.

“This old thing?” He offered her the bag and laughed as the tissue paper flew up in a rush. There was another picture, this one of Nino standing in the park and wearing a pair of khakis and a green dress shirt. She felt her heart swell. She remembered that outfit. 

“Adrien helped me pick out this outfit because I was a nervous wreck when you said we could go on a date the first time I asked you. We walked around the park and had ice cream and it was the most perfect night with the most perfect girl. I love you so much, Marinette. Go there and you’ll find your next clue,” she read aloud, feeling her cheeks burn.

“To the park then?” Adrien prodded. He offered one arm to Marinette and the other to Alya and they started across the street. 

The trio gathered another clue from Nathaniel and Marc who were waiting in the park with their dog. Kim, Max, and Alix had the fourth clue down by the Seine and Ivan and Mylene were patiently waiting under the Eiffel Tower with the fifth and final clue. 

The final photo wasn’t of Nino at all but featured the pink lounger on the balcony above her old room at the bakery. The note only read “I’ll be waiting where we had our first kiss.”

“You ready, girl?” Alya asked, reading over her shoulder.

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded happily. “I really, really am.”

Adrien glanced at the time and grimaced. “Good because we are really behind. I’ll, uh, let...the universe know what’s going on.”

“Smooth, Sunshine,” Alya teased as they made their way back through the park and to the bakery.

“Did you really rent a car just to pick me up at the apartment?” Marinette asked as they walked ahead of an Adrien trying to talk on the phone and keep his voice low. 

“I didn’t rent it,” she laughed, “but someone insisted everything be perfect tonight.” She glanced over her shoulder at Adrien before lowering her voice. “How are you feeling about all of this?”

“So excited that I think I’m going to burst,” Marinette admitted. “I’m trying to play it cool though.”

She poked her side. “You’re not doing a great job.”

“I know but...” She trailed off into a squealing sound that garnered a laugh from her best friend. “I’m just really happy and this has all been fun but I’m so ready to see Nino.”

“I’m sure he’s ready to see you too. He thought you would make it to him over two hours ago. We talked too much to people.”

“He left all the clues with my friends and family! Was I not supposed to chat with them?” She linked her arm with Alya’s and juggled the handles of the five gift bags with her other hand. “I know I’m supposed to still be acting dumb about what this is all for but oh my goodness, Alya!”

“I know!” She squeezed Marinette’s hand where it rested against her forearm. “Girl, after tonight, I’m going to tell you how painful it has been keeping it all a secret and dealing with the anxious mess that is your boyfriend. He convinced himself a couple of times that you were going to say no and scrapped the plans before he’d start over again.”

“You’re kidding.”

“You know I’m not. For a guy most people refer to as ‘chill’, he is a neurotic mess when it comes to you sometimes.”

Marinette sighed dreamily. “I just love him so much.”

“A match made in heaven.”

Adrien caught up to them just as they reached the bakery and slipped his phone in his pocket. “I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

“Thank you for doing this.” Marinette hugged Adrien tight and then hugged Alya tighter. “It really means the world to me that you were both such a big part of this whole thing.”

Adrien blushed and nodded towards the door. “Go on up. He’s waiting on you.”

Marinette had to keep herself from taking the steps two at a time with the knowledge that she would absolutely trip and bust her nose and that wouldn’t look the best for the occasion. Her parents were suspiciously absent from the living area of the apartment, though she saw light coming from under their bedroom door. She hurried up the stairs to her old bedroom and pushed the trapdoor open carefully. 

Half-melted candles burned around the room and rose petals led from the trapdoor and to the ladder up to the balcony. Nino was sitting on the edge of her bed with a sheepish smile. “I’ll admit the rose petals are a bit much but Adrien convinced me that if I did candles, I may as well go all in.”

Marinette let the trapdoor fall back into place and smiled up at him. “No reason to do things by halves. Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re right on time. You look gorgeous, by the way. I’ve been watching you walk around the park.” 

“How very stalkerish of you, Nino Lahiffe.”

He laughed and half stood, offering his hand down to her. She took it and climbed up with him, following him out onto the balcony. More candles lit up the small area and there was a picnic blanket spread out by the railing. “Hungry?”

“I don’t think I can eat yet.” She bit her lip and glanced up at him through her eyelashes. She watched his cheeks darken as he ducked his head. 

“Right, um, then time to get down to it.”

He went down on one knee and even though Marinette had expected it, she still felt her heart jump up into her throat. He reached for her hand and looked up at her with a soft smile on his face.

“Marinette, you are the most important person in this whole world. You make everyday brighter. You make the sun feel warmer and dessert taste sweeter and music sound better than it ever did before.” He swallowed loudly and his fingers rubbed anxiously against hers. “Every moment I’ve gotten to spend with you has been more than I could’ve ever hoped for. I love you so much and...” He trailed off and dropped his gaze. “Dang it, I’ve rehearsed this a thousand times and my mind just went blank.”

She laughed sweetly and dropped down in front of him. “You’re doing great.”

A shy grin worked its way across his lips. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” she nodded. “I’m definitely swept.”

“Marry me?” he asked, voice soft. “Marry me and we’ll have a silly, clumsy, wonderful life together.” He met her eyes again and his were overflowing with love and fondness. “The only thing I want for the rest of my life is to get to be with you.”

She cupped his cheek and opened her mouth to answer when his eyes widened and he pulled back a little.

“Wait! Wait...I forgot this part.” He produced a small diamond on a simple white gold band. “Okay, now I’m ready. Should I do the speech again?”

Marinette giggled and covered the ring in his hand with one of her hands while she used the other to pull his face to hers. She pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss and pulled back just enough to speak. “Yes, you wonderful goof. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.”

“It was the rose petals that really did it, huh?” He grinned against her mouth before they kissed again and Marinette laughed as he pulled her to him and they tumbled backwards onto the picnic blanket. “You really want to be my wife?”

“You really want to be my husband?”

“More than anything.” He kissed her once more and held her against his chest as they looked up at the stars. “Did you like the scavenger hunt?”

“I did! Sorry we took so long. I ended up talking to people.”

“Yeah, I probably should’ve thought of that,” he confessed with a laugh. “Adrien and Alya helped me take the pictures and stuff. You really liked it?”

“It was a lot of fun.” She turned in his arms so she could see his face. “I think this is my favorite part though.”

“Mine too.”

“Can I have the ring now?”

“Dang it!” He popped up and pulled her with him, the ring still clutched in his hand. 

Marinette held her hand out and he slid the ring into place. “Perfect fit,” she whispered. “Just like us.”


	29. Marinette and Chat Noir

“You came.” Chat Noir stood from the bench he’d been waiting on in the park as Marinette neared him with a tote bag tucked under her arm. 

“I said I would,” she smiled.

“Something could’ve come up.” He scuffed the toe of his boot against the sidewalk. “I know I’m hard to reach on short notice.”

“I was just sick last week but I’m here now. I hope you’re hungry. I brought lots.”

“I’m always hungry.” Chat Noir easily fell into step beside Marinette and let her lead the way. The hour had grown late enough that there weren’t many citizens on the streets but they still got a few stares. If it bothered Marinette, she didn’t show it and he was glad for that. He enjoyed getting to spend time with her like this. “How was your day?”

“Busy but good. How was yours?”

“Nothing too exciting.”

She stopped at their usual spot by the Seine and sat down on the bench. “Wasn’t there an akuma attack?”

Chat Noir frowned. “Oh yeah, I guess there was a little excitement.”

Marinette studied him. “Are you okay? You don’t seem yourself.”

He forced a bright smile. “I’m purrfect, Princess.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Be fake with me.” She dropped her gaze to her bag as she began to unpack all the items in it. 

He watched her work, unsure of how to reply.

She finally looked back up at him and patted the empty space on the other side of her. “Are you going to sit?”

Relief flooded his system and Chat Noir obeyed her request. They’d been doing this for months now, meeting once a week to have a late dinner together. It had happened after he and Marinette had been temporarily trapped during an akuma attack and he made a joke about making it up to her with dinner. She’d taken him up on the offer and they’d spent every Wednesday night meal ever since together.

“Sorry if I’m being weird.” He took the wrapped sandwich she offered him. “I feel kind of stuck in my head today. I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“It makes perfect sense. Water?”

“Yes, please.” 

She handed him a bottle and took one for herself out of the bag. They stayed silent as they ate but it was a comfortable silence and Chat Noir appreciated the distinction. They’d started to read each other well enough to know when a little quiet was needed. He’d never had that with anyone before and he treasured it. He wondered if Marinette felt the same but he’d never been able to bring himself to ask. It felt like an unspoken rule that they weren’t supposed to talk about it.

“Do you need to talk?” she asked as if she was reading his mind. She primly wiped at her lips with a napkin and then returned her empty sandwich wrapper to the tote bag before finishing off her water.

Chat Noir considered her offer but shook his head. “I don’t think I really have anything to talk about. It’s just a weird feeling. It’ll pass.”

Marinette nodded. “I get those sometimes too.”

“If you want to head back, we can. I know I’m not much fun tonight.”

“I don’t mind staying a little longer if you want. I just like being with you. It doesn’t have to be fun.” She settled back on the bench and looked out over the water.

Chat Noir felt his cheeks warm and couldn’t find his voice to answer so he sat back too and rested his arms along the back of the bench. Marinette took that for the sign it was and scooted closer to lean against him. Another comfortable silence fell over them and the longer they sat there, the better Chat Noir began to feel. “You’re really great, you know that?” His voice was barely a whisper but when he spoke, Marinette shifted beside him anyway.

“You are too,” she murmured and her voice had a groggy quality to it.

“You fell asleep?”

“You’re comfortable.” She yawned and adjusted against him once more. “Do you need to go?” 

He curled his hand around her shoulder so he could hold her tighter. “I can stay,” he said softly. “I’ll stay as long as you want.”


	30. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this drabble, Marinette left Paris a few years ago (after the fall of Hawkmoth) and she’s back and visiting for the first time.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the yell had come out but the damage was already done. The streak of black she’d seen racing across a nearby roof paused for the slightest second and then immediately changed direction to head towards her. She stumbled back and fell onto a pool lounger. 

She’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t had the smallest hope that she would somehow see him when she came up to the hotel roof for some fresh air. The chance had been so slim though that when she actually spotted him, she called out before she could give it a second thought. Now he was landing on the roof with a wide smile and bright eyes and Marinette’s chest tightened. 

“Hi,” she squeaked as she offered an awkward wave while she stood.

“As I live and breathe.” Chat Noir greeted her with a deep bow but his eyes never left hers. “What did Paris ever do to deserve to be graced by the presence of the hottest designer on the fashion scene?”

“Flatterer.” She blushed and held her hands together so she didn’t reach out to him out of habit despite the years that had passed. He wouldn’t have been used to that from Marinette and she definitely wasn’t Ladybug anymore. “I’m hardly more than an intern. I don’t even have my own line yet.”

“That’s not the way I hear it. The way Jagged talks, you’re well sought after.” He gave her a knowing wink and Marinette felt her blush deepen. 

“I’m sure he exaggerated. I saw him at a show in the states a few months back.”

Chat Noir stepped back and gave her an obvious once-over. “It really is awesome to see you. You look great. How long are you here for?”

“A week or so? My team just got done with a big project and I really needed some time away to decompress.”

“My team, she says,” he teased, an amused twinkle in his eye. “Sounds like a lot more than an intern to me.”

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Maybe just a bit.”

“There ya go. You didn’t want to stay with your parents?”

“The timing wasn’t great on my end. They’re remodeling so there wasn’t room although they wanted to try to make it work.” She waved a hand. “It’s fine though. To be honest, it feels a little weird to be back anyway. I think staying in my old room would’ve only added to that.”

Chat Noir shifted his weight as he scratched the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes. “Yeah, you kinda got out of here as soon as you could after you graduated, huh?”

Marinette remembered with vivid clarity why she’d tried to convince herself earlier to avoid Chat Noir at all costs during her visit. They’d finally defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura right before they graduated. The missing Miraculous had been returned to Master Fu and with them, Marinette had given up the Ladybug Miraculous. She’d spent years saving Paris from akumas and she wanted to do more with her life now that the threat of Hawkmoth was gone. Her partner hadn’t felt the same way and their final goodbye as Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t exactly been warm and fuzzy. She’d wanted to reveal their identities since it didn't matter anymore but Chat Noir had only wished her good luck with the rest of her life and stormed away before she could tell him who she was under the spots. It’d been one of the worst day of her life. 

Her stomach rolled anxiously. “Uh, yeah, I guess I did.”

He nodded. “Sounds like things are going great for you though.”

“They are.” She heard the words fall fake and heavy from her lips. “But it, uh, it is nice to be back here around friendly faces.”

“You’ve definitely been missed.”

An awkward silence settled between them and Marinette quickly spoke before it could spread out any longer. “Is it just you out?” She immediately regretted the question but floundered to smooth it over. “I didn’t know if Rena Rouge or Queen Bee or maybe Carapace or someone patrolled with you.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “Yeah, you have been gone a while. It’s mostly just me.” He gave her half a shrug. “There isn’t a lot that happens anymore that the police can’t handle but I think people still like knowing there’s someone like me out there.”

“So you run around Paris every once in the while then?” she asked with a small smile.

“Pretty much.” He ducked his head in a familiar shy gesture that made her heart clench. 

“I think that’s really great, Chat.”

“It’s not a big deal. I like coming out like this.”

“Even after all these years?”

“Especially after all these years. It feels nice to have earned a little peace.” He grinned as he stretched from side to side. “Definitely starting to feel my age though.” He let out a bittersweet laugh and Marinette impulsively moved closer to him.

“You don’t look a day over twenty.”

“You’re an awful liar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

The way he was looking at her had Marinette retaking her step back to put some distance between them. There was something too discerning in his eyes that she didn’t remember from before. After a moment, his expression lightened and he smiled brightly at her. 

“But I’ll take it for the compliment it is. Thank you.” He bowed dramatically. “I think for now though, I should probably be off. It’s getting late.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Marinette could feel herself nodding too much and swallowed hard. “Um, would you maybe want to join me for dinner while I’m in town? Maybe I could have room service bring something up here? I’d love to get to talk with you more before I leave again.”

He seemed to consider that for a long second and then he was stepping closer. He reached up to brush a section of her hair behind her ear and his thumb rubbed along her empty earlobe, the action sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. “I’d really like that,” he finally replied, voice barely above a whisper. 

The truth between them hung heavy on the air even as he stepped back and pasted on a generic smile. “Leave a message for me with the front desk and I’ll meet you whenever you want.” He walked to the edge of the roof and grabbed his baton. He stared back at her and his smile became a little more genuine. “I really am glad I got to see you tonight.”

Everything in Marinette screamed at her to ask him to stay. She needed to explain everything to him. Maybe he would understand why she had to leave for a while. Maybe he would...maybe he would want her to stay and maybe she would. Maybe she would ask for Tikki and her earrings back and she would race across rooftops with him again and swing through the air and remember how good it felt just to help people. 

“Me too,” she agreed with her own smile. “And Chat?”

“Hmm?”

“Please come back.” She felt her heart race as she pushed on with her words and hoped he understood. “I did.”

He was quiet for what felt like too long and Marinette was sure he was about to leap from the edge of the roof without a reply but then he was ducking his head with a shy nod. “It’s a promise, m’lady,” he said and then he was gone.


	31. Chloe and Nathaniel

“I want you to design my new costume.”

Nathaniel blinked up at Chloe before glancing around the art room. How long had he been alone? There had been at least four other students working the last time he checked. “What?”

Chloe crossed her arms and made an impatient clicking sound. “My costume. I want you to redesign it.”

“Your...your Queen Bee costume?”

“Obviously. What other costume would I be talking about?” She raised her eyebrows. “Are you dumb today or something?”

Nathaniel frowned and shook himself. “Charming as always, Chloe.” He turned back away from her on his stool and tried to concentrate on the piece in front of him. There was the sound of metal scraping against linoleum as she dragged out the stool next to him and he winced.

“I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

“I’m pretty sure you will.” He grabbed his eraser and used it to take back a sloppy line. 

“I’ll pay you,” she huffed.

Nathaniel considered that. “How much?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You can’t be that expensive to buy off, Kurtzberg. What’s your price?”

“Is peace from you on the table?”

“Rude. And no.”

He hummed in irritation and began the curve of the wing he was working on again. 

She leaned closer. “What is that anyway?”

“A new akuma design.”

“Are you sure you aren’t Hawkmoth?”

He glared at her. “Are you trying to imply my designs look as bad as his?”

Chloe shot him a sweet smile. “So about my costume.”

“Isn’t that suit magic or something? Why do you need me?”

She crossed her arms. “Because I have to have an idea of what I want to change it so if you could just design me something cool, I could look at that and know.”

Nathaniel half-turned to study her. “You’re serious.”

“Obviously. I wouldn’t waste my time in here if I wasn’t.” She looked around the art room. “I like your style and I think you could create something worthy of the hero I am. That’s it.”

“How do you even know my style?”

She scoffed and glanced at his sketchbook. “You printed off those dumb Ladybug comics and I read one.”

“And?”

“And it was fine, I guess.” She studied her nails. “I didn’t love being the villain in it.”

He winced. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m a hero, you know.”

“Yeah.”

That seemed to placate her for the time being. “So will you do it or not? I guess I could always intimidate one of the other art geeks but your stuff is the best and I obviously deserve the best.”

“I’m going to try to take that for the compliment I think it’s supposed to be.”

“Whatever.”

Nathaniel flipped to a fresh page in his sketchbook and drummed his pencil against the fresh page. “Fine. I’ll give it a shot.”

Chloe’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Just a trial run. If you treat me bad, I’m out.”

“I’ll be sweet.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he warned, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“Watch it, Red.” She pointed to his sketchbook. “Okay, get started.”

“You have to tell me what you want.”

“I want wings.”

He laughed. “Wings?”

“Yes, wings! Bees have wings.”

“You want little antennae too?” He pointed his pencil to the top of her head. 

“Oh, that would be cute!”

He sighed. “This is going to take a while, isn’t it?”

Chloe pulled out her cell phone. “I’ll order us dinner. Hey, don’t roll your eyes. This is an honor. I don’t hang out with many people like you.”

“You know, I could always just work on something and show you in class.” Nathaniel pulled his sketchbook closer as if he was going to slide it into his bag.

“Oh, uh, maybe you could just do it now though.” She didn’t meet his eyes. “Please.”

He saw pink fill her cheeks and tried not to think to hard on why Chloe was asking to spend time with him and blushing about it. He slid the sketchbook back into place. “Okay,” he nodded. “I can stay for a bit.”


	32. Marinette and Alya

“I think I want to cut my hair.” Alya laid back so she could rest her head in Marinette’s lap. “Would you mind?”

“Of course not. You should do what you want.” Marinette ran her fingers into Alya’s long hair and spread it out so it fell over the side of the couch arm. “It really has gotten long.”

Alya hummed happily in reply. “Keep playing with it please.”

“I’ve always loved your hair. It has so much body.”

“A nice way to say it grows like a monster on humid days,” Alya replied as her eyes slid closed.

Marinette tapped her nose. “Hush. It’s always gorgeous.” 

“Keep playing,” she whined, shaking her head a little.

Her girlfriend laughed and tangled her fingers in Alya’s hair. “How short are you thinking of going?”

“I don’t know yet. I guess I should look at some pictures. I just want it gone. I feel like I pull it up into a ponytail most days anyway.”

“Mmm, I’ve been doing that a lot too.”

Alya looked up at her. “Wanna go together? Maybe we should get some color while we’re at it. Make it a big change day.”

Marinette winced. “I don’t know. It might take me a bit to come around to the idea. You know how I get.”

“I do,” she chuckled. “It’s okay. We could still make a day of it. Get our nails done or something.”

“That would be nice. We haven’t had a pampering day in a while.”

“I’ll try to get an appointment on a Thursday so we won’t miss any classes.”

Marinette bit her lip too. “Make me one too.”

“Really?” Alya quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t have to get anything done.”

“I know, but I’ll think about it and maybe I’ll be spontaneous.”

“The appointment will probably be a few weeks out.”

“It will still be spontaneous for me and my hair,” Marinette assured her. “The last time I changed it, I went back and forth about it for months.”

“You really are the cutest.” Alya reached up to pull Marinette’s face down to hers.

“I think you mean the most neurotic about silly things.”

She smiled against her girlfriend’s lips. “Same thing. Cute is cute.”


	33. Adrien and Ladybug

“Fancy seeing you here, Handsome,” an all-too-familiar voice whispered in Adrien’s ear.

He turned with a wide smile already gracing his lips to see Ladybug grinning back at him. “You made it.”

“I told the mayor I would. A shame my partner couldn’t be here though,” she sighed.

Adrien nodded somberly. “He’s sorely missed to be certain. Did you come here to save me from boredom?”

“I am a hero, after all,” she winked. “How’s your day been?”

“I missed you.” His palms itched to reach out to her so he stuffed them in his suit pants pockets. It wouldn’t do to have the photographers roaming the party to get shots of Adrien Agreste getting too familiar with Ladybug when it was widely known that he was dating Marinette and the spotted hero was very much in love with her cat counterpart.

Her eyes cut from side to side to make sure there wasn’t anyone too close and she dared a step toward him. “I missed you too,” she whispered. “Do you have to hang out around here after?”

“Yeah. Father wants me to be at some meeting in the morning so I was planning to stay the night. I might be able to sneak out, but I’m not sure. He’s been very...talkative today.”

Ladybug’s brow rose beneath her mask. “Talkative?”

“He wants to bring me into the business, he has plans for me, stuff like that,” he frowned.

“What’d you say?”

He gave her a guilty shrug. “Nothing really. It was kind of nice that he was sharing. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Adrien, you have to tell him you want to study physics.”

“I will! Just...just not yet.”

“Ladybug! Mr. Agreste! Can we get a photo please?”

The couple posed for a picture and Adrien took the opportunity to slip his arm around his girlfriend for the quick moment. He thought that would be enough to sate him for a while but he found it hard to pull away.

“You just going to keep holding me?” she asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes. “I don’t know how my boyfriend is going to feel about that.”

“I think my girlfriend is thrilled about it so maybe it evens out,” he grinned. After a few more seconds, he dropped his arm with a sigh and put a little space between them. “I didn’t expect this to be so hard. I was just excited to get to have you here tonight.”

“Thankfully we don’t have to do it often.” She glanced towards the waving mayor and let out her own sigh. “I think I have to go do the political thing.”

“Enjoy. I’m pretty sure Chloe is walking around as Queenie somewhere. I got a flash of yellow earlier and then a bunch of cameras went off.”

“Glad I gave her the Miraculous to keep for emergencies.” Ladybug didn’t try to hide her smile. “I’ll see if I can catch up with her. Come see me if you can tonight. I’ll leave a light on.”

“Don’t you know cats can see in the dark, m’lady?”

She laughed softly and offered him her hand for a public shake. Feeling daring, he dipped down and kissed the top of hers and he cradled it in his. He cut his eyes up to her mischievously and was pleased to see a blush leak from under her mask.

“You’re trouble,” she hissed in embarrassment. 

He’d caught the flash of a few cameras but couldn’t find it in him to be bothered. “I love you too.” He watched her expression shift to one of fond exasperation and she gave him one last smile before turning to walk away. He watched her go and knew without a doubt whether as Adrien or as Chat Noir, he was definitely going to make her blush like that again before the night was over.


	34. Marinette and Adrien

"Okay, make sure to stir the noodles every so often so they don’t get clumped.”

Adrien nestled the phone between his shoulder and ear and frowned down at the boiling pot. “Clumped? They can do that?”

Marinette tried not to laugh over the line. “You haven’t been stirring them?”

“To be fair,” he replied as he grabbed a large spoon, “this is the first you’ve mentioned of this noodle stirring. You have to remember, m’lady, I’m a baby chef, a novice, a kitchen imbecile.”

“You got the water boiling just fine,” she giggled.

“Hey! You said you weren’t going to bring that up again.” He felt his cheeks burn as he stirred the noodles. They were already a little clumpy but not a lot clumpy and he was going to count that as a win. “Okay, what else?”

“How’s the meat looking?”

“It’s smoking and sizzling but it’s still pretty red on top.” Adrien dropped his noodle spoon to pick up the spatulate he’d been using on the ground turkey. 

There was a long pause from his girlfriend before she spoke again. “Sweetheart, have you been stirring and flipping and mixing the meat as it cooks?”

He grimaced and almost dropped the phone on the hot stove. “I wasn’t just supposed to let it simmer?”

“What do you think simmer means?”

“I’m guessing it doesn’t mean dump the meat into the pan and cook on high without touching it now.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she groaned over the phone. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come over and help?”

“No, I can do this. Besides, you need to finish those sketches.”

“I can work on them there.”

“Not with all this grease flying around.” He swore under his breath as hot liquid popped against his hand when he began to move the meat in the pan. “Uh, how bad is it if the meat is kinda...black on one side and pink on the other?”

“Throw it away and order in.”

“But--”

“Adrien, I love you with all of my heart but if you don’t want to poison your mother and yourself, please throw it all out until I can teach you in person.”

He grunted and turned off the burners and then slumped down to a stool by the kitchen island. “I just wanted to do something nice for her. She still hasn’t been able to leave the house since waking up and I thought...”

“I know,” Marinette soothed. “Maybe I can come over tomorrow?”

“I’m going to be just as bad at this then,” he pouted.

“Aww, don’t be a grumpy Chat. You just have to learn, that’s all. And I’ll be a sweet teacher, promise.”

“Will there be rewards for when I get stuff right?” he asked and heard her immediate laughter.

“We can work out a system.”

“A kissing system, right? I don’t want there to be any confusion. I will absolutely be cooking for kisses.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love me.”

She sighed happily over the line. “And I love you.”


	35. Kim and Ivan

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Leave me alone.” Ivan turned up the volume on his phone and pointedly closed his eyes to ignore Kim. His hand curled into a fist when there was another tap on his shoulder. “What?” he glared.

“You’re in front of my locker,” Kim informed him, a grin splitting his face.

Ivan considered threatening him but it didn’t feel worth it. He grunted as he stood and moved to the bench. 

“What are you listening to?” Kim opened his locker and started rifling through its contents.

The other boy attempted to ignore him, glaring straight ahead at the brick wall.

“Hey, Ivan. I-van. Ivan! Hello!” He waved a hand in front of his face. “What are you listening to?”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” he growled. 

“Not particularly.”

“You wouldn’t know the band even if I told you.”

“Probably not,” Kim admitted. “So you failed that test hard today, huh?”

Ivan felt heat rush to his face. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t do so great either,” he replied, nonplussed. “I don’t really get all this stuff. Max has been trying to tutor me but...” He trailed off with a shrug. “What’s your excuse?”

“I just have trouble with tests.”

“Mmm. Is that why you’re pouting in here?”

Ivan glared at him. “I’m not pouting.”

“You kind of are. Hey! Want to see me touch my toe to my ear?” Kim offered with a dopey smile.

The angry retort died on his lips and Ivan blinked at him. “What?”

“It’s something I’ve been working on.” He sat down and took off his left shoe. “I’m trying to get more bendy like a pretzel but it’s hard.” He carefully pulled his leg back and barely grazed his ear with his sock-covered big toe. He dropped his leg with a triumphant grunt. “See!”

“Why in the world would you want to learn to do that?”

Kim shrugged. “I dunno; it made you smile though.”

“It did not.”

“It did,” he nodded with a smile of his own. “Hey, I think of bailing on Chem Lab and hanging out at the park or something. You wanna join me?”

Ivan glanced around. “We can do that?”

“We’re not supposed to, but a couple of rebels like us?” Kim raised his eyebrows. “I think we can make it work.”

He tried to hold back the smile threatening to show. “That could work.”


	36. Chloe and Luka

“I think maybe this isn’t working out.” Luka rubbed the guitar pick between his thumb and forefinger and wished he had his guitar with him. It would make this so much easier, but now wasn’t the time to go down to his room to get it. He started this and he needed to finish things before he lost his nerve.

Chloe slid her sunglasses down over her eyes and looked out at the calm water. “Yeah, maybe it isn’t.”

“Maybe we just aren’t compatible and that’s okay. Not all melodies fit.”

“Spare me the music talk, Luka. You’re dumping me because of what happened the other day and that’s all this is.”

He frowned and tried to remember what he’d rehearsed in his head. “It doesn’t have to be like this. I think that right now, we’re just having trouble staying on the same tune.” He faltered, feeling his cheeks burn. “The same wavelength,” he amended. “That’s not to say there couldn’t be a future for us later.”

Chloe took a deep breath and stood. She blindly reached out for her purse and pulled it over her shoulder. “Just call me a bitch and be done with it.”

He blinked up in surprise. “What?”

She stiffened. “That’s what you’re thinking, right? I caused another akuma to happen, one that really hurt a lot of people. It’s not like you would be the only one saying it.” She swallowed hard and adjusted her sunglasses. “There’s a petition for Ladybug to take my Miraculous away. An actual...” Her voice cracked and her hand flew to her mouth.

“Hey, Chlo...” Luka reached for her but she stepped away.

“Don’t,” she growled. “I deserve it. All of it. I don’t know who I thought I was fooling.”

He stood with her but moved back to lean against the railing of the boat deck. “First of all, you didn’t cause the akuma; Hawk Moth did.”

“I think that petition would tell you otherwise,” she sniffed.

“Chloe, you aren’t a bad person.”

“Says the guy who literally just broke up with me.”

“Forget that for a minute.”

She barked out a bitter laugh and crossed her arms. “Get to your point, Couffaine. I’ve got other places to be.”

“Why are you so mean to people?”

Her mouth snapped shut, the snarky retort she had ready for whatever he said dying on her tongue. 

“I guess I don’t understand,” he shrugged. “You say Sabrina is your best friend but you aren’t very nice to her. And you talk so bad about your classmates sometimes. I thought maybe you were leaving all that behind as Queen Bee but lately, it’s gotten worse and I...it’s just a lot of negativity to handle, Chlo.”

Her jaw was clenched tight and her hands curled into fists. Luka saw the tears streaking down from under her sunglasses but he stayed where he was. He was familiar enough to know not to touch her like this.

“If everyone hates me,” she said, voice barely above a whisper, “it won’t hurt as much when they inevitably leave me.”

“Chloe.”

She swore under her breath. “I hate that I tell you stuff like that. I hate that you make me feel like...I just hate you, Luka. I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I really do,” she seethed. “I hate that I feel so comfortable around you and that I...that I can be anyone with you. I hate how relaxed you act because you’re just as anxious as everyone else.”

His brow furrowed and he crossed his arms. “I’m not...I’m just me.”

“You’re a liar too, just like me.” She spun on her heel and headed towards the temporary stairs leading back to the riverwalk.

“You’re not the only one to have people leave,” he called. “And you’re not the only one who feels like they aren’t understood. And I think you’re being a coward.” He swallowed hard and closed his hand around the guitar pick so the plastic cut into his palm. 

Chloe froze but didn’t look back at him. “What?”

“You’re a coward. You’re afraid to let people see the real you so you push them away and say nasty things and that’s why I’m breaking up with you, not because of some stupid akuma.” He hissed when he realized he’d gripped the pick hard enough to slice his skin and he let it drop to the colorful wooden planks. “I’ve seen who you can be, Chloe, and I’m not going to settle for anything else. I know I’m not perfect either but I was hoping we could help each other.”

“I took a chance and opened up to you and look what happened,” she shot back.

Luka deflated. “I’m sorry. I...I don’t want it to be like this with us. I really like you.”

She scrubbed the toe of her sandal against worn wood. “I really like you too,” she mumbled. “And...and it’s possible you have some points.”

“And I know I have stuff to work on too,” he offered. “But I don’t know, maybe we can help each other with out...” He trailed off with a smile. “With our stuff, I guess.”

Chloe raised her chin. “Is this you unbreaking up with me?”

“Are you going to try to be more open with people and stop pushing them away?” he countered.

“I don’t know. Are you going to try to talk without that silly guitar more?”

He flushed but nodded. “I’ll try. I am trying.”

“Then I’ll try too.”

“And we’ll see where it goes.” Luka reached out his hand and Chloe watched it hang in the air for a moment before she grabbed it.

“And we’ll see where it goes,” she echoed.


	37. Nathalie and Emilie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roommate AU, woot woot

“In a dress and makeup and drinking a beer,” Emilie grimaced and tossed her purse on the small kitchen table. “You got stood up?”

Nathalie tipped the bottle to drain the rest of the beer before answering. “It’s only been two and a half hours so, you know, there’s still hope.”

“Oh, Nat Nat.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” she sighed. “The sucky thing is I can’t even be mad. I cancelled on her at the last minute twice before we rescheduled for tonight. I don’t know why I thought this would work.”

“It just wasn’t meant to be.” Emilie grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and joined her roommate on the couch. “There will be someone else.”

“Not if I keep working like this.”

“Tell your new boss you need some time off.”

“You tell him. He’s an ass.”

“I’ll put it on my to-do list.” Emilie curled her feet underneath her and leaned against Nathalie, looping their arms. “You look really pretty. That Nadja girl is a fool.”

Nathalie managed a chuckle. “You’re sweet but I’m really not upset with her.”

“Well, I am. She should’ve called or something.” She ran her fingers along the material covering Nathalie’s lap. “Wait, this is my dress.”

“Your clothes are prettier than mine.”

“Oh man, you really liked her, didn’t you?”

Nathalie groaned and sunk down lower on the couch, taking her roommate with her. “It was dumb. She was smart and nice to talk to, that’s all.”

“Unlike me.”

“What?”

Emilie sat up and pasted on a brilliant smile. “It’s just...I know I don’t understand a lot of the stuff you enjoy so it was probably nice to have that in common with someone else.”

Nathalie frowned. “You understand plenty.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I’m smart. You really like smart.”

“What in the world are you talking about?” Her brain was feeling fuzzy from the beers she’d started around the end of hour one but she tried to focus. “Em, you’re really smart. You’re smart and gorgeous; you know you’re gorgeous.”

She nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I hear.”

“I don’t...” Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It was just a long day, that’s all.” Emilie stood and started crossing the common space to her bedroom. “You should keep the dress. It looks really good on you.”

“Wait, Em.” Nathalie stood up and immediately fell back down to the couch and blinked a few times. “I might be drunk.”

Emilie paused in her bedroom doorway. “Do you need help getting to your room or are you going to sleep on the couch?”

“I don’t want to ruin the dress.” Nathalie tried to stand again and held onto the couch arm with an iron grip. “I can make it.”

Letting out a frustrated huff, her roommate closed the distance between them and took on her weight. “Come on.”

“You’re my hero.”

“If you say so.” Emilie helped her into the room and Nathalie sat down on the edge of her bed with a heavy sigh.

“I didn’t realize I’d had that much to drink and when I stood up, whoosh.”

Emilie couldn’t keep away her smile. “You always have been a bit of a lightweight. You were just waiting on me to get back to take care of you, huh?” 

“I guess so.” Nathalie laughed and it petered out into a giggle.

The other woman pushed down the confusion storming inside her and kissed her roommate’s forehead. “Then I’ll take care of you, Nat Nat.”


	38. Adrien/Chat Noir, Nino, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Again, Part 2
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 30

“I should call and cancel, right? I mean, obviously I should call and cancel.” Adrien paced the length of Nino’s office and spun on his heel to go back the other way when he ran up on the wall. “I can’t have dinner with her now that she knows.”

Nino eyed him warily. “What does she know exactly?”

“Nino, she knows that I know!”

“That you know...”

“Marinette knows that Chat Noir knows that Marinette is Ladybug,” he shook his head in irritation and amended, “was Ladybug. And so if I show up tonight, she’s going to want to know who Chat Noir is and that’s me.” He slapped his chest and winced. “That was a dumb thing to do. This whole thing is dumb.”

Nino glanced at his computer screen and inwardly sighed at the number of emails piling up. “And you don’t want her to know?”

“No! I mean, yes? I don’t know. It’s not like it matters at this point, does it?”

“Then just go to dinner as Chat and if she asks who you are and you don’t want to tell her in the moment, then don’t. She isn’t going to be here very long anyway from what I’ve heard.”

“Where did you hear that? Did Alya tell you that?”

“She did.”

Adrien pursed his lips. “So you’ve talked to her. That’s...kind of big.”

Nino turned around in his desk chair to pay attention to his computer. “We’re not doing this.”

“You know you were a lot cooler before you became a corporate sellout.”

“Dude, you got me this job!”

“Still though.”

“You know, you’re supposed to be working upstairs right now. At your desk.”

“So did Alya call you or did you call her?”

Nino sighed and the springs of his chair squeaked as he turned back to the other man. “Marinette doesn’t know anything about your life now and you don’t know anything about hers. You guys don’t really owe each other anything. All of that was a long time ago.”

“I don’t know if I would say a really long time ago. A decade really isn’t that long and--”

“Adrien.”

“Nino.” Adrien leaned against the closed door. “She looked really pretty. I think I forgot how pretty she is.”

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose but couldn’t hold in a laugh. “I can’t believe I’m almost thirty and having this conversation. Look, you were upset when she left, but it was a while ago. This has to be your call.”

“But you wouldn’t tell her?”

“I’m not the guy you should be asking for love advice, dude. Just do what feels right. That’s all I can tell you.”  
_______________________________________

“I wasn’t really sure what you like now.” Marinette busied herself with uncovering the dishes set out on the dining table. There were candles set up along the side of the pool they were nearest to and two chairs from the hotel were set on either side of the table. “I used to feed you day old cookies and croissants and it’d be fine.”

Chat Noir laughed and peered at the spread. “Did you order the whole menu, Princess?” He watched with delight as her cheeks went dark as soon as the nickname fell from his lips. 

“I...well, no,” she laughed nervously. “But I probably did order more than we can both eat.”

“Challenge accepted,” he winked and moved to pull out her chair for her.

Marinette sat down and smoothed her skirt out as he rounded the table to take a seat. She was dying to blatantly ask him if he really knew she’d been Ladybug but she couldn’t seem to actually force the words out. “How have you been?”

Chat Noir spooned a heap of steamed broccoli onto his plate. “Today or the last ten years?”

Her blush returned and she dipped her head in an attempt to hide it as she reached for a grilled chicken breast. “Either one, I guess.”

“I’ve been good,” he nodded as he continued to fill his plate. “The first year or so after Hawk Moth was rough but I found my groove.”

“When did the others stop, uh, stop helping?” 

He shrugged. “Over time. They’ve all said if something happens and I need them, I can call, but things stay pretty quiet.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” He eyed her. “But that’s not what you really want to ask me, is it, m’lady?”


	39. Carapace, Felix, Chat Noir, and Gabriel

“I’ve got eyes on him.” Carapace hunched down behind the brick dividing wall and watched the dark figure in the room below him fiddle with the safe they’d been sent to protect. 

“Don’t let him leave with the book or anything else from the safe,” Chat Noir warned in his earpiece. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Apparently he has akumas watching his back so LB and I’ll take care of the one watching his exit.”

“Rena and Queenie?”

“That was akumas, plural.” Chat Noir grunted over the line and there was the sound of a heavy punch. “Come on, man. Not the face!”

“Chat?”

“They’re just as busy as we are. You might be on your own, Shelly. Don’t let him leave with the book.”

Carapace grimaced. “Got it. Going silent.”

“Be careful.”

He muted the earpiece and watched the figure below him continue to mess with the security lock on the safe. It was now or never. He began a slow creep towards the stairs and frowned. There was no way he could make it all the way down without alerting the thief. This called for a superhero jump and landing. His ankles were going to hate him in the morning.

Carapace readied himself, took a deep breath, and made the jump. He caught himself and put out his shield for an attack. “Stop right there.”

There was a snort as the thief continued what he was doing. “You can’t be serious with that phrase.”

He frowned. He knew that voice even muffled through the ski mask the thief wore. “Felix?!”

“Just let me finish this and we’ll talk.”

“What the hell are you doing?! We’ve got the whole team here to stop you.”

“And yet here I am, almost...” He made a clicking sound with his tongue as he slid the lockpick into place and the safe opened. “See. Done.” He pulled the safe door open and Carapace shook himself from his surprise and grabbed Felix’s shoulder before the other man could reach for the ancient book.

“Stop, you really can’t take that.”

“I really can.”

“Felix.”

He let out a long-suffering sigh and turned to face Carapace. “This is more important than you realize.”

“You’re working with Hawk Moth?” Carapace heard the hurt in his voice but it was already out there now, no use hiding it. “How could you do this to me? To Adrien?”

“Because this is bigger than...” Felix trailed off and pulled the mask up to his forehead so he could speak easier. “I promise I’ll explain it later but I really need to get out of here now. No one was supposed to know I was part of this.”

“You can’t take the book. Wayzz sensed someone was coming after it. He says it’s too dangerous.”

“And I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll even deliver it back here as soon as we don’t need it anymore. You know I wouldn’t do something like this lightly.”

“I didn’t know you would do something like this at all so maybe I’m not the best judge here.” Carapace crossed his arms. “I’m not letting you leave with the book, Fe.”

He shook his head and released a bitter chuckle. “Does this mean we’re breaking up? Seems right.” He reached into the safe and took the book. “You really don’t understand what’s at stake here.”

“Then tell me!”

A loud crash from a room beyond interrupted Felix’s next thought and he shook his head. “There’s no time. I have to go now.” 

Carapace clenched his jaw. “You swear this is the most important thing ever and you’re willing to give up everything for it?”

Felix swallowed hard. “I swear,” he whispered. “But it’s not an easy choice.”

“Fine, then punch me.”

“What?”

“It has to look like you got away. Punch me as hard as you can.”

Felix felt his heart clench as he knelt down and shoved the book into his bag. “I never deserved you.” He stood and pulled his fist back and watched Carapace flinch. In a swift movement, he stepped forward and pulled the hero to him in a kiss. Carapace’s arms went around him instantly as he let himself melt into one last kiss. 

They parted and Felix rested his forehead against the other man’s for a brief moment. “I promise I’m trying to save everyone,” he whispered. “Please trust me.” And with that last plea, he reared back and punched his boyfriend as hard as he could.  
____________________________________

“This should work, shouldn’t it, Father? With this spell, we could wake Mom and no sacrifice would be needed.”

Gabriel studied the spread of the book without looking up at his oldest son. “We’ll see, Felix. A sacrifice may still be necessary.”

“Not with this though. It should work. It will work.” Desperation leaked into his voice. “Then all of this stops.”

“All of this?” The older man finally did look up and watched his son over the frame of his glasses. “We’re only getting started.”


	40. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story does mention the death of a character but that character is now a ghost :)

"Are you going to be okay tonight?” Nino asked, pulling Alya into a hug. “We can stay over if you want or you’re always welcome at our place.”

“Yeah, let’s all stay together tonight.” Adrien hugged her from behind so she was squished between the men. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Thank you both so much,” Alya said gently as she extracted herself, “but I’m really going to be okay. Tonight was nice with everyone getting to share their favorite Marinette memories. I’m still sad but it’s been a year now; I’m coping.”

“If you’re sure...” Nino didn’t seem entirely convinced but she nodded quickly when she saw Adrien about to argue.

“I am. I’m just going to go inside and maybe take a bubble bath or something. I have my own memories I want to think on.” She leaned in to kiss both of their cheeks. “Thank you guys so much for always looking out for me.” Adrien squeezed her arm and then she was slipping away and up the walk to her building.

She took the stairs slowly, even pausing to step out of the high heels she’d worn to the memorial dinner. Her girlfriend had touched a lot of people during her life and it had been sweet to see so many people wanting to celebrate Marinette’s mortal life even a year after it’d been cut short. Playing the part of the grieving but healing girlfriend had been a bit more difficult than she’d anticipated, but she thought she’d done a well enough job.

With a tired sigh, she fished out her keys and let herself into her apartment. “Honey, I’m home.” There was a shimmering near the open doorway of the bedroom and then Marinette’s spirit took form. 

“How was it?” she asked quietly, floating just about the hardwood floor.

“Everyone still really misses you.” Alya dropped her heels and purse by the door and locked it. “Your parents looked good though. Your mom even looks like she’s been putting on some weight again. I told her how pretty she was.”

Marinette tried to smile. “That’s really good to hear.”

“Oh! Chloe’s pregnant.”

“What?!”

Alya held up a hand as she moved past her ghost girlfriend and into the room. “I know! I had the same reaction. She decided she wants a baby and went to a donor bank and now she’s pregnant. She thought tonight was a good time to announce it.”

“Wow.”

“I know. She made some speech about celebrating your life with a new life but we all saw through it. I’m still happy for her though.”

“And we’ll obviously be babysitting.”

“Obviously,” Alya nodded with a soft laugh. “Nino and Adrien of course tried to get me to stay with them tonight.”

Marinette floated to the closet and watched her wiggle out of the dress. “You could’ve if you needed to.”

“To be honest, I needed the escape. It’s hard to pretend to be sad about losing you when I get to still be with you. I’m the lucky one.”

A glowing blush ran along Marinette’s skin. “Not that lucky. Your girlfriend is a ghost.”

“Who I still get to see everyday and talk to and share my life with.” Alya pulled a baggy t-shirt over her head. “And don’t even start with the ‘But. Alya’ I know you’re about to pull out.”

“Okay, but, Alya--”

“Literally, what did I just say?”

Marinette huffed and glided after her into the kitchen. “Seriously though. This has been really nice but it isn’t...you can’t...” She frowned and watched the other woman rummage around the fridge.

“I can’t what? Kiss you? Touch you? You know that isn’t a dealbreaker for me. I’ll take this over not having you”

“Yeah, but I can’t even go anywhere with you! And you never have time to yourself.”

“I’m okay with that. I love you being around.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “You could meet someone new, someone who--”

Alya spun around and pushed two fingers to Marinette’s lips to make her stop talking. Her response died on her tongue as she gaped at her fingers actually solidly pressing against a mouth. “How are you doing that?” she finally whispered.

“I...I don’t know. I’m upset and I guess I just...made it happen?” Her words were muffled by the fingers still pressed against her lips.

“Okay, so...so this is new.” Alya tentatively reached up with her other hand and tried to place it on Marinette’s shoulder but it sank through her spirit just as it always had. After a moment, her fingers began to sink into her girlfriend’s face and she pulled the back quickly. “Wow.”

“Sorry. I’m still not sure how I even did it.” Marinette floated back a bit until half of her body was obscured by the counter and cabinets. 

“Could you feel it?”

“It was almost tingly.”

Alya chewed on her lip. “Okay, okay, this is...we should record this.” She went back out to her purse and grabbed her phone. “Maybe we can try to do it everyday. It could be something we need to build up to, like a muscle you have to exercise.”

“Or it could’ve been a fluke accident,” Marinette offered with a slight frown.

“Or it could’ve been the start of something new, just like before when you showed up here after you died. Do you honestly think anything is going to make me let you go at this point?” Alya set her phone on the counter and gazed up at Marinette. “I loved you with everything in me during your life, and death didn’t change that.”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“It’s not fair to you either, but it’s what we’ve got and I think that’s worth it.” Alya reached up with her palm turned to the ceiling. “So what do you say? Still want to spend your afterlife with me and kick ass as two fabulous babes?”

A beautiful smile finally spread along Marinette’s lips and she carefully lined her palm up with Alya’s. “Absolutely.”


	41. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Max/Marinette (Ladybug) so eep!

“Okay, all of the safety protocols have now been overridden,” Max’s voice came over the earpiece crisp and clear, accompanied by the clickety-clacking of his keyboard from where he was safely hidden in a hotel room down the street. “You have approximately seventy-three seconds before the backup firewall is put into place and I have to reconfigure.”

“Got it.” Ladybug slipped into Gabriel Agreste’s office and stayed close to the wall as she moved. “Let me know if anyone in the house leaves their current spots.”

“Gabriel is showing in the furthest left room on the top floor, Nathalie on the opposite end, and Adrien...” Max’s voice dropped out and Ladybug reminded herself time was of the essence and kept pushing forward as she waited for her partner to come back online. There was the sound of furious typing and then Max spoke again. “Adrien isn’t showing up anymore.” 

“What do you mean? Like he left the house?”

“That’s one assumption. I can send Markov--”

“No, I’m to the safe now. I’m sure Adrien just went out.” She tried to push away the worries of her friend sneaking out of the house in the wee hours of the morning but there would be time to think on that when she wasn’t trying to beat the clock on a high tech security system. 

“Okay, move nine degrees to the left and I should be able to pick up a signal from the relay I gave you.”

Ladybug guessed where nine degrees to the left was in front of the safe and waited, holding her breath.

“You know, between the two of us, I think I’m the one expected to be the cat burglar, Spots.”

She almost jumped out of her skin and turned her head slightly to see Chat Noir leaning against the far wall. “What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Wondering why you’re breaking into Gabriel Agreste’s safe,” he shrugged. “Need help?” He raised his hand to show the black power already beginning to bubble at his fingertips.

“Sorry, Kitty, this job requires a bit more finesse.”

There was a huff over her earpiece. “The backup firewall is going to fall into place in fifteen seconds. Both of you need to move to the far left and stand approximately three body widths apart until I can take it down. Go now. Communication will be lost for an indefinite number of seconds.”

Ladybug nodded and hoped Max saw her over the security camera he’d hacked. “Come on, we need to move before the system comes back online.”

Chat Noir casually pushed away from the wall and easily moved into the spot he would be safe from the motion detectors as if he already knew exactly where it was. “So who is the little voice in your ear helping you with this caper? I thought I was your main partner.”

“I can have different kinds of partners, you know.” She saw a teasing glint enter his eyes and immediately regretted her choice of words.

“Ah, so this is a different kind of partner then.” He put too much emphasis oh the word “partner” as he curled his tongue behind his teeth. “Aren’t you a blushing bug?” he teased.

Ladybug felt her cheeks heating up and turned her face toward the opposite wall in a failed attempt to hide her blush. “We work together.”

“No, you and I work together,” he argued as the hum of the backup generator began. “I don’t make you blush like that. So who is the mystery man with the mic?”

“I can’t tell you that! It’s a secret for his safety.”

“Ah,” he nodded. “Does he know who you are?”

She sniffed and lifted her chin. “He knows I’m Ladybug.”

“Everyone knows you’re Ladybug.” He studied her profile. “You really trust him though. You didn’t even tell me about this job tonight and you tell me just about everything.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, but he had certain skills that were necessary for tonight so I invited him to help.”

“Skills for stealing from Gabriel Agreste,” Chat Noir clarified.

“Yes,” she replied stiffly.

“I see. So when are you going to make your move?”

She blinked and looked back over at him. “What? I’m waiting to hear from--”

“Come on, Spots, not about the safe. You going to let him be your mystery mic man forever or what? Life is short.”

“Yeah. but...”

“But he’s hideous?”

“What?! No, he’s very...” She felt her blush return and ducked her head. “He’s very handsome. And he wears these cute suspenders that...you know what? I’m not doing this with you.”

“Suspenders. Very fetching.”

“Stop it. Look, he’s crazy smart and creative and just...just amazing.”

“You’ve got it bad.”

“Please let me die of embarrassment in peace, Chaton.”

Chat Noir chuckled quietly. “All I’m saying is don’t miss your chance. Life is unpredictable for people like us. You have to take your joy where you can find it.”

“Thanks, I...I really appreciate that.”

There was a crackling in her ear as Chat Noir nodded and then Max’s clipped tone came through loud and clear. “You are free to move about the room. I’ve taken the entire layout of it out of the programming.”

“You’re a genius, Max,” Ladybug beamed as she moved back to the safe with Chat Noir smirking and on her heels. She realized she’d let his name slip but she knew she could trust Chat Noir, even if the teasing might become unbearable.

“Your work is very important,” Max replied after a pause. “And I want to help in any way I can. This seemed to be the most efficient way to do so. Once you’re finished, I’ll rewrite the program and it will be as if you were never there.”

“Easy as that, huh?”  
__________________________________

“Easy as that, huh?”

Max sat back and flexed his sore fingers as he felt his face and neck grow hot. “I didn’t say easy, Ladybug, but I can do it. For you.”

He watched her reaction on the camera he’d taken control of and could swear she was wearing a blush to rival his.


	42. Rena Rouge and Chat Noir

“Does the length of your tail ever change?” Chat Noir knocked the heels of his boots against the brick.

Rena Rouge looked behind her as they sat on the roof ledge and examined her tail where it fell to the dirty roof surface. “I don’t think so? I’m pretty sure it’s the same every time.”

“I think mine changes.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes it seems longer and sometimes it seems shorter.”

“You could always ask Plagg about it.”

“Yeah, right. He would deny it and then start changing it on purpose just to mess with me.”

She laughed. “That sounds right. Does it bother you?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Nope. Just thought it was interesting.”

“I think it’s neat when it moves on its own, but sometimes I can make it move and that’s fun.” They both looked back to see the tails intertwine. “See? Cute.”

He grinned and took her hand as they returned their attention back out over the city where the sun was beginning to set. “I love that I get to do this with you.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. “I love it too.” 

“Do you think we would’ve gotten together without the whole superhero gig?”

“I don’t know.” Rena Rouge pursed her lips thoughtfully. “We would’ve still known each other at school, but...I really don’t know.”

“That kinda sounds like you mean you don’t think so.”

She squeezed his fingers with hers. “It’s not so much that really. It’s more that I’m just not sure we would’ve had the right chance to get to know each other well enough.”

“So you’re saying if that akuma hadn’t trapped us in a box together for three hours, we might not be dating right now,” he teased.

“That’s not what I’m saying! But...it certainly didn’t hurt things.” She blushed and watched the sky turn a deep purple. 

“Ah, you weren’t in fact attracted to my manly wiles before that then?” Chat Noir shot her a charming smirk and Rena Rouge laughed.

“I can honestly say I hadn’t really noticed them before that.”

He dropped her hand and grasped his chest. “That wounds me, Foxy.”

“Somehow I think you’ll survive, Kitten.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Besides, why does it matter how we got together? We’re together now and it’s great.”

“Well, sure, but it would be nice if you’d been secretly into me for a while and I had no idea and you were pining away until that fateful day where we were trapped together and found out that not only were we teammates, we were also classmates. And then our true love bloomed and we realized we couldn’t live without each other.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Are you denying that’s exactly how it went down?”

“I’m absolutely denying that.” Her brow raised under her mask. “And why do I have to be the one who was pining away for you? I like to think that you were pining after me that whole time.”

Pink leaked out from beneath Chat Noir’s mask. “Well, I was,” he admitted quietly.

“What?”

“I was the one pining after you. I, uh, I would wait in the courtyard everyday so I could see you go into class because it was too obvious to turn around in my seat once we were there. I would try to catch you most days but couldn’t figure out what to say and then you would pass by and sometimes you would wave.” He ducked his head shyly. “I always had so much fun with Rena and finding out you were one in the same was kind of the best day ever for me.”

Her expression softened. “Adrien...”

He cleared his throat. “So, yeah, anyway, I really love that we get to do this together.”

Rena Rouge nodded and leaned against him. “And I really love you.”


	43. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot for Teacher, Part 5
> 
> Parts 1-3: Chapter 9  
> Part 4: Chapter 14

“You can’t be here,” Chloe groaned and leaned against the door to block Nathaniel’s entrance. “What are you even doing here?”

“Levi happened to mention that you were really sick with the flu in class today and he made sure I knew that he wasn’t going to be here tonight just in case I happened to be in the neighborhood. Surprisingly, the doorman seemed to be expecting me.” Nathaniel held up a tote bag hopefully. “I come bearing gifts.”

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

“I have a good immune system. I’m not worried about it.”

Chloe sniffled once and then shuffled away from the door, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders as she shambled to the couch. She let out a little huff as she curled up again. “This is not how I wanted you to see me after our last date.”

“I think somehow we’ll both survive,” he teased as he took his bag to the counter jutting out from the small kitchenette. “Have you eaten?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“You’re not a nice nurse.”

He grinned and lifted a plastic container out of his bag and sat it on the counter. “Do you like soup?”

“Not really.”

“Oh, uh, okay, well, what do you like? I can go get you something.”

Chloe frowned and half sat up. “Did you bring me soup?”

He waved a hand. “It’s not a big deal. I can take it back home and eat it later.”

“Did you make it?”

His face went pink. “Yeah. It’s an old family recipe. My mom always made it for me when I got sick growing up. It’s dumplings and vegetables mostly, but it always made me feel better.”

“I want to try it.”

Nathaniel pushed his glasses back up his nose. “You really don’t have to, Chloe. I don’t mind going and getting something you actually like.”

“I want to,” she insisted. “And I’m sick so you have to let me get my way.”

“Ah, is that how this works?”

“Obviously.”

He chuckled and couldn’t hide a pleased smile. “Okay, then get comfortable and I’ll make sure it’s still warm enough. Would you like some fresh baked bread with it?”

“You made me bread too?”

“There wasn’t time for that but it’s fresh from the bakery.”

Chloe gathered the blanket around her and felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the flu. “I would love some, thanks.”  
_______________________________

“If you get sick, it’s all your fault,” Chloe warned even as she snuggled in closer to Nathaniel.

He ran a soothing hand along her back and sighed happily as they lay stretched out on the couch. “I can live with that.” A sitcom couple kissed on the television screen as the invisible crowd made cooing sounds.

“Thank you for coming to take care of me,” she said, voice soft. She pressed her cheek to his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. 

“Thanks for not throwing me out,” Nathaniel replied with an edge of laughter. “I honestly wasn’t sure what to expect.”

“A norm with me, I would guess.”

“I like it.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.” He kissed the top of her head and held him to her. “I kinda like everything about you actually.”

Chloe buried her face against his chest when she felt her all the blood rush to her face. Being around him made her feel like a teenager again, not a divorced thirty-something with a teenager. “I kinda like everything about you too,” she whispered.


	44. Luka and Nathaniel

“You promised,” Luka reminded his boyfriend with a playful strum of his guitar. “I played you all the embarrassing stuff I wrote while I was in my pining stage and you said you would show me the drawings you did.”

“Yeah, but this is different.” Nathaniel hugged his sketchbook close to his chest. “My style has changed and these just look really bad.”

“I’m sure they look great just like everything else you do.”

“And your songs weren’t embarrassing. They were really sweet and I was kinda hoping you would record them for me.”

Luka blushed. “There was a lot of rhyming.”

“A lot rhymes with red,” he grinned. “I loved them.”

“And I’m going to love your art.”

Nathaniel blew his hair out of his face. “Fine, but don’t be surprised when they are all awful. You aren’t allowed to break up with me over this.” 

“I’ll try to keep the shards of our relationship together,” Luka promised with a teasing smile. He set his guitar aside and held out his hand and Nathaniel reluctantly gave him the sketchbook.

“Is this me with green hair?”

Nathaniel hugged himself and gave a little shrug. “There are a bunch of different hair colors in there. It was fun to play with.”

Luka nodded and flipped to the next page. “I kinda look like Jules with the purple.” He moved onto the next and smiled. “And we’d match if I got red.”

“Please ignore those,” he groaned. “I’d gotten a new set of markers and had no self-control.”

“I’m getting a lot of ideas here. Which one do you like the best?”

“I like your blue.”

“But maybe I should change it. What do you think? Maybe the green?”

Nathaniel settled closer to his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder at the drawings. “That shade is good for you.”

“Want to help me dye it?”

He laughed and sat back. “Today?”

“Why not? You art inspired me.”

“You really don’t need to dye your hair just because of this.”

“We can paint our nails while the dye is setting,” Luka offered.

Nathaniel chewed on his bottom lip and looked down at his bare fingernails. “That is tempting. You have to sweeten it by promising to play me those songs again later so I can record them.”

Luka leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’ve got a deal.”


	45. Tom and Sabine

"He seems to be moving down the street so I think we’re safe for now.” Tom knelt by the bakery window and looked back over his shoulder. “Ladybug will fix all of this, Sabby, don’t you worry.”

Sabine hugged herself. “That’s my name, Sabby?

Tom grunted as he got back to his feet. His knees couldn’t handle the abuse of being on the ground like they use to. He knew the akuma’s mind-wiping effects would only last until Ladybug and Chat Noir inevitably defeated the villain but it still wasn’t easy to see the lost look in his wife’s eyes. “Your name is Sabine, but I’ve called you Sabby for years.”

She nodded and took a careful step away from him even though there was a counter and display case separating them. “We’ve known each other for a long time then?”

“We’ve been married for nineteen year now.” Tom attempted to hunch in on himself to seem smaller. It was something he was used to doing around other people but never around Sabine. He pushed past that and offered her a gentle smile. “We have a daughter too.”

“A daughter, really?” Sabine’s eyes lit up but she still glanced around cautiously.

“We live upstairs.” Tom pointed to the backdoor of the bakery. “All three of us. Marinette should be at school right now so she’ll be safe from the akuma.”

“Oh, that’s...that’s good then.”

“Would you like to go upstairs?”

Sabine seemed to consider it and shook her head. “I think it’s best if I stay down here for now.” 

Tom saw her eyes dart to the door and then away. She still didn’t trust him. “Do you mind if I stay with you?” He held up a hand. “Just to make sure you’re safe, of course. I’ll keep to this side of the counter.”

His words seemed to relieve her and she gave him a small smile. “I would appreciate that, thank you.”

They sat in silence for a long while, the sounds of the distant battle between the akuma and the heroes the only deciperable noise. 

“Is this your business?” Sabine asked after a long stretch. She’d taken a seat on one of the worktables so she had a good view of the entire shop and the big man seated against the far windows.

“It’s ours,” he answered. “You helped me start it a year or so before we got married.”

She picked up a roll from the basket on the table. “Is it okay if I...”

“Of course! You actually finished those just before the attack so they should still be fresh,” Tom replied. He watched her face as she bit into the bread and was pleased to see a smile.

“Mmm, I must be good at this.” Sabine took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. “How did we meet? Were we both bakers?”

Tom scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, no. You’ve just started baking in the last few years really. You do more of the icing and decorative stuff.” He settled back against the wall. “You didn’t like me much when we first met, I don’t think. We had a miscommunication and got off on the wrong foot and it took a bit for you to warm up to me.”

“But I obviously did?”

Tom couldn’t help his grin. “Yeah, I guess you did. It was the best thing to happen to me, I know that much.”

Sabine blushed and ducked her head. “This must seem so odd for you if I’m supposed to remember all these things and don’t.”

“It’s probably just as odd for you.”

“I suppose.” She frowned. “Earlier you said someone could fix me?”

“Ladybug. She’s our hero around here, one of them anyway. She has this magic, I guess is what you’d call it, that undoes any damage from the akumas.”

Sabine grimaced. “And this happens a lot?”

Tom furrowed his brow. “A good bit actually. It started a year or two ago.”

“Is it just here or everywhere?”

“I believe just in the city.”

“Why wouldn’t we just leave then?”

Tom blinked. “This is where we live.”

“I understand that but if this is something that keeps happening, couldn’t we live somewhere else?”

He chuckled. “You know, I mentioned that to you once.”

“You did?”

“Mmhmm. You told me that this was our home and our business and we weren’t going anywhere. And then you got this little crinkle between your eyes that you get when you’re angry and you told me you didn’t want to hear anymore talk like that again.”

“Yikes.”

“It was cute,” he shrugged. “And you’re right. I’m not going to let Hawk Moth run our family out of the city, but it’s nice to have you as my backbone sometimes, Sabby.”

She bit her lip and then reached for the basket of rolls. “Are you hungry? There are plenty of these left.” She tentatively walked to the counter and set the rolls down. She watched the big man struggle to his feet again and marveled at his size. He seemed like a giant even in his own shop but he moved so carefully and deliberately like he was trying to assure her he was gentle in every way he could. His green eyes sparkled as he reached for one of the offered rolls and Sabine found she could understand how she would’ve fallen for someone like him.

By the time the magical ladybugs were sweeping through bakery to undo the akuma’s spell, it didn’t make all that much of a difference for Sabine.


	46. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Again, Part 3
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 30  
> Part 2: Chapter 38

Marinette stared across the table and felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. “When did you figure it out?” she asked quietly, not able to meet his eyes.

“Not long after you left,” Chat Noir answered, sitting back in his chair. “I’d had suspicions in the past and with Marinette and Ladybug leaving at the same time and all, I asked Master Fu and he confirmed it for me.”

“I’m so sorry, Chat.”

“I get it now.” He dropped his gaze to the table and reached out to fiddle with the cloth napkin hanging off the edge. “I was upset back then but it wasn’t just about you. There was a lot going on in my personal life and losing you was...it was really hard, but now I can see you needed to get away and there wasn’t anything wrong with that.”

Marinette clasped her hands together but leaned forward. “Still though. I should’ve tried harder to make sure we were right before I left.”

“And I should’ve realized your decision wasn’t based on me.” He finally looked at her and shrugged. “It was a tough time for both of us.” He smiled then. “But now we’re here and this is good.” His brow raised beneath his mask. “Right?”

She laughed, cheeks going pink. “Yeah, this is good. I’m really glad we’re getting to talk now.”

“Me too.” Chat Noir looked over the plates of food. “So how are we doing this? Each picking out what we want most or buffet style?”

“Buffet style maybe? Then we can try it all.”

“I love the way you think.” He was pleased to see her fading blush refreshed as she ducked her head and reached for a plate. “Are you going to try to get visit with old friends before you head out again?”

Marinette nodded as she spooned steamed rice onto her plate. “I’ve hung out with Alya a few times so that’s been nice. I just saw Chloe and Kagami at an event a couple of weeks ago so I’ll probably skip them this time around. I’d like to see Nino but I’m trying to feel out the whole Alya situation first.” She set the bowl down and reached for a plate of marinated chicken. “Luka and I have been chatting online a good bit since we met back up at one of Jagged’s shows so I told him we’d make time for dinner one night.”

“Sounds like a pretty full schedule.”

“Not too full.” She glanced up at him through a fringe of hair. “I mean, if you wanted to get together again, I could make time.” 

If Marinette had been trying to make his heart explode, she was well on her way to being successful. Chat Noir cleared his throat. “That’s, uh, that’s a really nice offer. You said you don’t know how long you’re staying?”

“Work wants me back yesterday.” She laughed but it wasn’t a joyful sound. “My vacation time and reservation here lasts through the rest of the week though and then...I’m not sure.”

Chat Noir moved some noodles around with his fork. “You don’t want to go back?”

“I think I just feel like I haven’t been able to take a breath for last few years and I really, really want to.” She frowned. “The problem is, though, if I stay away for longer than a few days, I could lose my spot.”

“Just like that?”

“It’s pretty competitive.”

“When do you have to decide by?”

“Sunday.”

Chat Noir grimaced. “Eesh.”

“Yeah.”

They ate in quiet for a few minutes and Chat Noir gathered his courage. “I notice you didn’t mention visiting Adrien. He was one of your friends, wasn’t he?”

Marinette’s fork clattered to her plate and she picked it back up with a sputtered apology. “Oh, uh, I haven’t talked to him in years.” She forced a nervous laugh. “I doubt he’d even remember me.”

Chat Noir couldn’t decipher the feeling that rushed through him and he tried to hide his confusion with a smile. “I can say with one hundred percent certainty that he definitely remembers you, Princess.”

She frowned but looked down at the food on her plate, pushing all of her rice into a mound. “Uh, well, you know with all the Hawk Moth being Gabriel stuff...” She trailed off. “Even if he doesn’t know about me. I guess it still feels...” She blew out a puff of breath. “I broke what was left of his family.”

“We had to stop Hawk Moth from hurting more people,” Chat Noir replied softly. “I don’t blame you for that.” The instant she looked up at him, he knew that she knew and it all felt like too much. “Dessert?” he offered weakly.


	47. Ladybug and Carapace

“I’m here to relieve you, Spots,” Carapace announced with a mocking salute. “Coffee?” He held out a dented blue thermos and Ladybug reached for quickly.

“I think I actually fell asleep at one point. This has to be the most boring stake out ever,” she complained. “And for this being Chloe’s idea, she’s yet to show up for a shift.”

“Are you really that surprised?”

“No,” she pouted, taking a scone he produced from the soft lunch tote he’d attached to his shield for the trip over.

The Louvre was showcasing a very rare diamond from a traveling exhibit and the mayor had insisted the heroes of Paris keep constant watch over the item until it’s week-long time in the city was up. 

“I’ve been tempted to leave because we fight Hawkmoth and he only cares about these jewels.” She tapped a fingertip to her earring. “But I just have that funny little feeling that if I did leave it unguarded, something would happen.”

“So here we sit,” Carapace sighed. 

“Here we sit,” she agreed. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“Well, I know how grumpy you get when you’re hungry.”

Ladybug stuck her tongue out. “Everyone gets grumpy when they’re hungry.”

“Yeah, but you get, like, comically grumpy until it turns and then you just get mean,” he teased.

“I do not!”

“Do too. Here, take a second scone just to be safe.”

“I’m going to stuff this scone somewhere very uncomfortable if you don’t cut it out,” she warned.

He grinned and pushed the scone toward her mouth. “See, mean.”

Ladybug primly bit into the scone and looked the other way. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and it was that magic period where everything seemed a little soft, a little hazy. She yawned and realized just how tired she was from her all-night guard duty. 

Carapace bumped his shoulder against hers. “Why don’t you go get some sleep, Mari? I’m here until Nora can take the twins for Al.”

“You’re going to be so bored by yourself.” Ladybug yawned again and rested her head on his shoulder. “I can keep you company for a little bit, at least. You did bring me breakfast after all.”

He chuckled and enjoyed her warmth radiating against the left side of his body. “You don’t need to do that. I brought you breakfast because I wanted to, not to bribe you.”

“I like being with you though,” she murmured sleepily.

“Is that so?” When he received no answer, he relaxed a little beside her. “I like being with you too.”

After a few minutes, she wove her arm in between his arm and body and snuggled in closer with a happy sigh, her cheek pressed to his shoulder. After a few more seconds though, she was adjusting again with a little huff. “Can you put your arm around me?”

Carapace blinked in surprise but obeyed and then Ladybug was snuggling against his chest. “Much better,” she whispered as her eyes slid closed. 

She soon fell asleep and he sat as still as he possibly could even as his back, shoulders, and neck began to ache. He noticed pictures being taken of them in their perch right outside the Louvre and he really did think about waking Ladybug up but she kept making soft sounds every few minutes in her sleep and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was sweating under his suit by the time she finally stirred.

“I think I fell asleep.” Ladybug straightened with a groan and Carapace rotated his arm to try to get some feeling back into it. “Wow,” she blinked. “It’s bright now. How long was I out?”

He gave her a sheepish shrug. “An hour or so, maybe closer to two.”

“What?! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Because you’re cute! What was I supposed to do?”

Deep pink ran out from beneath her mask as she stood and stretched. “I’m really sorry. That must’ve been super uncomfortable.”

“It wasn’t so bad.” He stood with her and twisted from side to side. “Besides, I’ll take hanging out with you any way I can get it, even if I do bore you to sleep.” He grinned at her but felt his smile falter at the expression on her face. “I was…it’s a joke, Spots.”

She shook her head. “No, but we should hang out more, just the two of us.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, we can do that.”

“Like tonight?”

“Tonight?”

She nodded, eyes hopeful. 

“Uh, yeah, I can do tonight.” Carapace pushed his hood back to scratch at his head. “I might be a little tired after doing this all day so maybe we could just watch a movie at your place or something?”

Ladybug frowned then. “Right. Of course you’ll be tired. How about tomorrow night?”

“Oh…okay. So no on the movie tonight then?”

“Well, we can, I guess, but tomorrow will be a date.” She straightened, rolling her shoulders back and lifting her chin. “Is that okay?”

“A date?” He swallowed hard. “A date with like you and me?”

Ladybug bit her lip but stood tall. “Yes.”

Carapace tapped the side of his goggles. “And you know this is Nino under here, right? This isn’t a case of mistaken identity or something?”

A smile tugged at her lips and she relaxed a little. “Yes, I know exactly who you are. Should I ask if you know who I am?”

“Like anyone could ever forget you, Mari,” he said softly.

The deep blush was back and she ducked her head shyly. “Okay, so yes, if you would like to, I really want to go on a date because you’re fun and cute and you just let me drool on you for two hours and I’ve been trying to work up the courage to do this for a while now.”

“It was only a little drool,” he promised. “And I’d absolutely love to go on a date with you, Spots.”


	48. Nathalie and Jagged

**Day 1**

“Ooo, you’re much too pretty to be working for a stuffy guy like ole Gabe,” Jagged grinned as he flared his jacket out to hook his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants. “Why don’t you come work for me, pretty bird?”

Nathalie gave him her best bored expression. “Do you have an appointment with Mr. Agreste?”

“You know I do, pet,” he winked.

"Please take a seat and I’ll call you when he’s ready to see you.”

“How about you and I get to know each other a little bit?” He draped himself across the corner of the desk with a boyish grin, only slightly wincing at the expensive pencil cup he knocked to the floor.

“Mr. Agreste will see you now,” she said plainly, ignoring his obvious attempt at flirting.

“Ah yeah, how do you know? He didn’t tell you over your little intercom thingy.” Jagged poked at her phone and Nathalie resisted the urge to push him off her desk and onto the floor. 

She gave him her most professional tight smile and let all of her irritation leak out of her eyes. “I just know.”

He sighed and stood, giving her a salute. “Reading you loud and clear, love. Sorry for the invasion.” He opened Gabriel’s office door with a loud shout of his name and Nathalie felt sure her boss would have choice words with her later but that was Future Nathalie’s problem. She took a cleaning wipe out of her desk drawer and ran it over her phone and the corner of her desk the rock star had occupied.

* * *

 

**Day 13**

“Go on a date with me, beautiful Nathalie,” Jagged crooned from his seat in the waiting room armchair. “You’re the only reason I keep coming back to ole Gabe anyway. His designs don’t exactly mesh with my style.”

“Go to hell, Jagged,” she muttered. He’d shown up every other day over the past two weeks and her nerves were fried. If she didn’t have her pride, she would take him up on his offer just to be rid of him once they’d had their date. She cast a look towards Gabriel’s closed door. It wasn’t as if anyone else was interested.

“What was that, pet?”

“Mr. Agreste will see you now,” she answered in a clipped tone.

**Day 39**

Nathalie stared at the cup Jagged placed on her desk. “What’s that?”

“Salted caramel hot chocolate from that cafe you like down the street.”

“How did you know that?”

“Because you ignored me the other day when you stopped in to get one. You got a cherry scone too so I thought better safe than sorry.” He added the bag to the cup beside her desk and turned to go. “Have a good Tuesday, pet.” He waved with his back to her and then he was gone.

Nathalie frowned at her name written on the cup and adorned with hearts and dumped it and the scone in her trash can.

**Day 53**

“Nathalie, call Jagged’s assistant and have her schedule a time for him to try on the designs he approved. He’s been driving me mad, dropping by at all hours. Please explain to her that I do have other clients despite our personal history.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Gabriel dropped a stack of papers on the edge of her desk. “Did you hear back about the fabric that was held up in customs?”

“It doesn’t look good. We can try for another appeal.”

He scowled. “Do what you must then; I need that fabric.” 

He went into his office and closed the door and Nathalie looked forlornly at the clock. If she ordered something now, she could still get dinner before most places closed but if she did order, she was admitting that she would be stuck at work for hours still. If she didn’t order, maybe she would be more motivated to leave soon. She sighed and looked up Penny Rolling’s number to at least get that off her plate. She left a message that Jagged should could in at his earliest convenience and started on the stack of paperwork Gabriel left for her.

The waiting room door opening startled her and she was even more surprised to see Jagged walking in. “What are you doing here?”

He blinked and looked back at the door he’d just closed. “Penny said I needed to come up and look at the pieces.”

"That call couldn’t have been ten minutes ago. Were you in the area already?”

He tilted his head as he looked at her. “Love, I’ve been recording in the studio on the fifteenth floor for weeks now. Did you really not realize? We’ve passed each other quite a few times.”

It was her turn to look confused. “I...I don’t suppose I did.”

“That hurts a bit, I’ll admit.” He put a hand over his heart but gave her a soft smile. “Is it too late to look at the pieces then?”

“I don’t think he expected you tonight. Perhaps you could come in the morning?”

“Or the afternoon?” he grinned. “Maybe I’ll be busy in the morning. On that note, how do you like your eggs, love?”

She narrowed her eyes and he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“What do you drink now that the salted caramel thing is out of season?”

Nathalie felt her face warm and it startled her. Surely she wasn’t blushing just because an obnoxious man was still trying to get her in bed after weeks of denying him. “They’ll actually still make it if I ask.”

He nodded. “Good to know.” He tapped the edge of her desk and gave her a wave. “See you in the morning, pet. Make sure you get out and have some dinner before it gets much later.”

She watched him go and couldn’t decided if she was relieved or disappointed. 

**Day 75**

“Love, you can’t possibly still be here. I saw Gabe ride off in his shiny box of a car an hour ago.”

Nathalie blinked up at Jagged with bleary eyes. “I know. He told me to go home but I just need to finish--”

“Nope.” He circled the desk and gently pulled her chair back. “Come on, you’re leaving.”

“I can’t. I need to--”

“Nothing’s important enough to not sleep tonight.”

Nathalie let him pull her into a standing position and was surprised when his touch disappeared as soon as she was on her own two feet. “The show is coming up and things need to be finished. There’s a deadline.”

“There’s always bloody something,” he shrugged. “Have you eaten? I know a great twenty-four hour joint.”

She looked back down at her computer and long to-do list and the thought of sitting back down made her feel sick. She gave Jagged half a smile. “Dinner would be lovely, thank you.”

**Day 78**

Nathalie was surprised to find a warm salted caramel hot chocolate and a cherry scone waiting on her desk when she made it in. An envelope with her name on it was leaning against the cup.

“You know I couldn’t get up early enough to make this happen on my own but this lovely lad named Nino from the cafe knew you and assures me this will be ready and on your desk just before you get in. I gave him a big tip so please tell me he did good. I hope you have a lovely day, Nathalie. Love, Jagged.”

Nathalie smiled and read the note through once more before slipping it into her top desk drawer and taking a long sip of hot chocolate.

**Day 85**

“This counts as a date, pet,” Jagged grinned. “You can’t deny it.”

Nathalie did want to deny it. At least, she thought she did, but here she was, finding herself at the late-nite diner with Jagged again and wondering if she’d worked late just to see if he would come get her. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Bloody hell, Nat, give me a little something to live on here; I’m withering.”

She laughed and stole one of the fries off his plate. “I must like you because I don’t let anyone call me Nat.”

“It’s a crumb but I’ll take it.”

**Day 91**

Jagged’s lips were soft and his hands were gentle as he held her close and kissed her goodnight. She’d finally agreed to a proper date and he’d surprised her with mellow live music during a casual dinner. They’d talked and laughed and when he’d had his driver head in the direction of her small apartment, she was tempted to invite him inside.

“Are you going to let me in, love?” he asked, his breath warm against her face.

“I shouldn’t,” she whispered.

“Why?”

She frowned. Why? Her mind scrambled for a reason, any reason, but she didn’t really want one. She tugged on the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into another kiss. “Would you like to come in, Jonathan?” she asked, voice quiet when they parted.

“More than anything.”

**Day 113**

“Nathalie, I’ll need you to get those orders in before the weekend,” Gabriel said, dropping a fabric palette on her desk. “I’ve made notes on the ones we need in as soon as possible.”

Nathalie moved the palette to her inbox and shut off her computer. “You should’ve given them to me earlier then, Sir. I told you I had plans this weekend and would be leaving on time.”

“It’ll only take an hour.”

“Then I’ll do it for an hour on Monday.” She grabbed her bag and adjusted the strap at her shoulder. “Have a great weekend, Gabriel.”

Jagged was waiting in the lobby and picked her up off her feet and swung her around as soon as she’d cleared the elevator. Nathalie gasped and demanded to be put down immediately. She stepped away from him and straightened her blazer but happily took his hand when he offered it. 

**Day 221**

“Marry me.”

Nathalie scoffed and rolled over to grab her phone off the nightstand. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not,” Jagged insisted, ignoring the sheets as they shifted away from him in her movement. “I mean it, love. Marry me. Let’s spend the rest of our lives together.”

“I’m a workaholic and you have a pet crocodile. We are not the marrying type.”

“We could be.” He kissed her bare shoulder. “We could be great. We are great.”

She bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes on her phone screen. “I don’t want to get married, Jagged. I never have.”

He sighed and rolled onto his back. “Alright then.”

**Day 279**

Nathalie couldn’t concentrate on anything. Gabriel had even noticed and apparently taken pity on her since her inbox had stayed empty the past day or so. 

He was leaving. Jagged was leaving and she didn’t know what to do. He would be gone on a world tour for over a year. He’d been planning it for months later but some venues opened up and his label wanted to strike while the iron was hot to coincide with the release of his new album. 

Her chest felt tight. A whole year without him. She couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to do it. He’d long since left the studios in the building but she hoped he was close by. He usually was on the days they had plans. She could call him. She could beg him not to go.

She bit her lip so hard, she tasted blood. No. She wouldn’t do that. This was good for him and good for his career. She would put on a brave face and wish him luck and they would talk on the phone until things got boring enough to eventually call it all off. They’d had a good run. It’d been her most successful relationship so that counted for something.

She would be fine. She would get through this. 

**Day 313**

It was amazing how easy it was to fall back into her old lifestyle. She worked late and missed dinner and cancelled plans with friends. Although Gabriel seemed happy to have her back in work mode, even he was suggesting she leave a little earlier some nights. She rarely did though. What was the point?

She’d been making more and more excuses for missing Jagged’s calls but she hadn’t missed any of his televised performances. An alarm she’d set on her phone went off to let her know one was coming and she turned her screen enough so it wouldn’t face Gabriel’s office if he opened the door and put in her earbuds as she found the live stream for Jagged’s performance.

He was sitting on a set that had been made up to look like an intimate living room on the stage. While still dressed in his usual gaudy apparel that she’d grown fond of, he held an acoustic guitar instead of his electric. Fang was curled at his feet and the camera panned out to show a packed crowd surrounding the stage. They all began to sway as Jagged played and Nathalie realized she didn’t recognize the song.

“I’ve loved you for three hundred days since the day that I first saw you. You didn’t love me but that was okay because somehow I just knew. Some of those days I got to see you and some of them I didn’t. Some of the days I got to speak to you and some of them I didn’t. Some of those days you wished I hadn’t spoken to you but I’m hoping that some of them you were happy I did,” he paused to grin as the camera lazily spun around him. “We’ve kissed on some days and had a bloody lot of fun on some days and we’ve even cried on some days. And I can say with absolute certainty that I want the rest of my somedays to just be with you.”

The lyrics were too repetitive and sappy and the melody was hardly catchy but...

Nathalie swallowed against the lump in her throat as she continued to listen and watch. 

“...oh, somedays, and Nathalie, I want the rest of my somedays to just be with you,” he finished. There was a roar of applause and then he was standing and waving to the crowd and Nathalie realized her cheeks were wet. She wondered if he knew she’d be watching. It’d been at least a week since their last phone conversation. Surely he’d lost hope by now but...

Her phone dinged with a message and she saw that it was a video clip sent from Penny’s phone. It was of the performance she’d just watched with the text “Girl...”

She watched the video three more times and then she was knocking on Gabriel’s door. “I need to take my vacation days.”

He blinked in surprise. “Now?”

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“All of them.”

“All of them?!”

“I’ll call the temp service before I leave to have a suitable replacement sent in. They know our standards. I...I have to go as soon as possible.”

He sat back in his chair. “Where are you even going?”

Nathalie smiled then and her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. “On tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon. I really enjoyed doing this one <3


	49. Adrien, Kim, and Ladybug

"Ha! I think that’s my best time yet!” Chat Noir panted as he walked lazy circles around his boyfriend while his heart rate fell back to a normal rhythm. “Take that.”

Kim crossed his arms. “Mighty big talk for someone who’s only ever beat me once when I had a cold.”

“What can I say? I’m feeling lucky tonight.” Adrien grinned as his transformation fell and he slipped the silver ring off his finger.

“Lucky, huh?” Kim took the offered ring and slid it down his finger, the metal magically adjusting to the new size as he did. He eyed the kwami floating between them. “Do you have anything to do with him feeling that way?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Plagg replied and Adrien produced a piece of Camembert to give to him that was quickly devoured. 

“I’m beginning to think I shouldn’t trust either one of you but thankfully I’m still good enough to win. Claws out.” Jaguar winked at Adrien as the transformation washed down his body. “Count me down, Hot Stuff.”

Adrien grinned and held up his phone to show the timer up and ready. “Three...two...one.” He hit start and Jaguar was racing toward the Eiffel Tower in an attempt to beat his boyfriend’s time. 

“I’m not fixing the tower if he breaks it again,” Ladybug warned, landing lightly beside Adrien and settling against the half wall he was leaning on. “What was your time?”

“Two minutes, twenty-seven seconds.”

“A new record?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Nice.”

“I think so,” he nodded smugly.

“Hey, should I expect you or Kim for the rally the mayor is holding on Friday?”

“I think Kim. Father has me scheduled for a shoot that afternoon and I don’t know if I’ll be done in time.”

“Sounds good.” She straightened and stretched. “Since you guys are goofing around tonight, do you mind finishing up the patrol before you go home? I promised Nino I’d stop by and help him with that history paper.”

Adrien tried to hide his smile. “Sure, but make sure you actually get some work done this time.” His smile widened when he saw a blush leak out from beneath her mask before she stuck her tongue out and was swinging away as quickly as she’d come.

At that moment, Jaguar was running back but there was something off about his gate. Adrien burst out laughing when he saw the neon green ankle weights sitting heavily around the boots and what appeared to be a small bowling ball at the end of the tail. Jaguar was huffing as he hugged the ball to his chest.

“You...” he panted breathlessly, “are...a...cheater...”

“There were no rules that Plagg couldn’t be persuaded to make things difficult. It’s in his nature,” Adrien teased. “Come on, a big, strong guy like you could take it.”

“Then you’re saying I win?”

Adrien looked at the timer. “Afraid not. You lost by almost a full minute.”

“But I should get time subtracted for the weights,” he proposed, “so I’m pretty sure I’m still the champion. Claws in.” Kim stumbled forward without the balance of the weights he’d grown accustomed to and Adrien caught him with a grin.

“I knew you’d fall for me.”

Kim let out a bark of surprised laughter and threw his arm around the other man as Plagg delved into Adrien’s bag for more of his bribery cheese. “You know, you’re lucky you’re cute and charming. It makes it hard to stay mad at you, but just for the record, I’m still the fastest.”

“I don’t know. Ladybug even saw you were losing. That makes it pretty official.”

“We’re racing again tomorrow,” Kim demanded. “Just you and me, no magical powers.”

“What do I get when I win?”

Kim smirked. “A kiss from me.”

Adrien chuckled. “And what do you get if you win?”

“A kiss from you.”

“Well, with those terms, how can I refuse?”


	50. Penny, Jagged, and Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was requested by the lovely @dreamwreaver for Jagged, Penny, and Clara. I know Clara is one of those odd characters that Miraculous seems to have quite a few of that could be anywhere from late teens to mid-twenties so for the sake of this ship, I’m placing her at the older end of the spectrum.

“Penny, love, have you seen Fang’s toothbrush? He’s got some bloody awful breath right now.” Jagged lumbered into the living room area of the suite and flipped up some of the throw pillows on the couch.

“I think I saw it on your nightstand,” Penny called from her small workspace she’d carved out in a corner of the large suite.

“Thanks, pet.”

Penny listened for his triumphant whoop when he found the missing item that had been hiding in the last place he’d left it and then returned her attention to the contract in front of her. Tour negotiations were always tricky and she didn’t trust Jagged’s label to do him right after the last fiasco of a tour. Jagged had performed nonstop for almost six months with very little pay to show for it. She wouldn’t let that happen again; he deserved better.

“Penny! Do you know where my lucky microphone is? I need it for the interview later.” Clara entered the room and flipped up the same pillows Jagged had dislodged in his search. 

“Check the bathroom,” Penny replied distractedly. 

“You’re the brightest star, here and afar.” Her girlfriend stopped to kiss the top of her head before continuing on her search. 

“This is so unnecessarily complicated,” Penny groaned as she read further down the contract. “If there can be no more than twenty shows but no less than fifteen then why not just meet in the middle at seventeen or eighteen instead of trying to push it? We could use the break anyway.”

Her phone rang and she answered it without thinking. “Penny Rolling, how can I help you?”

She winced when a representative from Clara’s recording label start rattling off dates and places for her upcoming press tour and Penny scrambled for her Clara tablet, knocking the stack of papers she’d been going through to the ground. “Hold on, can you start from the beginning again?”

“No! Bad Fang! Get back here!”

She looked across the suite with wide eyes as the soapy crocodile hunkered across the room with a familiar glittering microphone locked gingerly in his jaws. 

“Jagged! He’s going to break it!” Clara cried, chasing after him. 

“He wouldn’t do that, would you, Fangy Wangy? He just wants to play!” Jagged’s words were light but Penny caught the frantic look on his face as he stumbled after them, soap bubbles in his hair and up his arms. She wondered why brushing the crocodile’s teeth had turned into a whole bath but she didn’t have the energy to ask.

Penny blinked at the chaos and realized there was still a voice yammering away in her ear. She grimaced and pulled her Clara tablet into her lap and reached for her Jagged one as she kept the phone balanced between her shoulder and ear. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Unsuvelle, but I need you to begin again.”  
_________________________________

“What’s this?” Penny looked at a lovely new black dress laid out on their bed and then at her partners.

“You’ve just been working so hard lately, love. We thought you could use a fun night on the town.” Jagged met her in the doorway and led her to the bed. He helped her slide off her blazer and folded across the chair in the manner she preferred.

“We love you and you do so much for us. We just wanted to give something back to you.” Clara smiled and held up the dress as Penny rid herself of the rest of her clothes, “I was trying to think of something to rhyme but I think I’ll take the night off from that too. Oh!” Her smile widened at her accident.

Penny laughed and took the dress, stepping into with a happy sigh.

“I made us reservations at the fancy place you like and Clara dear got us tickets to that romantic comedy you mentioned the other week.” Jagged stepped up behind her to slowly drag the zipper of her dress into place. “If that sounds like a good night to you.”

Penny reached out for both of their hands. “That sounds perfect. Thank you.”


	51. Marinette and Chat Noir

“When did you get a fish?!” Chat Noir leaned down to watch the purple and yellow betta fish turn in a lazy circle in its aquarium.

“A couple of days ago.” Marinette knelt beside him and propped her elbows on the desk to watch the fish with him. “I was at the pet store with Alya to get food for the twin’s gerbils when I saw him. They had him just floating in this tiny little cup. It was awful.” She frowned and gently touched the plastic wall of the aquarium. “I wanted to rescue him.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“I wanted to rescue all of them but you can only have one male in a tank so it’s just Lucky for now.”

“Lucky, huh? I like that.”

She smiled at him. “I do too.”  
___________________________

“Chat?” Marinette pushed her skylight open and gave the hero a surprised blink. “Is everything okay?”

He held out a bag sheepishly. “I, uh, I actually bought this little rock thing for Lucky’s aquarium if that’s okay.”

Marinette bit her lip and felt her face warm. She quickly nodded to hide her blush. “That’s really sweet. Come in.” She climbed down and Chat Noir followed her, the contents of the bag knocking softly against the ladder as he did. 

“I saw it online and thought it would look cool.” He lifted a small rock tunnel out of the bag and offered it to her. “The reviews were saying that bettas really like having something to rest on or hide in and that this was really good for that.”

“You ordered it online?” She looked down at the aquarium decoration. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I wanted to! I think Lucky is cool.” He took one of the desk chairs and rolled it in front of the aquarium.

“I’m going to go stick this is some water to get it cleaned.”

“Okay.”

Marinette watched him hunker down and dip his head low to watch the fish and she felt a smile tugging at her lips.   
___________________________

“So it’s like a leaf hammock thing for if he wants to rest higher than the rock,” Chat Noir explained as he unpacked his shopping bag. “It had really good reviews. Oh! And these are dried bloodworm treats that he might like.”

“Fish can get treats?” Marinette asked in surprise. 

“Apparently,” he grinned. He looked at the tank and frowned. “Why’s it so dark?”

“The dumb light went out earlier. I’m going to go pick up another one tomorrow.”

“I saw a really good one on the site I’ve gotten this other stuff from if you want me to get it.”

“You’ve gotten him more than enough,” Marinette assured him. “Actually, do you want me to pay you back for some of this at least?”

Chat Noir waved a hand. “Consider them thank you gifts for letting me come visit.”

She laughed. “You know you’re welcome to just come visit, right? You don’t have to bring something every time.”

He took up his usual post in front of the aquarium. “I like coming over though.” He turned to look back at her. “Unless I’m overstaying my welcome. You’d let me know, right?”

Marinette rolled her other desk chair beside him and sat down. “I like you visiting too.”

They sat in a comfortable silence as the filter bubbled and Lucky darted around the aquarium in short bursts of energy. 

“It’s really relaxing,” Chat Noir murmured after a few long minutes. “I think I could just sit here like this forever.”

“I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like I’m going into a trance when I sit here for too long.” Marinette leaned back in the chair. “Not that I mind you coming to visit Lucky at all, but why don’t you get your own fish?”

He sat back as well with a sigh. “I’d like to but I’m still waiting on an answer.”

“An answer?”

“I asked my father if I could get a fish and he said he’d think about it,” he shrugged. “Hopefully he’ll say yes.”

Marinette tried to hold back her frown. The few times Chat Noir had shared anything about his family to her or Ladybug, it hadn’t sounded like the best situation. She often wondered what his life was like when he wasn’t sporting a bell and a tail. “Well, until then, you’re more than welcome to come visit Lucky.” She knocked her shoulder against his. “And me, of course.”

He ducked his head shyly. “Thanks, Marinette, that really means a lot.”

The air was thick with things left unsaid but they both returned their attention to Lucky, and if their chairs ended up a little closer and their knees rested against each other, well, that was simply coincidence.


	52. Plagg, Tikki, Nooroo, Wayzz, Trixx, and Pollen

“It’s nice that we’re getting to spend so much time together, Sugar Cube.” Plagg smoothed his ears back in what he hoped was a charming gesture before they popped back into place.

“For the last time, don’t call me Sugar Cube. And the reason we’re spending so much time together is to help Nooroo, and hopefully Duusu too,” Tikki huffed. “Not for any other reason.”

“But admit it, you like getting to see me this much.”

“I’m just here to help our friends.”

“Sure, sure.” He followed her up to the roof where Master Fu and Marinette were waiting with the other kwamis.

“Plagg is finally here,” Tikki announced. She joined the kwami cuddle pile centered around Nooroo with a happy hum. 

“Sorry I’m late. My kid needed a little bit of a pep talk before I could get away.” Plagg settled down between Trixx and Wayzz and let out a short purr when Trixx wrapped their tail around him. 

“Is Adrien okay?” Marinette asked, worrying her lip.

“He’d probably be better with some company.”

“Go,” Master Fu nodded. “I’ll keep watch and send them out if there is need.” The old man took a seat on the other side of his roof garden and opened a book. 

“How are you feeling today, Roo?” Plagg asked, reaching out to poke the purple butterfly-like creature in the cheek.

“I’m...happy to be with you all again,” he replied softly. 

“We’re here as long as you need us,” Tikki assured him. “Any sign from Duusu?”

Wayzz shook his head sadly. “I can sense her in the Miraculous but it seems she is still trapped.”

“Perhaps she just needs a little more love,” Pollen suggested, snuggling closer to the brooch. 

“Roo too,” Plagg agreed and wiggled into Nooroo’s side. 

The group fell into a dozing state, warm and pressed together. Tikki was floating in and out of awareness when she heard Plagg’s voice in a hushed whisper.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” he said softly. “I could’ve saved you so much sooner.”

“It isn’t your fault,” Nooroo replied, voice just as quiet. “I had my suspicions about your holder but so did Gabriel. I tried to dissuade him as much as possible and hoped it wasn’t true.”

“Yeah, it’s been messy,” Plagg sighed. “He’s been granted temporary permission to be placed with Nino’s family for the time being. Social Services is reaching out to some of Gabriel’s siblings to see if anyone is willing to take him in permanently.”

“You would miss him.”

“I’d go with him,” Plagg answered quickly. “I know...I know it isn’t what’s supposed to happen but I couldn’t abandon the kid, not now. Fu would just have to deal. Besides, he would only have to be with someone for a year or two before he could legally be on his own. I’d stick it out with him.”

“I never knew you could care about someone so deeply,” Tikki said, finally speaking up. The other two kwamis seemed surprised by her interjection but Plagg recovered first. 

“I don’t know why, Sugar Cube. I’ve cared that much about you for centuries.” Plagg let out an excessive yawn and adjusted so he could lean against Nooroo and curl his tail Tikki. Trixx, Pollen, and Wayzz shifted with small sounds against them.

“You’re just a big flirt,” Tikki shot back, feeling flustered.

Plagg closed his eyes with a small smirk on his face. “If that’s what you think, then maybe I should start trying harder from now on.”

Nooroo watched Tikki glow a bit and he hid his own smile behind his folded wing. He was still scared and uneasy from his experience with his last holder but the constant comfort of his fellow kwamis was enough to let him know in time, he would heal. And he had no doubt that in time, Tikki and Plagg might find their way into happiness too.


	53. Chat Noir and Ladybug/Marinette

"As much as I adore you falling asleep on me, and believe me, I do,” Chat Noir said with a beaming smile, “you know it’s okay to ask me to patrol on my own so you can get some rest, don’t you?”

“There have been too many late night akumas recently. We have to watch each other’s backs.” Ladybug yawned and stretched before making a disgruntled sound and curling in closer to her partner. “I just need a minute and I’ll be fine.”

“Mmm, you said that an hour ago.”

She opened one eye in a squint. “An hour, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Dang it.” She pushed herself upright with a groan. “Sorry, I’ve just had a lot of my plate lately.”

“I know the feeling.”

“I need to talk to Fu again about letting the others keep their Miraculous, don’t I?”

“I know it’s a risk, but I trust them. Besides, we can’t keep up at this rate. We’re both getting too busy with graduation around the corner.”

“The others will be busy too.”

“Yeah, but with a group, we can share the load. I think it could work.”

She considered it with a nod. “I do too.” 

Chat Noir tightened his hold on her. “I will say that there will be a small part of me sad to see this end though.”

She looked up at him with a frown. “This better not be you breaking up with me, Kitty.”

“Not at all,” he grinned. “I just mean, it’s mostly been the two of us for years now. I’ll miss it a little bit, I think.”

“You’ll always be my favorite, don’t worry. I--” Her words were cut off with a jaw-cracking yawn and Chat Noir nudged her into a standing position.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m calling it. Patrol over.”

“Come on, I can make it another hour. There’s no reason to go home if we have to drag ourselves back out for an akuma soon,” Ladybug argued half-heartedly, letting her partner maneuver her away from the roof ledge they’d been sitting on.

“Or we could hope really hard that there aren’t any attacks tonight and both get a good night of sleep we desperately need,” he laughed. “Let me take you home.”

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. “Fine but you have to stay with me.”

“Only until you fall asleep. I’m meeting Nino for breakfast close to my house.”

“Seems like a fair deal.”

“Wanna go ahead and drop your transformation so it just looks like I’m taking Marinette home?”

“Probably for the best.”

He grinned and swept Marinette up into his arms as pink raced up her body, laughing as she squealed in surprise. “Hold on tight.” He kissed her forehead and then they were off.

Chat Noir got them to her balcony easily enough but didn’t bother setting Marinette down as he lifted the skylight with the toe of his boot. He’d had enough practice carrying her home at this point and it secretly made him quite proud he’d gotten this proficient. Marinette was already dozing again when he laid her out on her bed. He had the split second thought that he might go ahead and leave and then she was curling around him with a content hum.

He smiled and kissed her head once more as he wrapped his arms around her, already knowing he was going to end up spending the whole night by her side. “Goodnight, Mari.”

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she whispered, snuggling in closer.


	54. Chloe and Nathaniel

“Stop looking at me,” Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. “Yes, you with the ridiculous red hair. Who else would I be talking to?”

Nathaniel blinked innocently but his scarlet cheeks gave him away. “I...I wasn’t looking at you.”

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him across the airport gate sectional they were sitting in. “Stop lying, pervert.”

“What?! I’m not a...” He snapped his mouth shut and looked around hastily. “You’re sitting near the walkway. The movement just keeps catch my attention.”

“Yeah, right.”

He frowned and looked down at the sketchbook in his lap. The picture of the pretty blonde across from him now felt forbidden. He flipped to a clean sheet and tried to look anywhere but her direction.

“What are you working on anyway?”

“Nothing.”

“Whatever.” She chewed her gum furiously for a second and then her shoulders slumped. “Sorry I’m being bitchy. I’ve been in this airport all damn day.”

Nathaniel didn’t quite trust the change in her personality so he only offered a mumbled condolence.

“I’m supposed to be on my honeymoon right now,” she continued. “It was going to be perfect.” Her lips thinned into a grim line. “You know, until I caught the groom with my maid of honor in the bathroom during the reception.”

He winced. “That really sucks.”

“You know, it really does,” she agreed. “It sucks very, very bad because now I’m stuck at this airport and I just want to go on my honeymoon and salvage some bit of relaxation before I have to deal with all the fallout at home and my plane can’t leave the stupid airport because my stupid flight keeps getting delayed.”

“What’s your favorite flower?”

“Excuse me?” She shot him a suspicious look. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Just curious.”

She rolled her eyes. “I like gerbera daisies.”

He nodded and picked up his phone. She watched him curiously for a second or two but quickly grew bored. Another lame guy. How absolutely shocking. She was done with men. She was done with relationships all together. She was going to be a rich hermit in a penthouse with lots of servants who could wait on her every whim and had to love her because she paid them to.

The gate beside their waiting area began to board and Nathaniel carefully tore a page out of his sketchbook and packed up his things. He walked past her to get in line but paused by her seat. “I really hope you get to go on your trip soon,” he said, offering her the sheet of paper. “And I hope things start turning around for you.”

Chloe took the paper and saw a beautiful pencil sketch of a blooming gerbera daisy, shaded lines of sunlight pouring down on it. She glanced up to see the back of Nathaniel as he disappeared through the boarding gate. She felt herself smile for the first time since the reception drama and her smile widened when she saw the scribbled name and phone number at the bottom of the page.


	55. Alya and Adrien

“Babe, we’ve been here for an hour and a half.” Alya groaned as Adrien turned to start a new lap around the wall of phone displays. 

“It hasn’t been that long,” he argued, leaning in to inspect the newest Samsung model.

“You’re right. It’s actually been an hour and forty-seven minutes.” She held her own phone up to show him the time. “Just pick one.”

“It’s not that easy!”

“It is that easy. Here, get the new iPhone. That’s what I’ve got.”

He pursed his lips. “I just don’t know.”

“What do you not know? See, it’s great. I run the blog from it, I shoot fancy videos from it, I use it for all my stuff.”

“But I’m an Android guy.”

“You’re going to be a single guy if I have to stay in the store much longer.”

He grinned at her. “You don’t mean that.”

She crossed her arms. “You don’t know. I might.”

Adrien’s smile widened as he closed the distance between them and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. “Come on, you would break up with me at a mobile store?”

“The thought has crossed my mind a few times over the last two hours.”

“Mmm.”

Alya tilted her head up to look at him. “It’s a shame you’re so cute though. It makes the decision a little harder.”

“I knew you were only with me for my looks.”

“I never knew that was in question.” She winked and pulled away and he laughed as he followed behind her. “Okay, so do you want to get another Android then?”

“I don’t know. This all feels like a lot of pressure.”

“This is the third time we’ve been to one of these stores and you haven’t gotten a new phone.”

He pulled out his beaten up phone, the screen showcasing a thick crack along the middle. “I know, but this one has been through some stuff with me. It’s hard to say goodbye.” He held it up and shook it a little. “You know, this is the phone I used when I first asked you out.”

Alya tried not to smile. She’d heard this speech before. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. It’s also the phone we used to take our first picture together.”

“It is quite an important phone then.”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. “Let’s go, Sunshine. We’ll try again later.”

“I really will choose one next time.”

“Sure.”

He laughed and held the door open for her. “Yeah, I’m not sure I believe me either.”


	56. Chloe, Nathaniel, and Marc

“I’m only doing this because Nathaniel asked me to play nice and it’s his birthday,” Chloe huffed, shoving a jacket at Marc. “Put this on.”

He eyed the black leather apprehensively. “Oh, uh, I don’t know if I can pull this off.”

“Normally you couldn’t but that’s why I’m here,” she sighed. “Take off your pants.”

“What?! No!”

“Believe me when I say I genuinely don’t care what’s in your tighty whities but you need to put these on.” She turned away to grab a pair of red skinny jeans and held them back without looking at him. “Get to it; I don’t have all day.”

He tentatively took the pants and kept a wary eye on her back as he dressed. “Thank you for doing this,” he said quietly as he buttoned the pants. “I know you don’t like me very much.”

She turned around to face him and crossed her arms. “Whoever said I don’t like you?”

He blinked up in surprise, hands still on the button fly. “You have, multiple times.”

Chloe frowned. “Yeah, well, I say that to a lot of people. Don’t take it personally.” She sighed and let her head fall back with a groan. “Fine, maybe I didn’t like you but you don’t bother me now so there.”

“What changed?”

She rolled her eyes and looked away. “I did, I guess. Look, don’t make a thing of it. We’re in love with the same dumbass guy and I guess I just got tired of being mad all the time. It’s not worth it.”

“Sorry,” Marc winced. Their relationship was rocky at best, this being the most time they’d ever spent together without him wanting to run away in tears. It’d been hard to be with Nathaniel who was also with Chloe but after trying to deny his feelings for so long, it felt better to love and be loved, no matter how odd the relationship felt.

She moved closer to him and began to mess with his hair, carefully not meeting his eyes as she did. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. You’re as hopeless as I am.”

“He’s pretty great.”

“He’s all right,” she argued but shot him a quick wink before returning her attention to his hair. “So are you married to this weird clump that sticks up in the back or what?”

“Not really.” He felt his cheeks warm. “My hair is actually kinda curly and I straighten in but that part does what it wants so I just leaned into it.”

“Wait, you have naturally curly hair and you’ve been straightening it into this anime atrocity all this time?”

“Yeah.”

She stepped back and threw her hands up. “Get undressed. You’re getting in the shower and washing your hair and we’re starting completely over.”

“But--”

“Did I stutter, Anciel? Now!”  
___________________________

“This is a nice surprise.” Nathaniel looked between his equally primped partners and his mouth spread into a wide smile. “I wasn’t expecting to get both of you for my birthday dinner.”

Chloe and Marc exchanged a look. “Well, we actually had a nice time today so I decide to tag along.” She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. “And get that smug grin off your face. I know that was your plan this whole time. I’m not stupid.”

Marc blinked but kept his mouth shut. He caught Nathaniel’s mischievous look and realized he’d fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. 

“Don’t worry; you were the bait,” Nathaniel whispered as he hugged him. He kissed his cheek and pulled back. “And look at this hair.” He carefully tugged on one of the curls and Chloe reached out to smack his hand away. 

“Don’t mess with my masterpiece. Marc likes it like this, don’t you?”

“It was a lot easier,” Marc admitted. “It might take a while to get used to though.”

“You look more handsome than you ever have so I don’t want to hear it.” Chloe easily slid her arm through his and offered her other to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows and she stuck out her tongue.

“Your time of always getting to be in the middle is over, Red. Welcome to the new regime.”

Nathaniel glanced at Marc who smiled despite his deep blush. He linked their arms and the trio set off. “Long live the queen,” he quipped.


	57. Adrien and Ladybug

“Do you have time to take a break?”

Adrien looked around the busy loft as assistants rushed from here to there with camera equipment and articles of clothing. “Not a very long one, but I haven’t taken my lunch yet,” he answered, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could step into a pair of loafers that a harried PA had just set in front of his bare feet. 

“When you get a free moment, come up to the roof,” Ladybug replied over the line and he could hear the smile in her words. She had the prettiest smiles and he knew exactly which one she was using without even being able to see her. Goodness, he loved her.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he promised. “It might still be a bit though. Father isn’t happy with anything today and Nathalie is refusing to reel him in.”

“You’re worth the wait.” She laughed softly and then the line went dead. Adrien felt his heart soaring as he handed his phone over to another assistant and took his place in front of the camera.  
_________________________

The sun was setting by the time Adrien dragged himself up to the roof. He doubted his girlfriend was still there waiting on him but he wanted to check before he called her. He owed her that effort at least.

He was hungry and tired and the only thing he wanted in the world was to see her. He pushed open the roof access door and felt all the tension ease out of him. 

“There you are, Kitty,” Ladybug smiled, already picking up a glass to fill with wine. “You sure know how to make a girl wait.”

“I’m so, so sorry,” he began as he went to the big blanket she had spread out. 

“Don’t be. It’s been a nice afternoon. I got some work done since no one knew to bother me up here. Thankfully I’m a smart cookie and know how these things tend to go so I came prepared.” She handed him the glass once he sat down and kissed his cheek. “Long day?”

“The longest. All I wanted was to get up here to you.” He zeroed in on the red cooler on her left side. “And I wanted to eat so if that’s in the cards...”

She grinned. “I’m up here all day waiting on my famous model boyfriend and all he can think about is food. What a life.”

“Hey! There was a lot of thinking of you too.” He leaned forward and bumped her cheek with his nose. “I can think of more than one thing, you know.”

“You’re very talented,” she teased and turned to pull the cooler between them. “Have at it. I’m still okay from lunch.”

He pulled out the sandwiches and small condiment containers and bags of chips and cookies. She’d kept everything as separate as possible to prevent things from getting soggy and that bit of thoughtfulness eased the leftover stress he still held from the all-day photoshoot.

“You’re pretty perfect,” he sighed. 

“Aww, and here I was thinking the same thing about you.”

He bit into one of the sandwiches and made a happy sound. He gave her a dopey grin as he chewed and was glad to be rewarded with a laugh. After a moment he swallowed and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry things have been so hectic lately. It stinks having to steal moments like this.”

Ladybug shrugged. “It will pass soon enough. Besides, it’s good to have Chat out of the spotlight for right now. We want Hawk Moth to think we’re rattled after that last attack. It’ll make him arrogant.”

He nodded and took another bite. Their last akuma battle had been his closest call yet and although the Cure healed him, he wasn’t upset about taking some time away from his super hero life. “It still worries me that I’m not out watching your back though.”

“I’ve got help,” she assured him. 

“I know, but--”

She reached over and squeezed his hand. “You’re my favorite partner too; don’t worry.”

He let out a quiet chuckle. “There’s that at least. Thank you for this. I think I really needed a quiet moment with you.”

“I know just what you mean.”


	58. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains spoilers from the Season 3 episode “Oblivio”.

“You haven’t said anything in what feels like forever,” Marinette groaned, covering her face. “Please say something, Chat.”

He blinked as if she’d startled him. “You’re Ladybug.”

“Yes.”

“Right.” He nodded distractedly. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.”

“And you’re Adrien Agreste.” Her voice squeaked a little at the end and she felt heat rush up her neck to her ears and cheeks. “Aren’t you?”

When he stared at her blankly, she quickly continued.

“I’ve been having these...these dreams? Well, I think they’re dreams, but they’re almost more like memories. Except I didn’t think they could be memories since they didn’t happen until Tikki explained that maybe they did.”

Chat Noir focused on her. “You’ve been having dreams too? Are they...were we in a tall building? There was an office with cubicles. I was wearing...cardboard?”

“Yes! And there was an akuma coming after us but we couldn’t remember anything.”

“But we knew we could trust each other,” he added softly, eyes going distant. “I remember.”

“I started having dreams where you and Adrien kept switching places and I would wake up so confused but the more dreams I had, the more sense it made. So I, uh...” Her blush intensified. “I started investigating.”

“That’s why you were outside my house.” He blinked a few times and seemed to come back to myself. “You saw me as Chat leaving through the window, didn’t you?”

She nodded. “I saw you going back in as Chat too and then spotted Adrien walking around the room with a kwami. You really should get curtains.” She quickly continued when she saw his incredulous look. “I’ll admit that I had a mild freakout because even though I thought I knew, I didn’t know so it was...you know...wow.”

“Right, wow.” He shook his head. “So can we go back to the dreams? Did that really happen?”

“I think so?” 

“All of it?”

Marinette’s mind flashed to the kiss her dreams always ended with. Every single time, it was a pretty spectacular kiss. Sometimes it was Chat Noir holding her and sometimes it was Adrien and sometimes she was Ladybug and sometimes she was Marinette. Their hands would squeeze together and he would keep her balanced with a soft hand on her back as she went up on the tips of her toes to reach his lips and...

“Are you thinking about the kiss? Because I’m thinking about the kiss.” Chat Noir’s eyes almost seemed to glow in the light from the lamp post. “The kiss was real, wasn’t it, my Lady?”

She glanced around the mostly empty park nervously. Her heart felt like it was going to jump into her throat. “Maybe...maybe we shouldn’t talk about this here. Someone could hear us.”

He stood and offered his hand. “Where do you want to go?”

She was tempted to transform and run. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to run away from Chat Noir or run with him but she knew they were on the edge of something big and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to jump. Before she had a chance to decide, a strong arm locked around her waist and Chat Noir pulled her close. 

“Don’t worry. I have just the place,” he grinned and then they were rising up into the sky with the help of his baton and Marinette held her breath as they fell again to land on a roof. He swept her up easily into a bridal carry and loped across buildings. He was grinning as he ran and spared a few looks down at her before returning his attention to their journey.

Marinette could spot his cheeks darkening below his mask and there was the slight smell of sweat but it wasn’t bad. She was used to Chat Noir smelling like this after they’d had a long patrol or rough battle. It was comforting. 

He finally slowed and brought them to a stop on a rooftop, walking all the way to the ledge and looking down at the street. “Do you recognize where we are?”

She frowned and glanced around. She knew the area but she couldn’t understand the significance. “I do...”

“But not like I do,” he laughed. He sat down on the ledge and swung his legs over the side. He patted the spot beside him and Marinette carefully followed his suit and was grateful to feel his arm wind around her middle once she was settled for protection. It was unnerving being up so high without being transformed.

“This is the first place we met.” He said simply and reached his boot out to tap at a wire line running between buildings. “You crashed into me right here and it was the best day of my life.”

Marinette covered her face. “I was such a mess.”

“But a cute mess,” he teased, leaning into her. “And all this time, you’ve been right in front of me.”

“Technically, behind you.” Marinette dropped her hands with a sigh. “You know, Alya has tried to convince me Adrien is Chat Noir more than once.”

“Alya knows?!”

She shook her head. “It’s just a theory of hers.”

“You didn’t believe her,” he accused but amusement glinted in his eyes.

“Come on, you do act differently! You can’t blame me. Although now that I know, I’m remembering a lot of clues.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I was just thinking that. It feels a little obvious now.”

“But there was enough that didn’t fit...”

“Yeah.”

They sat together quietly and Marinette felt herself relaxing more and more into his hold. When Chat Noir finally spoke again, his voice was soft.

“I know how things have been between us and I really have been trying to be better,” he said hesitantly. “If those dreams are real memories, I still get that we were under the influence of an akuma, so don’t worry about it.”

Marinette mouth tugged down into a frown. “What do you mean?”

“I know there’s Luka and I kinda forgot myself back in the park but nothing has to change and--”

“What about Luka?”

Chat Noir blinked. “You said there was someone you’re in love with and that’s why we couldn’t work. I never see you with anyone else so I assumed...” He trailed off when Marinette covered her face again. “Oh, Mari, please don’t cry,” he pleaded when her shoulders began to shake.

Marinette mumbled something between her hands.

“What? I couldn’t hear you. Come on, you can talk to me.” 

She straightened and her eyes were bright with laughter. “It was you, you goofy housecat. I’m in love with Adrien.” As soon as the words came out, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. “I...I mean...that’s not...I didn’t say that I....you see, what happened is...not that I--” She covered her face again. “I need another memory wipe please,” she mumbled miserably. 

“You love me?”

“Please let me fall off this building now.”

“Ladybug loves me?!” Chat Noir’s voice was louder than before and full of joy. “Ladybug Dupain-Cheng loves Chat Agreste!”

Despite her embarrassment, Marinette giggled and tried to cover his mouth. “Would you hush?! Someone could hear you!”

“I’m excited! I’m shouting it from the rooftops!”

“Maybe you could whisper it instead.” She bit her lip and ducked her head shyly.

Chat Noir pressed in closer and she could feel his breath warm on her ear. “I love you too, my Lady,” he whispered. “I always have.”


	59. Marinette and Adrien

“Would it be too corny to get us matching shirts?” Adrien grinned at his girlfriend before returning his attention to the wall of Jagged Stone-themed items at the merch booth. “Because I think we could both rock that dark purple V-neck with the Jagged logo.”

Marinette laughed. “If you get the shirts, I’ll get us the enamel pins and keychains.”

“It’s a deal.”

They paid for their items and Adrien took Marinette’s hand and led her through the loud crowd filling up the event hall. There was a quick stop at the restrooms to change into their new merch and then they were winding their way through the other fans once again. They found their specially reserved seats in the front where Penny told them they would be and let security know they were there to take them. 

“I can’t believe Jagged and Penny did this for us. These seats are really nice!” Marinette turned around to look out at the quickly filling auditorium. “This is going to be amazing.”

“I’ve been so excited for tonight,” Adrien beamed. “It couldn’t get here fast enough.”

“I feel the same way.” She squeezed his hand and sat back in the seat. “Do you remember the last time we came to a Jagged concert together?”

“I do. It was my first one. Alya tried to get me to hold your hand.”

“She did not!” Marinette gasped. “Really?”

“Yep,” he grinned. “She kept nudging me toward you and I was a flustered mess. I didn’t know how to say no without being mean.” He put his hand to his chest. “You see, I was desperately in love with Ladybug at the time.”

She nodded sagely. “I can see how that would complicate things.”

“My poor young heart didn’t know what to do. It was agonizing.”

“I’m glad to see you made it through unscathed,” she teased. She looked around and lowered her voice. “Remember when Fang got turned into a dragon and we rode him? That was pretty awesome.”

“I loved that so much,” Adrien nodded. “My Lady being a badass and driving a dragon into battle with her faithful Chat at her side. Honestly, it should be a movie by now.”

“Wait, are you being cute or have you really not heard?”

“Heard what?”

“They’re making a live action Ladybug and Chat Noir movie.”

Adrien scrunched up his face. “They are?”

She nodded. “The animated one did well and I guess they thought it would be a good idea to do something darker?”

“That sounds...ominous.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Guess I can’t voice Chat this time.”

“Maybe you can get the role and the whole world will figure out this time around instead of just a conspiracy blogger.” Marinette poked his side and Adrien chuckled as he pulled away.

“Hey, I learned my lesson, okay? No more mixing business with pleasure.” He kissed her cheek. “Okay, maybe just a little more.”

“Tomcat.”

“Lady love.”

The opening act began to take up their instruments on the stage and Adrien and Marinette turned forward in their seats, hands clasped together. “Showtime,” Adrien whispered.


	60. Luka and Kagami

“You’re not very good at this,” Kagami noted, watching Luka stumble past her after barely making a move.

He pushed his fencing mask up once he found his balance again and turned to look at her. “I told you I wouldn’t be.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “Again?”

Luka replied with a smile of his own and dropped the mask back into place. “I’m here to learn.”

She beat him four more times before showing mercy and calling it a day. “You showed some...progress,” she said as they changed out of the rest of their gear.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I’m awful at fencing.” Luka sat down on the bench and traded out the shoes Adrien had loaned him for his own.

“You’re awful,” she agreed and dropped her gloves into her bag.

He chuckled. “It was fun though. I liked getting to see you in action.”

“You can see me again if you want to learn more. I have a match next weekend.”

“I’d love that.”

Kagami ducked her head to hide her blush. “I’ll get you the details.”  
___

“My arms aren’t long enough for this,” Kagami growled as she tried to remember how Luka had placed her fingers along the guitar frets.

“Here, let me help.” He eased behind her and put his hands over hers, gently coaxing the fingers back into place. “How does that feel?”

“Unnatural.”

“Mmm, that’s how I felt the other day with fencing.” He guided her hand down into a strum. “But with your help, it was fun.”

“Fencing isn’t about having fun.”

“My mom always says anything is about however you’re feeling when you do it.” He led her to strum again and pressed his cheek against the top of her head as he stood behind her. “Like music. Music can be fun...” He moved their hands in quick succession to create a jaunty melody. “Or sad...” He changed where her fingers sat along the frets and the notes lowered. 

“I think our upbrings were very different,” she commented. The way he held his fingers over hers was nice and she found she didn’t mind the way his body almost enveloped hers as he guided her with the guitar. She didn’t feel as vulnerable as she would’ve suspected in this position. Perhaps that had more to do with Luka than the way they were standing though.

He laughed softly and stepped away when he made sure she still had a hold on the guitar. “I don’t think many people had an upbringing like I did.” He looked around the deck of the houseboat with a little shrug,

“I suppose the same could be said for me.” Kagami offered him the guitar and he took it. He went to one of the deck loungers and spread out, nodding to the open one beside him. She sat on the edge of it, still uncertain. “Are you intending to date me?” She saw the surprise evident on his face but he didn’t answer right away and instead began to play a new song. She tried not to get irritated at his lack of reaction. “It’s fine if you aren’t, but I’d like to know where we stand. I’ve been wrong before.”

Luka stopped playing and met her eyes. “For two different people, we think a lot alike.”

She lifted her chin. “Is that a yes then?”

He began to play again and nodded, keeping his gaze on her. “That’s definitely a yes.”

Kagami nodded in return and sat back on the lounger. She closed her eyes and listened to his song for a while before she spoke again. “I’m glad we understand each other.”


	61. Marinette and Plagg

“You’re going to die if you eat this much cheese,” Marinette warned as she read through the list she’d been given. “I think you’ll bloat up into a black cat balloon and float away on the wind.”

Plagg licked his lips. “It’ll be a good and honorable death then.”

“Where in the world did you even find a recipe like this?”

“I looked up ‘most cheese in a recipe’ and this one had the best reviews.”

“I don’t think I can even get some of these.”

The kwami waved a small paw. “Don’t worry. I had Adrien order the hard to find stuff when he lost a bet. It’s already here.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “So that’s what’s in the bags he dropped on the table when he told you ‘good riddance’ and left?”

“He doesn’t know how to appreciate the finer things in life.”

She raised an eyebrow and Plagg huffed. 

“Not counting you, obviously, our dear, sweet Princess,” he cooed. 

“I think I want Tikki back.”

“Oh please, I’m much more fun. Honestly, I think you and I would make the best team ever. Your brains and my knack for destroying stuff? No one could stand up against us. Tikki’s much better suited to Adrien’s temperament anyway.”

“You and I would have Paris completely destroyed within a week,” Marinette laughed. She brought the bag of cheeses over to the counter and began to unpack it.

“Definitely we would.”

“Good thing we’re the good guys.”

“If you say so. Not nearly as fun,” he grinned as he rubbed his paws together. “Okay, where do we start?”

“With an insane amount of cheese,” Marinette replied with a laugh.

“My favorite beginning.”


	62. Alya and Nino

“Do you have any idea what this is about?” Alya murmured, trying to keep her voice low as they sat across from the large desk and chair.

“When I asked Jude, all he said was the the whole thing was being blown out of proportion,” Nino answered, talking out the side of his mouth. 

“Never a good sign for a parent-teacher conference.”

“Nope.”

The door behind them creaked open and they turned in their chairs to see Principle Damocles shuffle into the office with the help of a cane. “Well, I must be getting old to have you two here as parents,” he laughed in a self-deprecating way. He rounded the desk and sighed contentedly when he sat down. “I don’t think I’m cut out for this much longer.”

Alya gave him a warm smile. “You have been at it a while, sir.”

He waved a hand. “I just don’t have anything else to do. Can’t exactly fit into my owl suit anymore. This keeps me active, at least.”

“I know the feeling,” Nino muttered and rubbed his palm along the pooch at his middle.

Alya cut him a look and then sat on the edge of her seat. “So there was some trouble with Jude?”

Damocles’ bushy brows knitted together. “Well, I wouldn’t say trouble exactly. It seems Jude has been missing a few classes here and there, however, his teachers assure me he always gets his work turned in and his grades are usually in the higher percentile.”

“He’s missing classes? It must be more than a few for you to call us in here.”

The older man sighed and reached for a sheet of paper to the left of his blotter. He handed it across the desk and Nino took it. His eyes widened as he took in the list of absences. “This is almost everyday.” He handed it to Alya. “What could he possibly be doing?”

Alya frowned as she took in the information. “Has he said why he’s been absent?”

“There have been, well, to be frank, excuses but they aren’t very good,” Damocles answered. “A missed bus here and a supervillain there is expected in this day and age but none of the other students are having this much trouble. Also he isn’t only missing his morning classes. Sometimes he’ll go to the restroom and won’t return for the rest of the day. Other times, he won’t show up until his last class with no explanation.” 

He steepled his hands. “Jude is a very pleasant boy and he is getting all his assignments done and is testing well, but these absences can’t stand. I’m hoping that this can be worked out before further measures from the school need to be taken.”

The paper crinkled in Alya’s grasp as she stood and Nino followed her lead. “We’ll talk to him and take care of this. Thank you for letting us know.” She led the way out of the office stiffly and down the stairs. She paused at the landing and her husband bumped into the back of her. 

“What’s going on?”

She shook her head and changed course, heading in the direction of Jude’s classroom. They both peered into one of the large windows and saw the empty seat beside Hugo where Jude should’ve been. She pulled out her phone and checked something before locking it and dropping it back in her pocket. “Cool. So we’ll just have to kill him.”

They made it outside and Nino turned back to look at the school. “You know what this all kind of reminds me of, don’t ya?”

“Please don’t say it.”

He exhaled softly. “Are we really going to pretend we don’t know?”

Alya finally met his eyes. “Do you...know?”

Nino’s gaze sharpened. “Wait. You know?”

“I mean, he didn’t come out and say it, but come on, I saw Marinette in those earrings everyday for over a decade. I’d recognize them anywhere.”

“I caught Luckbug making out with Katerina so he kinda gave himself away on that one.”

“That’s how I found out about Mari.”

Nino grinned. “I remember. You almost killed Adrien when you saw him kissing Ladybug.”

“You stopped them from making out, didn’t you?” Alya raised an eyebrow. “He’s not old enough for all that.”

“Babe, I don’t think we can cast stones here. I wasn’t going to harsh his game at any rate. Besides, it was more kissing goodnight than hardcore making out. I’m not looking to be a grandpa already.”

“Good grief. I was checking the Miracublog, by the way. There aren’t any reports of Dark One activity so he really is just skipping today which makes it worse.”

They began to walk to the bus stop. “Okay, so what are we going to do, really? We missed school all the time when we were heroes. It’d be kinda hypocritical to tell him he has to ignore it when one of the Dark Ones shows up and starts terrorizing the city,” Nino said. “But we can’t be here making sure he’s only leaving for hero work.”

“Doesn’t it scare you that he’s out there?” Alya hugged herself. “He’s our baby.”

“Well, yeah, but...” He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Try to remember what it was like, especially when we finally got to keep the Miraculous full time. There was nothing like it, ya know. I still miss Wayzz and the way it felt to transform.”

Alya inhaled deeply. “And having the ability to save people is pretty amazing.”

“Right.”

“Still, this school thing is serious.”

“I have a feeling he’s missing more than absolutely necessary,” Nino admitted. “Maybe we can talk to him and get him to see reason.”

“In other words, I talk to him.”

He grinned at his wife. “I’ll definitely cheer you on from the sidelines.”

“You know what? You’re doing all the hard stuff with the next kid,” she huffed.

“Oh yeah, and when is that one coming?”

Alya only smirked and stepped closer to the curb as the bus came into view.

Nino’s eyes went wide. “Wait, Al, what are you not telling me? Alya? Alya!”


	63. Chat Noir, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe

“Ten schools in Paris and surrounding areas will be participating in the Everyday Hero Challenge this year for Heroes’ Day to promote awareness for ways citizens can be everyday heroes all year long,” Chat Noir informed the assembly of students with a beaming smile. “Two lucky ambassadors will be chosen from the winning school to go on patrol with me and Ladybug and that school will receive a grant to fund their Everyday Hero project for the next two years.”

Alya raised her hand and gave the hero an amused smile. “Will the two ambassadors get to choose from the other heroes or do they have to hang out with you and Ladybug?”

Chat Noir’s eyes shot to Marinette who was trying not to smile by her best friend’s side. He then put a hand to his chest dramatically. “If you’re trying to say hanging out with me wouldn’t be the cat’s meow, I’m wounded, Ms. Cesaire.”

“I meant nothing of the sort,” she grinned. 

“It is a good question though,” Nino added with a sly smile. “I’m personally a fan of Rena Rouge.”

“See, I think that Carapace is the finest hero around,” Alya argued when he looked back at her and was pleased to see a blush on her boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Oh, please. Everyone knows that if there is a choice, Queen Bee will be the top pick,” Chloe huffed from across the room. Sabrina nodded beside her loyally despite the murmuring from other students.

Chat Noir eyed his civilian teammates. “I’ll have to see what we can do about the other heroes being options. They might be very, very busy. Now--”

“Where is Ladybug today?” Alya interrupted.

Marinette glared at her from the side and a blush leaked out from beneath Chat Noir’s mask but he quickly covered it with a professional model smile. “My Lady and I split up the schools so we could cover more ground. You guys were just lucky enough to get me today. Any other questions for yours truly?”

Hands flew up all over the room and Chat Noir preened while Marinette rolled her eyes fondly.  
___

“You’re such a show-off,” Marinette accused, reaching up to tug on one of Chat Noir’s black ears. 

“So many questions about my love life, but I think I played it cool.”

“Mmm, if Alya didn’t already know we were dating, she would’ve after today. You just had to pick me as your volunteer for the Cataclysm display, didn’t you?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be scared.” Chat Noir laughed and pulled his girlfriend closer. “So, acting isn’t my strong suit when it comes to you but for those not in the know, I’m sure it was fine. Too bad Adrien was out sick today. He could’ve squelched any rumors that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been seen fraternizing with the likes of that alley cat, Chat Noir.”

“I don’t know. He probably wouldn’t have been much more help,” she teased. “I think he likes that I’m fraternizing with Chat Noir.”

“I think you might be right,” he replied in a conspiratorial whisper as he leaned closer. “We should give him something to be happy about, in any case.” He kissed her, cupping her face gently with his clawed hands.

“I used to dream of making out with you in a closet at school,” Marinette giggled when he pulled back.

“I knew you had a thing for Chat Noir.”

“I was talking about Adrien.”

“Meowch.”

She laughed and went up on the tips of her toes to kiss his nose. “I better transform and get going. I need to get to the next school for their orientation soon.”

“Maybe we can make it a joint effort. Chat Noir doesn’t need geometry today.”

“Ah, but since Adrien didn’t do so hot on the last test, he does,” she said with a small smile.

He stepped in closer again. “I guess he’ll just need to find himself a cute tutor to help him understand it better.”

“You’re impossible. I’ve got to go,” she protested but didn’t try to move away. 

Chat Noir finally released her with a loud sigh. “Heroes have to do the right thing, I guess. Go, go before I change my mind.”

“So dramatic.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you. See you tonight?”

“I’ll be there with a bell on,” he beamed.

Marinette flicked the bell at his collar playfully before she left the closet and Chat Noir slumped against the wall with a dreamy sigh.

“I just love that girl.”


	64. Adrien and Chloe

“Why does your face look like that?”

Adrien startled as Chloe took the empty seat beside him at the fundraising table. The school was raising money to support a new hospital program to provide more entertainment and activities for sick children and different students were set up at booths around the carnival. “Like what?”

“Like you’re upset about something.” She leaned over to glance at the tablet they were using to keep up with pledges. “It can’t be the pledges. It looks like my idea to have you sit here and look pretty so people gave us money worked. I still think they should’ve used my kissing booth idea too though. Guys and girls would’ve been lined around the building.”

He nodded distractedly. “Yeah, people are really nice.”

Chloe followed his gaze across the crowded room and spotted Marinette and Luka talking beside the stage the class set up for Kitty Section to perform on later during the fundraiser. Marinette was holding a guitar and laughing and Luka was smiling as he moved her hands into the right position. His fingers lingered over hers and Marinette’s face washed out in pink. “Oh, I get it now.”

“Get what?”

“The look.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed and he turned to his friend. “What are you talking about, Chloe?” 

“You’re jealous of Luka.”

“What? No, I’m not. He’s my friend.”

She rolled her eyes. “You can be jealous of your friends, Adrikins. It’s not like there’s a rule against it. People like to pretend they aren’t but they’re just lying.” Her voice rose into falsetto. “Oh, I would never be jealous of them. They’re my friend. That wouldn’t be nice.” She huffed. “Puh-lease. Everyone gets jealous sometimes.”

“I’m not jealous of Luka. I think he’s awesome. What would I even be jealous of?” Adrien’s gaze had drifted to Luka and Marinette once more and he frowned. 

“Oh my word, you don’t even realize it, do you? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “As much as I love our conversations, Chlo, if you aren’t going to be helpful--”

“Fine. If you aren’t jealous of Luka, why do you keep looking over there, hmm?”

Adrien looked away from the couple guiltily. “I guess I’m just wondering about something, that’s all.”

“What?”

He glanced around and then lowered his voice. “Well, I think Marinette and I are friends-- I mean, I consider us friends and I think she does too-- but she doesn’t seem to like talking to me.”

“Uh-huh.” Chloe produced a nail file from her purse and leaned back in the chair. She propped her shoes on the table and went to work on her makeshift manicure.

“It’s weird really. She shows up in places I don’t expect but then if we do have an opportunity to hang out or talk, it feels like she’s always running away or making excuses or something.” He gave his friend an earnest look. “Do you think she doesn’t like me? Maybe I get on her nerves.”

“That’s definitely not the problem.”

Adrien sighed and his attention wandered to Luka and Marinette once more. “It just seems like everyone else can talk to her so easily, especially Luka, and she looks so relaxed with him. It bothers me that she isn’t that way around me. We’ve been friends for a while now. I just want her to be comfortable around me and want to hang out.”

“Because you’re friends,” Chloe reiterated with a smirk. 

“Yeah.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What’s that tone for?”

Chloe dropped her feet back to the floor and stood. “Far be it for me to help Marinette Dupain-Cheng out,” she sniffed, “but I don’t think Luka and Marinette are friends, at least not just friends.”

“Oh?” Realization dawned on his face. “Oh. I see.”

She patted his head as she moved behind him. “So if you aren’t worried about the way she acts with Nino or Marc or Ivan or any of the other dum-dums around here, maybe friendship isn’t why you keep watching her and Luka talk.” She waved her hand as she began to walk away. “But what you should be worried about is getting more pledges so get to it, Adrikins. There are still plenty of people to charm out of their money.”

Marinette’s laughter traveled across the room and her face was bright with joy as Luka strummed the guitar and spoke to her and Adrien felt his entire universe tilt on its axis. “Oh,” he whispered.


	65. Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien

“We decided on a fish,” Alya reminded her partners as they walked across the parking lot to the pet store. “One betta fish in one aquarium and we’ll see how it goes and then maybe we’ll take on more pets in the future.”

“Right,” Marinette nodded. “One pretty betta fish. I’m excited!”

“And nice plants for our fish,” Nino agreed.

“Just one fish,” Adrien finished as they reached the door. “We’re heroes and we need to be realistic and responsible about the time we have to devote to a pet.”

“You sound like you’re reading a prompt card, dude,” Nino teased.

“He is. That’s exactly what Alya told him this morning before we left the flat.” Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheek and then Alya’s.

Alya felt a flash of relief at a final group agreement on a pet and then felt it quickly evaporate when she spotted the large sign the others seemed to pass without a clue.

**FREE ADOPTION TUESDAY!***

**All pets are free to good homes today with any purchase of supplies.**  
___

“I really love this red one but the fins on the teal one are so pretty,” Alya cooed. She leaned away from the cups of bettas to find herself alone. She spun and saw Nino standing close to the wall of aquarium tanks. “Nino? Where are Adrien and Marinette?”

He looked back as if he hadn’t realized they were gone. “I’m not sure but come check out these little dudes.” He gestured her over to one of the double tanks that held three medium red-ear sliders.

Alya sighed fondly as he slipped his arm around her middle. “You want a turtle now, don’t you?”

“Not just me, Wayzz does too.” He opened his messenger bag enough for the kwami to poke his head out and nod. 

“It would be nice to have one of my kind to fellowship with,” the kwami said solemnly.

“Three other kwamis live at our place. You’ve got plenty of your kind to fellowship with,” she replied.

“Aww, come on, Al, they’re so cute and we have room for a betta tank and a turtle habitat on the counter.”

Trixx wiggled out from Alya’s hair. “They are kinda cute,” they agreed.

“Fine, fine.” Alya laughed when Nino kissed the top of her head. “But a fish and a turtle are it. We better find the other two before that changes. Any idea where they are?”

“Adrien said something about looking at hamsters...”

“Oh, good grief. Can you go bring him back over here?”

“On it, babe.”

Alya watched Nino walk down one of the aisle before she returned her attention to the cups of betta fish waiting to be taken home.

“I might have done a bad thing,” Marinette said and Alya looked up to see her cuddling a black kitten.

“What is that?”

She took in a deep breath and then began to speak quickly. “His name is Macaron and all of his littermates have already been adopted out and he looked so lost and lonely in his little cage and look at this little bell they already had on him and before I even knew it, I was filling out paperwork.”

“I thought you were looking at hamsters with Adrien!”

“She left me when a volunteer asked her if she liked Chat Noir and believe me, the irony is not lost on me,” Adrien answered as he and Nino joined them. “Is that a kitten?!”

“You’ve got a kitten snack in your hand, Kid. Don’t forget,” Plagg warned and Adrien pulled the shaking hamster back to his chest and whispered soothingly.

“A hamster,” Marinette sighed dreamily. “Are we really getting one?”

“Well, it’s actually recommended to get two because--”

Alya crossed her arms and looked at her girlfriend and boyfriends. “One fish. We agreed on one fish to see how we do as pet parents.”

“Well, if we do one pet per person, we can see who is the best parent,” Marinette reasoned.

“You’re in the most trouble so just hush.”

Marinette rubbed her cheek along the kitten’s soft head and smiled. Tikki tutted from her purse. “This is going to be trouble. I just know it.”  
___

Alya leaned away from her desk and peered into the tank she’d set up on the bookcase beside it. Majestia the Betta swam around, dark blue tail flaring and swishing out behind him. The steady bubbling from the filter was a relaxing sound and she sank down a little with a content sigh.

Across the apartment, she could see Macaron the Kitten curled up on the back of the couch, lazily batting at Marinette’s ponytail as she, Nino, and Adrien watched TV. Leonardo the Turtle was sleeping on the rock ledge just above the water in his habitat and Apple and Banana the Hamsters were snuggled together in a pile of bedding in their cage. Trixx, Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz were in their own sleeping pile, Trixx on top and snoring loudly.

Things had become a bit more chaotic, a little more messy, and a lot more joyful. This was one decision Alya could admit-- even if only to herself-- that she was glad had been overturned.


	66. Chloe and Nino

“I hope you enjoy me being here for this because this is the first and last time I come to one of these festivate things,” Chloe grimaced. “These people are...gross.” She slid her sunglasses down to her nose and looked her boyfriend square in the eye. “Just know how much I love you because I’m not going to ever be able to forget this smell. And why does it have to be outside? Don’t people know it’s hot right now?”

Nino laughed and checked the vinyl records in his crate for the fifth time. “You’re a queen and thank you so much for coming to my first music festival gig. I will reward you with something cold and yummy as soon as we leave.”

“You better and you’re welcome,” she sniffed and watched him shuffle the records in the crate again. “How many times are you going to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Go through your records.”

He blushed and ducked his head so the brim of his hat hid his face. “Sorry. I’m feeling a little jittery and I keep thinking I forgot one.”

She glanced around the backstage area of the large performance tent they were in. “Are you really that nervous?”

“Well, yeah. This is my first event I’ve gotten that wasn’t just by knowing someone, ya know? I sent them my music and they liked it enough to invite me to come spin. It’s a pretty big deal to me.”

Chloe crossed her arms. “Of course they invited you; you’re the best around. Do you think I’ve asked you to do the music for all my parties just because you were cheap?”

“Well...”

“And I’m sorry, do you think Gabriel Agreste hired you for not one but three of his shows because you’re mediocre? He can’t stand you but he knows talent when he sees it.”

“I don’t know if it’s so much that as much as Adrien convinced--”

She held up her hand to cut him off. “Nino, none of us were just throwing you a bone all this time. You’re actually really good.” She straightened and flipped her ponytail. “And if you think I would date anyone but the very best at what they do, you’re sorely mistaken. It’s like you don’t even know me.”

Nino left the crate of records on the table and pulled his girlfriend close. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?”

“Of course I do.”

“Of course you do,” he chuckled. “Really, thank you for that. It means a lot to me.”

“That’s why I’m here, to be your very own personal Nino cheerleader.”

“Well, if you’re going to be my cheerleader, you might have to come to more of this stuff in the future,” he warned.

“Fine but the minute I start talking about dying my hair pink or wanting to put beads in it or something, you get me out of here, stat, got it?”

He tugged at the end of her ponytail. “Aww, I think you’d look cute with some pink streaks.”

“I so need to break up with you.”

He grinned and she rolled her eyes. 

“Stop being so cute so I can work up to it,” Chloe demanded.

Nino leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “Whatever you say, Pinky.”


	67. Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to chapter 64 :)

It wasn’t particularly easy realizing his feelings for Marinette and finding out she and Luka were officially dating in the span of a few hours but all in all, Adrien thought he was handling it rather well. He felt a little awkward for the remainder of the fundraising event but he made it through mostly unscathed.

“I just don’t know how to act around her now,” he frowned and did a slow spin in his desk chair. “Everything feels different.”

“Humans are complicated. She liked you and now you like her but she likes someone else,” Plagg sighed. “You know what isn’t complicated? Camembert.”

“What do you mean, she liked me?”

“Oh, come on, Kid. It was obvious. The poor girl was always falling all over herself around you. I’ve seen enough disgusting human romance in my time to recognise the signs.”

His chest felt tight. “Marinette liked me? I thought all of that was because she didn’t like me. I didn’t realize...I thought we were just friends.”

“It’s like my time before Camembert. I used to love Brie. It was my most favorite cheese ever but then my holder at the time had to give me Camembert in a pinch at a party and wow.” Plagg melted into a dreamy puddle on Adrien’s desk. “I can’t ever imagine loving another cheese more than I love Camembert now.”

“Am I supposed to be the Brie in this story?”

Plagg raised a small paw. “I’m sure there is someone else out there who loves Brie as much as I love Camembert.”

“Thanks, that’s...great.”  
____

“Hey, Adrien! Are you going to be able to come to Juleka’s birthday party this weekend?”

Adrien looked up at Marinette with wide eyes and felt his cheeks heat up in an instant. “What?” he squeaked.

She smiled and pulled out her phone. She scrolled a bit and then turned the screen to him to show an invitation done in black and purple. “Juleka’s party. Everyone got invitations. Didn’t you?”

He cleared his throat. “Oh, yes! I mean, um, yeah, I did. I’m hoping I’ll get to come. Are you going?”

Her cheeks went a little pink as she nodded. “I’m helping Luka and Anarka set everything up so I’ll definitely be there. I hope you can make it.” She touched the edge of his desk before moving on to sit down behind him.

Adrien slumped in his seat and Nino leaned over. 

“You okay, dude?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’m good.”

He had a difficult time concentrating the rest of the day. Was this what it was like to be friends with Marinette? She seemed so different but not in a bad way. She talked to him like he’d seen her talk to so many of their friends. He thought that was what he wanted from her but he realized he’d been wishing for something different and now it was too late.  
___

“You’ve seemed down lately, Chaton,” Ladybug commented. “Do you need to talk about anything?”

He shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

They sat on the edge of one of the roofs outside the Louvre on an akuma watch after a particularly hot day. Akumas seemed to be more frequent when the weather was just warm enough to make people miserable.

“You told me once that you were in love with someone.”

Ladybug jumped a little at the sudden comment and looked at her partner. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Did things work out for you with him?”

A sad smile spread across her lips and she shook her head. “Not romantically but we’re friends now and it’s really...it’s actually really nice. I was a bit of a nutcase around him and I like that we can just talk now and I’m not always worried about things between us.”

“What changed?”

Her smile transitioned into a much happier one. “I met someone else.” Her eyes widened slightly. “Wait, is this weird to talk about with you?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’m okay. If I’m being honest, there’s someone else for me too now.”

“Is it mean to say that makes me feel better?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Then I’ll just say I’m happy for you,” she amended and reached over to squeeze his hand. “But you don’t seem happy.”

“Well, she’s with someone else now. I guess I kinda realized how I felt about her too late.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“Yeah.” He kicked the heel of his boot against the brick. “Don’t get me wrong; I love being her friend.” He leaned over to knock his shoulder against hers. “Just like I love being your friend, but I guess it takes time to get over those romantic feelings.”

“It does,” she agreed. “And with some people, I don’t know if you ever really get over them. It’s more like you pack the feelings up in a box in your mind and put them in the back of a closet. They aren’t gone forever but they aren’t taking up all your brain space anymore.”

“Maybe that’s what I need to do. I’m struggling a little bit. She’s all I can think about and then I feel like a jerk because I should’ve seen it sooner.”

“Not knowing how you feel about someone doesn’t make you a jerk,” Ladybug said gently. “Just like not reciprocating someone’s feelings doesn’t make you a jerk.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Time has made things easier for me. At first, I wasn’t sure how to act around him either but now it feels better. You just have to let yourself take that time. And you never know, things could change and at some point, you’ll be able to bring out that box of feelings and try again in the future.”

“Maybe,” Chat Noir agreed, “but you’re right. I just need to give it time. I really do want to be her friend, even if that’s all we ever end up being.” He smiled at Ladybug. “Thanks, Bugaboo. I think I really needed this.”

She looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. “What are best friends for.”  
___

Adrien was nervous as he walked up the makeshift plank to the boat. He wanted to be Marinette’s friend. He would be; he was determined to be her friend. He found Nino and Alya immediately and took shelter with them as the crowd of party goers grew. He kept a watchful eye out for Marinette and caught glimpses of her and Luka weaving in and out of people throughout the night. After almost an hour, he spotted her alone at the bow of the boat and he carefully made his way to her.

She beamed at him when he tapped her shoulder. “You made it! I was wondering if you were going to come.”

He nodded and looked back out over the rest of the party. “There are so many people here. I didn’t realize Juleka had all these friends.”

Marinette giggled. “She’s pretty loved. Look, Chloe even made an appearance.” She pointed and they watched Chloe and Sabrina sip punch and whisper to each other as they looked around.

“This is awesome. I’m happy for her.”

“Me too. Luka said she never wanted to have parties when she was younger because she was afraid she didn’t have friends so this is great.”

Adrien swallowed against his fear. “So I heard about you and Luka. That’s really nice for you guys.”

Marinette blushed and it made his heart ache a little to see the pretty pink color on her cheeks. “Yeah, I guess it’s something we’ve been dancing around for a while and we finally told each other how we felt and well...” She gave him a happy helpless shrug.

With a small thought to himself, Adrien packed up his romantic feelings for Marinette into a little box in his mind and put them in the closet. “I’m really happy for you,” he said and even though the ache was still there, he realized he actually meant it.


	68. Adrien and Ladybug

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping in,” Ladybug said as she easily slipped in through the open window of Adrien’s room.

“If I didn’t know any better, my Lady, I’d think you were going for a pun.” Adrien beamed at her as he spun around in his desk chair to face her.

“You must not know any better then,” she winked. “How’s the make-up work going?”

“Slow. I’m on the essay about the three people from the past, present, and future that I would choose to have dinner with.”

She crossed the room and sat on the edge of his bed. “Who do you have so far?”

“You and my mom,” he shrugged. “Maybe I can put future you too.”

Ladybug smiled and felt her skin warm. “While I completely understand your mom, you and I have dinner together a lot already.”

“Doesn’t mean I want that to change,” he replied with a fond smile of his own. “I might move onto something else for now though. I’ve still got a little time before I have to have all of this turned in.”

“You definitely won brownie points by bringing Ms. Bustier and the class all those souvenirs from the trip you took with your dad.”

“It was nice to see everyone so excited about them. And it was fun getting to go out and buy them. It saved me from boredom on the trip. I know Father wants me to follow him into the business but I’m just not that into it.” He stood and stretched and then joined her on the bed. “I think I need a break anyway.”

“Mmmhmm. I think I should go if I’m going to distract you, mister.”

He kissed her cheek. “But you’re a really good distraction. I think it’s all the spots.”

She pushed him away with a soft laugh. “Fine. I’ve got a little time since patrol was quiet tonight. We can watch one episode of something and then I need to go home and you need to get back to your homework.”

“How about we kiss for the length of one episode instead?” He wiggled his eyebrows and was pleased to get another laugh.

“Why don’t we move to the couch and just see what happens, hmm?” In a quick move, she scooped him up into a bridal carry and Adrien chuckled and rested his cheek against her shoulder.

“Mmm, I love you, my superhero girlfriend.”


	69. Marinette and Nathaniel

“This might be the most dangerous situation we’ve ever walked into,” Nathaniel remarked and slid a hardcover sketchbook off the shelf. Brightly colored signs lined the shelves boasting the biggest art supplies sale of the year at their favorite hobby store.

“Even more dangerous than the time we let Kim chose where we would all go for summer vacation?” Marinette teased. She flipped through a softcover pink sketchbook before returning it to the shelf and picking up one with grid paper.

“It’ll depend on if our bill today will be more than the medical ones he and Alix accrued on that trip.”

She hummed in reply and then moved down the aisle together to the next set of sketchbooks. “We can be adults about this and limit ourselves. One sketchpad each, one new set of pens or markers, that sort of thing.”

“I was kind of thinking I might get different media types since they’re on sale,” Nathaniel admitted.

“Oh, that is a good idea.” She bit her lip. “And it would be nice to have different size sketchbooks depending on what kind of project I’m working on.” She looked over at her boyfriend and sighed. “We’re definitely in trouble, aren’t we?”

“There goes our savings,” he agreed.  
___

Marinette and Nathaniel sat in the middle of their studio floor surrounded by tote bags full of art supplies. 

“I think I blacked out,” she said and pulled the closest bag into her lap. “I don’t even remember grabbing some of this stuff.” She lifted a bag of mosaic art shards and turned it in her hand. “Is this mine or yours?”

Nathaniel tilted his head to study the light that caught on different pieces. “I honestly have no idea. I guess they’ll be communal.” He rifled through the bag to his right. “Did we really buy ten sketchbooks? I know they were on sale but that seems extreme.”

“I know I only got...” Marinette trailed off and held up her fingers to count off. “A big spiral bound one, a small spiral bound one, one for watercolor, one for alcohol ink markers, one for...oh, yeah, we probably did.”

“At least it looks like we have enough canvas to last us a while though.”

“Unless we get on another painting kick like the one a couple of months ago when we did all those funky animal portraits,” she laughed. “I kind of hope I don’t find the receipt. It’ll be too sobering and having all these new supplies is making me happy even if it probably wasn’t the smartest decision.”

Nathaniel shrugged. “We have our bills paid for the month so this will just be what we do instead of going out until I get paid again.”

“I should have some money coming in for those dresses I’ve been working on,” Marinette added. “You’re right. We’ll be okay.” She took in a deep breath and leaned against him. “I love that we can be like this.”

He took a break from sorting their new markers to put his arm around her so they could lean back against the foot of the couch. “Like what, art supplies addicts?”

“Well, yes,” she giggled, “but I more meant it’s nice to have the same passions. I like getting to share this with you.”

His expression softened as she reached up to brush his hair back. “I love getting to share this with you too. I never imagined it could be like this.” 

“I think what we have is really special,” she agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence surrounded by their nest of new items as the sun dipped low through the windows surrounding them.


	70. Sabrina

Sabrina stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror thoughtfully. She wanted to update her look for the upcoming school year but she couldn’t decide exactly how. 

She took off her glasses and leaned forward so she could actually still make out her reflection. Chloe told her to get contacts over and over again but Sabrina liked her glasses. Her optometrist even offered to let her try contacts during her last visit but she’d turned him down. Her glasses felt like a part of her. She picked them up from the counter and slid them back into place.

She could change her makeup but she doubted she’d ever be comfortable with anything drastic. She tried to stick to a neutral palette as it was. No, she didn’t want to change any of that.

Perhaps she could get a new hairstyle. She lifted a lock of hair by the ends and let it slip from her fingers back into place. That was definitely an option. She’d been rocking the same style for a while now and a change might be nice. She’d seen a picture of a cute pixie cut in one of Chloe’s fashion magazines but she wasn’t sure if she could pull it off. It seemed like the kind of style meant for someone cooler.

Her brow furrowed and a wrinkle formed between her eyebrows. Every summer she stood in front of the mirror and tried to decide what she wanted to change for the new school year and every summer she barely changed anything,

It wasn’t as if she felt like she needed to change. No, that would’ve been a problem. She was content with who she was, or at least working to get there anyway. She’d grown over the years and was becoming more sure of herself as time went by. She didn’t give into the whims of others as easily and she was finding it a little easier to find her voice every time she had the courage to speak up. 

But still…

Maybe that was part of it. She did feel like she was changing on the inside and wanted her outside to reflect that. Her father didn’t have the money to get her a whole new wardrobe and she really didn’t mind the clothes she had, but perhaps she could make small changes so it started to feel like all of her matched, inside and out.

Sabrina gave her reflection a tentative smile. In the morning, she would call and make an appointment at a salon. Maybe she wasn’t quite ready to get a pixie cut but perhaps she could work her way there with an inbetween style. That would be a big change for her and one she could be happy with. 

Her smile grew larger and she stood a little straighter in her floral pajamas. There was no rush to change everything. She was still growing and that was actually completely okay.


	71. Rose and Juleka

“So when we’re rich and famous,” Rose began and was happy to hear the soft chuckle from her girlfriend, “what is the craziest thing you want to buy?”

Juleka rolled over on her side to better see her. This was a game they played often, especially with how much local popularity Kitty Section had been garnering. There was lots of talk of hopes and dreams for the future. “Hmm, the really weird celebs have bought like bones and blood and stuff from dead famous people.”

“Jules,” Rose whined and scrunched her nose. “Are you going to do that?”

“Maybe.”

“What are you going to do with bones and blood and stuff? That’s so yucky.”

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “Own them, I guess. It’d be cool.”

“I would buy a house with a trampoline room. You can’t ever be sad in a trampoline room.”

“You could if you were trying to eat in there and people kept jumping and making you spill your food.”

Rose giggled. “Well, there would be no eating in the trampoline room. Oh! I would like to have a huge craft room too so I can scrapbook all our adventures. And a pink room! Where everything in the room is just absolutely pink. And you can’t even go in the room if you aren’t wearing pink.”

“That sounds like a Barbie house.”

“But much more exclusive,” Rose argued. “Except anyone would be welcome as long as they were in head to toe pink. You can come whenever you want though and you don’t have to wear pink but you’re the only exception.”

Juleka rolled over on her back again and stared up at the pastel pink of Rose’s bedroom ceiling. “So when we’re rich and famous, are you still going to sing about kittens and unicorns?”

“Of course,” she chirped. “Why in the world would that change?”

“It wouldn’t, not with you.”

Rose smiled and scooted over until she could snuggle against her girlfriend’s side. “Are we still going to have fun even if we never get rich and famous?”

“I always have fun with you.”

“We like different stuff though.”

“That’s okay,” Juleka kissed the top of her head. “I like you and you like me and all the other stuff is just extra.”

“Like sprinkles on top of a cupcake,” Rose agreed.

“Or fangs on a mango.”

Rose let out a laugh of surprise and propped herself up on her elbows. “What?!”

Juleka sat up with her and shared in the laughter. “I don’t know. It’s something my mom’s always said.”

“Fangs on a mango,” she echoed. “I actually really like that.”

“And I really like you,” Juleka said as Rose launched herself into her arms.


	72. Chloe and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently doing a Fanfic Trope Mash-Up List on my tumblr (seasonofthegeek) and this one was requested with Roommate AU and Makeovers :)

Chloe shuffled into the living room and lifted an oversized gray hoodie off the back of the couch. She sniffed it and scrunched her nose at the less than pleasant odor. “Is this yours or mine?”

Nino cracked open one eye from his prone position on the couch and squinted at the article of clothing. “I don’t know. I think I wore it the other day though. I spilled ketchup on it from a burger.”

She scratched at the dried stain on the arm. “Yeah, I saw that when I put it on last night to go meet the Uber Eats guy downstairs because it was sitting here and my room seemed too far away.” She shrugged the hoodie on with a sigh. “It doesn’t smell great.”

“Mmm.”

She lifted his legs and sunk into the couch beneath them and then let them drop back onto her lap. “What are you watching?”

“Some home design show.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know where the remote is.”

“Ah.”

They watched three episodes of contractors finding surprise expenses in remodels before Chloe stirred again. “This is pathetic.”

“I know. Even only half done, their place is better than ours,” Nino replied.

She popped his knee. “No, I mean us. We’re pathetic.”

“Well, my fiance called off our engagement two days before the wedding since she’d fallen in love with someone else and you got fired from your dream job so I’d say we’re allowed to be pathetic.” He reached up to pull the bill of his hat down over his face. “I’m going to take a nap.”

“Nino, that was a month ago. Wait, almost two months ago now.”

“Yet it hurts like it was yesterday,” he muttered. “Amazing.”

“And yeah, it sucks about my job but obviously I’ll find another one. That stupid Claire isn’t going to be the end of me just because she stole my client list and spread rumors about bad business practices. I’m fabulous and everyone knows it.” She attempted to flip her ponytail and felt how stringy her hair was. “At least I used to be fabulous.” She slouched back and groaned. “Who I am kidding? No one is going to hire me as a personal style consultant now. I’m sitting here in a smelly hoodie and I’m not even sure if it’s mine. I’ve lost my mojo.”

“Maybe it’s hiding wherever mine is.” Nino lifted his hat and tossed it on the coffee table. “And maybe we have been sadsacks lately.”

“You think?”

“I’m never going to know love again but I guess I should try to smile more.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Victoria was a heinous bitch and I warned you about her before you gave her that ridiculous ring, just to set the record straight.”

“It really is your gentle kindness that keeps this friendship alive, Chlo.”

“She told you we couldn’t be roommates or friends anymore because I obviously can’t keep my hands off you even though that’s never been an issue with us. That was red flag number one. Well, no. That awful shade of coral lipstick she always wore was definitely the first flag, but--”

“Good to know I’m as unattractive as I thought.”

“Oh, hush. You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Nino dropped his legs off her lap and stood with a grunt. “I don’t wanna talk about Victoria. I’m going to go lay down.”

“You were literally just lying down.”

“Well, now I’m going to go lay down in my bed.” 

Chloe stood and followed him into his room even after he gave her a pointed glare when she crawled up beside him in the bed and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. “We can’t keep wallowing, Nino.”

He took off his glasses and handed them to her. “I can. You’re free to do whatever it is you want to do.” He sighed and turned on his side away from her. “I just don’t have it in me right now, okay? Please just let me...just let me be.”

She exhaled softly and slid out of the bed. “Okay. Take your time.” She set his glasses on the nightstand, turned the light back off, and closed his door as she left.  
___

“I hope you’ve had enough time,” Chloe said as she threw open the curtains covering Nino’s bedroom window the next morning.

He swore and buried himself deeper under the covers. “What the hell, Chloe?!”

“I’ve been up for hours getting myself back into shape as much as I could here, but now we need to go out so I can finish and you can start.” She smoothed her hand down her sleek hair that hung just below her shoulders. “I think I need a new look for the new me and I want to do the same for you.” She saw a golden brown eye peek out from a hole in the mass of blanket. It squinted and then Nino was emerging reluctantly and grabbing for his glasses on the nightstand. 

“You showered,” he said with a slow blink.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve showered, you know,” Chloe sniffed. “But yes, probably the first time this week so I understand the surprise.”

“And you’re wearing makeup and clothes that actually fit.”

“Again, thank you for stating the obvious. On that note, we desperately need to do laundry later.”

He sat up and scratched his head absently. “What are you wanting to do?”

“I’ve called and set up appointments for us at the salon and spa in an hour. I had to pull some strings but we deserve the best of the best.”

“I can’t afford the best of the best right now.”

She smiled sweetly. “Daddy can.”

“I don’t like using your dad’s credit card. You know that. We aren’t kids anymore.”

“Oh please, it’s fine, I promise. He’ll be thrilled to see it being used for something other than take-out. He’s been begging me to get out of this apartment.”

“I don’t really want a haircut.”

“Well, you need one. You look scrappy and not in a hot way.”

“I’m not trying to impress anybody.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “And that, Mr. Lahiffe, is problem number one. Now, go get in the shower and I’ll see if I can find anything halfway presentable in your closet for you to wear until we can get you something better.”

“What do you mean better?” he asked warily.

Chloe grabbed the edge of the blanket and ripped it off the bed. “Go. Now.”

He rolled off the bed, grumbling under his breath the whole way to the bathroom. Chloe nodded in satisfaction when she heard the shower turn on and then moved to his closet with a scoff of disgust.  
___

“I feel ridiculous. Why do I need to be so dressed up to get a haircut?” Nino tugged on the collar of his shirt and Chloe pulled his hand back down. 

“Stop. And it isn’t just a haircut. We’re getting the works: facials, massages, skincare treatments. We’ll get fluffy robes to wear and comfy slippers and it will be so wonderful.”

“Then why do I have to be dressed like this?”

“Because it’s all about image.” She straightened and rolled her shoulders back. “You deserve to be pampered and you know it.”

“Is that what you told your clients?” he asked, keeping in step with her as they neared the salon.

“Mostly.”

He nodded. “So I’m going to get the personal style consultant Chloe Bourgeois treatment today, huh? I feel honored.” He was surprised to see her cheek go pink.

“I just thought it might be a nice way to ease back into things,” she admitted. “And I also thought you could use the day out. I know I can.”

Though spending an entire day being touched and prodded by strangers and trying to make forced polite conversation sounded in no way appealing, Nino smiled down at his roommate. “Thanks.”  
___

“Can I tell you something I haven’t admitted to anyone else yet?” Nino asked. His voice was hushed as they lounged in the reclining chairs of the waiting room while their mud baths were being prepared.

Chloe rolled her head lazily to the side and looked at him with one eye. “Mmhmm.”

“I knew Victoria was cheating on me before I caught her in front of Adrien.”

She opened both eyes and sat up so she could lean closer to him. “What?”

Nino dropped his gaze to his lap and twisted his hands into the ends of the sash of his robe. “She wasn’t exactly stealthy. I don’t think she was really even trying to hide it, but I never confronted her and she never said anything so I just...” He exhaled and it was a long, tired sound. “And then when Adrien and I went back to the apartment to grab some of the wedding stuff and she was there with that other guy in our bed...” He shook his head. “I couldn’t keep ignoring it.”

“If Adrien hadn’t been with you, what do you think you would’ve done?”

He dared a quick look at her. “Are you asking if I still would’ve married her?”

Chloe nodded, pursing her lips.

“I don’t know. Probably.”

“Good grief, why?”

He was quiet for a long time as the spa music played softly around them. “I guess it just felt nice to feel loved and I wasn’t sure if I would get the chance again.”

“Nino Lahiffe, if that’s supposed to mean you aren’t a catch or something equally absurd, I’m going to smack you.”

“Do you think they’re going to take us back soon? I feel weird sitting here in just a robe.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” she demanded. “You’re great and I won’t let you say anything less about yourself.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my roommate.”

“That’s another thing. Do you think I would live with you if I didn’t believe it? I deserve the absolute best. I’m saying it because it’s the truth and I’m your friend,” she corrected. “Your best friend actually. Adrien can take a backseat because we both know it’s true.”  
___

“Wow, you look...” Nino trailed off and shook his head as he stared at Chloe. “I really love the new hair.”

She bit her lip and reached up to let her hand hover beside her head. “It’s a little shorter than I was thinking. i’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“You look really pretty,” he assured her. “I think it’s a perfect new look for new you.”

Chloe straightened and look in the mirror. “It is perfect, isn’t it?” She lifted her chin and nodded in his direction. “And now for you. Anthony, please work your magic on my sweet but clueless roommate. He doesn’t realize how gorgeous he is. Look at what’s he let happen to his hair.”

The stylist clucked his tongue and moved behind the styling chair, spinning it to face the mirror. “I would literally kill him for his eyelashes. Lift them right off his face and prance off to the club to get me a new love.”

Nino grimaced at Chloe in the reflection and she stifled a laugh. “I think I’d have to fight you, Anthony. I like them just where they are.” And suddenly it was Nino’s turn to blush.  
___

Nino tried to busy himself with reading labels on the many products lining the shelves of the nail portion of the salon. Chloe insisted he get a pedicure and manicure and he had to admit they’d both been enjoyable with her at the station next to him. She’d gossiped with the technicians like old friends and for the first time in months, he saw the spark of real happiness shining through her eyes when she looked over to smile at him.

Leaving no stone unturned, she was currently sitting at a vanity station and having her makeup professionally done so Nino was doing his best to stay out of the way and not look too bored. He didn’t initially mean to eavesdrop on her conversation with the makeup artist but now he was straining to hear their words while seeming to concentrate much too hard on the ingredients list of a bottle of moisturizer.

“It isn’t like that between us,” Chloe said. “We’ve been friends since we were kids.”

“So what? Sweetie, I’m looking at him and you’ve got to get with that. Your palettes are made for each other. I can see the pictures now and they would be fabulous. Is there some rule I don’t know about that says you can’t date him? Close your eyes.”

Nino had to keep himself from glancing back at the women but he shifted a little closer and picked up another bottle to pretend to study. 

Chloe’s voice was much lower when she spoke again and Nino held his breath as he tried to listen. “He knew me back when I was...I wasn’t always...” She scoffed. “I just don’t think he’d see me that way and honestly, it’s fine. I’ve got more prospects than I know what to do with.”

“Hell yeah, girl. And even more when I’m through with you. Oh! I can’t believe we haven’t talked about this yet but did you see the pants Anthony is trying to pull off today? I might hire you just to help the poor man.” 

Nino set the bottle back on the shelf and moved further away from them. Chloe’s words bothered him. Did she really think he still thought of her the way she was when they were younger? She’d changed so much; they both had. It wasn’t fair to put that on him. The people they were back in their younger school days would never be as close as they are today.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard a familiar throat clearing and turned around to see his roommate giving him an expectant look. 

“Well?” Chloe prompted as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Am I absolutely gorgeous?”

Nino took in the smooth lipstick and dark eyeliner and thought about how nice she also looked in the bumblebee pajamas she liked to wear around their apartment. “You always are.”  
___

“Please don’t make me go to another store,” Nino groaned. “I’m so tired.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Chloe huffed as they were chauffeured down the street. 

“I’m not being a baby. We’ve been going all day and I’m exhausted and I now own clothes I never imagined owning and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“I think you’re trying to say thank you.”

He chuckled and looked at her. “Are you really wanting to go more places?”

“Just one and then we’ll get dinner.”

“Chloe...”

“Just one,” she insisted. “Sit back and shut your eyes and we’ll be there soon.”

“The things I do for you,” he sighed dramatically.

They rode in comfortable silence to their next destination and Chloe roused Nino from the light doze he’d fallen into. “Come on, we’re here.”

He blinked and opened his door to look up at the brightly lit sign of his favorite music store. “What are we doing here?”

She rounded the car and hooked her arm through his. “You did a lot of things I like today so now we’re going to do something you like.”

“Well, this is uncharacteristically fair of you,” he teased, walking them to the shop door.

“I know. Don’t go spreading it around. I only do stuff like this for the friends I really, really like. The list is quite exclusive.”

Nino grinned down at her. “So me?”

Chloe felt her face warm. “You,” she nodded.  
___

Nino couldn’t put his finger on what it was but something definitely felt different by the time they dragged themselves into the apartment that night. It made him feel uncertain how to act but then Chloe dumped her keys and purse by the door like she always did and the universe shifted back into its comfortable place. 

“We can go through all our stuff in the morning,” she said with a wave of her hand after dropping her shopping bags on the couch. “You can wear that blue suit with the gray shirt tomorrow.”

“We aren’t doing this again tomorrow, are we? I don’t know if I--” Nino’s words were cut off when Chloe unceremoniously shoved two fingers against his lips.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m going to go back to my old stomping grounds and round up some clients again because I’m ready to kick ass. I’d like your help if you have the time.”

He reached for her wrist to pull her hand down but found it hard to release it. “I have the time,” he said softly. 

They stared at each other and Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat. Electricity surged between them and then Chloe’s phone began to vibrate in her other hand and the spell was broken. He let go of her wrist and she stepped back quickly and answered her phone with a breathless greeting.

Nino swallowed hard and gave her a wave before retreating back into his room. The universe he shared with Chloe teetered on the edge of the unknown for a moment and then became still again, not quite back in place but not falling yet.


	73. Chat Noir/Adrien and Nino

“Is there an EX Raid Pass you haven’t been able to get yet, dude? You have to be the Parisian king of Pokemon Go at this point.” Nino handed Chat Noir’s phone to him once they settled down on the blanket he’d spread out on the rooftop across from The Louvre. 

“A few,” Chat Noir admitted, “but Marinette and I play when we can on patrol and I think some of her good luck rubs off of me.”

“Is she coming tonight?”

“Nah, she and Alya are doing something so it’s just us.” Chat Noir lifted a bakery bag out of the duffle he’d brought the blanket in. “But she sends her love. The blanket is hers too. We use it when we hang out up here sometimes.”

“Awesome. The pink flowers were a bit of a giveaway.” Nino snatched the bag and opened it up. “So, uh, what’s the deal with you two right now?”

“The deal?”

“Are you guys dating or...” He cleared his throat and pulled a cookie from the bag. “I know for a while it was kind of up in the air and neither one of you have really said anything so I, uh...I guess I was curious.” He dared a glance up to see Chat Noir’s cheeks darkening beneath his mask.

“We found we’re better off as friends,” he replied, not meeting Nino’s eyes. “Looks like the gym is Valor right now. Do you want to take it over before the raid starts or should I?” 

“You can have it. But things are okay between you?”

“Definitely,” he nodded and concentrated on his game. “It was a mutual decision. We both have other...” He cut his words off and didn’t offer any more.

Nino finally bit into the cookie and chewed thoughtfully. “It’s tough having those kinds of feelings for someone you’re so close to. You guys spend a lot of time together. Sometimes best friend feelings and being in love feelings are kinda the same.”

Chat Noir’s transformation fell with little ceremony and he laughed but it had a nervous edge to it. “You talk like you know personally.”

“I do.” Nino shrugged and took another bite of his cookie. “Looks like someone down on the street must be powering the Pokemon back up as soon as you fight them. Valor doesn’t wanna give up the gym. Want some help?”

“Sure.” Adrien couldn’t stop stealing quick glances at Nino as they used their phones to battle imaginary creatures. “How’d you get over it?”

“What?”

“The whole best friends and being in love feelings.”

Nino sucked in a loud breath. “I didn’t, dude, not really. I don’t know if I ever will. But I don’t know, being best friends is pretty awesome too, you know? If it worked out, I’d love to have more but even if it never does, I’m really happy with what I have. Does that make sense?”

Adrien made a noncommittal sound in return and they both focused their attention oh the game. They managed to finally knock Valor out of the gym and Adrien took it for Instinct just as the raid was about to begin. They stayed quiet aside from short remarks while they fought in the raid and then were silent as they each tried to catch their trophy Pokemon. When there was no longer anything to hold their attention, Adrien chewed at his bottom lip.

“Hey, Nino?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m your best friend, aren’t I?”

Adrien’s eyes were full of hope when Nino looked at them with his own full of fondness and adoration. 

“Yeah, man, you are.”

The implication of his confession rested between them comfortably. More would need to be said in the future, but for now, it was enough.


	74. Luckbug and Jynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second part to a kwami swap drabble from early last year so I've included the first part here as well :)

**Part One**

Jynx studied her claws as she knocked the heels of her boots against the brick facade, legs swung over the side of the roof. “Have you ever asked your kwami to change your suit?”

Luckbug grinned at her. “You don’t think I look stunning in spots, Kitten?”

She laughed. “Stunning and humble.”

“I’m very humble,” he nodded solemnly. “It’s hard to be the best but I try.”

Jynx rolled her eyes. “So you’re happy with your suit?”

“Well,” Luckbug stuck out his leg and flexed his foot. “I guess I wouldn’t mind actual boots. Sometimes I feel like I’m wearing footie pajamas.”

“You look like it too,” she teased.

“Rude. And, uh, maybe I would ask for a little more coverage.”

“What do you mean? You’re practically covered head to toe.”

He looked at his lap and Jynx’s eyes followed his. Luckbug quickly crossed his legs and cleared his throat. 

“Right,” she nodded, flushing. “Coverage. Got it.”

“The red is just so bright.”

“Like a bullseye.”

He covered his face. “Stop.”

“Sorry.”

He nudged her shoulder with his. “What are you wanting to change? Please don’t say the ears, tail, or bell because I would be heartbroken. Or the suit in general because you are definitely the most beautiful kitten I’ve ever seen,” he smirked.

“Seen a lot of beautiful kittens, have you, Bug?” she drawled. “Actually I was going to say my claws but now that you mention it…”

“I would just Lucky Charm it all back,” he winked, reaching for her hand. He pressed the pad of his gloved finger against the tip of a claw. “You don’t like them?”

“They just feel…dangerous, maybe? I’m not exactly the most graceful person.” She watched as her partner continued to press his fingers against her claws and swallowed thickly. “And maybe if they were retractable? Like if I needed them, I could call them out or something?”

“Not a bad idea,” he murmured, attention still on her claws. “You’ve just now stopped showing up with little scratches on your face. But I have to say I think I would miss them.”

She looked at him. “Really?”

Luckbug shrugged. “I don’t know. They seem like a part of you, but if Plagg can change them and it would make you more comfortable, I say go for it.”

Jynx nodded and tried to stamp down the feeling of disappointment when her partner took his hand from hers. “I’ll ask. He can be a little stubborn sometimes.”

“Tell me about it. Tikki is always trying to lead me in the ‘right’ direction,” he sighed. “I know she means well but sometimes it feels like I can’t win with her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, well, I’ve told you my dad is kinda overprotective, right?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“So I have to sneak out to ever do anything. And Tikki wants me to sneak out for this kinda stuff but then she gives me a hard time about sneaking out other times, but sometimes I just need to get away. And being Luckbug, I can.”

She laughed. “You wanna switch? Plagg has woken me up in the middle of the night to see if I wanted to get out for a bit. It has to be on his terms though. Anytime I want to go out and it wasn’t his idea, there’s so much complaining.”

“Well, he is a cat, right?” Luckbug grinned. “That’s kinda the whole deal.”

“True. And it has been nice. I’ve never had a pet because they aren’t allowed in…” She trailed off awkwardly. “Uh, the place I live. But having a kwami is kind of like a pet, huh?”

“I’ve never had one either,” he admitted. “But yeah, it seems like it. You’re right. It is nice. I like having someone to talk to.” 

There it was. That loneliness that would peek out from behind his mask every once in the while. She never pressed, though she was beyond curious what his home life was like. He never said anything too alarming, but his comments weren’t entirely reassuring either. She wondered how much of his luck from the Ladybug Miraculous helped in his situation. She felt like the Black Cat Miraculous had only managed to worsen her clumsiness and timing.

Jynx stood and stretched. “I should go. I have homework.”

“You don’t want to stay out for a little longer?” Luckbug asked hopefully, green eyes shining in the red mask.

“You look like Christmas,” she blurted out.

He blinked and Jynx gasped softly, quickly covering her mouth as pink splashed across her cheeks. A slow grin appeared on Luckbug’s face. “Christmas, Kitten? Whatever do you mean?”

“Don’t you dare try to be smooth, you stink bug. I didn’t mean to say that!” Jynx stomped, her tail lashing behind her.

“I never knew you were paying so much attention to my colors,” he preened, standing. 

“Stop it,” she groaned. “It was an accident.”

“You remind me of the ocean.”

She paused her embarrassed wiggle. “What?”

“Your eyes. WIth the blue and green and then the black of your suit and your dark hair. You’re like the ocean.”

“I’m not the ocean,” she scoffed, feeling unsteady. “How ridiculous.”

“Moody like the ocean too.”

“Just because I said the dumb Christmas thing, doesn’t mean you have to do a bit, you know. It was just an slip of the tongue. I saw red and green and thought Christmas and there was instant regret.”

He took her hand, bowing deeply and kissing it. “Until we see each other again, my Sea Kitten.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” she grumbled.

He shot her a wink and unhooked her baton, handing it to her. “Be careful going home.” He gave her a warm smile and she felt that strangle bubbling in her stomach that had been happening far too often around her partner recently.

“You too,” she smiled.

**Part Two**

“I like the new hair, Sea Kitten.” Luckbug dodged a power blast from the latest akuma and sent a charming grin her way. “It’s making me all weak in the wings.”

“You don’t even have wings,” she shot back but couldn’t ignore the rush of heat that went to her face. “And I told you not to call me that.”

She wondered if he’d noticed the other changes she’d had Plagg help her make to her costume. They hadn’t had much of a chance to see each other before jumping right into the battle.

She took a moment to watch him use his yoyo to lure the akuma into the trap they’d set and realized he made changes to his suit as well. Large blocks of black intersected the red spotted areas and sturdy boots covered his feet. There was also what she could only think of as a utility belt slung around his waist. She couldn’t imagine what he needed all the compartments and attachments for but she would be sure to ask him. 

The trap sprung and Jynx called up Cataclysm and leapt into action to destroy the akumatized object. It felt like it was all over as quickly as it had begun and then Luckbuck was sauntering over to her, obviously fully expecting her to comment on his new look.

Jynx narrowed her eyes. It was very tempting to pretend as if she didn’t notice anything different only to discourage his ego stroking but she wanted him to notice her changes just as much so she let an easy smirk slide into space. “What in the world do you need that belt for?”

He grinned and attached his yoyo back in place on the belt and then patted the compartment resting above his left hip. “First aid kit.” He moved to the next one. “Phone, in case something happens to my yoyo or if I need to make a call as, well, not spotted me.” He grinned at her before he continued his show and tell. “Snacks and....snacks.”

“You have two pockets of snacks on your utility belt?”

“I get hungry,” he replied sheepishly. “But I’m happy to share.”

“You can just admit you didn’t know what else to put in there.”

Luckbug laughed and it was a happy sound. “Stop acting like you know me so well, Kitten. Now let me see what you’ve changed.” He walked a slow circle around her and whistled. “The skirt is a cute addition and I love the hair.”

Jynx preened and moved her hips a little so the lightweight skirt would flutter with the movement. “It can come off easily to turn into a sling or carrier. I thought it would come in handy when we have small kids to get to safety like the other week when that building was collapsing.” She did a spin and couldn’t stop the giggle the bubbled out as her tail wrapped around her legs. “And you’re right, it’s really cute.”

He smiled fondly at her. “And the hair?”

“Easier to have it short than pulled back all the time.” She rubbed her gloved hand along the close cut. “But I didn’t have to make a big commitment. It grows back out when I transform back. I made Plagg agree to that if I fed him more afterwards.”

“Wait, really?”

“Mmhmm. Also works well with keeping my identity a secret.”

“Maybe I should look into that.”

Feeling brave, she reached up to brush his blonde hair back from his eyes. “I think I might miss your hair a little bit. I like it like this.” Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the look in his eyes and she swallowed thickly and stepped back. “But you should do whatever you want.”

Luckbug closed the distance between them until she could feel his breath warm on her face. “I think that maybe I’ll keep it since you like it.”

“Okay,” she whispered. “Whatever you want.”

They stared into each other’s eyes and knew exactly what was about to happen when loud beeps rang out from both their Miraculous. They parted with flustered apologies and said their goodbyes, each going in different directions. 

By the time Jynx made it back home, she could feel her face burning and her heart pounding but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she did one last twirl in front of her mirror before dropping her transformation.


	75. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette

“Come on, Nino. You need an Instagram.” Adrien turned his phone to his best friend and scrolled blindly. “Look at all this goodness you’re missing.”

“How can I be missing it when you and Alya are showing them to me constantly?” Nino sat back in his chair. “I just don’t want one, dude. It’s a lot to keep up with.”

“It’s not though! And we made you a hashtag, see?”

He leaned closer to the phone to read it. “Nino needs an Instagram. Catchy but I think I’m still going to pass.”

“Save your breath, Adrien,” Alya sighed as she walked past their desk. “I’ve tried over and over. I even made him an account and gave him the password and he still won’t use it. So stubborn.”

“I don’t think you get to call me stubborn, babe.” Nino leaned his head back to receive a quick peck on the cheek from his girlfriend.

“Yeah, but there are so many good things with our friends you aren’t seeing,” Adrien continued. “Like have you seen this post from Marinette? She might make some more superhero and akuma dolls. Someone even suggested the Bubbler.”

“Yeah,” Alya interjected, “Adrien is always commenting on Marinette’s posts so we know he likes them.” She smirked at Nino who chuckled in response. 

Adrien continued to scroll through Marinette’s account, oblivious. “I really do. I love the tiny Kitty Section shirt she made. I kinda want one.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. In case I ever get a hamster. And did you see the macaron she posted? I wonder if she’d make more like that if I ordered them. Nathalie’s birthday is coming up...”

“I have no doubt. Oh, Marinette!” Alya greeted her best friend in a loud, cheerful voice. “It’s a good thing you’re here. Adrien’s just been telling us how much he loves your Instagram.”

Marinette tripped over her own feet in flustered surprise but made it safely to her desk. “Oh! Mine? Really?”

Adrien blushed and nodded. “I’m trying to convince Nino to get an account and I was showing him all the cool stuff he’s missing.”

“And your account is his favorite,” Alya added. “Isn’t that right?”

“Oh, well, um...” Adrien looked up at Marinette and then ducked his head shyly. “Yeah, it’s really great.”

Alya put out a steadying hand to keep Marinette upright in her seat. 

“Thank you,” Marinette squeaked and it wasn’t clear who she was saying it to.


	76. Nino and Marinette

“How’s it coming?” Marinette rested her chin on the age-worn top of her boyfriend’s hat and peered down at the display screen full of frames of her design pieces. 

“It’s going about the same as it was going fifteen minutes ago when you last asked me.” 

“Only fifteen minutes ago? Are you sure? It feels like longer.”

“It was actually only eleven minutes ago; I was giving you the extra time so you would feel better.” Nino turned in his chair so he could grab Marinette around the waist and pull her down onto his lap. “Feeling antsy?”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Well, you have been hovering a bit.”

“Is it annoying?”

Nino gave her a pleasant smile and Marinette covered her face and groaned. He laughed in return and pulled her hands down. “It’s not that bad; just a little hard to work with someone right on top of me, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m nervous. This video portfolio is a huge chunk of my grade and I’m supposed to use it to apply to jobs after graduation.”

“I know that, sweetheart, that’s why I’m here helping.”

“And it isn’t that I don’t trust you because you’re amazing at all this video stuff but it’s just that I don’t know about any of this so I don’t have a lot of control and it’s--” She cut her words and waffled her hands in the air, “frustrating,” she finished with a huff.

He kissed her forehead. “You’re the cutest little control freak ever.”

Marinette scowled at him. “I’m not a control freak.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not!”

“Okay,” he shrugged.

She framed his face with both her hands and pushed his cheeks together until his lips puckered. “I’m not, I’m not, I’m not. Say I’m not a control freak, Nino.”

“Not making a good case for yourself, Mari,” he managed to reply once she released his face. He chuckled and rubbed his cheeks. “Why don’t you go for a coffee run or something? I just need to finish a few more things and then it will have to render so that will take some time.”

“You’re trying to get rid of me.”

Nino grinned. “I would never.”

Marinette stood with a sigh. “My boyfriend thinks I’m annoying. This is the worst thing ever.”

“Good thing I don’t think you’re dramatic. Who knows how you would react to that.”

She stuck out her tongue and picked up the strap of her purse to pull onto her shoulder. “Do you want anything while I’m out?”

“I’d love a burger.”

“I think I can do that. Anything else?”

He tilted his face up. “A kiss pretty please.”

Marinette’s expression softened and she leaned down and kissed her boyfriend. “I can do that too.”

“I might need another one.”

She obliged and giggled against his lips when he pulled her into his lap once more. “I’m supposed to be getting us food and caffeine and you’re supposed to be finishing my video!” She laughed louder as he tickled her side with one hand and held her to him with his other arm. 

“I changed my mind. You should just stay here and entertain me,” he teased.

“But I need you to finish my video.”

“Hmm, and you need a little patience.” He kissed her cheek and released his hold on her but Marinette stayed where she was.

“I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing to take a little break together,” she reasoned with a coy smile.

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes, I think we’d have much fresher eyes and much more patience after dinner and dessert together.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement and she stood and offered him her hand.

“I like the way you think, sweetheart.” He half turned to save his progress and took her hand and let her lead him out of the room, both of them wearing matching smiles.


	77. Queen Bee and Nathaniel/Paon

Nathaniel knew that being out on the rooftop of his family’s apartment building during an akuma attack was a surefire way to get spotted for a responsibility he didn’t want, but he lied to himself and thought it would be fine to hide out up there to work on some sketching. He could hardly feign surprise when he heard the telltale sound of someone landing lightly from the sky behind him.

“Oh, Red, guess what time it is?” Queen Bee smirked down at him and opened her palm to reveal the Peacock brooch once she’d rounded the makeshift crate table he’d set up.

He eyed the jewel warily and then went back to his sketch. “I told you last time that I don’t want to do it anymore.”

“You didn’t really mean it though.”

“Chloe.”

“You mean Queen Bee,” she challenged, crossing her arms. “When a hero bestows this kind of honor on you--”

“I’m still having nightmares from the last time you bestowed that honor,” he interrupted. “The beast thing I made as Paon almost trampled some kids.”

“But it didn’t,” she huffed. “Ladybug got it turned in the right direction and it saved the day.”

“Still though.”

Queen Bee pursed her lips. “Do you want to know why she keep giving me this Miraculous to find a holder for?”

“Because the other heroes are busy actually fighting the akuma?”

“Rude and that’s not the only reason.” She rolled her eyes and held out her hand with the brooch once more. “Ladybug said I did such a good job choosing you that she trusted me to choose the right holder each time and that’s you. You should know by now that I don’t waste my precious time on people who aren’t worthy of it.”

“Thanks, I guess, but maybe you’re supposed to choose someone different this time.” He stood and gathered his sketchbook and pencils. “I just can’t, Chloe...Queen Bee. I’m not cut out for this; I’m not a hero.” He turned and went to the access door to escape back inside before she could change his mind.  
___

Nathaniel watched the three akumas beat on the obviously exhausted heroes with what felt like lead in his gut. Apparently Hawk Moth was making his big stand after their defeat of Mayura and retrieval of the Peacock Miraculous. The emergency live news coverage was on almost every channel now, urging people to stay inside their homes. Half the city was apparently already in a blackout.

Queen Bee was thrown across the screen in the background and Nathaniel watched her struggle to push herself back up. She was hurt because of him. He tore himself away the television, ignoring the questions of his parents as he left the apartment and ran up the stairs to the roof. He burst through the door and ran to the short brick wall that edged the roof. He could just make out the battle in the distance and he felt his stomach drop. He should’ve helped. They needed the help and he...

He turned his back on the battle and took in a shaky breath. There was nothing he could do like this. He’d be little more than a hostage or a victim if he tried to go to their aid now. He trudged back to the door when a glint of blue caught his eye. He looked down at his crate table to see the Peacock Miraculous sitting in the center where Queen Bee left it. He swallowed hard and then picked it up and attached it to his jacket.  
___

“About time, bird brain,” Queen Bee yelled. A thin line of blood streaked down from her lip but she gave him a fierce smile. “Took you long enough. We’re barely winning out here.”

“Good thing I brought help then.” Paon snapped his fan open and four large beasts created with his power from other citizens who wanted to protect the heroes lumbered into the fray.

“Almost seems like something a hero would do,” she replied with a wink and then they both entered the battle to claim victory for the good guys.


	78. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Do you really think trying to pretend you’re only cosplaying yourself is a good idea?” Marinette asked as she and Chat Noir walked into the vendor hall of the convention.

“No,” he replied, “it’s the best idea. People will just think I have a really good costume. No one is actually going to believe I’m the real Chat Noir.”

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t worry so much, Princess Bubblegum.” He patted the top of her pink wig and Marinette laughed. 

“This is the one time where I won’t tell you not to call me Princess.”

He gave her a wide smile. “Then I’ll have to take full advantage of it, Princess.”

“Good grief.”

“Hey, look at those Ladybug and Chat Noir charms!” He took her hand and pulled her to one of the nearby booths. “These are so cute! Did you make these?” He beamed down at the artist behind the table and she blinked up at him with wide eyes.

“I...yes,” she said timidly. She cleared her throat and visibly found her courage. “I mean, yes, I did. I can see you’re a fan.” She tried for a smile and gestured to his suit.

“The biggest,” he grinned and Marinette shook her head and tried to hide her own smile. “I’ll take one of each please.” He unzipped his pocket and grunted as he worked his money out. 

“Not much room in there, huh?” Marinette teased as she watched him struggle. “Maybe you made your suit a little too tight.”

“Still nice to have pockets,” he shot back and winked at her. “Some heroes sadly have to fight akumas without them and the nice things they can carry.”

“Touche.”

They thanked the artist and continued on their way down the increasingly crowded aisle. Chat Noir pulled the keychain charms out of the small bag and admired them when they got stuck in an attendee traffic jam. “These really are nice,” he said. “Here, this one is yours.” He pulled the Chat Noir one free and offered it to Marinette.

“I can’t take your charm.”

“I bought it for you.”

“You did?” She blushed and took it in her hand to look at it fondly.

“That way we have a matching set. My Lady will keep my keys safe and maybe that dashing Chat can do the same for yours.”

“I suppose that is a lovely idea.” She tucked the charm into a pocket on her dress and they began to move again. “You know this means I’m going to have to buy you something now.”

“I didn’t buy that to get something in return.”

“Oh, I know, but there are too many fun things here not to find something that will make you happy.” She reached to the side to flick his bell and a low rumble sounded in his chest. Marinette laughed and looked around. “Do that much more and you’re really not going to be able to hide the fact that you’re the real deal.”

“What can I say, Princess? You bring it out in me.” He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head and then they were walking to the next artist table in a happy bubble that contained only the two of them despite the hundreds of people on all sides.


	79. Nathalie and Emilie

“I’m exhausted.” Emilie collapsed on the fainting couch with a dramatic sigh. “Please tell me this week is over, my dear Natty.”

“You know I don’t like being called Natty and it’s only Monday.” Nathalie picked up the pair of high heels the other woman kicked off near the door and took them to the closet. She placed them in the empty spot on the luxury mounted shoe rack and stepped back to take in the large inventory. She shook her head at the excess before leaving the closet. “You have a photoshoot in the morning so you need to wash up and get to bed.”

Emilie stuck out her bottom lip. “But I just had one today.”

“It turns out some people work everyday.” Nathalie tried to hide her smile as she prodded Emilie into an upright position and undid the clasp on her necklace. She took it to the vanity and hooked it into place. “Aren’t you the one who wanted to make a modeling comeback after Gabriel’s...” Her words hung in the air between them and she cleared her throat. Talking about Emilie’s former husband’s sudden disappearance wasn’t going to do either of them any favors.

“I suppose it will take a bit of work to get back to the top.” Emilie stood and joined Nathalie at the vanity, offering her earrings, rings, and a bracelet. It was a signal that they didn’t have to acknowledge her faux pas and Nathalie was grateful. 

“It would be nice to at least get back into a somewhat recognizable state. I suppose I’ve gotten too old to be at the top now.” She leaned forward and gingerly patted the tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes.

“As if you’re anything but gorgeous.” Nathalie’s tone was so matter-of-fact that Emilie looked at her reflection in surprise. “You have no idea how many job offers I’ve had to postpone or turn down because word has gotten out that you’re back on the job.”

“Really?”

Nathalie gave her reflection a steady look. “Are you surprised?”

Emilie turned to her and felt her face warm a bit. “I think I am,” she admitted. “I wanted to do this because it’s all I’ve ever known really but...but I guess I didn’t expect...”

“Then you aren’t giving yourself enough credit.” Nathalie stepped away and moved back to the closet to get a nightgown. “There are hundreds and thousands of pretty people but not everyone has what you’ve got. I’ve known that since the moment I met you.”

Emilie followed after her as if drawn by a magnet. “What I’ve got?”

“You know, the spark. Here, put this on. Your satin one is still at the cleaner. Don’t forget to wash your face first. There should be a fresh cloth and towel on the counter.” Nathalie moved back out past her and the other woman slowly followed.

“Why do you do this?”

Nathalie paused in pulling the bed covers down and turned back to look at Emilie. “What?”

“Take care of me like this. You never did this before...” Again, the opening to talk about Gabriel hung in the air between them. 

“Well, you had someone else to do it before.” Nathalie smoothed the corner of the blanket down as if to give herself something to do. “I can stop if you’d like,” she added, her voice softer.

Emilie rushed to her side. “Please don’t. I really like it. I probably even need it; I just...I guess I only wondered why, that’s all.” When Nathalie stayed stiff beside her, Emilie gently linked their arms and rested her head on her shoulder. “Thank you. You’re my favorite person, you know.” 

Nathalie took in a shaky breath and relaxed very slightly. “You’re my favorite person too.”

“I guess I should go wash my face.” Emilie reluctantly pulled away after a few long seconds. “Do we have to wake up early?”

“Unfortunately.”

“You should just stay in here then.”

Nathalie stiffened once more but Emilie was already pulling away. “My room is just down the hall. I’ll be fine in there.”

“If you say so.” Emilie strolled to the bathroom with a smile. “I can just ask again tomorrow night, I suppose.”


	80. Marinette and Sabine

“Of all the things that could’ve given me away, that’s what tipped you off?” Sabine shook her head. “And I’ve been so careful for so long. I can’t believe I slipped up and called you Marinette when you were Ladybug. I’m usually so good.”

“Wait.” Marinette held up her hand in a halting attempt to process the information she’d just gotten. “Are you saying that you knew about me being Ladybug before today with the akuma?”

The older woman laughed. “Oh, sweetheart, I’ve known for months. Probably closer to a year now.”

“What?!”

“Darling, did you really think your father and I didn’t know that you were sneaking out all the time?” She took in her daughter’s shocked expression and tried to reign in her smile just a bit. “Well, your father didn’t admit it for a while, but he was more in denial than anything. But I was a young girl once too and I didn’t always follow the rules. I recognized the signs.”

“But...I...” Marinette bit her lip. “Are you mad at me?”

“Mad? I’ve never been prouder.”

“Really?”

Sabine’s expression softened. “I’m scared for you, terrified when I actually see you swinging around and fighting the akumas. It was scary enough seeing a young girl as Ladybug who reminded me of my daughter but when I realized you were one in the same...” She trailed off and took a deep breath. “But I could never be mad at you, Marinette. Not for this. You’ve saved this city over and over again; I’ve seen it personally. You’re amazing.”

Marinette ducked her head shyly. “Thanks, Mom. That really means a lot.”

“That doesn’t mean that I think it’s okay to keep sneaking out though.”

The younger woman’s head shot up. “But I thought--”

“I know for a fact that sometimes you’re just out with Chat Noir, and not that he isn’t a very nice boy, but sneaking out should be saved for emergencies.”

“I’ll try to do better.”

Sabine saw the guilty look on her daughter’s face and had no doubt she would still see gossip reports of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s late night rendezvous and dashes across the rooftops of Paris but she let the topic lie. 

“How did you figure it out?” Marinette asked, finally meeting her mother’s gaze again. She seemed to be over her embarrassment and moving onto curiosity. “Did you catch me changing or something?”

She took a moment to think about it. “I had my suspicions for a few different reasons, but I suppose the clincher was a video a fan sent in to one of the news shows with Ladybug talking to Adrien Agreste. There was no mistaking you then. I’ve seen those pink cheeks and heard that laugh enough to know my own daughter talking to her crush.”

“Mom.” Marinette groaned and covered her face. She peeked out between her fingers. “I thought I did better around him as Ladybug. Was it really terrible?”

“I thought it was sweet.”

“That feels worse somehow.”

Sabine laughed. “He was blushing just as much as you were so I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” she winked.

Marinette’s blush came back and she mumbled something under her breath. Sabine thought she caught Chat Noir’s name but wasn’t sure. She was tempted to push but thought it best to show her daughter mercy, at least for the time being.

“So are you and Dad really okay with this? I’ve been nervous to tell you, and I wasn’t sure if it would put you in more danger to know or not.”

“I don’t think we’re in any more or less danger either way. It’s something I’ve thought about too, of course, but I think you’ve been very smart to keep your identity a secret.” She reached out to touch her daughter’s face. “I want you to have your best life and I want you to be safe. As Marinette, I think you can do that.”

“But not as Ladybug,” Marinette finished softly.

“Only you can decide that.”

“I won’t be doing this forever. Once we take down Hawk Moth, the city will be safe again and I can...I can give the earrings back.”

Sabine wasn’t sure if her daughter was truly that naive or simply hopeful. “Just promise we you’ll be as safe as possible.”

A confidence Sabine had seen blooming in her daughter over the last year appeared and Marinette gave her a firm nod and smile. “I promise.”

And with everything in her, Sabine hoped it was a promise she could keep.


	81. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the piece I wrote for the Kitty Love zine and can finally share! :)

“You don’t have to keep coming over here, you know.” Marinette laughed as she caught a slipping takeout box Chat Noir was trying to balance on a stack he was carrying as he entered her small apartment.

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to be on your feet,” he admonished, carefully setting his stack on her kitchen counter and turning to take the box she’d rescued. “To the couch, milady.”

She groaned and hobbled to the couch, the cast on her left leg thumping against the hardwood floor as she did. “I’m tired of the couch,” she whined.

“My poor princess,” he cooed with a smirking grin. “How awful it must be for you to have your very own Nurse Chat to take care of your every need.”

“What I need is to not be stuck in this dumb boot anymore,” she muttered, glaring darkly at her leg.

“Well, maybe next time you’ll think twice before attempting to carry twenty bolts of fabric down a stairway in heels.”

“No one could carry twenty bolts of fabric,” she sniffed. “It was five bolts of fabric and the heels were really short so they hardly count.”

“Still.”

“Yeah, yeah., Alya has already gone through my closet and told me what shoes are now deemed a hazard to my health.”

Chat Noir glanced around. “Is she not here tonight?” 

“She and Nino had a date.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Marinette felt her cheeks warm and tried to think of anything besides how cute her partner looked while he plated the dinner he’d brought over for her. In fact, Marinette hadn’t had to wonder what she was going to eat for dinner since she’d taken a tumble down the stairs and broke her foot in two places. Chat Noir insisted on stopping by each and every night with food fresh from her favorite restaurants. There were often extra surprises nestled in the bags he brought, like app store gift cards and new books to keep her entertained. He’d gotten her hooked on a few anime series that had started as mangas and she was eating them up. It gave her something to look forward to since between Tikki, Alya, and Adrien, she was hardly allowed to hobble around.

“It’s getting close to their anniversary, isn’t it?” he asked, bringing the plates over and setting them on the coffee table.

Marinette nodded. “Five years in a little less than two weeks.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Yeah.”

“Our anniversary is coming up soon too, Bugaboo,” he grinned, heading back to the kitchen for drinks.

She felt her throat go dry. “Our anniversary?”

“It was love at first sight, you know. You swung in and almost knocked me unconscious,” he sighed dramatically. “What more could a guy ask for?”

His words sent a thrill up her spine, but she schooled her expression to her usual response. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I think you mean purrfect.” He cast her a charming smile and lifted a bag of fresh cookies out of one of the boxes left on the counter. “What a shame. I brought these for a certain kwami but she doesn’t seem to be anywhere in sight.”

Tikki zipped into the living room with a hum and took the offered cookies. “I’m off duty,” she informed him, disappearing once more into Marinette’s bedroom.

“I think I’m getting on her nerves,” Marinette stage-whispered.

“She was walking around all day even though I told her she was going to do more damage!” Tikki called back.

“Princess!” Chat Noir put a hand to his chest in mock surprise as he joined her on the couch once more 

“Don’t ‘Princess’ me, Kitty. I’m bored,” she groaned. “Camilla insisted I work from home because she said seeing my cast made her feel— and I’m quoting here— ‘her finite mortality’ and she couldn’t work in that condition. I’m banned from my office; I’m not allowed to move around my own apartment.” She sighed and draped her hand over her forehead. “I’m a prisoner in my own home.”

“Yeah, that must be terrible,” he replied dryly. “You work too hard anyway. I think this is a much-needed break.”

She grumbled under her breath but gratefully picked up the plate of food he’d brought her. “Mmm, how’d you know I was in a spaghetti mood?”

“I’m just good like that,” he winked.

Chat Noir caught her up on his day as they ate, and Marinette caught him up on the current storyline she was reading in the latest book he’d brought the night before. The night was beginning to wind down in the same fashion it usually did, but Marinette wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. 

“Will you take me out?” she asked suddenly, cutting him off mid-sentence in his detailed summary of all the items she’d used to effectively make a homebound nest around the couch.

“Like on a date?” he blinked. “I’d love to.”

Marinette blushed furiously. “No! I mean, yes? Wait, hold on.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Um, I was more asking if you would run me around the city or something so I can get some fresh air?” She felt like her face was on fire and saw pink leaking out from under his own mask.

“Oh! Of course that’s what you meant,” he laughed a little too loudly, not meeting her eyes. “I don’t know. That might not be good for your foot.”

Embarrassed or not, she refused to lose this opportunity to get out. “It’ll be fine!” she assured him. “Please, Chaton. Please, please, please!” She stuck out her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes, watching his resolve crumble.

He groaned. “Marinette…”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” she beamed. “I know you’ll take care of me.”

His eyes narrowed. “Do you promise to tell me if your foot starts hurting even a little?” 

“I one-hundred percent promise!” She held up her hand.

“Hmmm.” 

“Are you really going to make me beg more?”

He grinned. “Would you?”

“Adrien Agreste!”

“Now I know it’s serious,” he laughed. “Okay, okay, but we have to be very careful.”

“You won’t drop me,” she winked. “I trust you.”

He let out another breathless laugh and stood, offering her his hand. “You might want to put on warmer clothes. I need to keep you safe from the common cold too, you know.” 

Marinette stood and hobbled to her room, returning moments later in comfy pants and a light jacket. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.”

She felt her blush returned and made her way to him as quickly as possible, keeping her face hidden. Chat Noir guided her to the tiny balcony off her living room and gathered her in his arms. “Ready for a night on the town with your favorite handsome cat, milady?”

Something had shifted between them since her request; Marinette could feel it in the air like crackling electricity. Her answer had weight. It meant more than the simple word she would use, and they both knew it.

“Yes,” she said with a soft smile as she snuggled against his chest.


	82. The Trouble with Kittens: Hugo, Louis, and Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an "in the distant future" fic in the The Trouble with Kittens universe. I'm playing with the idea of finally getting around to a sequel so this is an experiment with the kids as teens. :)

“I can’t keep covering for you like this, M&M.” Hugo frowned at the glowing orb in his palm and his brow knitted in concentration. “If you’re going to wear Mom’s jewelry, you have to be more careful with it. She’s going to realize they’re copies.” He let out a sigh of relief as the light faded and a pair of sparkling diamond earrings rested in his hand. He offered them to his younger sister skeptically.

“They’re perfect and you’re a lifesaver,” Emma gushed, quickly taking them. “I’m going to find the real ones later and return them. These will just buy me some time.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“And I won’t lose any of Mom’s jewelry again, promise.”

“Sure.”

“Hugo!”

“Emma,” he replied, a smile tugging at his mouth. “Fine, I believe you.”

“No, you don’t.” She pouted for half a second before removing the backing post of one of the earrings and sliding it into the hole in her earlobe. “I’m just going to wear these out tonight and then I’ll get them back to Mom.”

“Before that,” Hugo reminded her. “My creations still don’t last past the next sunrise.”

“I remember.” She slid the other earring into place. “What about a cute headband or something?”

“I’m not your personal stylist here to make any item you wish on a whim, you know.”

“You kind of are.” Emma smiled sweetly. “But I’m having a good hair day anyway so I can go with it.” She went up on the tips of her toes and kissed her brother’s cheek. “Thanks, Hu! I’ll get them back in time. WIsh me luck.”

Hugo’s skin took on a soft pink glow as he looked down at her fondly. Magic filled the air in anticipation of his words. “Good--”

“Don’t do that, Hugo. She doesn’t deserve it.”

They both turned to see Louis standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. “You can’t go out tonight, Emma. You need to find Mom’s real earrings and those red pumps you borrowed last week and the cufflinks you took from Dad for whatever boy you’re dating right now and return them all.”

“Louie, I--”

“And you won’t keep sneaking your friends into Grand-Pere’s house for parties when he’s out of town anymore either. You can’t keep acting like the rules don’t apply to you.” Louis shot his twin a hard look when the other opened his mouth to object. “Don’t try to protect her, Hugo. You know I’m right.”

“Perhaps,” he conceded, giving Emma a reassuring look, “but I’m not sure this hostility is necessary.”

“Yeah, don’t be so mean to me, Louie.” Emma pushed out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes. “I’m just trying to have a little fun. It’s hard being me and it’s not fair--”

“Please don’t talk to me about what is and isn’t fair.” A black mist that smelled of burnt ozone formed around his gloved left hand and he stuffed it into his pants pocket and took in a deep breath to regain his calm. His green cat eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses but his siblings were familiar with the look in them when he was in this sort of mood. 

“I know that you wish you could do things like me and Hugo but believe me when I say you’re better off this way. You get to be normal, Emma. You should enjoy it, but that doesn’t mean you should use it as an excuse to do whatever you want. Our parents and brother,” he shot Hugo another unfriendly look, “seem content to let you waste yourself on every whim but I want better for you.”

“Oh please, this isn’t about me. This is about you and your issues.” Emma crossed her arms petulantly. “I’m not your little pet project. Why don’t you try working on yourself before you start in on me.” She pointedly turned her back on him and hugged Hugo. “Thanks for being the best brother I could ever have. I’ll see you later tonight.” She strolled past Louis with her chin raised high and her attention straight ahead.

“You baby her,” Louis sighed, dropping onto the couch. “She’s turned into a brat.”

Hugo followed his lead. “I know I do. I don’t mean to. Most of the time anyway. And she’s still our sweet baby sister; she’s just going through a rebellious stage right now.”

“What a luxury.”

Hugo shifted so he was a little closer to his twin, their shoulders almost touching. “Is it a bad brain day?” he asked quietly.

There was a long silence between them before Louis answered, voice barely a whisper. “I hate what I am.” 

He’d heard the confession before and knew there were no words he could say that would make it all okay so he closed the little distance between them and leaned against his brother. He felt the tension ease away from Louis little by little and he offered his hand, palm up between them. A soft glow started in the center and flowed out along his veins and the spaces in between. Louis slowly lifted his own hand and peeled away the glove that he wore around everyone else. His skin was darkened to a pitch black down past his wrist but as he flattened his hand against Hugo’s, the glow enveloped it and revealed the skin’s original pale color. 

“I love who you are,” Hugo said simply as he always did at times like this.

“I know you do.”

“And you love who I am, right?”

Louis picked up on the vulnerability in his brother’s usually certain tone. “Absolutely,” he promised. ”You’re my best friend.” 

“Then I think we can make it through.”

Louis looked toward the door their sister left through and sighed. “And Emma?”

“Maybe we can help her love herself too, one day at a time, just like us.”

“You always make it sound so easy.”

“And you make sure I realize it isn’t.” Hugo knocked his shoulder against his brother’s. “We make a good team.”

“That’s what I hear.”

“Have you given any further thought to Uncle Nino’s offer?”

“About taking up the Miraculous?”

Hugo nodded.

Louis shook his head. “I can’t even control the powers I was born with. I don’t want to know what kind of havoc I could wreak with even more power.”

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”

“Which means you want us to do it,” Louis replied dryly.

“I think we could help people.”

“Or hurt them. Is Zoe getting one? Is that was this is about?”

Hugo blushed and the glow centered at his hand burst out along the rest of his body in a flash. He sputtered and dropped his head shyly. “No, of course not. This is about being a hero.”

“I see.”

“At least tell me you’ll keep thinking about it.”

Louis pulled his hand away and slipped his glove back into place. “As long as you consider being stricter with Emma. She’s going down a dangerous path and I’m afraid Mom and Dad are too busy trying to prove to her that she’s special to do anything about it.”

“It’s a deal.”

“Good.” Louis stood and smoothed his dress shirt. “I know I have a bad way of showing it but I really do love her, Hu. I’m worried about her.”

“I know. We’ll watch out for her, just like we always have.”


	83. Marinette and Felix

“I’d rather not go to this.”

“I know that and I love you for going anyway.” Marinette straightened the knot of her boyfriend’s tie and smiled up at him. “You look very handsome.”

Felix’s lips twitched. “Is that so?”

“It is. You’ll be fabulous arm candy for the event.” She winked and moved past him to her vanity to finish picking out her jewelry. “I think even the models will be jealous.”

“I’ve got two Ph.D.’s and I’m working on a third,” he grumbled. “I’m not just arm candy.”

“You’re right.” Her reflection gave him a teasing smile when he looked in her direction. “You’re very smart, very handsome, very capable arm candy. That’s the best kind.”

“I suppose I can accept that.” He went to her and took the necklace clasp she was struggling with and hooked it with ease and rested his hands on her shoulders as they both watched each other in the mirror. “Who do I have to tolerate tonight?”

“Corporate buyers, some other designers, people who are popular for reasons unknown.” Marinette tried not to smile at the pained expression on his face. “Have I said how much I love and appreciate you today?”

“Mmm.” He stepped back so she could stand and step into her high heels. He watched her bring her foot up to the cushion of the vanity stool to secure the delicate buckle. He loved watching her do the most mundane things. He enjoyed watching her cook and watching her read and watching her paint her nails. He loved seeing her sketch and sleep and dance around her small living room. He simply loved her.

“What?”

He blinked and realized he’d been staring. “You’re just beautiful, that’s all.” He was pleased to see her blush beneath the perfect makeup she’d applied earlier. 

“Don’t tell me I’m going to be taking flirty Felix as my date tonight. I don’t think I’ll be able to smooze if that’s the case. I’ll be too distracted by all the sexy oozing off my boyfriend.” Amusement twinkled in her eyes and she stepped in against him as soon as Felix opened his arms for her.

“Is it flirting to say my beautiful girlfriend is beautiful? I would call that stating facts.” Felix knew he was in no way flirty in the traditional sense but there was something pleasing about Marinette using the term all the same.

“Potato, potato.”

“You’re supposed to pronounce them differently when you say that, you know.”

She smiled up at him, resting her chin against his chest. “I know.”

He looked down at her and knew he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life watching her but for tonight, there was another agenda. He could be patient. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn’t going to do anything to make that go away.

Felix hugged Marinette to him and then stepped back and offered his arm. “Shall we, guest of honor designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

She laughed softly and looped her arm through his. “We shall, Dr. Felix Agreste.”


	84. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing some fanfic trope mash-ups and this request was for time travel and accidental virgin (but there is nothing explicit) :D

Nino blinked and he was suddenly watching Ms. Bustier as she explained an upcoming group project. Either he was having a very realistic dream of his past self or something had gone very, very wrong. He glanced to the side and Adrien’s smile shifted from pleasant to concerned. 

“You didn’t hear anything I just said, did you?”

“Huh?”

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m...not sure.” He stared at his best friend who was at least a decade and a half younger than he’d been when Nino saw him at dinner only a few hours ago. He turned enough to look back at Marinette in the hopes that she knew what was happening but seeing his wife as her fifteen year old self was too jarring to comprehend in the moment. He turned back and stared down at his desk, ignoring Adrien’s worried glances.

This wasn’t right. This was the past. He shouldn’t be here, not like this. 

Alix. This was her fault. He was going to kill her.

He glared back at her but she was just as young as everyone else in the class and seemed completely oblivious to his staring.

“Okay, so maybe not,” he muttered.

He looked down at his wrist and the Turtle Miraculous was missing from the grouping of bracelets he hadn’t worn in years. He swallowed hard. The scars he’d grown accustomed to seeing on his hands were no longer there and the pink glittery nail polish his daughter had sloppily applied before bed was missing from his middle and ring finger. He wasn’t just seeing the past, he was his past self. 

He thrust his hand into the air. “I need a hall pass please!”

There were chuckles from around the room but Ms. Bustier nodded, though he could see the confusion flit through her eyes. Younger Nino would’ve never interrupted her like that but he was too freaked out to play pretend at the moment. He grabbed the pass and escaped the classroom as quickly as he could.  
___

_In another time..._

Nino groaned at the incessant beeping of an alarm. It couldn’t be time for school already; he was too tired. He felt like he’d only just fallen asleep. He reached out to where his his phone should’ve been on his nightstand and his knuckles bumped something that clattered to the floor with the wail of an electronic siren. Nino bolted upright, heart pounding, and saw a toy firetruck laying upside down on the floor in front of the nightstand, lights flashing.

Had Chris snuck that into his bedroom at some point? He didn’t remember seeing it before he went to sleep.

“I thought you were kidding about making me wake up this early too,” a voice mumbled from the other side of him. “I don’t wanna go to the gym. ‘m a sleepy bug.”

As if in a horror movie, Nino felt like he was turning in slow motion towards the voice. In the dim morning light coming in through the curtained windows, he could make out a mop of dark hair and the rest of the person was hidden under a pile of blankets. He jolted away and fell out of the bed. He yelped as he landed on the firetruck and the sirens started all over again. A plastic pony and a toy cat tumbled from the nightstand as it shook from his fall and landed in Nino’s lap. The alarm on his phone finally snoozed and he struggled to catch his breath.

“What in the world?!” The blankets rustled and a familiar face was looking down at him with wide eyes. “Are you okay?”

Nino felt what little air he’d gotten back in his lungs rush out again when he recognized who was on the bed, though she didn’t look quite right somehow. “Marinette?!” His voice cracked and he scrambled backwards, belatedly realizing he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. He tried to cover himself awkwardly as she reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. 

“What just happened? You’re going to wake up Violet.” She rubbed her eyes and Nino took in the shorter hair. The mussed ends were tipped in red just above her shoulders. When had she changed it and why was she in his bed?! 

She stretched and Nino felt his face heat up when he realized she was wearing a very small, very thin tank top and little else. This is not how these dreams usually went. That thought reminded him that he’d had a certain type of dream about Marinette, many dreams in fact, and it made his skin flush hot and he tried to look anywhere but her and ignore the way his body was reacting. The familiar feeling of guilt edged in to dampen his teenage hormones and he latched onto it as he tried to find his bearings.

“What...you can’t...why are you here?” He looked around the room wildly and didn’t see anything recognizable. “Where am I?”

Marinette eyed him worriedly before turning her head towards the closed bedroom door. “Wayzz, Tikki, I think we need you!”

“Wayzz? How do you know about Wayzz?” Nino looked down at his wrist to see the Miraculous in place where he wore it whenever Ladybug called on him. He’d never gotten to take it home though. Nothing made sense in this dream. He stood up shakily and spotted a robe draped over an armchair in the corner. He grabbed it and pulled it on, realizing belatedly it must belong to this Marinette who wasn’t quite the Marinette he knew. The pink ruffles tickled his neck and he pushed them away and felt a scruffy beard along his jaw. What the hell was going on?

The kwamis appeared through the door and Wayzz immediately circled Nino. “Oh, this isn’t right at all,” he murmured. 

“Little dude, you have to help me. I don’t know how I got here but this isn’t me,” Nino pleaded. He cast a sideways glance at Marinette and felt his skin run hot all over again at the thought that they’d been in bed together with very little on.

Wayzz frowned. “There’s something surrounding him that...hmm, perhaps? But no, that would be unwise; however, not impossible. Nino, how old do you think you are?”

“I’m fifteen.”

“Oh.” Marinette’s eyes went round with surprise. “Oh! No wonder he’s so freaked out. I’m going to kill Alix.” She pulled the blankets up around her shoulders self-consciously. “I thought she was joking about being able to do this!”

Tikki fluttered over to Nino but quickly went back to Marinette when he flinched. “Oh no, is Fluff up to her tricks again?”

“When we were at dinner last night, Nino and I were joking about wishing we knew how we felt back when we were younger since we wasted so much time not being together. She said she could fix that with one little portal and we all laughed but...” Marinette scrunched her face. “This doesn’t make sense though. Why send younger Nino here? Does that mean...” She trailed off as realization set in. “Oh no...”  
____

_In the past..._

Now that he’d had time to freak out, Nino was feeling better. He couldn’t be stuck here. His Marinette wouldn’t let that happen. He just needed to get somewhere that might help with everything.

He decided to skip going back to class and went to the park so he could still watch when everyone left school. He needed to catch Marinette and talk to her. Maybe they could go to Master Fu and figure out how to get him sent back to his time. He wasn’t enjoying being fifteen again, though it was nice not to have a constantly aching lower back. 

Maybe he shouldn’t tell younger Marinette at all. It would probably freak her out. He couldn’t believe they’d just been talking about this at dinner with everyone. It seemed too much of a coincidence and he would definitely be having words with Alix and Fluff when he returned to his proper self. They were punks, the both of them.

He started off towards Fu’s and was surprised to hear Marinette calling his name. He turned back to her and the smile he’d forced into place became genuine as he watched her stumble over her own feet trying to catch up to him. She managed to find her balance before she fell and made it to him with a self-deprecating laugh. 

“You didn’t happen to see that, did you?”

It wasn’t that he’d forgotten how cute she was when they were this age, but things had been so different between them then. She’d seemed off-limits, even after he and Alya parted on amicable terms. Alya... 

He strained to try to remember if they were still together right now. They might be. He’d need to be careful. He didn’t want to risk changing anything for the worse if he could help it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he winked. “Graceful as always.”

Marinette blushed and ducked her head with another laugh. “Sure, sure. Are you okay? You didn’t come back to class. Adrien was really worried.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He adjusted his hat on reflex and had forgotten about the nervous gesture of his youth. “I just need to go see someone about a problem I’m having.”

“I don’t want to keep you then. I’m actually on my way to see someone too.”

“Master Fu?” Nino regretted the words as soon as they came out when he saw Marinette’s reaction. “He’s who I’m going to see too,” he winced. 

“Are you getting a massage or something?” Her voice had risen an octave and there was a strained edge to her smile.

“Not exactly. I, uh...” He looked around to make sure they were relatively alone. So much for not changing anything. “I think something happened with the Miraculous because I’m not supposed to be here. I’m Nino from the future.” He looked down at his bright blue shirt. “Well, at least in my head I am, my body, not so much.”

Marinette took a step back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve chosen me to be Carapace at this point, haven’t you? I’m not exactly sure when I am but I know it has to be close. This feels about right.”

She blinked. “You’re serious.”

“Of course I am.”

“Who else is from the future? Alya?”

Nino shook his head and did a quick glance around again. “I haven’t talked to her, but I think it’s just me.”

“You were just talking to her before class started.”

Nino frowned. “I think whatever happened was during the lecture. I was suddenly just in my younger body and in the class.”

“This is so weird.” She covered her face and groaned and then dropped her hands. “Okay, let’s go see what Master Fu has to say.” She set off in the right direction and Nino quickly fell into step beside her.

“So you believe me?”

“I’m finding it hard to, but you wouldn’t joke about something like this. I’ve seen some really weird stuff at this point and I don’t think I should question it too much. And the Nino I know definitely doesn’t know I’m the one who gave him a Miraculous.”

“Someday you’ll even let me keep it,” Nino grinned.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm, but I probably shouldn’t say too much else. I don’t know what could change.”

They made it to Fu’s building and started up the steps when Marinette made a thoughtful noise. “Do you think you’re in your past or a past dimension? Those could exist, right? I started looking into it with all the time-hopping stuff with Bunnix. You do know about Bunnix, don’t you?”

“I’m pretty sure Alix has something to do with why I’m here actually,” Nino scowled. “As for that though, I’m not sure. This feels like my life was. Wouldn’t another dimension be different?”

“Not necessarily but it wouldn’t be exactly the same, I guess.” She perked up. “Of course, now it isn’t your past if you don’t remember this happening to you, right?.”

“I didn’t think about that. That’s...worrisome.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

They stopped in front of Fu’s door and Nino was suddenly reluctant to go inside. “I have a really great life,” he said. “I wouldn’t want anything to change that. I married an amazing woman and we have a beautiful daughter and we’re still heroes. It’s kind of great.”

Marinette clasped her hands together with a happy squeak. “You and Alya get married and have a baby?!”

“What? No.” He caught her shocked expression and grimaced. “I mean...I shouldn’t have said anything, I guess. I just don’t want any of that to go away.”

He turned away from her and knocked on the door but could still feel the weight of her gaze on his back.  
___

_In the future..._

“Are you going to keep staring at me like that? Do I really look that different?” Marinette tugged on the ends of her hair. “I mean, this is new, but to be fair, it’s new here too. Kagami talked me into it when she was getting hers bleached. Do you like it?”

Nino wrapped both hands around the warm mug of coffee she’d given him as if it were a security blanket. “It’s, uh, it’s really pretty.”

She flashed him a bright smile. “Thanks. Are you hungry? I can make something for breakfast while we try to figure this out.”

“I’m not sure I could keep anything down at this point,” he admitted.

“That’s fair.” She faced him and hugged herself. She’d thrown on a large hoodie and Nino couldn’t decide if he was disappointed or relieved. “I’m really sorry this is happening to you. Just know that you’re safe here with me, I promise.”

Nino felt a better than he had since he’d woken up in the strange place. “I know, Marinette. Thanks.”

“Daddy! Daddy!” There was a commotion of banging and the sounds of claws tapping against the hardwood floor and a small girl with wild hair accompanied by a large gray dog rushed into the kitchen. The girl jumped up and Nino caught her out of reflex from his younger brother doing the same thing so many times.

“We’re going to the park today!” she announced and smashed his cheeks with her tiny hands. “And the zoo too!” The dog bounced around them happily.

“Sweetheart, we may have to wait to do that. Daddy isn’t feeling well today.” Marinette sent Nino an apologetic look as she gathered the little girl from his arms. 

Nino stared at the small child with dark hair and big golden eyes. She stuck her bottom lip out and it took on a slight tremor. 

“How about you and Daisy go turn on some cartoons and I’ll bring you waffles?” Marinette suggested brightly. “Then we can talk about the park and the zoo.”

The little girl considered it, looking between her parents and her dog, and then her pouting lip was replaced with a smile. “With chocolate chips,” she instructed and then turned on her heel and patted her dog’s head. The dog faithfully followed after her, tail wagging.

“Sorry. I thought we’d have a little more time before she woke up.” Marinette moved around the kitchen, getting the things she needed to make waffles.

Nino stared after the girl and then looked back at Marinette dumbly. “Is she...”

“Yours?” There was an amused glint in her eyes. “Did you see her? It doesn’t even look like I had anything to do with her and I’m the one who had to carry her for nine months. Unfair if you ask me.” She faltered when she saw his expression. “Goodness, sorry again. It’s...we joke about it a good bit. I wasn’t thinking.”

He nodded and looked down at his hand. There was a titanium wedding band on his ring finger, along with sparkly pink nail polish haphazardly painted on two of the fingernails. “We’re married,” he said slowly.

“Yes.” Marinette kept her back to him as she worked.

“And that’s our daughter.”

“Violet,” she offered.

“Violet.”

“Yes.”

“How?”

She did turn back to him then and a delicate eyebrow rose as a smug smirk played along her lips. “How?” she echoed. “Did you want a play by play of the night it happened?”

Nino knew he was dark red from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes as he sputtered in response. His virgin mind was all too happy to immediately come up with possibilities. “That’s not...I didn’t mean...I’m with Alya!”

“Right.” She took in a deep breath. “Look, don’t worry about it. For all we know, you’re a Nino from a different dimension. You and Alya could have a really beautiful future together. I just want to get my Nino back and I’m trying not to freak out about it.”

An awkward silence settled over them, punctuated by the sounds of Marinette preparing breakfast. 

“What’s he like...or I’m like?” Nino scrunched his nose. “I’m not sure what I’m trying to ask really.”

“My Nino is my best friend.” Marinette poured a handful of chocolate chips into the batter she’d just started. “We’ve been friends since we were young and apparently both had feelings for each other on and off and then, I don’t know, one day it just clicked for us.”

“Did he date Alya too?”

She pursed her lips. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious.”

“He did and they had a really great relationship. We’re all still close. She married a web guru so they pretty much rule the world together. They’re ridiculously in love.”

“Oh.” He absently scratched at the nail polish. “What about Adrien?”

Marinette smiled then. “Adrien’s a stay-at-home dad to five kids and he’s trying to convince his husband that they can adopt more.”

Nino matched her smile. “So he’s happy too then?”

“Very.”

“That’s good to know.”

There was a pause and Marinette set the mixing bowl on the counter to give him her full attention. “You know you shouldn’t tell anyone about all this when you get back, right? It could really mess up people’s lives. I’m hoping that somehow you won’t remember it but I’m not sure what’s going to happen.”

“It’s kinda just making my head hurt right now.”

“That’s understandable.” She returned to her task and gave him her back so she could start working at the stove. “We can talk about whatever you want if it makes you feel better though. It’s still pretty early but I’ve sent texts to everyone so hopefully we can all put our minds to it and figure things out.”

Marinette jumped when two strong arms wound around her middle. “Aww, babe, you called the calvary for me.”

She pulled away enough to study him. “Are you you?”

Nino laughed. “I’m guessing younger me had a very interesting trip then?”

“Oh!” Marinette turned so she could fully pull him into a hug. “I was so nervous something bad was going on. What happened?” She only released him enough so that she could look up at him and Nino fondly moved some of her hair behind her ear.

“I have no idea. I went to bed with you and then suddenly I’m sitting in Ms. Bustier’s classroom in mid-conversation with Adrien when he had that floppy hair and wore those awful orange shoes.”

“What in the world?”

“Not sure, but I’ll be asking our local time-hopping rabbit first.”

“Mmm. So how’d you get back?”

Nino gently pulled himself from her grasp and grabbed a handful of chocolate chips. “I honestly don’t know. I’d convinced younger you that I was from the future and we’d just gotten to Fu’s and then I was sitting here watching you make waffles.” He popped the chips in his mouth with a hum. “I’m starving.”

“You talked to me?! Why’d you do that? Things could be all different now!”

“I don’t feel different. Do you feel different? Oh man, how did younger me survive after waking up beside you?”

Marinette frowned. “Well, I--”

“Dadddddddddy!” Violet called as she entered the kitchen. “Daisy and I were talking and if you’re sick, we can just stay here today. That’s okay.”

Nino raised his eyebrows and Marinette gave him a helpless shrug. He moved forward so he could scoop his little girl up as she giggled. “Well, lucky for you, Miss Vi, I’m feeling all better now and I can’t think of anything more fun than going to the park today.”

“And the zoo!” Violet added with a laugh.

“And the zoo!” Nino agreed. “Why don’t you go get ready while Mommy finishes making breakfast?”

Violet let out a triumphant whoop of joy and ran down the hall as soon as her father set her back down. 

Marinette hugged herself. “What do you think our past selves are doing now? Doesn’t this kind of mess things up?”

Nino closed the distance between them and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t know. I think this might’ve done them a favor. And as for us, I might love you even more than before.”

“But you don’t feel any different?” she fretted.

“Not even a little. Do you?”

She considered that. “No, I don’t think I do.”

“Then let’s go get ready and have a nice day at the park with our daughter and just accept that our past selves are fine because we’re fine.”

“You know I’m going to be worried about this for weeks,” she warned him.

He laughed and pulled her into a kiss. “Yes, dear, I’m very familiar with you,” he teased.


	85. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Trope Mash-Up request: virgin (drinks) and mutual pining with Nino and Marinette :)

For someone who rarely drank alcohol, Marinette decided that being in the large crowd of happy, dancing costumed people was one situation in which she was going to need a bit of liquid courage to get through. On paper, traveling to a pop culture and fandom convention with her friends for a long weekend seemed like a great idea, but now that she was only half a dance floor away from a woman in a very revealing take on her Ladybug suit grinding up against a Carapace cosplayer as they danced, Marinette was feeling more than a little tense.

And it had nothing to do with the crush she definitely didn’t have on Nino.

Not at all.

“Girl, are you sure you want to go this hard on our first night?” Alya teased as she gently knocked her large plastic cup against her best friend’s. “This is called a rum bucket. As in an entire bucket of rum. I have a feeling you might be a lightweight.”

“I might be but that means I won’t have to spend a lot of money at least.” Marinette took a tentative sip and was surprised to find there was barely any taste of alcohol in the fruity drink. She took a larger gulp and smiled. “This is really good!”

“I’m glad you like it. I tried to get something I thought would be up your alley.” Amusement sparkled in Alya’s eyes. “How long until you think you’ll be ready to dance?”

“Maybe about here.” Marinette pointed halfway down the cup. 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” They watched the crowd and Alya caught sight of the Ladybug and Carapace cosplayers leaving little to the imagination. “Ah, now I see why you had the sudden urge to drink. Feeling anxious?”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted. “You know how it is with big events like this or weddings or dances or whatever. Everything kinda has this urgent feel to it and I don’t want to accidentally word vomit about how amazing I think Nino is just because I get swept up in the grandness of it all.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “And you think drinking one of those is going to keep you from word vomiting? Do you know how alcohol works?”

Marinette frowned. “I’m just going to drink enough until I don’t feel so tense. I want to have fun this weekend! Besides, you’re going to keep an eye out for me, right?”

“Absolutely,” Alya promised. “I’ll make sure one of us is around at all times just in case you get a smidge tipsy.”

“Thanks.”

“How great is this place?!” Adrien called out as he worked his way to them and held up a wrist covered in neon glow bracelets. “Someone just gave me all these because I told her I liked her Chat Noir costume!”

“That and he made about three or four flirting puns while doing it,” Nino laughed, joining the group. “You should’ve seen the poor girl’s face. She was instantly in love.”

“She was not! She was just really nice.” Adrien held his wrist close to his chest as if someone was going to take away the bracelets. “Oh! You got drinks!”

“For us!” Alya laughed and grabbed for the cup Adrien snatched away. He made a gagging sound and offered it back to her.

“Wow,” he coughed. “That’s, uh, strong.”

“I know it is,” she beamed. “And the line for the bar is over there so have at it.”

“Marinette just decided to go all in, huh?” Nino teased, peering down into her cup. “Is it good?”

Marinette took a long sip and nodded, eyes a little too wide. She released the straw and held the large cup out. “Do you want to try some?”

“Sure.” Nino’s eyes flicked to hers as he bent down to take the straw but he quickly looked away, his cheeks darkening. “It’s sweet.”

“You should get one too,” Alya suggested. “Actually, I think I want to go ahead and grab a second one before the line gets too bad so I’ll grab you a bucket with Adrien.” She looped her arm through Adrien’s, who was happy to have company to the makeshift convention bar. 

“This is kinda crazy.” Nino’s gaze wandered around the dance floor and his face went even darker when he saw the cosplaying couple that had sent Marinette on her mission for alcohol earlier. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to seeing people dressed like us. It’s cool but also...”

“Freaky?” Marinette offered. She took another long tug of her drink. “I’m not sure how much I could do if my suit looked like that.”

Nino coughed and made a show of clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah, it’s a bit much.”

“Or not so much really,” she laughed. She decided that maybe she could feel the alcohol starting to hit her system. Things didn’t seem quite so nerve-wracking and she really liked the song the DJ was playing. 

And Nino looked so cute when he blushed.

Marinette took another long drink.

___

“I thought you were getting Nino a rum bucket,” Adrien commented as he juggled his own bucket along with the bottle of water he’d purchased.

Alya held up a finger while they walked away from the bar. “I said I would get him what I got Marinette, and I got her the virgin bucket. All the fruity sweetness, none of the alcohol. It’s basically adult Kool-aid.”

“Why?”

“Because she rarely drinks and I didn’t want her to over-do it and have a bad time later tonight. We’ll just call it the placebo effect.”

He grinned. “And you think that’ll actually work?”

“Well, we’ve got two lovestruck idiots who can’t stop blushing around each other but don’t seem to have the guts to make the first move so let’s see what a little fake liquid courage does for them.”

“You’re diabolical.”

“You think I don’t know?”

“So does that mean you’re going to wingman me tonight too? What kind of trouble are we going to get into?”

She winked. “Don’t worry. I have plans.”  
___

Marinette swayed and bounced to the music. She’d actually managed to start making eye contact with Nino when their gazes would cross while they danced near each other. She had the strong urge to reach out for him but she couldn’t quite push herself to do it. Maybe she’d need another rum bucket after all. She’d drained hers pretty fast.

Alya and Adrien abandoned them some time ago after there was rumor of a character karaoke bar set up in one of the hotel conference rooms. Nino was enjoying the DJ and Marinette was enjoying dancing so they’d stayed put and the crowd continued to fill with people and push them closer together.

“Are you having fun?” Nino’s voice was strained and Marinette took the opportunity to move in even closer. She blamed it on the alcohol and crowd. His breath was warm against her face as she beamed up at him.

“I am! Are you?”

“Yeah.” 

His expression was so fond that Marinette almost spilled her guts to him right then and there. She thought it might be best to put some space between them again when someone bumped into her back and she stumbled into Nino, her hands splayed out against his chest to catch herself. He’d reached out to steady her, his hands landing on her hips. She stared up at him with wide, shocked eyes before taking a tiny step closer with a short giggle. “Sorry.”

“’s okay.” It was all the encouragement Nino needed. He wound his arms around her middle and pulled her flush against him as they moved together on the dance floor. It wasn’t anything as risque as the Ladybug and Carapace cosplayers but Marinette could feel how warm his skin was through the fabric of his shirt. She tried to keep a little space between them but soon enough, she let the music take control and she was moving in rhythm with it and him.

Maybe she was giving herself away too much but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She’d have to thank Alya for agreeing to the rum bucket. It really had done wonders for her nerves. 

After a few songs, Nino’s fingers trailed up Marinette’s bare arm and she shivered from the pleasant sensation and blinked up at him. “Do you wanna get some air?” he asked, leaning close so that his words blew hot in her ear.

She nodded and felt a lightheaded giddiness fill her as he pulled away but took her hand to lead her through the crowd. She stumbled a few times and his shoulder bumped against the wall and they finally spilled out of the exit in a rush of laughter.

“I might be a smidge tipsy,” Marinette said breathlessly. “I’m glad you’re with me.”

“I don’t know if I’m much better off.” Nino laughed and led her to one of the few free benches in the courtyard. Other con attendees loitered around the area in clumps and the music from inside could still be heard, though much duller than before. They sat and Nino’s hand went slightly slack as if he was waiting on Marinette to pull hers away. Instead, she closed her fingers around his and he followed with a happy sigh. 

“It feels good out here.”

“Mmhmm.” Now that they were away from the energetic atmosphere, Marinette could feel herself coming down. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Hang on.” Nino let go of her hand and readjusted so he could put his arm around her shoulders and she could rest against his side. He took her hand with his free one. “That better?”

“Yeah.” She looked up at him from the crook of his arm. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” They stared at each other too long and then both looked away with matching blushes and smiles. “I want to tell you something but I should probably wait and try to do when we’re both fully coherent.”

She felt happy and light. “Tell me now,” she prodded. “I want to know.” She poked his side playfully and was treated to another laugh. “I’m think I’m okay. I just feel a little loopy but in a really good way.”

“I know exactly what you mean. Usually I wouldn’t be feeling this brave.” He looked down at their joined hands and rubbed his thumb along her skin.

“I think you’re always brave.” She felt like she was fluttering her eyelashes too much and her palm was definitely starting to sweat and she knew she was blushing but she couldn’t stop looking up at Nino. His face was so close and she could smell the sweet flavor of the drink he’d had. 

A shy smile tugged at his lips and he ducked his head to the other side. “I just really like you,” he said quietly. “And I wanted you to know.”

“Oh, good.” Marinette let out a relieved giggle. “I really like you too.”

“You do?” Nino’s head swiveled back and he grinned at her. “Really?”

“Mmmhmm.” She put her free hand to her cheek. “My face is so hot. I must be bright red.”

“You look good in red, Spots.”

She snorted and dropped his hand so she could cover her face completely. “Stop,” she whined.

He laughed and tugged at her wrists. “What’d I say?”  
___

“You’re an evil genius.” Adrien knocked his water bottle against Alya’s as they watched their friends from the balcony they’d escaped to for their own bit of fresh air. 

“I just like to see the people I love happy.” Alya smiled down at Nino and Marinette. “Also, it’s going to be really fun when they realize they were totally sober.”

“Like I said, evil genius.”

“I’m one of the good guys though, so it isn’t evil.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “It’s just tricksy.”

“Perfect for a fox,” Adrien agreed. 

“My thoughts exactly.”


	86. Nathaniel/Paon, Chloe/Queen Bee, and Nino/Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 77

Paon knew his time was almost up and one akuma had been cleansed so he took the small break he needed to duck into an alley and let his transformation fall.

“Oh wow, this is so exciting!” Duusu exclaimed. “I’m exhausted and about to pass out but how invigorating!” She dropped from the air like a stone and Nathaniel stumbled forward to catch her.

“Calm down,” he chastised gently, despise his own weariness. “Let’s get you refueled so we can get back out there.” 

“You’re such a sweetheart,” she crooned, eyes closing.

Nathaniel realized with a panicked start that he hadn’t grabbed anything for the kwami to eat in his haste to transform and join the battle. He looked around wildly and then Carapace was dropping into the alley with a grunt. He blinked at Nathaniel as his transformation fell away.

“Paon?” Nino asked.

“Carapace?”

“I was wondering if that was you. This is brutal.” Nino held out his hand and his kwami settled down in it. “You got anything for her?”

Nathaniel grimaced. “I was too worried about getting here and forgot.”

“Du, you want a cracker?”

The Peacock kwami raised her head and Nathaniel walked her over so she could take the offered snack. She and Wayzz munched quietly as the young men looked out at the battle.

“We can do this, right?” Nathaniel asked. “We’ve gotten rid of one but...”

“We can do it.”

It wasn’t clear if Nino was confident or trying to convince himself of just as much, but Nathaniel tried to believe him. They spent the rest of the break in quiet and then they were transforming again to go once more into the fray.

“Rena, get Chat out of here!” Ladybug was yelling. She was shielding Rena Rouge as she ducked down and lifted Chat Noir’s limp body. Ladybug’s yoyo spun wildly to keep away any possible attacks from the two remaining akumas.

Paon’s helper beasts had been taken down during his break and he was at a loss as to how to help any further. He wasn’t much of a fighter and there weren’t any civilians around to create more help from. He watched Queen Bee deliver three venomous blows to one of the akumas before it swatted her away but it staggered forward, obviously weakened.

With Rena Rouge and Chat Noir gone for the moment, his helper beasts demolished, and him without any combat skills to speak of, Paon wasn’t sure how they were going to keep fighting. He spun around for any inspiration he could find and his eyes found Queen Bee once again. The larger of the two akumas was heading straight for her while Ladybug and Carapace fought the other one.

Miraculous could be akumatized by Hawk Moth so maybe...

Without much further thought, Paon flipped open his fan and plucked a feather from the end. He closed his palm around it as energy poured into the avatar and then he thrust his gloved hand into the sky and released it. “Float away and give all my strength to the one who needs it most so that good can prevail over evil.”

He went to his knees as the power left him and he watched weakly as the feather followed its supernatural path to land on Queen Bee’s top as she brandished it in preparation. Bright white power bubbled around her and then a giant bee appeared out of the haze and attacked the akuma head-on.

The last thing Nathaniel saw before his eyesight went dark was Duusu’s worried face and Queen Bee running towards him.   
___

“You were an idiot,” Chloe seethed as she unceremoniously dropped a cool washcloth on Nathaniel’s head. “You could’ve died. Ladybug said a command like that could have drained your life force.”

Nathaniel blinked against the harsh light of the lamp on his nightstand. “Did we win?”

“Of course we won. That was never in question,” she huffed. “I can’t believe you pulled such a stupid move.” She glared at him. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

He groaned as he tried to sit up. “Don’t worry. I have no plans to.” He was relieved when Duusu left Pollen to flit up to his face and nuzzle his cheek. “What happened after I passed out?”

Chloe tried to hold onto her glare but it began to slip. “You mean after you used me to create a huge killer bee?”

A sound that was half laugh, half cough tore from his throat and Nathaniel winced. “Yeah,” he rasped.

“The bee took down both akumas and as soon as they were cleansed, it disappeared because I wanted it to. It was actually kind of cool to have control over something so powerful.” She narrowed her eyes. “But I’m still incredibly pissed at you.”

He ignored that but couldn’t deny the warm feeling it gave him. “Is Chat okay?”

“Of course he is. Ladybug’s Cure fixed everything, except you because you’re a big dummy.”

“Thanks.”

“Stop it. This was really scary.” She pushed on his shoulder and he fell back to the pillows with a grunt. “I had to tell your parents that I found you passed out in the street. They were terrified until you opened your eyes and told them you were okay and just tired.”

“I did? I don’t remember that.”

She shook her head. “Of course you don’t.”

“I guess that was my last outing as Paon, huh?” He wasn’t sure how that made him feel. On the one hand, he’d never wanted the responsibility but on the other...

“Please don’t tell me I have to convince you that you’re a hero all over again after everything that happened tonight,” Chloe sighed. “I just don’t think I have it in me.”

“Sorry.”

Her shoulders fell. “I’m just glad you’re okay. It was so scary to see you lying there on the pavement like that.” She reached out tentatively and touched his cheek. “I don’t like that many people and you happen to be one of the rare few for some reason so don’t go doing something like that again, okay?”

His breath caught in his throat at the feel of her hand against his cheek. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Her cheeks turned red and she dropped her hand and stood. “I should get going. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Nathaniel sat up again. “Hey, uh, would you mind staying for a little longer?”

Chloe bit her lip even as the corner turned up. “I could maybe do that.” She sat back down on the edge of the mattress. “But I demand we do something relaxing like watch TV, and not anything dumb or I’m leaving.”

“I’m sure we can find something we agree on.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fat chance,” she muttered even as she settled in closer to him and let out a content breath.


	87. Marinette and Kagami

“I think I probably have every color ever. I went through a phase where I wanted to paint my nails everyday.” Marinette grunted as she dropped the plastic bin of nail polishes on the carpet between her and her friend. She lifted one of the bottles and frowned at the dried substance on the inside of the glass. “Though some might not be usable anymore. It’s been a while since I did this.”

Kagami’s brow furrowed as she peered down into the disorganized bin of colors. “I see.”

“Yeah, it’s a mess but that can be part of the fun. Oh! And I have these little toe things so we can do our toenails too if you want.” Marinette wiggled her socked toes. “Or we can do something else...”

“This is fine.”

“If you’re sure?”

Kagami nodded and reached into the bin tentatively. The polishes shifted with soft clinks and she finally lifted a clear polish from the bunch. “This will do.”

“Clear?”

“My mother most likely won’t notice it.”

“Ah.” 

Marinette rummaged through the colors and lifted a hot pink. “I think I’ll use this one.”

Kagami glanced around the room. “Yes. I can see how much you like pink.”

She knew she was blushing as she dropped the polish back into the bin. “Actually maybe I’ll choose another one.”

Clearing her throat, Kagami tried to power through the awkwardness she felt building between them. “Will any of the other girls from your class be joining us today?”

“No. Alya had to babysit her sisters and it’s Rose and Juleka’s anniversary and I think Alix was doing something with her family and Mylene was with Ivan and...” Her voice trailed off and she restlessly shifted the polishes.

“I think you should do the pink,” Kagami noted. “It really was a very nice color. I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.”

“I might try a red, I think.”

“Red is also a very nice color.”

Marinette pursed her lips thoughtfully. “You wanna pick out a color besides clear for your toes? I’ll even paint them for you if you want. Your mom won’t see them, right?” She lifted her eyebrows as she smiled to give off an innocent expression.

“It would be a shame if the floor was so cold, I only wore socks in the house,” Kagami agreed with a sly smile. “But that might be the case.”

“Perfect.”  
___

“These are delicious.” Kagami closed her eyes as she took another bite of the warm, flaky bread. “Your father is quite talented.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Marinette beamed. She reached for a croissant and leaned back against the edge of her lounger. “Sometimes he makes new flavors and tests them out on my friends so I can text you the next time that happens if you want so you can come over.”

“That would be very...nice. I’m not sure if my schedule will allow it, but I’d appreciate it.”

“I can add you to our group text. You can silence it if you want until you have some free time. Sometimes we talk way too much.” Marinette grabbed her phone. “But you’re always welcome to anything we’re doing.”

“That surprises me.”

Marinette blinked at her. “Why?”

“Until you invited me over today, I wasn’t entirely sure you saw me as a friend.”

The other girl shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I can understand why.”

Kagami lifted her chin. “You still have feelings for Adrien. And you know I do as well.”

“I do...but I realized I was being ridiculous, well, with a little help from a friend. It’s true that I still have feelings for Adrien, but I’d hate to miss out on your friendship because I’m too worried about what might happen.” Marinette kept her eyes downcast, zeroing in on the nick she’d already put in her fresh nail polish. “I’ve treated you poorly in the past and I regret that.” 

It had been a hard conclusion to come to, one she’d almost hoped Kagami wouldn’t ask about, but now that she’d made her confession, she felt a tiny bit better. There was still a ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach, but it seemed lighter somehow.

“I don’t know that I would agree that you’ve treated me poorly, but I noticed the difference in your interactions between me and the other girls.”

“Sorry,” Marinette grimaced.

“Don’t be.” Kagami eyed the last remaining croissant on the plate. “I see no reason why we can’t be friends and rivalries.”

“You make it sound easy.”

“I don’t mean to. I don’t have many friends, and it would be nice to be able to call you one.” Kagami grabbed the last croissant and gave Marinette a triumphant smile. “Besides, the best victories are rarely easy, but the fight can make them even more worth it.” She ripped the croissant in half and offered a piece to the other girl. “Friends?”

Marinette took it with her own challenging smile. “Friends.”


	88. Marinette and Adrien

“These turned out great, Marinette.” Adrien leaned over Marinette’s shoulder to peer down at the pictures she and Alya had fanned across the desk. “Are these from the shoot you did last week?”

She beamed up at him and felt her cheeks warm. “Yeah! Alya did an amazing job on the photos, didn’t she?”

Alya bumped her elbow and grinned. “I was only trying to capture that awesomeness of your designs, girl. She’s the real deal, isn’t she, Adrien?”

“Definitely.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to help her model some of her designs again at some point.” Alya pushed her chair back with a dramatic sigh. “Unfortunately, I’ve got to get home for something I just remembered, but you should stay here and help Marinette pick which ones to submit for a design contest if you’ve got them time. It’d be awesome if she had some input from a professional model.”

Marinette’s head swung around so she could stare up at Alya with wide eyes and the other girl winked.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “Well, I’m supposed to go to fencing, but...” He looked off in the direction of the locker room and pursed his lips. “But if we could go somewhere else, I could skip today’s session.” He offered them both a bright smile before focusing it on Marinette.

“My house!” she blurted, face turning a darker shade of pink.

He blinked and his smile faltered before regaining its brightness. “Okay.” 

Alya patted her shoulder and tried to hold in a laugh. “You two have fun.”  
___

“Did you want a cookie?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up at the offered plate. “I’d love one, thanks.”

Marinette smiled shyly and set the plate between them, careful of the pictures Adrien had arranged while she’d been downstairs. “So what do you think?”

He swallowed the bite of cookie he’d just taken and touched the edge of the closest photo. “I think you have some really strong pieces. This one might be my favorite.”

“You don’t think it’s too cheesy being Chat Noir-inspired?” She scrunched her nose.

“Not at all. I think he’d be really honored actually.” Adrien knew he was blushing and reached for another cookied.

“Well, don’t let him find out. I’d never hear the end of it,” she muttered.

“What?”

Marinette blinked wide eyes. “Nothing. Do you think it’s okay for the contest though? I was wondering if maybe I should use one of the more original pieces.”

Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I do like the one with the different sundresses you have all the girls in. It shows you can work with different body types but still stay on theme.”

“Thanks. I love how they turned out. I designed each one in mind of what everyone likes but tried to stick to the flowers.”

“It shows, especially with the darker, sleeker tone of Juleka’s as opposed to the ruffly, light one that Rose is wearing. And I think it’s cool that you have Alix in the pantsuit but the flower theme is still there.” He tapped the corner of the photo. “Yeah, I think this one is definitely the direction you should go in.”

“Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me that you came over to help with this.” She laughed nervously. “Even though Alya kinda backed you into a corner about it.”

“It was nice to have a reason to come over so I’ll have to tell Alya thank you.” Adrien smiled at her but it was short-lived when his phone began to buzz. “Unfortunately, I need to get back over to the school before my ride gets here.” He stood and looked down at the photos once more. “You really are talented, Marinette. I think you’re going to do great things in the fashion world.”

She stood with him and tried to get her blushing under control. “That really means a lot, thank you.”

He smiled and made his way to the trap door. “And promise me you’ll let me model some of your designs soon. I’d love to help you out in any way I can.”

Marinette bit her lip and nodded. “I will.”

He blessed her with one more smile before disappearing down the stairs. Marinette waited until she couldn’t hear him anymore and fell back onto her lounger with a breathless sigh. “Thank you, Alya.”


	89. Marinette and Chat Noir

“What are you doing? You can’t let all the spots fill up! You have to merge the cats now!” Chat Noir tried to wrestle the phone away from Marinette but she pulled back from him and held it out of his reach. 

“Don’t backseat play. I know what I’m doing.” She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she waited for the posts on the mobile Cat Condo game to fill up with shaking carriers. “I’ve got it on double points so it’s best to keep it filled up. I like to wait until it’s full and then open the crates and merge them.”

“Yeah, but it’s actually better to keep it as full as possible with higher cats so you wrack up more gold. Princess, look at me. Don’t you think if anyone knew how to dominate this cat game, it would be me, Chat Noir, the cattiest cat of them all?” He put a hand to his chest and gave her his best level look. 

She sat back up and snuggled into him once more. “If you wanted to play so bad, you should’ve brought your phone with you, Mr. Cattiest Cat.”

“I forgot to get it before I transformed,” he whined, sticking out his bottom lip. “You should be sharing.”

“I am sharing! I’m showing you the best way to play it.” She gave him a sweet smile and cuddled in a little closer. “What level have you gotten to?”

“I just hit the lucky cat-looking one this morning. I can’t remember the real name.” His claw tapped at one of the white cats on the screen. “That one.”

“Nice. I think I’m one or two after that. Ooo, and I’m about to get the next one.” She quickly swiped her finger along the screen, matching cats so they merged into a new cat until she was able to unlock the next level.

“It’s us!” Chat Noir announced joyfully. The newest cat was two cats pressed together, their tails forming a heart. One cat was black and one cat was pink. “Don’t we look so cute?” he crooned.

Marinette tilted her head back so she could give him a fond look. “You’re so silly, you know that?”

“The cat is called Twin Lovers. Mari, this is our cat. This is a sign that you reached this level with me here.”

“A sign for what?”

He grinned. “I don’t know! But it’s a sign nonetheless, and it’s very important to pay attention to signs from the universe.”

“I see.” She tried to hide her smile. “I wonder what this sign from the universe is trying to tell us.”

“That we’re deeply in love, obviously.”

She giggled and her cheeks went pink. “Is that so?”

“Isn’t it?” He blinked big green eyes at her and Marinette dropped the phone in her lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Very much so,” she whispered.

Chat Noir kissed the top of her head. “Good.”

Mewling sounds came from Marinette’s phone and Chat Noir scooped it up from her lap. “Hey!”

“You’ve done so well, but please, let an expert Chat show you how it’s done.”

She tapped his bell to show her slight irritation and then snuggled in against him, content to watch him try to impress her with his Cat Condo skills.


	90. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic trope mash-ups request: forgotten first meeting and character in peril

He would forget her again.

It was probably a selfish thought to have as Ladybug watched Chat Noir’s body disperse into a cloud of sparkling glitter, but she couldn’t help it. She’d seen him die so many times now, seen him sacrifice himself so many times, and it only made her tired. She knew she could bring him back, but the cost was becoming too high. His memories reset with every Cure that gave him life again. It hadn’t been quite as bad when they were still young and new and his memories reset often, but now they were getting older and she’d fallen in love with a man who forgot who she was in this form every few months.

The akuma’s cackle broke off into a surprised gasp as her necklace rotted away, thanks to Chat Noir’s last act of Cataclysm before his glittery demise. Ladybug went through the motions of catching the dark butterfly as it pulled away from the destroyed necklace and she released it with a sigh when the cleansing was complete. 

They’d made it so far this time. They had inside jokes and favorite places to meet and he knew what she liked on her pizza and they’d almost kissed...

She trudged back to her discarded Lucky Charm, ignoring the distraught victim for the time being, and threw the spotted towel up into the air with a mutter. Magical ladybugs raced around the city and the akuma’s victims popped back into existence, including Chat Noir. 

Ladybug took a moment to help the confused woman to her feet and explain that she’d been akumatized. After another citizen came to her side, Ladybug excused herself to go to her partner. He gave her the same confused look she’d seen on his handsome face too many times, but she offered her hand. 

“Thanks for your help. You must be Chat Noir.” She watched his brow furrow beneath his mask and then he glanced down his body as he always did, eyes widening slightly before he looked at her again. An easy grin fell into place and it made her heart ache.

“At your service, my Ladybug.” He took her hand and dipped low like he’d done dozens of times during their first meetings. His gaze was playful as his eyes met hers and even though she was exhausted and heartsick, she did her best to smile back at him because despite it all, it felt good to have him by her side.  
___

“So I forget every time?”

Sometimes Ladybug explained what happened to Chat Noir; sometimes she didn’t. And then there were times like this one where she didn’t have a choice. Stumbling across old footage of your younger self as a superhero with no memory of it would be confusing for anyone.

She nodded and offered Chat Noir the bag of macarons she’d picked up at her parents’ bakery on the way to meet him. “We’ve met...” She trailed off and mentally added the most recent death to her tally. “Hmm, I believe this last time made number forty-two.”

He choked on the bite he’d just taken and crumbs sprayed out to fall to his lap. “I’ve died forty-two times?!”

Ladybug winced. “At least you have more than the usual nine lives for a cat.”

“I can’t decide if I want to laugh or cry.”

“You can do both, if you want.” She reached over and placed her hand on his. His hand stiffened and she missed the instant reciprocation they’d gotten to before, but it didn’t take long for him to turn his wrist so their fingers could slide together.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “How long have we been doing this? We looked young in that video.”

Ladybug felt the years sink in. They’d had this conversation more than a few times. “We started when we were fourteen.”

“I’ve been forgetting you since I was fourteen.” His eyes tightened. “I don’t understand...how is this possible? I can remember everything else about my life.”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged helplessly. “For some reason, your death and the Cure bringing you back only affects your memory as far as being Chat Noir is concerned.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

He worried his bottom lip. “Do you know who I am when I’m not Chat Noir?”

“I do.”

“Ah.”

“You know who I am sometimes too.”

“But not right now.” His claws dug into the top of his thighs. “You don’t ever forget?”

“No.” She knew her answer was too quick, too flat, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to be past this. She wanted to be back to laughing and cuddling and being best friends. These awkward new beginnings always twisted her stomach into knots. She knew she had to ask him what she asked him every time, and she already knew what his answer would be.

“I can take the ring,” she offered. “You can just be Adrien and then there isn’t anything to forget.”

His black ears dipped low and then he shook his head; he always did.

“No. I’ll just be more careful this time around. I can do this. I want to.”  
___

Chat Noir jumped in front of an energy blast meant for her, and Ladybug was shaking as she finished off the akuma on her own. 

Thirteen months. 

They’d made it thirteen months without him dying. Thirteen months without him forgetting. Thirteen months of him falling just as much in love with her as she was with him. 

She couldn’t lose it. She wouldn’t survive this time; she could feel it in her bones.

Ladybug was ruthless as she beat down the akumatized man. She shattered the glass orb of his cane with such force that the shards flew up to shred across the skin of her cheek. She slammed her yoyo into the dark butterfly as it tried to escape and felt anger building up as she released it to the heavens. She was about to begin the Cure when a cough followed by a groan caught her attention.

Chat Noir rolled onto his back and coughed again. “I’m here,” he whispered weakly, his eyes finding hers. “Bugaboo, I’m alive.”

She fell to her knees beside him, tears streaming down her face. She had to release the Cure--and she would-- but she needed this moment. She needed to feel his chest rise under her hand and see the strained smile he gave her. 

He was okay. 

They were okay.  
___

“I think you should marry me.” Chat Noir grinned widely at the surprised expression on his girlfriend’s face.

“Excuse me?”

“Marry me,” he corrected. “Don’t you wanna?”

“You can’t seriously be proposing to me while we’re sitting here stuffing our faces after a patrol,” she replied, dropping what was left of her pretzel back into its paper bag.

“Why not? I’m madly in love with you, my Mariboo.” He wiggled his brow. “And I know you’re madly in love with me.”

She hummed noncommittally but knew she was grinning like an idiot.

“Come on, say you’ll marry me. We’ll go pick out the biggest ring in the city right now.”

“You’re a nutcase, kitty.”

“Marry me, my Lady. Make me the happiest cat in all of Paris.”

The lightness she’d been feeling dropped like a lead balloon. “I can’t.”  
His beaming smile wilted. “Why?”

“Because it could happen again.” She hugged herself and felt the soft pretzel she’d just eaten churn in her gut. “I can’t...I don’t know what I would do if I lost this now, and I just think marriage would...” She swallowed against the lump in her throat and shook her head. “I can’t.”

“It’s been two years.”

“I don’t think there’s a time limit.”

He took her hand in his. “We’d still be married as Marinette and Adrien. I wouldn’t forget that. Wouldn’t that be enough?”

She took in a shaking breath and half-turned so she could cup his cheek. “You’ll always be enough for me, but if you forgot as Chat, I’d lose half my life with you. I don’t know how I would cope with that.”

“Please say yes,” he pleaded, eyes glassy and voice soft.

“No,” she replied, voice even softer.  
____

The first time Queen Bee appeared during an akuma attack, Ladybug mistook her for one of the bad guys.

“I’m on your team, dummy,” she spat, dodging Ladybug’s yoyo. “Chat Noir sent me.”

And thus began the parade of heroes that showed up to fight by Ladybug’s side. Sometimes she recognized the people behind the masks and sometimes she didn’t, but they’d always been sent by Chat Noir and they always fought as hard as they could. She wanted to object to Master Fu allowing it, but she couldn’t find it in her to actually do. 

And after every battle, Chat Noir would be waiting for Ladybug, a diamond ring in his hand.

And she kept saying no. 

Until one night, Ladybug went to the spot he was always waiting for her and found Adrien down on one knee with a black ring in his hand. “If this is the one that will get you to say yes, you can have it,” he said. “I think I understand now.”

Her chest tightened with the next breath. “You do?”

He looked past her at the skyline of the city thoughtfully. “I’ve been watching you risk your life over and over again and forced myself to stay out of it because I trusted the help I’d sent you. I guess after a while, I realized this must be how you feel.” He curled his free hand into a fist over his chest. “It’s terrifying watching the person you love get hurt and feel helpless. I can’t imagine what it’s been like to watch me die and come back with no memory, to have to relive that over and over.” He dropped his head. “I’m sorry, Marinette.”

She went down to her knees in front of him and lowered the hand with the ring but kept it held between hers. “Maybe it’s time for a new chapter for both of us.”

“What do you mean?”

“You also proved to me that we aren’t the only ones willing to help. Maybe we can let someone else take the lead for a while.” She smiled sadly. “We deserve a chance at life, don’t we?”

“No more Chat Noir and Ladybug. I’m not sure how to feel.”

“Me neither honestly, but I think I want to give it a shot. Would that be okay?”

“Is it going to be forever?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted, “but we can be.”

Adrien’s face brightened with a beautiful smile. “Then that’s enough for me.”


	91. Nino, Adrien, and Luka

"We should do something.” Nino lifted his head enough to look down the couch at his boyfriends. “This is the first time we’ve all been together in weeks.”

Adrien yawned and curled into Nino’s side. “We are doing something. We’re watching TV.”

“But we should go out, right?” He leaned past the blonde to look at Luka. “Right?”

Luka tried to stifle his own yawn. “We can go out if you want.”

“I don’t want to,” Nino frowned. “I guess I feel like we should. We haven’t been on a group date in...”

“Months?”

“Yeah. That’s probably not a great statement for our relationship.”

“I can get ready,” Adrien murmured even as he stretched his legs out over Luka’s lap so he could slide down Nino’s arm further to rest his head on his lap. 

“Really convincing,” Luka teased and pinched the other man’s calf. “Maybe we can go out tomorrow night.”

“I’ve got a club gig tomorrow night.” Nino slid his fingers into Adrien’s hair and heard a content humming sound in reply. “Maybe Sunday?”

“I’ve got a fitting in the morning,” Adrien muttered.

“And I’ve got band practice in the afternoon. We have to work on a new set so it’ll take a while,” Luka sighed. “No wonder we haven’t seen each other.”

“You guys are the ones travelling all over the place while I’ve got to hold down the fort.” Nino closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. He shouldn’t have let that slip out but he’d grown tired of being alone in the loft they’d rented together. Gabriel had Adrien traveling for more and more events and shoots and Luka toured on and off with Jagged Stone for most of the last year. 

He really hadn’t minded at first. He’d moved out of a cramped apartment he shared with his family into a spacious loft he could’ve never afforded on his own and he even got the whole place to himself a good bit. The shiny newness of it all wore away though as he spent more and more dinners alone in front of their big TV and woke up to a half empty bed more mornings than not.

Adrien sat up with a guilty expression. “I can go jump in the shower. We could do dinner and maybe--”

“It’s fine for us to stay here. I’ll order some food.” Nino got up from the couch and tried to shake the funk that was settling over him. He hadn’t meant to bring anything up. He just wanted to enjoy having both of them around at the same time and now things were going to be weird.

Arms wound around his waist as he leaned against the counter and scrolled through the dinner options on his phone. He took a deep breath and knew it was Adrien without needing to turn around. he heard the soft strumming of Luka’s guitar from the couch and let himself sink into the soothing sound.

“I miss you so much every moment I’m away from you,” Adrien promised, his voice soft. “I know Luka does too.”

While he felt relief, guilt mixed in with the feeling. “I know; I miss you guys too,” Nino said quietly. “I didn’t mean to...it’s just hard sometimes. I guess I just didn’t realize it would be like this.” He stared down at his phone but he wasn’t paying attention to what was on the screen anymore. He was listening to the way Adrien’s breathing was in sync with the melody from Luka’s guitar. It was mesmerizing in a way.

Adrien stepped away and before Nino could miss his presence, the other man was leading him back to the couch and sitting him beside Luka before taking his other side. The song changed and Nino realized there’d been a sad note to it before that was gone now.

“I’m going to ask to take the next leg of the tour off,” Luka announced, his strumming never ceasing. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” he shrugged. “I miss being here, with both of you, and I’m feeling a little burnt out anyway. I need a change.”

“And I can get Nathalie to loosen up my schedule,” Adrien decided with a firm nod. “It’s not worth missing out on spending time with you guys.”

“Now I feel like a baby,” Nino complained. “I wish I hadn’t said anything.”

“And I wish you’d said something sooner. I’m sorry we haven’t been here.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“The only way this works is if we’re open with each other,” Luka reminded them. 

Nino still felt embarrassed but he also felt better. It was a balance he could live with. He sank down a little on the couch and Adrien slouched beside him with a chuckle. Luka continued to play even as Nino moved as close as he could without bumping the guitar and the trio enjoyed being in each other’s company because at the moment, that was all that mattered.


	92. Chloe and Chat Noir

“I could’ve made that a whole lot easier, you know.” Chloe shut down the Queen Bee spotlight, turned her back on Chat Noir, and started towards the access door as if she was going to leave him standing on the roof by himself. “I don’t know why you’re bothering to come here after the battle.”

“Come on, Chloe. Don’t be like that. Ladybug and I are just trying to keep you safe.” Chat Noir followed her and reached out for her arm, but she stepped further away with a huff and spun on her heels. 

“Wouldn’t I be safer if I had my Miraculous at all times?” She glared at him. “It isn’t fair that you get to keep Plagg and I only get to see Pollen for a split second before I’m thrown into the middle of a disaster and she’s taken away all over again. And how come that silly fox and turtle get to help you so much but I can’t?”

He hung his head. “I’m sorry. It’s not my call to make.”

“Whatever. I don’t even care anyway.” She crossed her arms. “It just sucks in general, that’s all.”

“You really like Pollen, huh?”

“Of course, I do. She’s as amazing as I am.” Chloe flipped her hair. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I really like Plagg too. He’s important to me. I guess I didn’t realize you felt that way about your kwami.”

She didn’t respond but went to the patio couch near the railing and sat down. Chat Noir followed her lead and took the other end of the couch. They both looked out over the city as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

“Are you lonely, Chloe?” His voice was soft but there was emotion behind his words. The question wasn’t a casual one and they both knew it.

She stiffened but the fight leaked out of her as quickly as it had come. “Yes,” she admitted. “It was nice having Pollen around all the time, even if it wasn’t for very long.” She finally looked back at him and saw something she recognized in his expression. “That’s how you feel about Plagg, isn’t it? You’re lonely too.”  
“Him coming around changed my whole life.”

“I know what you mean.” She returned her attention to the sunset. “It is just so much easier to talk to her. People are...”

“Hard,” Chat Noir offered. 

“Stupid,” she corrected.

He chuckled and shook his head. 

“I don’t know how to act around them, I guess.” She studied her nails. “So sometimes it’s just easier to not need them around and obviously it’s their fault if they don’t want to spend time with me.”

“I don’t think I can give any advice about making friends. It’s harder than it seems.”

“Mmm.”

“And I can’t promise anything about being able to bring Pollen to you more, but maybe you and I can spend time together sometimes,” he said hopefully.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow in his direction and Chat Noir felt his cheeks heat beneath his mask.

He held up both hands. “I mean, we can both feel lonely together and maybe somehow it’ll help?” He pasted on a sheepish smile and she laughed.

“Whatever. I guess you’re not as annoying when you aren’t around Ladybug.”

“Thanks?” He shook his head. “I was about to say I enjoy your company but now I’m not sure I want to.”

“You already said it so no taking it back now.” Chloe fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Do you want to stay for dinner? I can get Jean-Claude to bring us something up.”

Chat Noir stretched his legs out and let his boots fall on the coffee table with a thud. “That sounds purrfect.”

“Ugh, this is going to be the worst,” Chloe groaned even as she scooted a little closer to rest her head on his shoulder.


	93. Alya and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Trope Mash-Up: Summer Camp AU and Fake Dating

“Please, Al, pretty please with a cherry on top,” Kim begged, following Alya from table to table as she put down cabin place cards for the campers that would be arriving soon. “I’m literally begging you. I can get on my hands and knees if you really want. I can even put my big toe in my ear if that helps.”

Alya paused her task long enough to look back at him and raise an eyebrow. “In what way would that help?”

He blinked. “I don’t know, but it’s what I’ve got to offer. It usually makes people laugh.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” She pushed past him to start on the next row of tables.

"Why?”

“Because it feels weird and it would be lying for no good reason.”

“The very good reason is because Ondine’s dating the guy running the obstacle course and I’m going to look like a loser to everyone if I’m single now and she’s already moved on when we were engaged last summer.”

“Why do you even care what people think?”

Kim slumped down on one of the benches and watched Alya continue to wind through the tables. “I don’t know. I never have before but...” He scrunched his nose. “I guess maybe I’m still not over her.”

“Well, duh.”

“Hey.”

Alya dropped the remaining place cards on one of the tables with a sigh and made her way back to Kim, taking the bench opposite his. “I thought you guys parted on good terms.”

“We did, I guess, but...but they were mostly her terms,” he shrugged. “I’m not mad at her or anything because it would’ve been bad to get married when she wasn’t into it, but I still miss her.”

“You might be a little smarter than I gave you credit for.” She winked when she saw his frown and was glad to see it smooth into a small smile though it still held an edge of sadness. “I guess I’m just wondering how it’s going to help you if everyone thinks we’re dating. You’re still going to be upset about Ondine, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he admitted, “but I’m trying not to be.”

“It’s okay to be upset if you aren’t a butthead about it, but is this just something to try to make her jealous?”

Kim shifted uncomfortably. “Not entirely.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Max said getting a fake girlfriend for the summer might help me move on because people were statistically more interested in drama and and me still being single while Ondine isn’t would be more dramatic,” he rambled, “and you’re the only person I can imagine trying to pretend with and it not be weird.”

“It would still be weird.”

“Nu-uh. We’ve known each other, like, forever, and we don’t like each other like that and all you’d have to do is stand near me during meetings and stuff. We already hang out during free time anyway.”

“What about Alix? All the stuff is the same with her too.”

“She’d laugh in my face if I said any of this to her.”

Alya pulled at one of the loose frays from her cut-off jeans. “You promise it won’t get weird?”

“I double doozy promise,” Kim swore.

“And what do I get out of this little deal?”

“Oh, uh, hmmmm. What do you want?”

“A free pass to use you as a fake boyfriend in the future if the need arises. One of my aunts likes to visit and it gets exhausting telling her I’m not seeing anyone.”

Kim beamed at her and held out his hand. “It’s a deal. You’re my fake girlfriend for two and a half months and then I’m your fake boyfriend whenever you need me.”

Alya eyed his big hand warily before placing her own in it. “Deal.”  
___

“One of the many perks of being my girlfriend--”

“Fake girlfriend,” Alya reminded him.

Kim continued, nonplussed. “Is that I happen to be an excellent maker of s’mores.” He held a line of marshmallows speared on a steel rod over the open fire.

“You’ve made me s’mores before so I think that’s just something you do.”

“Ah, but Boyfriend Kim’s s’mores are ultimately better than Friend Kim’s s’mores.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be the judge of that.” Alya braced her palms against the edge of the smoothly cut log and leaned back. The fire was almost too much heat on the muggy summer night but it was still nice to look at. “These are always my favorite nights.”

“The ones without the campers?”

“Mmhmm. It’s that nice period between finishing with one set and not dealing with getting ready for the next one just yet. That’s tomorrow Alya’s problem.”

“Yeah, I get that. You had a good group this week though.”

“They were sweet,” she agreed. “How were yours?”

“Fun as hell. I got them to all try to rope swing at the lake and not one of them wussed out.”

“We have different hopes for campers,” she noted. “I’m glad you had fun though.” She caught the odd way he was looking at her and it made her feel...something she wasn’t used to feeling around Kim. She cleared her throat. “You might be too hot.”

“What? Oh!” Kim yelped as the marshmallows caught fire and he dropped the rod into the flames. They both watched the lumps of sugar goodness blacken and fall off.

“So you were saying Boyfriend Kim is better at this? Have you seen him around anywhere?” Alya teased.  
___

“I can’t believe you two finally hooked up.” 

Alya glared at Alix who smirked in return. She made the mistake of looking past the smaller woman to see that Alix’s comment had grabbed Ondine’s attention on the other side of the small changing room by the pool. She was doing a poor job of attempting to look like she wasn’t listening to their conversation. Great.

“It’s not a big deal.” Alya jerked the top of her sock up too quickly and heard the fabric let out a pointed ripping sound. She ignored it and picked up her shoe. Alix knew she and Kim weren’t really dating. She’d figured it out the first week of camp so she was obviously doing this for Ondine’s benefit. A month and a half in and Alya had been able to avoid any major awkwardness from the situation and here came the half-pint with hot pink hair to stir the pot.

“I think it’s awesome. He needed someone smart and pretty.” Alix stretched out on the bench, apparently in no hurry to change out of her bathing suit and into her counselor uniform. “I’ve never seen him so happy.”

Alya could feel her face burning and didn’t dare look in Ondine’s direction. “Yeah, he’s great,” she muttered noncommittally. “You better hurry or your cabin is going to go crazy without you there.”

Alix waved a careless hand. “I got a buncha goody-two-shoes this week. They wouldn’t dare.” She stretched lazily and stood. “But yeah, yeah, I’ll get to it.”

“See you at dinner.” Alya gave her a direct look that she’d seen make lesser people shake but the most reaction she got from Alix was a slight upturn of her mouth. She hurried out of the changing room and ran straight into Ondine who’d been suspiciously loitering right outside the doorway.

“Oh, sorry.” Ondine tucked a short lock of hair behind her ear and a blush was spreading out beneath her freckles. “Um, I couldn’t help but overhear...”

Alya tried to meet her eyes but settled for looking at her nose instead. “Oh?” The word caught in her throat and she held back a grimace.

“I just thought I’d say...well...” She sucked in a loud breath. “I’m glad Kim found you. He’s wonderful and I hate things didn’t work out the way we thought they would, but...oh, but now he has you, and I just think that’s, um, that’s great,” she finished lamely. “So...great for you guys.”

“Thanks,” Alya repled slowly. “I appreciate that.”

Ondine gave her a quick nod and then she was quickly walking past her and out of the gate around the pool. Alya took a moment to gather herself before following the same path but veering away towards the boys’ cabins instead of returning to her own.

Halfway there, she spun on her heels and retreated in the direction of her cabin. Her campers would be waiting for her and she needed to be a responsible counselor. She could fake break-up with her fake boyfriend later.

The more she thought about the situation, the more irritated she became. It’d been unfair of Kim to ask her to play along with his charade. There had been no consideration for her feelings in the whole matter and now she was--

Alya stopped in her tracks, a twig snapping under the heel of her sneaker. Now she was what? Why did she care if Kim was thinking about her feelings? What did that have to do with anything? It wasn’t as if she had feelings about Kim, at least not anything more than friendship feelings.

She didn’t.

She most certainly didn’t.

She started to walk again, but this time slower as if her feet weren’t certain they wanted to reach their destination. It wasn’t as if there was anything wrong with Kim. He was obviously attractive and that dimple in his left cheek that showed up when he smiled was definitely nice to look at. He was goofy but it was endearing and even if he wasn’t exactly smart in the way most people think of, he noticed more in others and their feelings than most people and that was an asset all on its own.

It’s not like falling for Kim would be something to be ashamed of, but Alya didn’t have those kind of feelings towards him. They were friends and fellow camp counselors and fake boyfriend and girlfriend and that was the extent of it. 

That was it.

She was almost sure of it, but the funny feeling in her gut was making her wonder.  
___

“I made sure Ondine knew you and Alya are dating.” Alix made air quotes around the last word. “Oi! Manon! If you keep swimming with that lanyard around your neck, you’ll die!” She eyed the young girl in the lake and then nodded in approval when the lanyard was tossed on a float.

Kim went for nonchalant and failed miserably. “How’d she react?”

“I don’t know. Weird. I heard her telling Alya she was happy for you guys, but it sounded all fake.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to get back with her if this whole jealousy plan works. Come on, dude. Don’t be dumb.”

“It’s not a jealousy plan.” Kim stood and picked up a stray beach ball that landed on the pier and punted it back out into the lake to the cheers of campers. “It was just supposed to help with the drama.”

“Ah, the drama. This is why I don’t date, well, and like a thousand other reasons.”

He rolled his eyes. “I thought you liked Ondine. You were going to be my better man at the wedding.”

“Which I still say is a step up from being the best man,” she nodded. “Max can shove it.” She flicked at a water beetle that had crawled up the plank towards her hand. “I don’t know. I never had a problem with her, but I don’t like the way she did you so now I don’t like her.”

“Aww, you do care about me,” Kim teased. 

“Shut up.”

His expression grew serious. “I don’t want you to not like her because of that. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

Alix shrugged. “Anyway, what’s the deal with you and Alya?”

“What do you mean? You know the deal.”

“Okay, sure, the deal.” She made air quotes again. “But I’m talking about the real deal that neither one of you want to admit to.”

Kim looked at her in confusion. “Uh, what?”

“You honestly don’t know that you’ve fallen for her?”

The universe was on his side because before Kim was forced to answer, there was a chorus of screams as one of the male campers broke the surface of the water with a bloody gash on his temple from showing off during his jump. Kim stood and went to the edge of the dock to help the laughing boy out of the water.

He didn’t dare look at Alix as he passed by. Her words were still ringing in his ears.  
____

“I can’t believe we’re about to start the last week. I feel like this summer went by a lot quicker than the others.” Alya watched Kim force marshmallows onto the roasting rod and frowned. He seemed distracted and irritated and not his usual cheerful self during the campfires they had at the end of each week once the campers left. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He swore under his breath as one of the marshmallows tore and dropped to the ground.

“Do you want some help?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Alya didn’t like the way his quick response made her feel. She’d started looking forward to these nights, counting down the days and hours until every camper left the grounds and she could meet Kim at one of the more hidden fire pits and enjoy a relaxing night with just the two of them. She refused to look too deeply into why she’d grown to love them so much, falling back on the easy answer that it was simply a nice treat after a long week of babysitting. “We don’t have to do this tonight if you’re too tired or something.”

Kim’s head whipped up and he looked at her with wide eyes. “No, I want to.”

She felt taken aback by his expression. “Okay...you just don’t seem like you’re in the best mood.”

He picked up the fallen marshmallow and tossed it into the fire. “Sorry. I think I’m a little bummed we’re at the end already.”

“Is it because I’ve been such a great fake girlfriend?” Alya batted her eyelashes and tried to pretend that she didn’t care what his answer was.

Kim grinned at her but it didn’t have the same spark his smiles usually held. “Something like that. Was it as bad as you thought it would be?”

She considered it. “The s’mores made up for the awkward bits.”

“I better get to roasting then.” His smile took on more of a genuine feel and that made Alya relax.

“Hop to it, mister.”

He saluted her and finished spearing the marshmallows.

Alya watched him, trying to decide if she wanted to continue in the same conversational direction or change the subject. She opted to be brave. “Do you think your plan worked?”

“Hmmm?”

“Was there less drama since other counselors thought we were dating?”

“There would’ve been less if Alix wasn’t around.” He shook his head. “But yeah, I think it really helped. Thank you.” He met her eyes over the fire and Alya felt like her heart was leaping into her throat. He really was gorgeous.

“It was no big deal,” she answered and was surprised her voice didn’t sound as shaky as she felt.

“I guess you’ll want to fake break up at the end of the week, huh?” Kim watched the marshmallows soften and Alya watched him.

“I...well, that was the deal, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

“But, you know, there will be the counselor appreciation thing like two weeks after we leave here.”

Kim frowned. “I forgot about that.”

“So I guess if we still need to be dating for that, we can be.” Alya bit her lip shyly.

“That would probably be good if you don’t mind.” He met her eyes but then quickly looked back down at the marshmallows as he pulled them away from the flames.

“I don’t mind.”

“Good.” Kim’s lips spread in a wide grin as he began to assemble their s’mores.

Alya echoed and knew she was smiling like an idiot. “Good.”

“And you know, when you look at it that way, next summer really won’t be that far away so it might be easier if--”

“Kim, just ask me out already,” Alya interrupted.

He jumped a little and then beamed at her. “You wanna keep being my fake girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Ah.”

“But for a few s’mores, I could be persuaded to be your real one maybe.”

“Is that so?”

“Eh, we’ll see how the night goes,” she teased, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.


End file.
